Living for Her
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Kyoko has started to lose her resolve, the box she has kept her heart locked away in for so long since her heart break with sho is slowly being broken into but what will she choose will she learn to love again or will she run? my personal continuation from ch198 of the amazing manga by Nakamura Yoshiki all rights go to her for this amazing series.#ON HIATUS# Being Beta'd
1. The Heels

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE DRAMA, AND SUSPENSE THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! IT IS RATED MATURE AS IT HAS VIOLENCE BAD LANGUAGE AND WILL BE FLUFFY WITH LEMON WHEN THE TIME COMES SO PLEASE IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE UPSET BY THIS YOU WOULD BE BETTER READING A DIFFERENT STORY**

**A very special PM I received:**

To begin with the story seems slow and very much unlike the style the manga is written in, but once you get past the initial differences I found myself being swept away by your storyline and plot.

You put so much emotion into every chapter that I was blown away by the vibrancy of the moments.

with the manga you have the pictures to portray the emotions with,

you use words to form the most amazing pictures in my mind.

I look forward to the rest of the story with anticipation and hope you will write more in the near future

**So this is my first FanFic and I have just come back in time from chapter 50 to fix all the silly little mistakes i made and to change what needs to be changed :)**

**i'm so happy so many people are enjoying this story and i hope more people will continue to do so, i always read and enjoy every review even if you're calling me a sadist and telling me how I've lost the plot i still enjoy receiving them**

**as always I do not own Skip beat all rights to the author Nakamura Yoshiki.**

}~~~~

Kyoko watched silently from the sidelines as they filmed the bloody and violent murder scene of BJ's first few victims, he killed each one in a brutal and horrific manner. No NG was called for as Cain glided effortlessly through the scenes. The supporting cast acted brilliantly showing the true terror which BJ inflicted upon his victims. Kyoko wondered as she watched victim three be led away by a crew member. If there was ever a problem with the victims acting out fear in front of Cain Heel, he owned the stage and their fear.

_"I'll live as your me."_

Tsuruga-san's words reverberated through her head. Shaking her head, Kyoko berated herself.

_Stop it Kyoko, this isn't the time or place to be thinking such things. Watch Tsuruga-san you never know. We may one day have to play a psychopathic murderer._

Looking back up at the scene before her, she saw the director explaining something to Tsuruga-san. He nodded his understanding as again the director left the scene. Kyoko was secretly thankful that the first couple of scenes they were shooting didn't have Murasame involved. She didn't think that Tsuruga-san would do anything now. After all, he had promised her he would behave as the brother she would approve of. Still, her own personal grudge antennae were quivering with suppressed excitement at the aura surrounding Murasame.

**"ACTION!"**

The next scene started. BJ lithe like a cat, moved through the shadows, stalking his prey with his eyes shining. That faint ecstatic smile twisting the corners of his mouth as he reached out and grappled his victim, slitting his throat in one graceful movement. The entire set was silent, watching as BJ stood over the dying man making sure with his last moments of life he knew who had killed him. The last thing that poor man would ever see would be those shining eyes standing out of a hollow blood splattered face with that satisfied smile, as the sharp red tongue flickered between the lips to taste the blood that was slowly dripping down his face.

**"CUT!" **

"That was wonderful, Heel-san! We will check the footage." he said before turning to everyone, "OK everybody, let's take lunch now while we prepare for the next set of scenes. Be back here at 15:00 and we will continue from scene 42. Heel-kun's and Murasame-kun's second meeting."

Kyoko grabbed the bottle of water and a towel she had ready for Cain to use but as she looked back she stood stunned. Manaka-san stood trying to hand Cain a bottle of water. She watched as he slowly looked down at her and took the bottle from her hand, before she turned and fled.

_What?...What the hell was that!_

She felt her cheeks getting hot as she stalked over to Cain.

"Nii-san have you made a friend?" she purred. Tsuruga looked up at the sound of her voice and felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into her accusing eyes and smiled back at her.

"Why Setsu? Are we jealous?" he watched as she pouted turning away from him crossing her arms before herself still holding the towel and water. Stepping slowly towards her he gently took the water and towel from her hands before leaning forwards to whisper in her ear.

"She could never be as cute as you Setsu so don't worry."

**"Don't worry."**

Again the ringing sounded in her head as his closeness reminded her of only this morning when he had taken her into his arms and held her close.

_She had needed that warmth, that closeness and even without meaning to she had found herself reciprocating to him. At that moment she had needed his embrace, had clung to him desperately. Not as Setsu but as Kyoko._

But she could never tell him that.

_Her wish in that second as he said she looked as if she wanted to disappear, yet would she have wished to disappear alone? To fly free alone? Her heart skipped as she forced these thoughts from her mind._

Tsuruga smiled at the slight blush his words brought to her cheeks. Did she not know how much in that second he wished to hold her in his arms and hide her away from the rest of the world? She was just too perfect for words.

Murasame watched on as Manaka handed Cain the bottle of water before escaping with Rio, giggling towards the café. He watched the exchange between Setsuka and Cain and saw the blushing look she had for his words as he lightly placed his arm behind her and guided her towards their private dressing room but not before Cain sent a deathly glare towards him as the door swung shut behind him,

**"DAMN!" **flinging the crumpled script to the floor, Murasame stood and cursed blindly.

What was with them? They were siblings and yet the rumours that were circulating through the cast of their REAL relationship fit so perfectly. Why the hell would a girl like that not realise that there were better people out there than her stupid, baka of a brother?

Running his hand through his hair in outrage, he turned and stormed towards the café.

**"Did you see it Rio-Nee-san? He took it from me and he didn't refuse." **Manaka spun around happily as Riona and Misaki smiled at her with curiosity.

"I can't believe you really gave it too him Manaka-san! You're so brave, he's just so scary." Misaki said looking down at her lunch.

"Well she has it in her head that he is the real Kyoshiro-sama and that he is really just misunderstood." Riona snorted as Manaka stopped in her antics.

"You just don't understand. It has to be true. He was so kind I thought I was done for but he just picked up the change I dropped, put it onto the drinks I was holding and smiled at me. He really... reallllly smiled at me." She hadn't stopped repeating this story all day and all she had done since was smile.

"Manaka-san." Riona broke into her happy rotations again.

"Don't forget what they have been saying about their erm... relationship." She looked steadily at Manaka as she stopped and looked, thoughtful for a second. Then Manaka's face broke into another huge grin.

"Don't be silly Rio-nee-san there is nothing like that between them. It's just how we can see his sweet and gentle side by how he treats his sister. Isn't he a-m-a-z-i-n-g?"she strung out the last word happily as she sat for the first time at the table. Riona looked up at Manaka as she finally started to eat her Bento.

"I don't call having love bites a sibling relationship, it's just plain wrong." Misaki nodded in agreement at that statement as a large hand suddenly slammed down onto the table before Manaka.

***BANG***

The 3 girls at the table jumped, then froze as they saw Murasame's scowling face. His eyes almost seemed dark and menacing as he slowly leaned down in front of Manaka's face, his right arm leaning on the table as his left fist ground into his hip.

"May I ask what that little stunt was just now Manaka-chan?" Murasame's voice was little more than a growl as he glared at her with a dark aura.

"I I ...I ju...st wanted t.. to repay his kindness from this morning Murasame-san." She stuttered as she tried to look away from those eyes, the black depths calling ill will to any who looked at them. Manaka sat frozen to her seat.

"It was just a bottle of water Murasame-san it was no big de..." started Riona but she was cut short by the look Murasame threw her. At that moment in time it was obvious to everyone watching that the stories they had heard about him were all true. At that moment Riona realised with a indubitable gasp.

_He's dangerous._

Back in the dressing room Kyoko laid out Tsuruga's dinner for him without looking at him, setting out the food she had prepared before sitting down to eat her own without a single word. Ren smiled at her behaviour.

_Could he really believe that she was jealous?_

He smiled at the top of her head as she ate carefully and efficiently with no wasted movements and no sound.

_What was that this morning? Why had she so suddenly looked so afraid? In that moment he did all he could, his restraint completely broken by her. He had taken her into his arms and held her there. She had been lying about the clothes he could see that, but he still said the words: "I will buy as many new ones as you wish, so many you will ask me to take them back Setsu." Did she see his underlying meaning? He too had not been talking about clothes, he would do anything for her. She was his reason for living now, he had made his choice and he was going to see it through to the end._

Smiling at his own need to assure the woman he loved.

_She really was love blind._

***smirk***

He started eating and spoke at the same time

"There really is no need for you to worry Setsu. All that happened between me and Manaka-san was on the way to make-up this morning while carrying some drinks. She dropped her change, it rolled to my feet, I picked it up and returned it to her. I never even spoke to her but it seems that she wanted to repay the favour. With all of the drinks she was carrying it would've been impossible for her to pick up what she had dropped. It was just out of courtesy nothing more." he watched her as she ate. She wasn't showing any signs of relenting to just these words.

_Is she angry with me? Have I done something wrong? He thought back to that embrace this morning she had embraced him back almost..._

He thought back now

_Almost desperately._

"Are you OK, Setsu? I'm sorry if her behaviour upset you. In the future I will not accept anything from anyone but you." he reached forwards and gently stroked her hand.

_Finally_

He thought as she looked up at him,

"It's OK Nii-san, I'm not angry, but I will be if you don't eat all of your lunch." he smiled at her and received a small smile in return as he applied himself to the meal she had prepared for him.

"This is wonderful as always Setsu." he never saw the pained expression that passed her face as he ate.

_Why am I so angry? He did nothing wrong. He has just told me everything that happened. In that situation even Setsu would have picked up the change and returned it to Manaka. Why can I not let this go?_

She looked down at her food, there was a painful pricking behind her eyes. She could not allow him to see her like this. The grudges whirled around inside her head.

_**hehe hehe hehe maybe he likes her she's cute... they all promise the world and then drop it as soon as something better comes along (grudges)**_

Mentally shaking herself she suppressed these thoughts.

_**Why the hell does it matter? She gave him a bottle of water! He can accept water or whatever he wants from anybody! Why does it matter?**_

Suddenly standing up, Kyoko muttered something about going to the bathroom before swiftly leaving the dressing room. She never looked at him as she left but she could feel his eyes follow her until the door closed. She raced down the corridors at a fast walk, not caring if anyone saw Setsuka acting oddly. She just needed escape from that room and that man!

_**Why the hell do I care? Why the hell does it hurt so much?**_

She screamed in her head as her heart felt like it was being squeezed by a vice. As soon as she entered the bathroom the tears that had been threatening her all this time gushed forth. For the first time in a long time she cried but she didn't know why.

}~~~~

**Thanks for reading my first chapter, I really want to know what you think all comments good or bad appreciated, there is a lot more to come but I'm not sure how long people would like the chapters, as I've actually cut the first chapter I wrote into 3 pieces fearing if it was too long people would get bored and not wish to finish it :)**

**So if you have got this far thank you for reading, if you liked it look forwards to the next chapter. If not I'm sorry but let me assure you there is a lot of excitement to come ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Faith you're my little sweetie xxx**


	2. Mixed feelings

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter so sorry not much more excitement just feelings and emotions, no completely astounding amazing things happening just yet, but trust me when I say, a good writer always has to set the stage for the big events to unfold. :)**

**}~~~~**

Ren looked at Kyoko as she returned to the dressing room. She had been gone for quite a while, he had been beginning to worry. As she slipped back into the room she avoided his eyes as she returned to her now cold meal.

"Mogami-san." he called quietly.

She had no choice but to meet his eyes. He noticed instantly that they had a watery glaze.

"Are you OK, Mogami-san?" He asked with his eyes full of care and concern for her. She looked down at her food. Picking up her chopsticks, she replied quietly.

"I'm OK, Tsuruga-san." She didn't look back up at him but continued to eat again with the same determination as she had before she had left the room. For a few seconds he had considered following her.

_She seemed so...so lost_

He thought to himself as he chased her for the truth

"Are you sure, Mogami-san? You were gone a very long time." he asked in the same soft voice.

She had to think fast, she knew he would not stop asking her until she answered him could do this she was an actress after all. Putting on her Setsu face, she smiled up at him tilting her head slightly as she teased,

"Now think my dear baka Nii-san, there are reasons a woman such as myself would take her time in the bathroom do you not agree?" He was shocked to say the least at her comment. As he took what she said in, he realised just what she was referring to. He felt his face blush as he looked back at her smiling expectant face,

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Nii-san? Or will you be joining me the next time I visit the ladies room to confirm what I am telling you now? You would be very welcome." she smiled in a way that showed that she meant what she said.

She was inviting him to join her in that ladies room to check on her ... what the?... he looked into those slightly glazed eyes. Maybe he was incorrect, maybe it was because she was feeling unwell in that way. The reason for her eyes and her behaviour. He knew many a woman who would become moody even unreasonable once a month. He also knew that a lot of women became ill from it. Swallowing impulsively he smiled back at her.

"If you need me, my cute little sister of course I will come and help you in the ladies room any time you desire, but I see your point so I will not pry any further." He smiled back at her as she met his eyes for a few moments before returning to her food.

"I will see how I feel Nii-san, I may just take you up on that."

She continued to eat at her steady pace. He had already finished his meal so poured himself another cup of coffee and just sat watching her.

_Hmm I will see how she is later. Maybe she is being truthful and that was the reason even though I invited her out of character, she returned to beingSetsu... God I can never imagine Kyoko talking about her monthlies._

His silence and his acceptance of her reasoning calmed her. Kyoko ate the food mechanically, it seemed to have no taste as she chewed and swallowed but it was something to do. She needed it, at that moment she needed something, anything to do with her hands even though she felt no hunger at all... she ate.

**"OK everyone, we are going for scene 42, the second meeting between Heel-san and Murasame-san. Places!"**

Shouted director Konoe. He had watched Cain re-enter the studio with Setsuka again. They had been holding hands like they were inseparable.

_What's going on between them? Tsuruga-kun you know she is young and you are a man. You have a reputation as a co-star killer but really is your relationship running that deep with Kyoko-san?_

He had watched Cain get a chair for Setsuka and had seen him talking to her. She just nodded when he called as he walked slowly and surely to the set where Murasame was already waiting.

_OK I need to keep my mind on track here._

He thought to himself as he looked at his two main stars. Today he could once again feel the cold, murderous vibe coming from the direction of the set but this time the close, heavy feeling was radiating from Murasame-kun, not Heel-kun.

**"OK. In this scene as you have read already Murasame-kun, you are trying to catch Heel-kun as he escapes a crime scene. We will be using the rolling camera so please keep clear. Also with the motion cameras you will need to avoid the obstacles, climb up the ladder and then jump across the gap between the buildings to safety, got that, Heel-kun? You will be supported by the wires so there is no need to worry and if needed we will extend your jump with them so just try your best to make it to the mat."**

hh watched Cain's face and just nodded as the crew fastened on the wired harness. He was shocked Setsuka wasn't there doing it for him.

_Maybe he was over thinking things between them._

He sighed and waited for the OK from the crew. The OK came as the set was cleared

**"OK, ACTION!"**

Kyoko watched them fitting the harness onto Tsuruga. Normally if he hadn't told her to stay seated she would've been right there fitting him into that harness. If she could keep up her Setsu role at that moment she wouldn't be allowing those other people the honour of touching her beloved brother. But at this moment in time she was unable to do that. Even though she was showing her Setsu face, her mind was in complete turmoil. She half listened to the director's instructions. She had read the script and knew this scene. There would be a long chase half filmed on location and half in the studio with the effects added in later. The supposed building BJ would be climbing was nothing more than a grey wall with a metal ladder attached to it.

This was the same type of prop Tsuruga had Murasame dangling from before. Remembering that terrifying experience, Kyoko looked at Tsuruga again. The wires would keep him safe for the jump. As she turned to Murasame, she saw the crew had finished fitting his harness already as he had arrived at the studio before herself and Cain. The wire harness would also stop any repeats of that incident if one was to fall or get thrown from the roof they could be safely lowered to the floor. The mats surrounding the set showed her they were taking no chances in this matter.

**"OK, CUT!"**

She watched the scene, feeling no worry like the rest of the cast and staff. Even if Murasame had shouted at Tsuruga again she doubted like before if he would've taken the bait. She just wanted today over and done with so she could get back to the hotel room and sleep. The scene took one take, BJ easily clearing the gap between the supposed buildings with space to spare. Her heart had clenched slightly as he had seemed to hang in mid-air for a few seconds, but she saw she had no need to worry as he cleared it easily, even a little close to clearing the crash mat he was supposed to be landing on.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ren watched Kyoko every chance he got but it seemed other than the usual looks that he stopped with a glare, she seemed like herself. He returned to her after every scene and spoke with her, with her telling him she was fine and could she please move from the chair to at least bring him a towel and water instead of him having to leave set every time. It was making everyone wait for him to rejoin the set. He denied her, saying he wanted her to stay seated. She had pouted but accepted her Nii-sans request when he had whispered it into her ear causing a blush to rise to her cheeks

_So cute_

He thought as he laid his jacket over her legs and stomach.

"It's best to keep warm, Setsu." she didn't reject it and tucked it tightly around herself as he walked back to the set for the next scene.

_That's kinda sweet._

Kyoko thought as she felt a bit guilty for her lie. She watched the other scenes between Cain and Murasame pass by without fault. At times she saw Murasame staring at the black prop pistol he was carrying, refilling the the blank noise bullets it must contain to make the shooting sound. He still seemed wary of Cain but at least while Cain was playing his role correctly he was not going to cause trouble. Her grudge antennae were on half alert in her mind just in case.

That night Ren pretended to be asleep, he watched slyly from under his hair as Kyoko slowly completed her nightly routine. She had been her normal self. Even if she had been a little quiet, she had spent a little longer in the shower than normal and hadn't taken a bath which he could say was a little odd. If it was the wrong time of the month for her maybe this was something she normally did

_God what am I doing thinking about her in that respect?_

He slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out those thoughts. Opening them again just a crack, he watched as she sat on the edge of her bed, her black satin bed clothes clinging beautifully to her body as she sat looking at him.

No I must be imagining things. She's probably not even seeing anything just lost in her own thoughts.

He was mostly cocooned in his blanket, his own measure against his own desires for her. Only the top of his head and covered eyes were sticking out. Swinging her legs onto the bed, she sat hugging her knees with her head resting against them.

"Ren."

He hardly heard her call as she kept her head down, glancing towards him again.

_Should I answer?_

He wondered as he watched her face soften slightly in a sweet smile.

He couldn't answer, his heart melted in that smile as a single tear-drop rolled down her cheek. He could hear her mumbling to herself but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He wanted to in that second reach out to her and embrace her, tell her everything, his feelings. How much he loved and needed her, about his past, the truth he was hiding from everyone else. As she slowly lay down under her covers, he felt the hot trails of his own tears.

_Was she crying because of me? Have I done something so bad? Have I hurt her so much she needs to cry alone?_

He wiped his eyes silently, his heart feeling a crushing weight as he tried to understand how it could have come to this between them. He thought they were getting closer and that slowly she was beginning to trust him more. How had it come to that single tear and that sweet, soft whisper of

_**"Ren."**_

**I don't think I could've ended this chapter in any other place, I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**


	3. The wall between us

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I don't think I could've ended this chapter in any other place, I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**

**}~~~~**

Kyoko had almost given up on sleep but when a gentle hand shook her lightly awake she realised slowly that she must have slept. She sat up in the bed shocked.

"Nii-san, I'm so sorry! I've overslept haven't I? Give me a few minutes and I'll get your breakfast ready for you." swinging her legs off the bed Ren looked down at her.

"Its OK Setsu you must have been tired. Relax, you have nothing to worry about." he held up a large brown paper bag which instantly wafted the smell of fried eggs, hamburger and coffee. She still looked half asleep as she looked up into his eyes with an expression like the small girl he remembered in his memories of her.

"You got us breakfast?" his resolve failed as he dropped the bag onto the bed and embarrassed her, pulling her small body into his own he held her tightly, almost desperately. In that instant Kyoko fully roused from her sleep.

_What, what's going on?_

Timidly she pulled herself slightly away from his chest so she could speak.

"Nii-san are you OK?" she asked as she tried to look at his face. He pulled her back into his chest where her warm breath seemed to heat up his heart which had been frozen since she had called his name so softly the night before.

"I'm fine Setsu, you just looked so damn cute I couldn't help myself." he reluctantly pushed her away from him so he could see her face. She was blushing slightly but it appeared her Setsuka act was already up.

"You baka. Nii-san." she said as she smiled lightly at him before giving him a swift hug around his neck.

He would have held her there if she hadn't been so fast to turn and jump off the opposite side of the bed. He watched as she grabbed some clothes from the closet, the satin night clothes clung to her every curve as she stretched to unhook her clothes from the rails.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't keep his eyes off her as the satin slowly rose from her stomach revealing her navel and her pert nipples being softly caressed by the silken fabric stood out in sharp relief. Like a work of art he thought as she stood again, he wasn't sure when his type had changed but the shapely, large-breasted blonde girl would no longer do it for him. Her scent intoxicated him entirely, her lithe body with its thin waist and pale skin astounded him, he wished to feel every inch of it, to caress and kiss it. Her perky little chest was in his eyes perfect: not too small just the right size. With Setsu's wig the blonde and pink highlighted hair drew your eyes to her smooth shoulders, yet he knew when she was Kyoko her short hairstyle drew your eyes to her sensuous neck. Her golden eyes and that fire that burnt inside them drew you in entirely. Just looking into them you sank to the deepest point of your own heart and there was no release. Her eyes were currently brown to match his own contacts for her role. Still, that insane fire burnt behind them drawing you in.

He loved every little inch of this girl, there was not one part of her that he wasn't in love with. His heart clenched as he remembered again that single tear and his whispered name the night before,

_"Ren."_

His heart clenched again as it had been doing all night. Truth be told he hadn't gotten up early to go and get her favourite breakfast, he hadn't slept all night. Even in his dreams all he had seen and heard was her calling his name with that single tear falling down her cheek.

_I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER SO MUCH._

He lowered his head into his hand as he stayed rooted to the bed where she had left him.

"Nii-san are you sure you're OK?" looking up he was shocked to see her right before his eyes looking at him clothes in hand.

There was none of yesterday's tears, she just looked worried and concerned. He smiled into those eyes seeking to comfort her not only then but for whatever he had done to make her heart ache. He had already caused her pain too many times and resolved not to do the same for any other part of her life. He slowly caressed her cheek

"I'm fine, Setsu." she looked at him slowly, then placed her hand on top of his on her face.

"OK Nii-san, I'm going to get changed and then I will serve up whatever you have decided will be our breakfast for today." she slowly removed her hand and pulled away from him. He wanted to call out, call her back to him. It almost felt like she was walking away from him not just in body but also in heart. His own heart screamed,

_Don't leave me...Don't go Kyoko!_

How could her eyes say so much to his heart? How could he feel like this was almost the end for them, that something had made his chances slip away? The bathroom door shut with a decisive

*THUMP*

He stood and grabbed the bag he had dropped to her bed. Placing it on the small kitchen surface, he slowly and silently slid down the wall behind him, head in hands his heart and body cried for what he needed. He needed her.

Kyoko closed the door behind herself when she entered the bathroom. Turning, she slowly slipped silently down the door to the floor. Tucking her head into her knees she hugged herself tightly, tears coursing down her face.

_His eyes looked so painful. Almost like they had seen what was in her heart. I'm so sorry Ren I cannot love you, I can't face the hurt of not being loved in return. Not again. If it was you I doubt I could even go on living after your rejection. It's not like I'm even good enough for you. I'm plain and boring and you deserve the best of the best. You could never love me._

She sat there trying to convince her heart as the pain seemed to rip it apart. Nothing could compare to this feeling, not even Sho's betrayal. Her grudges repeated time and time again,

_You're not in love, you're not in love._

Then in the confines of her body, a box lay open. Its many locks broken and twisted never to be replaced as they scattered through her consciousness. Inside that box a single whispered word with a small glistening tear drop,

_"Ren."_

**}~~~~**

**With this chapter I would've loved to have a picture showing you both sides of that wall the two figures crushed under the weight of their own feelings almost back to back in the grief of their own love, I'm going to try and get a very good drawing friend of mine to draw up a picture for me and hopefully if it goes well I will use it as my avatar for you all to see the image I saw when writing this chapter.**


	4. Bang goes the gun

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

_**How many peoples hearts dropped hearing Kyoko's resolve, or in your minds eye seeing that open box filled only with a single crystal teardrop and the word Ren :)**_

_}~~~~_

Not only Director Konoe, but all the staff and crew felt it. The tingling under the surface, almost like a spark in a fire trying to re-ignite in a small gush of air, but failing. What's going on? he wondered as he watched Cain Heel and Setsuka Heel enter the filming studio. They were just 15 minutes late today and they held hands decisively as they walked straight through the crew and other actors to Cain's private dressing room. They looked the same as they always did but the gap between their hands seemed to be miles instead of millimeters. He looked around at the other people present.

Was he the only one to see it? What's going on with them? One second I'm worried that Tsuruga is making Kyoko do weird things and now I'm wondering if they're ok together.

He shook his head and looked towards where the Heel siblings had just exited the studio.

Should he go and see them? Would Setsuka talk to him or would Kyoko if he spoke to her? Or was this just another of Tsuruga's character phases? Had he decided to try it differently to quell the rumours so that others wouldn't get suspicious of their relationship? Thinking clearly, it could be the latter that was true? Maybe after the ruckus and rumours the last few days they were trying to show restraint in their relationship and be more like a normal sibling pair. If that was the case, then why were they still holding hands?

"Oh Nii-san you Baka, let me help you." Setsu slipped seductively over the back of the sofa she had been resting on to help Cain correctly into today's costume. They were filming one of the final scenes today so his normal costume was more ragged and torn after a hard long battle against Murasume's character. She slowly slipped his arm from one of the long tears he had presumed to be his arm hole, then into the correct position. Her fingers slowly and gently slipping down his arm with the fabric sent shivers straight to his heart which tried and failed to penetrate the frozen mass.

"Thank you, Setsu." he purred as he gently caressed her face with his hand before patting her head. "Now you stay and rest in here my beloved sister while I go and get my make-up applied. I'll be so bored without you but I will come back for you so no slipping out without me, you understand." he smiled at her with a cheeky grin.

"Yes Nii-san." she said with an exasperated sigh before smiling at him.

"Overprotective baka." she mumbled so he would hear her.

"Only because my little sister is so cute. I couldn't stand to think of any other man than me looking at her." he smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go."

The room fell silent as the door shut behind him. Kyoko sat and looked at her hands in her lap remembering the breakfast he had brought them that morning.

**(flashback)**

When she had exited the bathroom 15 minutes later it was to find the table already laid and food served and ready for her.

"What's this Nii-san? You're actually eager to eat this morning or something?" she sauntered over to where he was. Placing down a cup of coffee for her she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked around him at the meal he had laid out for them.

"WOW!" she said as she recognised her favourite. Not Setsuka's favourite, but Kyoko's favourite food: Hamburger with a fried egg on top.

"Where did you get this at this time of the morning?" she asked, truly shocked. This was a meal restaurants would sell it at lunch and dinner time, but she couldn't think of a single place that would be doing them this early in the morning.

"I woke up and decided this was what I wanted for breakfast so I called out specially and ordered it." This shocked Kyoko so much that, forgetting her role for a moment, she looked at him full in his eyes. Ren saw it in that single moment. She wasn't Setsu, but Kyoko. Her eyes seemed to draw him in, but with a smile he forced himself to look away afraid of what they would scream to his heart.

"Well dig in my wonderful, cute little sister." he said, lightly pinching her nose as he guided her to her seat. She sat down and he moved back around the small round table to his own seat where he picked up the knife and fork that had come with the meal and cut off a large piece of the hamburger before stuffing it into his mouth and chewing on it.

"Good?" she asked. Smiling at him, he nodded happily once he had swallowed.

"Go ahead, it's very good." following his lead she also cut a piece from her hamburger and popped it into her mouth before her eyes glazed over with pure happiness as a smile played over her face. He had seen that smile before. 11 years ago and then again when she had filled in as his manager for Yashiro when he was sick. He had been saving that smiling image of her into his memories back then and would continue to for eternity.

_At least in this way I can make her smile._

He thought almost sadly to himself as he smiled back at her. They chatted as they ate mostly about the day to come and the scenes they would be filming. Their roles never slipping their chatter light and flirty just as they had been told their relationship should be. There was something missing though. They both felt it, yet no matter how much they chatted or flirted they just couldn't seem to bring it back. No matter the number of light touches, the caresses, the hugs and hand holding it evaded both of them entirely. Neither mentioned the missing piece of the puzzle they acted but they both felt it.

**(end flashback)**

Kyoko just sat there blankly. She didn't move or speak while in the room down the hall the makeup artists worked furiously to get the makeup on Cain Heel for fear he would become enraged with them if it took too long. But as the ragged clothed BJ left the room two hours later the two women turned to each other and had the same uncertain expression.

"Do you think he was already in character?" one asked as the second turned back to the door in which he had just exited.

"I'm not sure." she replied looking back at her friend, "But today he felt different almost like..." she let the end of her sentence float away but the one who had spoken first ended it for her,

"It was almost like he was just a moving corpse. Maybe that was truly the murderer of living corpses?" the second one looked at her friend with a steady gaze.

"If it was why do I not feel afraid?" they looked at one another. This was the first time since the start of the project they had been able to work without that cloud of fear hanging over them. What did that mean? Was he just in character for that one fatal scene today when he would finally die? Was he meant to be this way almost giving up on his own life? Neither of them knew, but at the same time both agreed it just didn't seem right somehow.

BJ poked his head around the door of Cain's dressing room.

"You ready sister dear?" he asked smiling at Setsu, she rose from the sofa and glided over to him with her swaying walk that wouldn't hesitate to capture any man's attention.

"For you Nii-san, I'm always ready." she took his hand and he took her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"Let's go then my special lady." They walked hand in hand through the halls. Everyone stepped aside as they approached since no one wanted to get in the way of the siblings. The tall, black-robed figure making even the bravest of them step aside as the men's eyes followed that swaying walk of the woman who grasped firmly onto his arm.

Again the shoot went well, each scene progressing smoothly. These would be the last few scenes shot at this location. Next they would be having to do the outdoor shoots. Kyoko was looking forward to them, but at the same time it worried her. With her other jobs: the filming of Box R and Bridge Rock she wondered if she would be able to be there for most of it. That was still to come so for the time being she needed to focus on her character here and now. It was about 11 o'clock as Director Kanoe called everyone together before him. Setsu stood beside her beloved Nii-san and waited like the rest for his announcement.

**"OK can everyone hear me?"** he called loudly over the gathered crowd. A few people nodded and he smiled at them.

**"OK then, we will be filming one of the final scenes now: the death of BJ. It's all set up and ready and don't forget for this scene again there will be multiple cameras at work for a better shoot range. Is everyone ready for this?"** he enquired almost happily as he clapped his hands together rubbing them.

A small cheer of **"Yes, sir!"** went up from the surrounding people as they all moved away to perform their tasks or to simply watch the scene.

Kyoko took up her Setsuka position: as close as she could get to the set without being in the way of the cameras. None of the men had any guts or resolve for that matter to ask her to move away. With that in mind, she stood as close to her brother as the setup would allow. BJ and Murasame faced each other on the set, and her grudge antenna flared buzzing the tension between the two main actors.

Murasame had been quiet since his accusation/insult of Cain Heel's role and professionalism had failed and backfired on him, with Cain turning what he said almost into a statement of praise. He had not spoken out of place to him once, but now facing him on the stage for this final scene of BJ's life he let raucous laughter burst from his lips.

"It all ends here Cain Heel." he slurred the name like an insult and Kyoko recognised the light in his eyes. A chill for the first time from someone other that BJ slipped down her spine. Her grudges screamed out at the anger, the hatred and the utter want of destruction she saw in his eyes. She caught her breath and it would not release. As the director called

**"ACTION!"** she sprang forwards without hesitation calling him,

**"NNNiiiiiiiiii-SSSAAAAANNNN!"**

*BANG*

The footage reviewed later showed the true terror of that moment. The silver revolver Murasame pulled from the back of his trousers below his shirt was not the prop gun he had been given for this scene. The bullet that struck the flesh was not a blank or paintball, the blood seemed to spread at amazing speed across the floor as everyone looked on in horror at what had just occurred, the lifeless body laying sprawled on a grey canvas slowly turning red.

}~~~~

_**Sorry guys promised you a slightly longer chapter, but how could I not end it on a cliffhanger like that?**_


	5. Seeping blood

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Well i'm really feeling my late night last night, *meh* then my early morning this morning *bigger meh* yet i'm the type who when they start writing something unless I hit a brick wall (sadly like my novel has done -_-) I could quite happily spend the entire day writing without a break.**

**So on with the story, who was is it that got shot? Will everyone be OK? Or are we about to lose a very important person?**

}~~~~

He heard her scream in that second, shocking him at the pure and raw emotions in her voice. The thing that had been missing all morning in their act she had found it. As the small running figure raced before the cameras his world seemed to stand still in that moment as he looked into her face. Her small hand made contact with his chest as he saw what he thought he would never see in her eyes. Her small form pushed him down, he felt an impact that spun her small light body away from him. He tried to grab hold of her, he wanted to hold her in those few milliseconds as their bodies suspended in air. He managed to grab her hand as they landed with a sickening thud on the stage floor.

The small hand twitched slightly, the noise in the studio was deafening. There were screams and shouts from every angle. In the centre of it all stood one man, laughing hysterically at the sight before him at the two bodies entangled before him with the blood slowly seeping out. He could hear nothing as he approached the tangle of human flesh, he would take his prize now.

_He deserved his prize... didn't he?_

Bending down, he slowly pulled the small body towards him. Turning her onto her back to look at what he had won. The red mist that had covered all his senses froze the blood, all that blood was not seeping from him as he desired. Slowly raising his eyes to the second body he had only a few seconds left of consciousness.

***SMACK***

Murasame's body flew backwards, landing in a sprawled heap about 10 feet away from his original position. The pistol he had still been grasping flew from his hand and away towards the camera crews, spinning across the floor to come to a stop at the feet of Riona. If physically possible the noise in the studio intensified. The screams of women, the shouts of the men, in the centre of the set the seeping blood flowing away. The seriousness of the situation hit Riona as she looked down at the gun at her feet. She was unable to scream out as the others had, but in seeing the gun the gravity of what was happening on the set hit her.

**"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"** she screamed as she raced towards the two figures entwined before her.

His first sense to return must have been his sense of touch. As the small hand twitched in his own, he tried to close his fingers around that precious piece of her, but his body wasn't responding to his wishes. He tried to open his eyes he willed and screamed at his body to obey him.

_Open up I need to see her, I need to know! Work for fuck sake I need to see her! __**Kyoko...KYOKO!**_

He screamed her name over and over again in his mind, his body refusing to obey any of his commands.

_He had never felt so helpless, what was wrong? What had happened? His mind had heard it: a gunshot but wasn't that what the scene had called for._

His mind seemed to be working at 10000X a second, yet in the same instant it didn't feel like it was working at all. Other senses slowly started to return. Hearing came next, a loud buzzing in his ears slowly clearing to the screams and shouts around him and the maniacal laughter of someone. With the footsteps of approaching doom he felt it before he heard it, the hand he so desperately wanted to cling to was taken away from him. He heard the sound of someone pulling her away from him, his heart and head screamed in unison:

_**KYOKO!**_

A small gasp escaped the lips of whoever was taking her away from him._His body would obey!_

He flung open his eyes and sat up in one movement, just as Murasame's eyes met his, the feverish intent clear on his face as he bent over his girl.

***SMACK***

The movement was swift and instantaneous, he didn't even stop to think as his fist connected with Murasame's jaw, flinging him away from her. Ren lowered his eyes to the body before him not ready for what he saw.

Blood was pulsating from a hole in her stomach. It was flowing so swiftly like a current of a red, rushing river surrounding them in a pool of her blood. Her clothes were slowly soaking, her life force was flowing away. Pulling himself towards her he placed his hand over the gruesome site hoping to push it back into his beloved. Her waist was so small his hand covered so much, but still it couldn't stop the flow of her life from slipping away from between his fingers.

He gathered her up into his free hand cradling her head against his chest while he feverishly pressed down on the hole in her.

"Kyoko...Kyoko." he whispered again and again, rocking her back and forth in his embrace.

Her head pressed to his chest, words failed him as he held her small body to him. He had no feelings other than complete and utter despair. His heart he was sure was being torn into millions of pieces within his chest.

_The scene of Tina cradling Rick's dying body filled his mind as she feverishly called for him to stay with her, to hold on. Her screams of murderer aimed at him and him alone. In the last working part of his mind one thought floated free: So this is how you felt Mandy, I'm sorry I'm so so...sorry._

The hand on his shoulder and the face before him made no sense to him at all. Someone was talking to him, trying to put something into his hand that was holding his precious girl. His eyes couldn't focus on that face or what they were trying to do.

_Was she trying to take her away? No! She couldn't. He still needed her, he wanted her more than anything or anyone in the entire world. She was his. She's mine he thought over and over. She's mine, please let me keep her. __**I need her.**_

Riona was shaking his shoulder.

**"CAIN...CAIN HEEL."** this was no time for manners. She shook him roughly as she tried to get his attention.

**"We need to try to stop her bleeding. Use this towel under your hand."** she tried to push the towel under where his hand held back her blood flow but he looked up into her face.

_His eyes were completely blank._

she realised as she looked back at him.

**"CAIN, PLEASE! WE NEED TO TRY TO STOP THE BLEEDING!"** she didn't mean to scream at him, but the complete and utter look of loss in his eyes scared her more than his usual glare ever would. It seemed almost childlike.

**"CAIN!"** he still wasn't moving and she was still unable to pull his hand away.

_What should I do? I need to try to stop the bleeding._

Her brain was moving in overdrive as she wondered how to move his hand for that single moment she needed to apply the towel. It would stem the blood flow only a little better, but as she looked at the amount of blood that had come from the tiny form she knew a main artery must have been ruptured. Time was everything if they even wanted to consider saving this girl's life. A small hand entered her line of sight as it slowly reached up to the face of Cain.

"Nii-san..." It was barely more than a whisper, but the touch of her hand on his cheek snapped him back to her. He felt the slick feeling of the blood as she gently held his cheek in her palm.

"Are you OK, Nii-san...?" she whispered.

_The effort it must have been taking her to say these things must have been immense, yet still even in this situation she was caring about me._

"Why Setsu? Why did you do that?" He whispered back, the tears now flowing freely from his eyes onto his beloved beauty.

Riona took her chance, lightly lifting his hand away she quickly padded the hole with the towel before placing his large hand back on top of it.

"Hold that down firmly, Cain." she said as even without her bidding he placed pressure over the wound. Director Konoe knelt down next to Riona.

"what do we need to do Riona-san? I've called the ambulance, they will be here shortly. I've sent the crew to clear a path for them and to direct them to us." she looked up into his terrified eyes then at the people milling around them, not knowing what to do. Murasame still seemed to be unconscious, but security staff were standing over him as one of the medic staff checked his vital signs. She looked back at the scene before her.

_The strong Cain Heel holding Setsuka Heel like she was the most precious thing in his world. Looking into the eyes of both she saw that this was probably the most truthful statement she had ever spoken._

She had heard him feverishly asking her why she had done it? Why had she pushed him away?

Riona couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her cheeks unchecked as she heard the answer in a whispered stammer.

"Be...c..ause n...e...e-...san I...Lo...ve ..y...o.u." the small hand in that second fell from his face leaving behind a bloody hand print.

"**SETSU...SETSU!"** he screamed her name over and over, crying over the body of his beloved.

Riona instantly reached for the dropped hand and wrist, desperately seeking a pulse. It took her a few attempts, but finally she was certain.

_It was still there but very, very faint._

The speed in which the ambulance arrived was good. Once they arrived they were fast and efficient. It took three crew members plus the director and Riona to get Cain to relinquish the hold on his sister, but finally Riona took his hand, pulling it.

"Cain this is the best thing for Setsuka-chan. They are going to do everything they can for her. You need to let her go." he stared at her with those eyes again.

The look of a lost, abandoned child. The tears that were still coursing down his face were pure tears of raw emotion, the type of tears that could only be seen when there was a heart breaking. Her coaxing and the four men pulling him away had finally allowed the ambulance crews to get Setsuka strapped into the stretcher. With all the equipment attached, she glanced at Cain watching as they slipped a breathing tube down her throat before attaching her to an oxygen supply.

It took them only 15 minutes to get her ready to transport. They had done all they could on scene now her life was in their hands and whether they could get her to the hospital in the remaining time. They wheeled her out to the ambulance, people staring at the scene. Being held back by security, pictures were taken as she was wheeled out. Even with security trying to stop them as the blood-soaked Cain Heel still in his costume walked out of the studio with Riona also blood covered and the director. The crowd drew in a gasp and flashes of cameras took in that scene.

Riona was scared that this would bait the bad tempered actor, but as she looked at him, he had eyes only for the body being raised into the ambulance and the small handprint on his handsome face

_Handsome...yes he surely was handsome._

She thought it looked like a final statement of Setsuka's love for her brother. Even though she hoped she was incorrect but looking at the amount of blood the girl had already lost, she was starting to hold little hope of a happy outcome to this. The ambulance driver jogged over to them.

"We cannot in this circumstance allow anyone to travel with us, are you able to follow along behind to the hospital?" Ren could no longer hear the world around him once she had disappeared from his view.

In that second he was fighting back the thought that this would have been the last time he would see the fire in her eyes.

"Cain...Heel-san!" the hand resting on his arm snapped his attention back.

"Come on Cain-san, I'm taking you and the director to the hospital." Riona said as she tried to pull him back towards the doors.

The ambulance driver was already in the driver's seat and turningbhe watched as the ambulance with sirens blaring raced away from him taking her with it.

Riona and Konoe slowly guided Cain back into the studio away from the excited crowd and to the elevators.

_At times like this I'm glad this place has a basement car park._

Thought Konoe as he helped Riona to get Tsuruga-san into her silver people carrier and on the way to the hospital the ambulance crew had said they were taking her to. The director had assured them that money was no object, that this girl was an extremely important person and luckily there was a large private hospital not far from the studio to which they were taking her. He looked in the rear view mirror at Tsuruga-san in the backseat. There was a lot of dried blood on his hands, face and clothes. He was cradling his head in his hands, his entire body shaking and trembling.

"He is in shock." commented Riona glancing in the mirror at the broken man in her backseat.

She couldn't care less about the blood that she and him were now slowly working into her seats, she just wanted to get him back to his beloved as fast as she could. A feeling inside her clenched her heart,

_**They need one another.**_

Konoe looked across at the teary eyes of Riona. It had to be done. He sighed internally as he slowly took a deep breath.

"Riona-san there is something I need to make clear to you before we reach the hospital. I don't want it to shock you, but there are no such people as Cain or Setsuka Heel. They are fictional characters." Konoe looked at the shocked eyes she flashed him before turning her attention back to the road.

"What do you mean director?" she swallowed,

_**He says he doesn't want to shock me, but bloody hell anyone would be shocked at what he's just stated! Does that mean that Cain and Setsuka are actors playing actors? That thought in itself shocked her, who in this world was good enough to act within an act.**_

Konoe looked at her face then, taking a deep breath, he answered her truthfully.

"They are an actress and actor working for LME. Setsuka is actually a very talented new actress Kyoko while our friend Cain is actually Tsuruga Ren."

If she had been shocked by his previous statement, this was nothing compared to the utter disbelief she felt. Now glancing back more than once in her mirror at the broken man behind her.

_If I hadn't heard it from the directors lips, I never would have believed it! I wonder how many hearts would break if they could see how he looked at that girl?_

}~~~~

**So Kyoko has been shot protecting Ren what does this mean for her resolve she had fought so hard for?**

**Can this story have a happy ending with the condition her small body has been left in?**

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Someone like you, Adele


	6. Emotional Bonds

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hehe so I was going to try to wait to get the next chapter up, but I've had a telling off from my friend Faith and also Maplett thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry I left you hanging on but that's is best way to be waiting for the next part :P**

**So on with the story, how can Kyoko get through this? What will Ren do when people start appearing he would rather not see?**

}~~~~

_I wonder how many hearts would break if they could see how he looked at that girl._

Not for the last time the same question was running through Riona's head. They were sitting in a large comfortable waiting room with four sofas around a wooden coffee table. There was a fridge for refreshments and a sink. It smelt fresh with live plants and nice pictures on the walls and large windows looking out over the city. Yet the atmosphere in the room was at a point where Riona was struggling to breathe for fear she would be too loud.

Since the nurse had shown them to this room Cain... no that wasn't right, Tsuruga hadn't moved from the same position on one of the sofas. He was leaning forwards head in his hand's with knees apart. He had stopped shaking now she was glad to see, but still he wasn't moving or speaking. He could have been dead for all she knew he was so silent and still. Director Konoe had left not long after arriving saying he was going to call President Lory or Yashiro whoever he could contact first. A kind nurse had said she would bring them some refreshments, but with the way things were now she doubted if anyone would be drinking anything.

On arrival Kyoko had been rushed straight into theater. She had lost a lot of blood, and they were now trying to stop the internal bleeding. This was all they had been told. No one had mentioned if there was any further damage caused by the bullet or what her condition was at this moment in time. Riona felt like she was suffocating in the atmosphere, but she refused to leave Tsuruga alone.

_What would he do? I don't even know if I could trust him alone at this moment._

Suddenly the air was broken by a musical tune making Riona jump into the air off her seat. Tsuruga still didn't move as she reached into her jeans pocket, she had forgotten she had her phone on her. Looking at the name she saw it was Manaka calling her.

"Tsuruga-san?" he didn't look up, but she hadn't expected him to.

"I'm just going to go take this call I won't be long." she looked down at him.

Still no response at all. She felt uneasy leaving him, but people back at the studio needed news too, she knew that most of them would probably be waiting for news on Setsuka if the director hadn't already called to send them all home. She glanced around the room looking for anything that could possibly be dangerous to him if she were to leave him. Looking around, she couldn't really see anything. The windows all had locks on them so she decided he should be OK, after all she wouldn't be long.

"I will be back soon, Tsuruga-san." she never expected a reply and she didn't get one.

Walking as quietly as she could, she exited the waiting room and the numbing atmosphere that filled it. Konoe had been lucky and had managed to contact the president immediately. He had hurriedly explained the situation to a silence he could almost feel radiating down the phone line.

"Takarada-kun?..." he asked as he waited for a reply. He was wondering whether he had lost his signal or something, but the heavy sorrowful sigh came down the phone before he spoke,

"Director Konoe I will be there very shortly. I just have to contact a few other people who need to know about this situation and get my management team on a public inquiry into the case to stop any press releases without our consent. I will also contact Yashiro to ask him to bring Ren some more clothes and anything else he may require please inform the hospital we will be arriving on the roof in five minutes." Konoe, startled at that request, found himself agreeing without thinking, only having time to say,

"Of course Takarada-kun." before the phone was put down on the President's end.

_What does he mean they will be arriving on the roof in five minutes?_

But obedient to the President's wishes he told a staff member working at the reception desk, who just nodded before calling another nurse forwards to guide him to the rooftop elevator.

Just as they arrived on the roof a large blue helicopter approached, banking steeply as it was expertly spun to the correct position before landing on the rooftop helipad. The pilot disembarked, opening the side door for the people inside to get out. The noise and wind power of the helicopter kept the two people who disembarked bent low as they ran towards Konoe and the nurse. Konoe recognised one of them instantly as President Takarada Lory, striking in a full velvet red suit with black shirt and red silk tie his dark sunglasses glinted in the sun as he stood before Konoe.

The second was a tall stunning girl with long black hair and a slightly stern-looking face as she stood just behind the president to the right. Yet, her good looks were not the most noticeable thing about her. That honor would have to go to her clothes: the hot pink jumpsuit with a large symbol on her left chest pocket identified her as a member of the renowned LME Love Me division. Konoe moved forwards slightly to meet them. Takarada extended his hand to Konoe.

"Hello, Director. Where are my children?" Konoe led them swiftly back to the room they had been told to wait in. Thanking the nurse for her time before she left them as the elevator opened to return to her duties. Konoe filled in Takarada on all that they had been told, even though it wasn't much. As they got closer to the waiting room Takarada looked at Konoe,

"How has Ren taken this?" he asked quietly. The young woman was just following them silently looked up sharply at the mention of Tsuruga's name.

"I want to say he is fine. He was not injured she..." he didn't know how to continue that sentence,

_She protected him? She took the bullet in his place? How was he supposed to tell him that she was willing to die for him. He had seen it in her face at that critical moment she had taken his place jumping in the bullet's path._

"But?" Takarada prompted as Konoe was lost in his thoughts. Konoe looked at the President.

"It's like he is empty. He hasn't spoken, or moved without prompting. When I left he was just sitting there unmoving and unseeing. He's there but in the same words not there." Takarada sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair.

"OK Konoe I can understand the situation now." just as they rounded the corner the nurse who had been operating the reception desk Konoe had informed of the President's arrival came bustling over.

"Ahhh Director Konoe-san I have been asked to inform you the police have arrived at the front desk and they are waiting for you in a waiting room so if you would follow me please." she bowed slightly to the President and the young woman.

"I'm sorry Takarada-kun I really need to go and speak to them." he said as he looked back towards the President.

"Of course, I completely understand Konoe. If you would just point us in the right direction we will be fine." he replied.

Konoe pointed six doors down the corridor on the right hand side. Takarada thanked him and then turning briskly, walked down the corridor towards the room he had indicated leaving Konoe to go with the nurse.

"Did she do it for him, President?" the quiet voice cracked as it left her lips. Kotonami Kanae's stern gaze pierced his soul as he saw in her eyes the pain of fear she was feeling for her friend. Even if she would never truly say it the President knew how much Kyoko meant to this girl.

"From what I have heard Mogami-san pushed Ren aside as she realised what was happening before anyone else." her eyes dropped from his as she stared at the floor below her.

"President I must be honest with you. If anything happens to Kyoko-chan I will never forgive either of you." her voice was quiet and cracked again as she spoke.

_She was probably trying to hold back her tears. She was never one to show her true emotions since she was a wonderful actress, but like the other Love Me section girls she was incapable of showing her feelings of love. Still saying that was that really true now? His Love Me number one girl was even now fighting for her life in that operating theatre._

"I know Kotonami-san and I will fully accept your blame." he said, turning once more and slowly pushing open the door which Konoe had indicated was their waiting room.

"Ren?" That voice, it broke through the silence that had been surrounding his world since that ambulance had disappeared from his sight. His body tensed and his heart and head screamed out in outrage.

_**How dare he! how dare he be here! If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be... she wouldn't be…**_

Ren sprang to his feet, his eyes glowing with malice and rage at the man who he believed had been the cause of his pain,

**"YOU...HOW DARE YOU!"** Ren screamed as he looked directly at Takarada.

"Kotonami-san please wait outside for a moment if you would." he asked in a quiet tone.

Turning his head slightly so she would hear him, she didn't need to be asked twice as she fled the room, gasping for breath as she heard something heavy and large make contact with the wall. She had never seen Tsuruga-san like that, the fear that had filled her. Her very skin crawled as she tried to catch her breath that had been forced from her lungs,

_Should she call someone? Was the president safe in there?_

she heard scuffling and bangs as it sounded like more things were thrown around the room. She listened for a few more minutes back against the wall next to the door.

_She couldn't take this, she needed to know if the President was OK._

Pushing the door open slightly, she looked on at the complete wreckage of the room: the coffee table was now lying broken next to the wall and all four sofas were tossed aside none of them standing on their legs. Even one of the potted plants had been knocked over, but what shocked her the most was the scene in the centre of the room. Takarada stood there with a weeping Ren in his arms. She watched as the younger man clung to the President, sobbing. The sounds he was making were like that of a dying animal. No, that wasn't right it was a sound she didn't even think she had heard an animal make, it was an unearthly wail of complete and utter desperation as his heart broke into thousands of pieces over and over as he relived that moment in his mind.

Riona walked slowly up the hall, it had taken a little longer than she had thought it would to calm Manaka down enough to talk about what was going on. The police were at the studio they had taken Murasame away and were slowly taking everyone's statements about what had happened. She thought this was a little unnecessary as Manaka told her of how when they reviewed the footage of the seven cameras they had been running they had exactly what they needed right there from every angle.

Turning the corner she stopped in her tracks. There was a woman in hot pink overalls standing right outside the door where they had been waiting. She had her hand on the young nurses arm who had gone to get some refreshments for them and seemed to be shaking her head solemnly. As the nurse nodded in acknowledgement, she pushed the drinks trolley against the wall next to the woman and left quietly, leaving the young woman leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

Riona wondered if she was OK as a tall man rushed past her knocking her slightly with the large blue duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder. He turned slightly and stopped,

"I'm very sorry." he said, bowing slightly to her without waiting for an answer before he dashed down the hall at a swift walk. Seeing the young woman in pink he stood in front of her and spoke to her quietly. She seemed to be answering his questions with nods and shakes of her head a couple of words were exchanged, but nothing more. Suddenly she flung herself into his chest, her entire body shaking for a couple of seconds. The man in glasses seemed to be completely taken aback by her behaviour, but after shock passed he dropped the bag beside him and held the young woman tightly in his arms stroking down her long hair and back as he tried to comfort her, while he himself had tears flowing from his eyes.

Riona felt awkward. There was certainly someone in the room with Tsuruga-san now as the woman in pink seemed to have asked the nurse to leave them alone and even she knew who the man with glasses was now since she had seen him before on TV at studios and shoots. He was Tsuruga Ren's manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

Riona wished to leave this scene behind, but unsure of what to do now she just stood there rooted to the spot. Her cell phone ringing startled her slightly as she looked on. Yashiro seemed to have calmed the young woman down enough to pass her a handkerchief from his pocket while still holding her slightly. She took it gratefully to wipe her eyes with. It was the director calling her.

"Hai Director. Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Riona, but are you able to come down to the first floor for me? The police are here and they wish to speak to you if you feel able?"

She turned silently away from the people and the room she felt unable to join for some reason before replying,

"Of course Director Kanoe-san. I will be there with you shortly." putting down her phone she walked briskly back around the corner to the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

}~~~~

**HEHE I probably have people ready to kill me now :D**

**But all in good time this story will unfold, if anyone has ever heard of the phrase a silent emotion scene that's kind of what I was looking for when looking upon the people that were coming to terms with what was happening this is quite a common way to view loss hurt and pain, stepping away and seeing the story from the view of a second party or just away from the scene itself, I'm hoping that you didn't need to see or hear what happened in that waiting room to understand what had happened there, I also hope you don't need to know what Yashiro said to Kanae to understand that at that moment they were all suffering the same pain.**

**Yet saying that if you would like me to add in those scenes I will happily write them for you just either send me a PM or leave a review :)**


	7. Emotional Bonds bonus

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**As requested by White chocolate cheesecake (got to say I love the name :D) I will write out the two scene's between Ren and Lory then, Kanae and Yashiro so this wont be a full chapter more of a 6.5 bonus :)**

**Enjoy...**

}~~~~

Ren watched as Lory spoke to the pink blur behind him, his eyes just wouldn't focus on anything else, but the man who …

_He wanted to blame. For sanity's sake, he needed to blame someone else. His heart ached so badly he needed a release and upon seeing this man his release came._

Grabbing the coffee table with his free hand as if it was nothing he lifted and tossed it away from him, missing Lory by a few inches. The President never moved, he just stood there and watched his young charge. Next he tossed the sofa he had been sitting on, placing one hand on the arm he tossed it like a leaf spinning it multiple times in the air before landing with a

***THUMP***

Lory watched as he slowly destroyed the room.

_I will have to apologise later forthis_

He decided if his number one Love Me member came out of this, he would furnish all their waiting rooms and give the hospital whatever they needed. More things came close to hitting him, but nothing actually did, always going past or falling short of him. When all of the large furniture and one potted plant had been toppled he made his move. Walking calmly to the trembling child he saw still standing in the centre of the room.

"You can hit me if you like Ren. You can blame me for everything and I will happily take the blame for you, but surely you know doing this will not change how you feel right now?...Blaming another cannot mend a breaking heart Ren." he slowly raised his arms up as he stood right in front of Ren.

Gently placing his hands on Ren's shoulders, he pulled him into his arms holding him tightly with all the force his body could muster. Instantly the body that had been so tense collapsed forwards onto him all its rage spent. He held his young friend as his tears soaked Lory's shoulder and neck. He held him tight just letting him cry, no words were needed no grand gestures just hands to hold him and a shoulder to cry on.

_Oh my boy, I really am sorry._

Hot trails leaked from his own eyes as the sobbing became complete and utter sounds of grief, wailing out the internal tortures of his heart. Kanae looked on at the scene before her for only a few seconds before pulling the door almost closed. She couldn't stand to see Ren like that.

_How was she supposed to hold it together if all the people around her were breaking apart?_

Leaning back against the wall she looked up at the light forcing her eyes to take back the tears that were threatening to leak from them.

"Excuse me." a polite voice broke through her musing. The nurse standing before her with a trolley loaded with cups and a thermal flask and other drinks.

"Are you OK?" the nurse enquired as she pushed the trolley towards the door. Kanae reached out and gently touched the nurse's arm,

"I'm fine, thank you." she said allowing her actress mask to show on her face as she smiled brightly at the slightly older woman. The nurse seemed reassured instantly and smiled also, placing her hand on Kanae's hand.

"Would you like a drink? I was just about to bring these to your friends." she asked as she gestured towards the trolley. Kanae smiled,

"Not at this moment. Thank you and I'm really sorry to ask this, but at the moment my friends need a few private moments to themselves so would you just leave the trolley here with me until they're finished?"

Her acting must have slipped slightly as she saw the sadness that reached the nurse's eyes as she patted her hand softly.

"Of course that's fine. I'll leave it up to you." she said, nodding as with one last pat she turned and went off to continue her work. Kanae let out a long sigh. Pushing the trolley to the wall beside her, she leaned back against the wall and looked back at the light on the ceiling. She needed more than just the bright light this time.

_1..2..3..4..5..6..7_

She counted, slowly breathing between each number still trying to control her raging emotions.

"Kotonami-san?" the voice was a little breathless, but calm and level. Looking back in front of her she saw the calm brown eyes of Yashiro looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat in that instant and she was unable to speak.

"Are you OK Kotonami-san?" she nodded looking at the floor by his feet.

_Why can't I look him in the eyes?_

But Yashiro seemed to accept this,

"Have we heard any more news on Mogami-san?" he asked in a broken voice. She shook her head slowly.

_Why can't I face him?_

Her head screamed at her. Her eyes blurred slightly still looking at the floor at Yashiro's feet.

"Is Ren in there, Kotonami-san?" she nodded, but suddenly feeling like he was about to leave her, she looked up at him and forced some words from her dry throat.

"The President is with him at the moment and it is not a good time to disturb them."

Yashiro looked at her carefully. Love Me member number two had always been a mystery to him. Her smile rarely reached her eyes, only when she was with Kyoko had he ever truly seen her show any kind of real emotion. But now looking into her eyes he could clearly see the loss, pain and despair he himself felt.

"It's OK, Kotonami-san" he said softly.

As if it was an invitation, Kanae flung herself at him. She could no longer hold back the tears that came unbidden to her eyes as they overflowed their boundaries. She couldn't remember the last time she had truly cried. Tears on stage could never compare to the heart wrenching tears that flowed now.

For a few seconds her behaviour stunned Yashiro. He looked down at the woman clinging to his chest. Dropping the duffel bag he had brought for Ren, he held her in his arms stroking her hair and back. Those strong hands and warm body held her so firmly she couldn't let go, she needed this security and this closeness. She felt his tears falling onto her head as he too shook very slightly.

"It's Kanae." she whispered into his chest. She felt him soften slightly as he held her,

"OK, Kanae-san." he said as his heart constricted.

_}~~~~_

**I think when writing this the hardest person to write for was actually Kanae she has such a reserved personality even around Kyoko she wont speak her mind, will this be her break through though?**

**Hope you enjoyed this special chapter :)**


	8. Telling their story

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Well i'm feeling rather bright and sparkly this morning even after only getting 4 hours sleep :D**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, the hours felt like days as they waited for news. Yashiro and Kanae had righted the room as best they could while Ren sat head in hands on the sofa again unmoving and unresponsive.

"I've spoken to the nurse." said Takarada re-entering the room. Everyone looked up from their positions. Even Ren raised his head slightly to listen.

"At the moment there is still no news on Mogami-san's condition. As soon as someone leaves the theatre or there is something for them to tell us they will come let us know, so for now it is just a waiting game." Ren's head dropped back to its original position.

Kanae righted the fallen potted plant, while Yashiro dropped back onto the sofa he had just replaced. The president watched them all. Much like himself, the worry was clear on each of their faces.

"Ren you need to change out of those clothes. I believe Yashiro has brought your clothes for you." the fact that he received no reaction from this still worried him. But he decided to take a different approach as Yashiro collected the duffel bag from by the wall where he had deposited it when entering the room.

"They will not allow you to see her when she comes out of theatre if you are not clean and tidy Ren." he watched as Ren stirred slightly, after a few seconds a deep sigh escaped him as he stood.

"Good lad, I asked the nurse if the bathroom in this room has a shower so go and get yourself cleaned up." Ren just nodded and took the bag Yashiro held out to him, walking slowly and lifelessly into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him with a decisive

***SNAP***

Takarada sighed deeply. Sinking to the sofa Ren had vacated he looked at the still standing pair.

"Yashiro pour me a cup of coffee would you please?" he said looking at the young manager.

"Kotonami-san please sit down you make me feel nervous hovering there." Neither one said anything, but moved to do his bidding with Kanae coming around from behind the sofa to perch on it while Yashiro started setting out cups and sorting out drinks.

"Kanae-san what would you like to drink?"

Lory shifted slightly.

_I've never heard him call her Kanae before. That's new._

He thought to himself as Kanae requested a coffee with milk no sugar. Suddenly Lory looked up at Yashiro.

"Yashiro please add four sugar and milk to Ren's tea would you? Sugar is good for shock and I think he needs it." Yashiro nodded as he poured the still hot water into the cups.

"I'm not going to disagree with you there. Saying that I think I will have a couple in mine, also I don't think he is the only one in shock." this was the first any of them had spoken about the incident until now. They had just accepted the fact and worked towards this point.

"I don't think there isn't anyone who isn't shocked by this." replied Lory nodding softly.

"I will second that Takarada-san." they all looked up as Director Konoe and Riona entered the room.

"Have we had any news yet?" he asked as they approached the sofa. The question hung in the air a little, stating the reply before anyone had answered.

"Not as of yet, Konoe-san. They have said they will come to us as soon as anything is known." replied Lory as he smiled up at the director and Riona.

Noticing Lory's eyes resting on Riona, Konoe suddenly realised he hadn't introduced her,

"I'm very sorry, where are my manners? This is Kamikaze Riona." he said gesturing to her as she bowed to them.

"Riona-san, this is President Takarada Lory, Yashiro Yukihito and I'm very sorry miss I don't know your name..." he said politely as he looked at Kanae she stood and bowed to them.

"My name is Kotonami Kanae. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Kotonami-san I'm Konoe Kigura."

_She is the perfect lady, charming and soft spoken._

Lory thought as she watched Kanae introduce herself before turning back to Riona.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riona-san. Please both of you come in and sit down. We have refreshments and I'm sure Yashiro will be more than willing to make a beautiful woman such as yourself something to drink." Lory smiled at her as a slight blush rose to her cheeks sitting next to the director opposite Lory.

Yashiro handed Lory and Kanae their drink and turned to the director and Riona.

"What can I get for you?" he asked. Smiling at them both as they made their requests and once the drinks were made Yashiro sat next to Kanae.

They all sat, drinking in silence for a few minutes. Riona sat looking at the people around her. She couldn't help it she needed to ask. The broken coffee table that was now leaning against the far wall with one of its legs hanging off, the dirt scattered across the carpet where the potted plant had fallen she needed to know.

"Excuse me, President Takarada-san" he looked up at her smiling.

"Yes Riona-san?"

"Er I was just wondering if Heel-san, no that's wrong, is Tsuruga-san still here?" he smiled at her gently.

"Yes. Not to worry, he is getting cleaned up as we speak." he nodded towards the closed bathroom door as she looked across the worry plain on her face.

"It's OK Riona-san. I don't believe he will harm himself, at least not until we know what is happening."all eyes in the room turned to him as he sighed long, deep and sorrowfully.

"Though I do think we may have to put measures into action Yashiro if anything does happen to Mogami-san." the truth in his words struck a chord with everyone. The sound of running water in the background held off the complete silence that would have filled the room.

"President Takarada-san." he turned towards Kanae who was looking at him with those desperate eyes.

"I believe I have the right to know what is happening here and how this situation came to pass. When you left me and Kyoko with those envelopes, if I had ever imagined that her one stating Dangerous job would actually lead to this, I would have quit LME dragging her with me on the spot. I need to know how my... how my best friend came to be fighting for her life." the last part of her sentence was quiet and stammered slightly at the mention of Kyoko being her best friend, yet Lory understood his number two girl just as well as he understood his number one girl.

"OK Kotonami-san you are right. I believe you have the right to know everything since I'm guessing you are also curious Riona-san?" Lory said looking over at the young woman who blushed slightly.

"She deserves to know Takarada-san. Without her quick action today who knows if the situation would have been very different now. When we all stood there in shock she took action allowing us to get everyone organised. The ambulance crew said without her quick action at padding the wound, Kyoko-chan would have lost a lot more blood and Tsuruga-san would never have let go of Kyoko-chan so they could treat her." Lory looked at the director and then at Riona. Standing suddenly he bowed low to the young woman.

"Believe me when I say anything you want will be yours. there is no way I could possibly repay you for your fast actions. Kyoko-chan is very important to us all she is a really exceptional actress, but also an amazing person. I am in your debt." Riona blushed full red as this important man bowed to her. Jumping up herself she bowed in return.

"President-sama I wish for nothing more than for her to be well. I have never seen a man so lost and afraid as I have today. I wish never to see that expression again as long as I live." Lory nodded to her as they both returned to their seats. He knew exactly what she meant he never wished to see that look on that young man's face again either.

A small knock at the door gained all their attention as the door opened and the same nurse who had brought them the refreshments entered, followed by an older couple. The woman had tears streaming down her cheeks as her husband draped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"This is the waiting room." the nurse said as she bowed them through the door. Lory stood and approached the couple.

"Please join us. We were just about to talk about Mogami-san and I would be grateful if you would listen to how the incident occurred."

It took a few minutes to get everyone settled back on the sofa. Yashiro made them both drinks while Lory knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ren, if you please we need to talk and I would like you to be present when we do so."

The sound of running water had died a few minuets ago. as Lory stood there the bathroom door opened, Ren came out, his hair still wet, yet washed and clean. The long-sleeved, black V-neck top clung to his damp skin while the faded blue jeans looked more comfortable than the costume must have been.

_I'm glad he is no longer wearing that costume, her landlords look scared enough as it is without the blood soaked BJ here too._

When everyone was settled, Lory looked at the drooping Ren as he had returned to his previous position head in hands sitting on the sofa. The Darumaya couple looked shocked by his behaviour, but neither of them spoke. Kanae looked at Ren with brown hair thinking he must have had it dyed especially for a role. They all waited for Lory to speak.

"Now everyone it is time for the whole story to be told to those present. I will tell what I know and then I hope that Konoe-san will speak. This is going to be a long story so please bear with us, but as Kanae so rightly said you all have a right to know what led to Mogami-san being here today." the President spoke with a soft, even tone.

He started right at the beginning with him talking to Ren about his offer for the filming of BJ, then how he had asked Kyoko to work alongside Ren to assist in keeping his true identity secret.

_**I don't need to tell them the other reasons at this moment.**_

He was right, the telling of the story did take a while. Still everyone listened, Konoe took over when Lory stopped as he told his part of the story. With Cain and Setsuka working together as part of his cast to the point of the incident today it took almost two hours to tell the entire tale. In all that time Ren never moved or spoke a single word he only flinched slightly when Konoe told of how Kyoko had rushed to his aid when Murasame had pulled the real gun out.

The sky was dark outside as everyone sat, lost in their own thoughts. Okami-san was quietly sobbing into her husband's chest as Taisho held her close.

_Was it his imagination or was Kanae sitting closer to Yashiro than she had been._

Lory thought looking at the young woman. Riona and Konoe sat silent it was during this lull when there came a Knock at the door as a doctor clad in full scrubs entered.

**}~~~~**

**Maybe we will find out about Kyoko in the next chapter :)**


	9. Blood sacrifice for those we love

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Well I've had a hectic weekend, but have to admit I've been unable to drag myself away from my own storyline hence lots of updates he he :D**

**I was going to have a rest tonight after having 12 people around for a little party type thing yesterday half of them staying over night, but after finishing reading "Kyoko's Birthday Present" by Maplett and reading a great review by Azeida (I've never been called a sadist before is it wrong that I was extremely happy about this XD) I just couldn't help myself :D**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

His movement was instantaneous and so fast that Kanae couldn't help but sit there with her mouth open as she wondered if he had simply blinked and arrived at his destination. There he was, Ren stood before the doctor with a look in his eyes that no one could bear to see, yet no one could look away.

"Kyoko?" his single word spoke multitudes, his voice cracked and raspy as he begged with all his being for news.

The doctor looked at Ren and then the assembled party whom were all waiting on his words. Taking a deep breath at the magnitude of the gaze of the young man before him, he looked into his eyes and spoke calmly.

"I'm Hideyoshi Isamu. I was the head surgeon working on Mogami Kyoko, I would like to thank you for your patience. I've come to tell you a few minuets ago we transported her to our critical care unit.

"

"She's alive?" Okami blurted out also standing up, as her husband reached for her hand to try and pull her back down.

Hideyoshi nodded slowly and continued as Okami collapsed back onto the sofa into her husband's arms, crying quietly as he continued

"We have managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. In some ways Mogami-san was extremely lucky the bullet didn't hit any organs just missing her Liver and intestines."

A collective sigh of relief sounded through the room at this yet the doctor continued on slowly,

"For the moment she is stable, but she lost a lot of blood. The bullet tore a major artery in two places. For a moment on the operating table she did go into cardiac arrest. We were able to revive her, but the next 48 hours will be critical for her. Right now, she is undergoing a blood transfusion, while we are waiting to see if there is any more available at the blood bank, I fear she will need at least another two pints within the next 48 hours. With that in mind, may I ask if any of her immediate family is present if they are we would like to know whether they would be willing to donate blood on her behalf?"

Silence filled the room. As Lory went to speak he was cut short as Ren spoke first

"Kyoko's mother abandoned her when she was very little, leaving her with family friends. I can try to contact them to see if they would be able to contact her, but her location is unknown and whether she would help if she was to be found is an even bigger question."

No one moveD or spoke at this sudden knowledgeable declaration. the doctor looked at Ren

"I will ask then if you could please try to contact her for me. We are unable to obtain the needed blood from the bank, we do have registered donors we can call for such situations yet it is better to have an exact match if we are able." Ren nodded silently.

"What blood type are you needing?" asked Lory as he was willing to offer up himself as a donor if he could. Turning to Lory the doctor replied

"This is where we have hit the problem? Mogami-san is Rh-negative meaning it is a rarer blood type so harder to obtain a suitable donor." Lory swore inwardly "So me being O positive would be of no help to you." He knew Ren was also Rh-positive and would be hating his own blood stream itself at the moment.

"No president your blood would be no good, but mine would."

Kanae spoke suddenly "Hideyoshi-hakase I am O negative as are most of my family. I'm sure we could provide you with all the blood you require since we are a large family." the doctor nodded to her then.

"If you wish to come with me we can fill in the paperwork out and get you started." she nodded and stood.

"Kanae-san shall I accompany you?"Yashiro spoke up as he could see her tightly fisted hands shaking slightly. The relief that filled her eyes when he asked this made him smile as she looked at him.

"Thank you Yashiro-san, I'm not good with needles." he stood with her and they made their way across to the doctor.

_Now that's interesting thought Lory_

"Can I see her?" all eyes turned to Ren who had worded the question.

Hideyoshi smiled at him gently "As soon as she is made comfortable I can ask for a nurse to come and get you, but I_must_ warn you it will be a very distressing sight. She is still on a breathing regulator plus a lot of other machines helping to keep her stable. If you are OK with this then I have no problem?"

Lory knew there were people who would rather not see people in that way, being kept alive by machines, wanting instead to preserve their memories of that person healthy, but he also knew that Ren wouldn't say no to seeing Kyoko.

"Please? I don't care about that, I just need to see her." Hideyoshi nodded "OK I will ask a nurse to come and get you as soon as she is ready."

"Thank you Hideyoshi-hakase, we will wait here until then." spoke Lory coming up and placing a soothing hand on Ren's shoulder.

Director Konoe and Riona decided to take their leave at this point. They spoke to Lory about telling the rest of the cast and crew just the basic details and that Setsuka-san was for the moment stable. Riona was asked not to reveal the secret of the Heel siblings at that moment which she had already guessed would be the case. Lory yet again offered his services to Riona, handing her his personal business card saying if she ever needed him for anything to let him know placing extra stress on the word anything. All she asked was that she be kept informed of Kyoko's condition and gave him her email address as he promised to personally contact her with any details as they arose. Back inside the waiting room, Ren was quietly pacing while Okami and Taisho spoke quietly together. Ren looked up at him as he re-entered the room.

"Boss I need you to get in contact with Fuwa Sho. Tell him what has happened and that we need to get into contact with Kyoko's mother."

Lory looked at him "What does Fuwa Sho have to do with this Ren?" it was the first time he had heard that type of anger about a name in a long time, the grating hatred he had possessed all those years ago when he had gone and taken him from that house in America a few times, only then he had heard this burning hatred.

"He has everything to do with this, he is the one that made her lose that important human emotion when he tricked her into running away with him from his family home, treating her like a money making maid before abandoning her." If Lory hadn't known Kuon, at that moment he supposed he would have been afraid at that look in the young man's eyes.

"OK Ren I will use the appropriate channels to contact him and we will see what we can do."

Ren nodded as he resumed pacing while Lory went to talk to Okami and Taisho.

Ren's head hurt. He couldn't believe they would have to get help from HIM of all people why did it have to be HIM?

**"She doesn't even deserve a daughter as good as Kyoko."** his angry voice reverberated around the room as he growled his displeasure to the world.

A strong steady hand rested firmly on his shoulder, Taisho's firm grip stopped Ren in his tracks as he looked into the eyes of the older man whose stern look sent a calming wave through Ren.

"Not everyone is lucky in whom their family are Tsuruga-san, we just have to be thankful that Kyoko-chan is no longer alone in this world like she once was. You yourself are proof of this. Kyoko-chan does not give up without a fight and she would never approve of anyone who stayed depressed over something they could not change. She is a strong girl and when she stumbles, she rises to the challenge and changes the odds. It may not be by blood Tsuruga-san, but in my heart I would proudly call Kyoko-chan my daughter."

**}~~~~**

"**Friend's are family we choose for ourselves."**

Edna Buchanan


	10. Her heart beat, His story

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Well my sweetie's I'm back again :) no sure if I will be able to keep up with my fast 2-3 chapters a day release now my daughters back at school half the day and I have so many things to do, but I will try to get up at least one chapter a day :p**

**I will do a Q&A at the end of this chapter for questions I've had in review's and PM's so please as always**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

When the nurse knocked and entered the scene before her was quiet and calm. The four people in the room stood almost as one and silently followed her through the corridors and hallways to the critical care unit. As they passed the reception desk to the unit itself the nurse stopped to collect a blue tray.

Ren's heart leapt as she handed the tray to him. "These are Mogami-sans belongings."

The tray contained a clear plastic bag. In each bag was a different item a blood stained blond and pink wig, piercings and jewellery. He nodded his thanks to the nurse and they continued down the corridor. The nurse asked them all to wash their hands in the sinks provided along the wall then gave them all a face mask each.

"We have to be very careful of any infections or viruses while Mogami-san is in this weakened state so if any of you feel unwell, I would ask you to please wait outside." they all nodded as the nurse continued.

"I'm sure Hideyoshi-sensei has already told you this, but when you see Mogami-san it may come as a bit of a shock to you. At the moment we have 18 machines monitoring and assisting her so it's not easy for me to say this, but please keep in mind that she will look very pale and fragile." again they all nodded in acknowledgement as the nurse turned and slid back the sliding door.

The room was large and airy with large windows that looked out over the city like the waiting room had, yet this room was filled with a cacophony of noises and sounds. Many small beeps and clicks ranged as the electrocardiograph monitor called out what Ren had been so desperate to hear.

_Her heart beat…_

Ren looked first to the life support machines spaced around the bed: he saw oxygen cylinders spin and deflate/inflate in a regular rhythm, a multitude of wires and drip feeds criss-crossed in complex patterns as his eyes finally fell upon her. Her normal glowing skin was ghostly white, the entry points of a multitude of drips laced her arms and hands. Monitor connectors on her finger, chest and head stood out in relief from her tiny form. She looks so small, how can she look smaller now than when she was 6? This thought amazed Ren, but looking at her now the oxygen tube breathing for her, making her tiny chest rise and fall.

"Can I get closer?" he looked at the nurse who had guided them to her. There were three more nurses in the room and also Okami who was sobbing hysterically on Taisho's shoulder as he led her from the room followed by another nurse who was talking about going and getting a strong cup of tea for them both.

The nurse nodded to Ren's request.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but you can hold her hand if you like. Some people believe that people can still hear you and are comforted if you talk to them." Ren nodded slowly as he walked towards the bed.

Even with his long strides it seemed to take a decade to reach her side. Seeing the chair beside her bed for the first time, he pulled it out and sat next to the bed, it took a few minutes for Ren to work up the courage to take her tiny hand. He had to be careful of the heart rate monitor clip attached to her finger and drip feeding into the back of her hand, but he slowly slid his hand palm up along the covers and under to grasp it lightly. Lory turned to the nurse watching the young man before her.

"If it's not any trouble we'd like to give them a little while alone? This has been a very big shock for him."

The nurse smiled at Lory, "Of course. I understand perfectly. We will be just outside if we are required." she motioned to the other nurses and they all left silently, Lory watching Ren realised he probably wouldn't have even known if the sky was falling, he had eyes only for the love of his life sitting before him.

_Oh Ren I thought falling in love with her was your greatest torture, but seeing her love for you in return is even too much for me to bear._

Walking slowly to Ren he watched as the tears silently made paths down his cheeks, glistening in the florescent lighting "Ren we will be just outside the door if you need us." he patted the trembling shoulder before departing the room.

Left alone with the woman he loved above all else Ren's turmoil of emotions overflowed in waves as tears and agony. The tiny hand he held so lightly he felt if he was to hold on even a little harder it would break like glass into a million tiny fragments that he would be unable to stick back together again. He would never understand why? Maybe subconsciously he remembered what the nurse had said about people believing unconscious people could hear you talking to them, but he began to speak to her then.

"You remember that day at LME when we first met Kyoko-chan? You were badgering Sawara-san to become a talent for our agency, but when asked you really had no clue at all about show business. You didn't want to enter any section you just wanted in no matter what."

A smile crossed his face at this thought.

"I remember we threw you out and I couldn't help but think 'Who the hell is this girl?' You were so stubborn, you sat outside the offices all day. You probably don't know this, but I watched you outside the window a couple of times. I kept telling myself you would give up eventually. Then without warning you walked right into me as I walked around the corner not a few days later, so caught up in reading you just hit me and flew backwards. I remember looking at the paper for your newcomers audition, realising you must have worn Sawara-san down in some way. I also remember the anger I felt when you were telling me you were auditioning for revenge."

Again that faint smile as he remembered their first fight.

"I could not have told you this back then, but it wasn't your reason for revenge that made me so mad, but the feeling itself. Revenge is a hard emotion to carry Kyoko-chan. In my own life seeking revenge has caused me nothing but pain and suffering. It was my own stupid desire for revenge Kyoko-chan that led to me killing my best friend."

His words were faint and quiet, but now that he had started he couldn't help but let them pour from his mouth.

"You see when I was younger growing up in America my mother and father was away a lot working. I was raised in this industry so like many kids raised in the same way we grew up in an adult society. I went to school of course, but due to my time around adults I found it really hard to fit in so as life goes I was bullied. I kept it locked away pretending it didn't bother me by smiling around my family and friends. But there are times when even I wasn't strong enough to smile. I would sob my heart out alone in my room or out and about where I thought no one would see me. It just so happened one day I was noticed, it was the son of my father's friend. He was 5 years older than me, Rick was his name."

*hmph* Ren snorted as he thought back to that day.

"Of all the people to see me crying it just had to be him. You see I idolised him. He was so big and strong yet gentle. He carried himself in a way that you couldn't help but to recognise him, everyone loved him. So there I was sobbing away. Can you imagine caught by the one person that above all else I respected, but he didn't laugh at me or make fun of me he just hugged me and asked the one question that had been my personal dream for so long, 'Do you want to be stronger?' I nodded and from that day on Rick taught me about life. He showed me ways to build up my body and taught me moves so I could defend myself from being hit or beaten as I had been many times. He taught me what true strength was and forced me to face my own fears."

Ren thought of the rooster Rick had once asked him to kill and cook. He hadn't of course there was no way he could have done it. Instead he had given Rick some chicken nuggets he had brought from the local KFC.

"It wasn't only strength and fighting he taught me. He also tried to teach me about love, but sadly by then I was already becoming conceited in my own strength. I would listen, but some of the things he would say would just annoy me about a woman's magic. Hell to me at that time it was all lust. I went through girls like water never staying with one long before they would leave me." he said with a smirk. "I suppose I really was a playboy. Over time my arrogance and self-esteem got the better of me and I found myself going out to take the anger I felt towards my parents for never being there to everyone. The bullies had tortured me for years and lately Rick who had got himself a new girlfriend didn't have as much time to spend with me."

Shaking his head at his own selfishness, Ren smiled.

"I was a stupid spoilt little brat Kyoko-chan. Something you could never understand.I doubt you have ever been spoilt not even once."

He stroked her fingers lightly with his thumb.

"I went out looking for trouble and found it easily. A local youth gang that would hang around the town by where we lived, a few of the boys had been the boys who had bullied me at school. We got into a scuffle and I was knocked around pretty bad, but they kept baiting me calling me things like 'Filthy half breed' and 'Japanese scum.' It was the normal way kids would bully each other with words, but something just clicked inside me as it had so many times before and I saw red. I'm not sure how many I hurt that day but it was past double figures. Someone that knew me had seen what was happening and they had called Rick. He turned up with his girlfriend in tow to stop me. He held me back telling me if I didn't stop then the guy I was hitting would die. He pleaded with me to go home with him, that if we left now our families would come up with something to diffuse the situation."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down and away from her, ashamed at himself.

"I didn't listen. As I turned I saw one of the boys who had been bullying me for the longest time run. I only remember thinking 'You can't get away from me.' I was enjoying it can you believe that Kyoko-chan? I loved every minute of hurting those people who I felt had wronged me all my life, but not only them, more like every single person that had ever wronged me. I chased him out of the alley we had been fighting in and across the road."his voice broke off with a sob,"I..t...was ...then Rick chased me. He never looked, just ran straight into the street. I heard the tyres screech and turned to see Rick's body flying through the air."

Ren's sobs racked him with sorrow and guilt, it took him a few minutes before he could continue.

"He died right there on that pavement Kyoko-chan, in a pool of his own blood while his girlfriend was screaming the whole time. She called me a murderer and the horrible, painful truth was she was right. From then on something died inside me. Not just Rick, but even myself. No one could do anything right, no one could draw me out of that guilt. When the hospital gave out Rick's belongings to the family I was there. His girlfriend picked up Rick's watch and flung it at me screaming that his watch was my shackle and that I should wear it forever. So not a day would go past that I didn't remember what I had robbed from them all. So I wore that watch as my punishment. One day the President appeared like a knight in shining armour and he asked me a simple question.

"Did I want to escape and make myself a new life? If I wanted to he could help me, but I would have to leave everything behind. How could I refuse him, Kyoko-chan? I couldn't tell you even now if I was running away or simply trying to forget, but that day I left with just my passport and a little money in my pocket and came here to Japan."

Looking back up at his beloved he smiled again.

"And that was the start of Tsuruga Ren you know today."

}~~~~

Well hope you enjoyed that a bit of solid background on Ren *or a background that I've filled out with my own ideas* Kyoko is alive and fighting for life, Ren is slowly coming clean with his life to her unconscious form while slowly a storm approaches.

I really can't wait to get started on the next chapter :D

**Q&A**

first for everyone that has left a review thank you very much, I deeply appreciate all the support and encouragement I really am enjoying writing this Fanfic I hope as much as you are enjoying reading it.

I was asked on chapter one if I had seen chapter 199 before I thought up this story, honest answer I had seen part of the raw's untranslated but only about 5 pages so if the storyline seemed to match up a little I'm glad, but I doubt it will go like the actual manga from after 2-3 chapter :)

thanks so much to veronca55 for realising I had made a very stupid mistake, I feel extremely foolish because of it because its so stupid but yes from now on I will be using nii-san (big brother) instead of nee-san (older sister) though what a twist that would be if Ren actually turned out to be female ***joking of cause :P*** and I have to agree with you about having feeling so close yet unable to speak which is why I'm so desperate to try and find someone to draw out the picture I have in my head of that scene "between a wall"

Yes there is a big chance that my story will get more dramatic and yes I'm a bit soppy romantic :P

the Quote at the end of chapter 5 is actually from a song by the artist Adele called Someone like you I use music **a lot **when I'm writing as normally I sit in a quiet area with my music on full blast and I find it easier than to lose myself in the story while writing if anyone wants a list of my play list of the 15 songs I associate with my story let me know and I'll write down the names artists ect :)

No I would never allow Kyoko to end up with Shotaro sorry if that's a big spoiler but I just could not bring myself to allow someone who treated her so badly to get her if you haven't already guessed I'm a big Kyoko X Ren shipper, going back to the whole writing to music there is an amazing song According to you by Orianthi that I love to think of with sho and kyoko's relationship take a listen there are even some AMV's to it on youtube I believe

I know the chapters are long and very emotion focused at the moment but bear with it, I write it this way as I believe its very important to understand how they are all feeling and with so many people that are going to play parts in this stories ongoing future, I want to be able to show you everyone's view points not just one or two when things calm down a bit character wise the story will hopefully progress at a faster rate (or I hope it will)

I'm always happy to answer any of your question's or queries so feel free to PM or leave a review thanks again for your support :)


	11. Her anger, His resolve

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Well my sweetie's I'm back again :) He he so I said one chapter a day but the fact is, I just can't escape my own story and with all your nice reviews I just can't wait to update for you and I know the more I write the more I'm going to get into the story so never ending circle of destruction is upon me :D**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Ren smiled at her as he put his left hand on top of the hand he was already holding with his right, careful not to touch the cannula feeding the drip.

"You know Kyoko-chan I never realised it, but my life was boring before you entered it. The sky was just a blue sky, the sun shone and the stars twinkled, but somehow after you came into my life it started to change slowly, but surely. None of them seemed to be as bright or as beautiful. Your eyes shine brighter than any star, your mere presence warms me more than the sun ever could and your beauty is more endless than the sky. I remember the first time I saw you act. You were challenged to an acting contest by Ruriko. That was of course after I carried you princess style out of the forest of course."

He smiled remembering how she had complained and told him to let her walk herself even though she was really hurt.

"I remember you told me you didn't want to owe me anything and you were shocked when I offered you a seat, but the truth is Kyoko-chan when you entered that set as 'Choko' I doubt there would have been a man alive you who could have ignored you." he said with a smile, "You completely stole the stage that day. Your sheer guts and determination were obvious from the day you stepped into LME but the first time when we sat down to do the tea ceremony scene it was that determination to give acting 100% of yourself that made me realise that you were special. A raw diamond is what the Director Shingai called you and he wasn't the first or the last who would call you that."

Ren stopped as one of the machines started bleeping. It only lasted a few seconds then settled, deciding this was probably normal. As the heart monitor continued at its steady rate he looked back at Kyoko.

"You know even little Maria sees your talent. I remember the President calling me over from a shoot on my lunch break, and lo and behold you and your dear Moko-san were frolicking around in school clothes, shooting a commercial you yet again won with your own strength. She had such a look in her eyes while she told me all about your victory at the training school with the "language of angels" play script, you reversing the lines to make the sister seem like she hated her sister, but ending up by showing her just how much her dad does love her. You know I talked with her loads about her father and you got through to her in one day what we have been trying to change her mind about for years." he said with a chuckle  
**.**

"I think Lory always knew you were special, but that just stoked his fire. Watching you love his granddaughter so honestly becoming her onee-sama and her friend all in one day, not to mention shocking Moko-san into realising your talent and through your joint effort for the commercial becoming best friends. You know she would probably never say it out loud, but Moko-san truly loves you, you know that?**" **he added with a smirk, "Oh and then we come to your wonderful managing skills."

Ren sat back and allowed another little chuckle to escape him/

"I was so ready to send you home as soon as you turned up that morning and I was right in most respects you were a terrible manager, but in other ways you were probably better than Yashiro-san. You knew I was sick and you argued with me when telling me so, and even when I didn't listen and made myself worse you still took care of me. I'm ashamed to say it, but I think I need to tell you the reason I changed your 100 point stamp to a 90 in such a nasty way, it wasn't until Yashiro-san actually accused me of it later I realised it was because I felt sad that you were not taking care of me because you wanted to care for me, but as part of your position as manager. You really did deserve that 100 point stamp plus another 100 points simply for putting up with my stupidity."

Ren pulled his chair slightly closer to the bed so he could rest lightly on the mattress with her.

"Then we come to a time where my confusion got the better of me. I was never angry at you for doing the P.V for Sho you know in some ways upon looking back on it I think it was a very good thing for you. I just hated the idea that yet again you had made yourself present in his life and hell didn't you make an entrance?"he said whistling softly. "I've got that P.V you know I brought it just to watch you**. **I watch it from time to time with the sound turned off of course. Kyoko-chan it has to be said. Your beauty in that was more than an angel, more like a goddess. The first time I watched it I actually called you straight after. I must have replayed that P.V 15 times that night just watching you. You were packing for the Dark Moon shoot in Karuizawa at the time so I made up some silly excuse about calling to check to see if you were ready when really I just needed to hear your voice."

Remembering back Ren thought about how Kyoko looked in that P.V and Sho's eyes as he was falling to his death in the final scene. He definitely felt it even if he tried to deny it.

"Speaking of Dark Moon, you were amazing! Never in my wildest dreams would I have envisioned a Mio like the one you created. She was sensational. You set the bar for all the actors you know. Even Hiroko-sama said that your Mio was better than hers and that is some praise from her." he said with another smile. ** "T**hen we come to Natsu. What can I say about Natsu other than WOW! That night you came to me for modelling training and what you turned it into was out of this world. No one could help but stare as you walked past. No one could help but feel the evil intent and sheer joy of your acting skills. You were the bully everyone loved to hate which is a big feat. Then there was Setsu. Yet again you amazed me. The real reason the President made you my protective charm was for the person I hid away when coming to Japan. I think he was worried playing the BJ role would pull my violent side out of me which it did."

Ren sighed.

"I was always so scared you would leave when you saw that side of me. To begin with I told the President that I didn't need you, but he said if I was going to say that, then I needed to tell you myself which was something I couldn't do and wouldn't do. Honestly I did need you, there were so many times you saved me Kyoko-chan by just being there. You stopped me, lifting away the rage with just your voice or your touch. Even when I was rough with you or angry you never lost your focus on what you were trying to achieve. You held on to me and helped me through my own fears to find the common ground between the two sides of me I would never have thought existed. I could be Tsuruga Ren and that American youth who was so very desperate for some type of escape. I promised you that time that I would live as your me, but Kyoko what I really wanted to say was I would live for you, I wanted to tell you how all I wanted was you. All I needed was you Kyoko, because the truth is, I love you Mogami Kyoko and I always have."

Fresh tears coursed down his cheeks. As they tumbled onto the bed, he laid his head on her hand.

"But now you are here in this state because of me. It's is all my fault again. I say I love you yet I put you through all of this pain. I'm not worthy of loving you Kyoko. I promise when this is over I will let you live out your life with someone who truly deserves you. As much as it hurts me inside, I will leave and go anywhere as long as you're OK. I would even return home as long as you can be happy."

The sliding door slammed open behind him. Standing and turning in surprise Ren watched as Kanae stormed over to him, her eyes almost glowing with the contained anger.

The slap she gave him could be heard throughout the room.**  
**

"Kanae-san!" shouted Yashiro running over and restraining the young woman.

"Let me go Yashiro-san I need to make this stupid man understand what he has just said. I need to beat him until he realises **YOU STUPID BAKA!"** she was screaming. Ren stood there, his hand over his left cheek, but she didn't care.

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE HER? HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE FOR HER WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO RUN AWAY? YOU BAKA!"** her words were broken by sobs as she struggled against Yashiro's arms to get at Ren.

**"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HER PUSHING YOU OUT OF THE WAY OF THAT BULLET MEANS? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HAS SUFFERED OVER HER FEELINGS FOR YOU? SHE WAS SO FUCKING SCARED, SHE WAS WILLING TO DENY IT EVEN TO HERSELF AND NOW WHEN SHE HAS FINALLY ACCEPTED THE FACT SHE LOVES YOU, YOU PLAN TO REPAY THAT AND LEAVE HER? BAKA! BAKA! BAKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"** finally her lungs and strength gave out. Her legs gave way beneath her and Yashiro supported her.

**"Baka, baka, baka!"** Kanae repeated over and over as tears flowed from her eyes unchecked.

**"But Kotonami-san I don't want to hurt her any more! I don't want her hurting over me!"** he shouted back at the girl in Yashiro's arms.

"Y**ou would hurt her more than you can ever imagine by leaving her. You would just be doing the same as Sho, but worse as at least you have shown her what love is!"**

That struck a chord with Ren. Her words struck him like a sledgehammer to the heart, it must have shown on his face as Kanae's face softened slightly as her voice dropped to a soft rasp.

"Please Ren-sama. Love her, cherish her, but do not run away. Do not leave her." her tears were strong and true. She was begging him from the bottom of her heart. Ren walked forwards and took Kanae from Yashiro's arms cradling her tight as they cried together for the girl they loved.

"I'm so sorry Kanae. You're right, I won't run away anymore. I love her, I love her so much."

Kanae hugged him back fiercely.

"I know you do Ren otherwise I wouldn't have ever let you near her. I also wouldn't have knocked some sense into you." she said the last part almost shyly

"If you hadn't I would have." said Yashiro "Saying that I think there would have been a line." Ren looked at the curious spectators behind Yashiro. Both Lory and Taisho were nodding.

"Thank you everyone."

The nurse who finally seemed to have reached a limit, coughed meaningfully beside Lory.

"You do realise you're in the room of a very sick girl, don't you?"

Kanae and Ren looked sheepishly over at Kyoko. She hadn't even stirred and still looked ghost white and frail, but Kanae turned back to the nurse with a fierce gleam in her eyes.

"She won't be a sick girl for long. That girl has more fighting spirit than anyone I have ever known. She will shock you, she still has so many people to show how amazing she is yet." Kanae said. A soft smile that played across Kanae's face as she looked back at Kyoko in the hospital bed

**}~~~~**

**Well what can I say but Yeah go Kanae! :D but if you think that is the end of the storm your very much mistaken.**

**Thank you again for all the great reviews good or bad they all make me just want to write more and more :D**


	12. Sho's entrance

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Sitting in my sweet circle of destruction lala lala lala la.**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Ren handed Kanae the cup of hot tea he had brought for her. They were sitting outside the critical care unit while the Darumaya couple sat with her for a bit. Lory had gone off to speak with his damage control support as he had a message saying the story of what had happened was already spreading and they were scared of it leaking out before they could make a formal statement about it. Yashiro had gone to the rest room so for the time being they sat in a companionable silence before Ren could last no longer

"Kanae-san, can I ask you what you meant about Kyoko-chan agonising over her feelings for me?"

Kanae looked at him. He wondered if she was going to reject his use of her first name, but she didn't. After their fight a few minuets ago it almost felt like the wall that had been between them had been demolished.

"Well to be honest I've known about your love for her for quite some time, Ren-san." she said leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, "It seemed obvious to those of us close to Kyoko-chan just how much you cared. I just think that she had the Sho incident locked away in her heart so deep that she couldn't even see what the word Love meant any more. She is Love Me sections number one girl after all."

They both smiled at this thinking of how dense Kyoko was when it had to do with anything love related.

"Yet I noticed lately when it came to little things, she was shy around you and scared of upsetting you to the point she would go out of her way to please you. She had gotten to the point where I believe she was thinking of you first, herself second. At first it really scared me and I even felt resentment towards you for stealing her heart away. I suppose I still believed it was too soon after Sho, that if you hurt her without meaning to or if she was rejected because of your personal feelings such as your work or her work that she would never be the same again." she looked at Ren never averting her eyes and not scared to tell him her true feelings.

"So what changed your mind Kanae-san?" she looked thoughtful for a moment before blushing a little.

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded slowly as she smiled, a little embarrassed.

"when we first arrived here after I left you in the room with the President alone, I thought you were killing him. I panicked a bit so I peeked in and you were...you looked so lost. So afraid like a child who had lost all hope of the sun rising again. You cried so freely that my heart felt like it was breaking. Just hearing you cry, I guess I realised then that you truly loved her. More than I could have ever imagined." she looked at the red handprint on his face and a small blush lit her face.

"I am sorry I slapped you, but just as I was entering I heard you telling her you loved her then about how you would leave her so she could live happily which I knew she wouldn't like so I got angry."

Ren smiled at her "That's OK. It was well deserved and needed, I think my fear of hurting her clouded my judgement, how did giving blood go?" he asked her softly.

She nodded slightly "Yashiro was a great help and they took quite a bit of blood. I'm embarrassed to say I fainted when they took the needle out otherwise I would have been back sooner." Ren was kind of glad she hadn't come back sooner for all he had been telling Kyoko.

Still, he felt for the young woman. She was facing her fears for her best friend he couldn't help but admire her.

"I'm sure Kyoko will be thankful when she wakes up." Kanae nodded then taking a deep breath continued, "I'm not sure whether the doctors will like me though." Ren looked at her startled/

"Why not, Kanae-san? Lots of people faint after giving blood." she smiled sheepishly.

"Well you see I called my family to let them know what was going on and that Kyoko has a negative blood type." Ren looked at her completely stunned then hit her with a blast of his true smile. One she had never seen before without Kyoko being present.

"You really are an amazing friend Kanae-san. No matter what happens in the future I hope you will always stay with Kyoko-chan."

That really made Kanae blush, but she was happy all the same. No matter what happened, Ren was saying he wanted her to be a part of Kyoko's life meaning he accepted her as an important person to both of them.

A rude shouting reached their ears as someone was storming around the hospital, shouting at the top of their lungs. Ren knew that voice and so did the running Yashiro that came back at that second.

**"Where is she? I want to see Mogami Kyoko right now!"**

The figure who appeared around the corner at that moment crowded by 2 security guards and 3 nurses trying to stop him, was none other than Fuwa Shotaro. Ren and Kanae stood at his approach, forming a barrier with Yashiro blocking the corridor.

Seeing Ren standing there Sho's eyes blazed.

**"Where is she you fucking bastard?" **he growled as he tried to break away from the security who were now trying to restrain him.

"Let him go." Ren called as he crossed his arms across his chest, "He is friends with the young lady also."

The security staff looked at Ren and then back at Sho, wondering if it would be a good idea to let him go as he seemed eager to attack the older man.

"I'm sorry, but the President said we were to let no one enter anywhere near Mogami-san." called one of the nurses.

Ren smiled at her. "It's OK. The President himself contacted Fuwa-san as he and Kyoko-chan here childhood friends so his family are trying to contact her mother for us."

Hearing this, the security slowly released Sho.

"Now Sho, don't do anything stupid." Shoko called as she appeared from behind the tangled mess of security nurses, but he ignored her completely as he rushed Ren.

**"IS IT TRUE SHE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?"** he screamed as he charged.

Ren was ready for him. Putting his weight into his knees he let the young man approach then, leaning out at the last second, he grabbed Sho's arms as he raced past, restraining him completely as Ren lifted his feet from the floor and held him immobile.

"No matter how much I hate you Shotaro, I will not lie to you. Kyoko-chan chose her own path that led to this incident, but I will not deny she did so to protect me."

The door slid open to Kyoko's room as Taisho looked out to see what all the shouting was about.

Manoeuvring him carefully as so not to let Sho hit anybody else with his flailing feet, Ren walked him straight past Taisho and into Kyoko's room.

Upon seeing Kyoko Sho stopped dead. His body seemed to decrease by half, looking at the ghostlike face of Kyoko beneath the life support system. Ren pulled him backwards slightly then with his true feelings on show entirely he whispered quietly into Sho's ear,

"Do you not think I am already being punished enough?"

Sho's body collapsed completely as Ren's words hit. Ren knew from his days playing with Kyoko at the stream bed that Sho could not cope with things like this. Even Kyoko crying had an adverse effect so Ren knew that this would break his remaining spirit. Shoko gasped and grabbed her hand to her mouth. Seeing the scene inside the room, Yashiro was scared: she was about to collapse. He was about to grab her, but Kanae got there first guiding Shoko to the chairs she and Ren had just vacated. Then she persisted to make sure the older woman took long deep breaths.

Ren could feel Sho shaking, so he gently returned his feet to the floor. Next he turned the young man towards him. Kyoko had described this face to him enough times for him to smile inwardly.

_He really does look like a deer in headlights_ He thought as he grasped the young man's shoulders and made him look at him, "Sho listen to me, we do not like each other and we are both in love with the same woman.." at this Sho cut him off with a snap "Who would love a boring plain girl like that you must be mad..." Ren cut him off with a look that said I could kill you if I wanted to. Kuon was back.

"Fine you don't have to say you love her, but you must have some feelings for her to come rushing here and threatening me outside the room that she is resting in." he growled, struggling to control his anger at Sho's description of his beautiful goddess. "So for the time being while we are in this situation I am going to ask you nicely to just accept that we are both here for the same girl and to try to behave appropriately. Have I made myself clear, Sho?" Ren's grip on Sho's shoulders increased and the young singer almost buckled under the pressure, but he nodded.

As soon as Ren let go Sho walked nervously out to were Shoko was sitting and sat down silent. Ren knew he was still in shock and needed time to calm himself. He saw Yashiro handing Shoko a drink and also put one on the side table for Sho, shrugging when he had refused to take it.

Ren looked at the clock it was 12:42am and inside his head he kept going over what had happened in the past 13 hours.

* * *

Ren stirred. His back felt stiff. Opening his eyes, he looked across the room he was lying in. It took him a few moments to realise where he was. Sitting up slowly he stretched out his back. Looking around the room, he saw Kanae leaning on Yashiro's shoulder both in a deep sleep. Sho was on the other side of the room on his own sofa and he still slept also, but Shoko was sitting up watching Ren. She nodded to him and he returned the gesture. The hospital staff had turned the Kyoko's room into a private waiting room for the stars to sleep in.

P_robably had something to do with the President offering to fund something for them._ He thought as he rubbed his aching back.

Kyoko's landlord family had gone back home in the early hours of this morning with Ren's promise he would keep them updated of any changes in her condition. He looked back across at Kanae and Yashiro then smiled. Then he noticed the small, heart-shaped pad Kanae held. With curiosity taking over, Ren walked over carefully and took the pad from her. Kanae stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

Shoko watched as Ren opened the pad and smiled before leaving the room carrying **it while** still reading. She hopped down off the hospital bed. They had all decided that she should use Kanae and Yashiro, saying they were going to stay awake longer anyway. Ren and Sho had both played the gentleman card giving her the only bed.

She found Ren sitting in the room with Kyoko. Two nurses chatted quietly in the corner as Ren sat next to the bed, holding Kyoko's hand while he turned the pages of the heart shaped notebook with the other,

"She looks a little better today." she said walking into the room and towards the bed, "It looks like she has a little more colour."

Ren nodded, "She's a strong girl already. She is fighting" he said as his thumb absent-mindedly stroked her fingers.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I still remember the day she turned up at our offices and threw a meal at his head." she giggled at the memory.

"He truly deserved it, that's sure. If it was me, I think I would have done more than that, but she just stood there proudly and told him one day she would make him regret what he had done to her and stand above him." she smiled at Ren sadly, "I really hope she pulls through this. I know deep down in his heart Sho truly does care about this girl even if it's like pulling teeth for him to admit it."

Ren smiled at he.r He had always liked Shoko. When she wasn't busy with her charge she was honest and thoughtful. Ren also thought she treated Sho very well, quite firmly at times. Which is what the wayward youth needed in his eyes.

She looked down again at the heart-shaped pad in his hand. "What's with the pad? I saw Kotonami-san reading it last night with Yashiro-san?"

Ren picked it up and handed it to Shoko, "That's Kyoko-chan's Love Me point book. I'm not sure why Kanae-san had it, but it's special."

Shoko took the pad carefully and began reading on the first page.

**}~~~~**

**So after all the cliffhangers and drama I thought it would be nice to end on a relaxing note for this chapter, I had great pains writing this chapter as I've said previously that I don't want Kyoko to end up with Sho, but at the same point I couldn't while in this situation have Ren beat him to a pulp (sadly) I had considered having Kanae smack him one Hermione style he he**

**(lets see how many get the HP reference there XD)**

**So I went for the more mature Ren teaching Sho his place with a bit of brute force and shock tactics,**

**But if you think I'm giving you nothing to look forwards too for the next chapter here is just a little idea for you to think about :P**

**what's going to happen when this story hits the press? what are they going to say about a missing Kyoko when eye witnesses and a full camera crew saw Setsuka heel get shot not Kyoko?**

**What about Box-R and her Bo job on Bridge Rock who will replace her?**


	13. A heart shaped note book

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties This is gonna be classed as a late release for me probably :P He He as normally I've got my first chapter of the day out by now and am working on my second.**

**But sadly my body is feel****ing the last few days meaning full out migraine with swollen neck and aching shoulders basically feeling "Meh" yet I will try and fill your "living for her"**

**need, even if it's only one chapter today.**

**(she says but maybe more XD)**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Shoko was sitting in the hallway when a slightly dazed Kanae found her. She was writing in a notepad on her lap. It took Kanae a few seconds to realise whose notepad it was. Shoko looked up hearing the gasp

"Hello Kotonami-san. Sorry, but Ren gave it me to have a look at." she said raising the notebook slightly as she smiled "I just couldn't help having to add something." She looked at the young woman still in her hot pick jumpsuit, "I don't suppose you have your stamps on you, do you?" she questioned with a mischievous smile, "I'll swap you with this." she said, raising a tray with 2 cups of steaming... _Coffee?_ Kanae decided as she sat down next to Shoko, flipping up her belt bag where her own Love Me notbook was stored and her stamps.

"Sold." she said smiling as she handed Shoko the ink pad and range of stamps.

Kanae sat silently sipping the coffee. It was hot and bitter, just what she needed. She watched Shoko slightly as she looked through the stamps, picking one and then stamping the page she had just written on with a smile.

"You know I think these are a really good idea." she closed the notebook decisively. "I may even mention these for all of our new talents. It can be a way that they can see their failings and their achievements all in one place and the memories that go along with them." she smiled at Kanae who gently retrieved her own heart-shaped notepad out of the belt bag,

"I've never really thought about it before yesterday. The President came storming into the Love Me locker room and just said that Kyoko-chan had been in a terrible accident and we were going to the hospital immediately. I don't know why I grabbed it. There it was, sitting on her work table as Sawara-san hadn't had time to fill it out for her so had kept it while she rushed out for filming. He must have put it there for her so it was there when she returned to Love Me work."

Kanae was silent for a long time as she offhandedly stroked her own. Shoko watched her silently. She could feel the young woman wanted to talk so she gave her time to collect her words.

_She's the type that would close up if I push her_. She thought so she just waited for Kanae

"I don't think the Love Me section will ever be the same without her." the sad smile and tear choked voice shocked Shoko

"But Kotonami-san, you were the one telling everyone yesterday how she would recover well and shock us all. Why are you suddenly so melancholy?" she reached out slowly and gripped the young woman's shoulder.

Kanae smiled at Shoko "I didn't actually mean like that. She will get better. She has to. What I meant is now she is ready to graduate." a slow smile shaped Kanae's lips as she tried and failed to hold back her tears.

Shoko unable to bear it any longer stood and bent down to wrap the young woman in her arms. The Kanae of two days ago would have pulled away from any contact like this, but the present day Kanae needed the support the people around her were giving so willingly. Shoko's soft caress of her hair and back was all she needed. In a few moments she was able to control herself again. As Shoko returned to her seat a few minuets later she thanked Shoko with full emotion.

"Thank you, Shoko-san. I'm sorry about that it's just..." her sentence flew away as Shoko smiled.

"It's been a big shock Kotonami-san. I completely understand. You were kind enough to me yesterday when I needed it." Kanae smiled at her and they sat again in companionable silence.

Kanae drank the last of her lukewarm coffee and blanched "This stuff never tasteS as good cold," she said as she tossed the cup into the bin.

Shoko downed her own cup following suit "I totally agree, but at least the cup you had didn't go to waste." she smiled as her cup fell into the bin from her throw.

Kanae looked at her and smiled wickedly "so did I steal Sho's drink?" Shoko laughed a very rich and nice sound "You would love me to say yes I bet."she said with a smirk, "But sadly no." she nodded towards Kyoko's room and Kanae, feeling curious got up and stuck her head in the door. A nurse reading in the corner put her finger to her lips smiling as she nodded towards the bed.

Ren's brown hair fell messily about his head. He was asleep on the bed while holding Kyoko's hand. Kanae's heart clenched slightly at the sight but it also warmed her heart in the same moment. A thrill of happiness for her best friend rushed through her as she looked upon the scene.

"Is that what you were talking about when you said she had graduated?" asked Shoko smiling beside her. Kanae nodded and Shoko sighed, "Well I'm going to be facing Sho's wrath for awhile then, foolish child that he is." Kanae felt no sympathy for Sho but lots for Shoko, but said what was in her heart.

"I never would have let him have her anyway."

Shoko nodded silent acknowledgement. She understood completely. In her own way she was glad that Kyoko in whatever way had found happiness. "You know I bet there are a lot of people that would like to write in this." she said, waving Kyoko's notepad.

"What a good idea Shoko-san! Let's get that started, shall we? Kotonami-san that is your new Love Me task to get lots of people to sign and stamp Mogami-san's book for when she feels better."

They both jumped at the sound of the loud voice behind them. President Takarada strode down the corridor smiling broadly at them both as he sauntered over in his best suit. Kanae was shocked! '

_What the? No cosplay? He's dressed normal...hell I'd go as far as to say he looks good._ She thought before saying, "President" bowing low at his approach "Good morning."

Shoko followed suit with her own greeting as the president looked in the .

"Well isn't that just the cutest thing ever!" he squealed like a girl while pulling out his mobile phone "I must get a picture." he said as he walked in past them, but stopped short at Ren's voice.

"You had better put that damned thing away before I smash it." he said, flexing his neck and shoulders as he turned to look at Takarada. Yet he never released Kyoko's hand.

"Well, I'll be! That's no way to greet the person who has just spent the entire night sorting out press releases. I hope you know I haven't had a wink of sleep. I even had the displeasure of having to speak with Kyoko's mother, which I can assure you I will never be doing again."

Ren startled at this statement and started at Takarada with wide eyes, "Is she coming?" he asked slowly remembering how her mother had made Kyoko's childhood a living hell.

Lory scoffed at this remark and had a very unhappy look on his face "She didn't hesitate to inform me that she has renounced her useless daughter and she asked not to be bothered again." He replied.

No one moved as Ren's full rage glowed around him. Kanae herself felt the boiling rage of hate seethe through her as her body shook, but the one who spoke was Shoko

"Stupid, stuck up bitch! Who does she think she is to have such an amazing daughter and treat her like nothing more than an old shoe?" both Ren and Kanae were glad she had spoken first as her words were tame compared to the words both Ren and Kanae were holding at the ready.

"Ah my dear, but one man's trash is another man's treasure." he said pulling out a wad of papers from his inside pocket. Ren's look could have peeled paint as he flashed full fury at Lory's words."It is a figure of speech boy don't get so defensive of her." he said as he waved the papers around like a fan used by a Spanish dancer.

Ren's anger subsided slightly as he looked at the President's ecstatic face, "So what is so important about those papers you are waving around so happily?" he asked, looking at Lory who had the most evil grin on his face as he replied.

"These my dear boy are adoption papers fully signed by one Mogami Seana. She's declaring Kyoko can be put up for legal adoption to whomever wishes to sign the papers. I faxed them straight over to her for signing as soon as I was able to control my rage and she sent them straight back." Lory said.

Everyone was stunned, including Yashiro who had just made it to the door to hear the last statement.

"What the...?" Kanae quickly filled him in on the situation in excited whispers as Ren finally letting go of Kyoko's hand walked over to Lory who handed him the papers for him to see.

Ren could hardly believe what he was seeing, but plain as day these were adoption papers for Mogami Kyoko with her age, date of birth, everything. When he had finished looking at the last signature on the last page Lory took the papers away from him and slipped them back within his clothes.

"Sorry Ren, but they're not for you." Ren gaped at the President unsure of what to say.

Lory clamped him on the back, "Don't be stupid my boy. Yours will have the words marriage certificate across the top rather than adoption." Ren's blush was obviois, but the smile he graced them all with lit up the room.

"You are correct there. If I can ever get her to say yes that is." everyone smiled even the nurse in the corner as they looked at Kyoko.

"The doctor did inform me the 2nd blood transfusion went well, she looks a lot better." said Lory walking over and stroking Kyoko's hand softly.

"President if you don't mind me asking, who is going to sign those papers then?" Lory looked back at her while smiling.

"That would be for Mogami-san to decide, don't you agree?"

At 9 o'clock Shoko woke up Sho and told him they needed to leave now if they were going to get to work on time. At first he refused completely, but seeing Ren by Kyoko's bedside and Yashiro's promise to keep them updated throughout the day he left quietly.

Kanae's family arrived at the front desk a little later and she left to greet them. Lory watched as she left, he was sitting with Ren and Yashiro in the improvised waiting room while doctors checked Kyoko over. Next door a large, flat screen T.V had been brought up and Lory was flipping through the channels absent-mindedly as he watched Kanae leave.

"Both our little Love Me girls are growing up so fast." commented Lory with a sigh as he turned back to the TV "Mogami learning to love again, Kanae calling her parents for support by her own choice."

Yashiro looked at his sad smile, "Well isn't that a good thing? The whole point of the Love Me section is for that reason, isn't it?" he asked.

Lory sighed long and slow, "Well yes that was the reason behind the Love Me section. It's purpose was for them to find the emotion they were both lacking, but still you have to admit when they do graduate you are going to miss those cute uniforms around LME." strangely both Ren and Yashiro had to agree.

Suddenly, salsa music began playing.

"Ah finally! They must be done." Lory grinned as he picked up the phone.

"Yes hello?" Ren and Yashiro listened to the one-sided conversation.

"AH good good, so they are going ahead as scheduled? 9:30 still? Oh sure. Yes yes, she looks a little better now after the second transfusion and with the donors we have lined up she should be fine. Of course I understand, she's with the doctors now so we will know more when they have finished assessing her. No sadly not yet but I suppose with all that was going on yesterday it's to be expected." he said with a pause and then, "Yes, yes sure. Well we have a TV here now so we will be watching it to be sure. OK Konoe-san thank you for everything. OK bye bye."

Hanging up the phone Lory smiled widely "OK then we are all set."

Ren looked at him puzzled a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the President settle back into his chair.

"Oh Ren you look like I'm about to end your career." said Lory laughing as he checked his watch, "Saying that this may very well do so, but I'm sure being you, you will bounce back up again."

Ren and Yashiro started at that statement just gawked as the time hit 9:30am. The TV flashed

**"Breaking News"**

**Yesterday at 11:23am a young up and coming undercover actress Kyoko, was shot in a violent display by a fellow actor Taira Murasame with a 1911 Colt pistol. Murasame, who had been aiming at the undercover actor Tsuruga Ren was saved when the brave actress attempted to push Tsuruga out of the line of fire.**

**The actor and actress both being part of the LME talent agency had been acting undercover for a special role. Problems with the actor Cain Heel played by Tsuruga Ren and his sister Setsuka Heel played by Kyoko began to clash with the ex-yakuza Murasame because of their unique personalities.  
**

Ren and Yashiro's jaws dropped as the new reporter spoke about everything that had happened, even talking to the staff and crew as eye witnesses. This was followed by a special report from Director Konoe himself to talk about the special role he had set up for Tsuruga-san and then last but not least they announced a special report from the President Takarada Lory himself. Lory smiled as his image appeared on the screen. Talking about the incident he spoke at length about the shock and sadness of the entire ordeal and how both of his actors had been badly affected. The interviewer asked for an update on Kyoko and Ren's condition as Lory went on to explain that Kyoko's condition was still critical and that Ren, still in shock had refused to leave her side. The tears Lory had shed during the interview were his true emotions as the interviewer thanked him for the interview. Then a stream of photos of all of Kyoko's acting characters she had ever played in streamed onto the screen. The announcer asked if everyone would send their prayers to the brave young woman. The news report ended and the TV returned to the game show that had been playing before the newsflash had begun.

Ren stared at Lory, "Is that your idea of damage control?" he whispered, dumbfounded.

**}~~~~**

**he-he well feeling a little better even if this chapter has taken me 3 times longer than the others to write, not sure if it was because it was a difficult chapter or simply because my head feels too heavy to function correctly XD**

**so we have a few more little surprises in there I hope :D**

**who do you think Kyoko will give the adoption papers too?**

**What is going to happen now the entire story has hit the press?**

**What will this story do to Ren's career?**

**More people are approaching more messes to sort out and Kyoko has yet to wake up**

**until next chapter :P**


	14. when hearts collide

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, well we will see when this chapter hits whether it be today or tomorrow depends on how it goes as my head and throat are still sore, but I'm just gonna keep going until I feel the need to go lie down again :)**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

To begin with her world seemed to buzz. What's going on? Where am I? She ached all over. Slowly she felt something, what was it? A steady warmth spread through her body slowly. As she started to register the warmth, sounds filled her ears

*Beep...Beep...Beep* *whizzzzzz* *Clug-click Clug-click*

It made no sense to her. As she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, the thing she now realised to be her hand was the source of the warmth. It took her a while to be able to open her eyes. At first the light had blinded her, but slowly and carefully her eyes adjusted. She looked at the blurred figure resting beside her hand on the bed. There was a mask on her face and her throat felt sore, but as her eyes became more clear she recognised the form holding her hand. She wiggled her fingers slowly and the form that had been lying their head on the bed roused slowly before turning to face her.

"Ren." she tried to whisper, but only a small, dry rasp came out.

The feeling of the fingers fluttering in his hand stirred .

_I must have fallen asleep._ he thought as he slowly sat up and turned towards his beloved Kyoko.

His heart sang out her name as she looked at him with slightly glazed eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into those beautiful eyes. A tiny rasp from her throat brought him to action. He clicked the call button for the nurse on duty. As of 2 days ago they had proclaimed that she was stable enough to remove the breathing tube and replaced it with the oxygen mask. The 24 hour care was slightly reduced as the nurses would now only come and check on her at regular intervals. The life support machine hooked into the nurse's station so if anything was to go amiss they could be there in a matter of seconds.

"Kyoko-chan, it's OK. Don't try to talk. The nurse will be here shortly." he squeezed her hand lightly and hoped she knew it was him as her eyes seemed unable to focus.

The nurse came bustling in. "Tsuruga-san what's..." her sentence stopped as she saw Kyoko's eyes open. Picking up the phone next to the door, she called through to the nurse's station, "Hello please send Hideyoshi-Hakaze to Mogami Kyoko's room with a small team of nurses. She's awake."

The last words flew excitedly from her Ren realised. There had only been 7 nurses and Hideyoshi had been charged with the care of Kyoko, so all the nurses talking to the friends of this young woman all saw how amazing she was. The current nurse Atsuko-san was a big fan of all of Kyoko's work. Yashiro had even brought some of his private collection such as her PV with Sho and the special edition that included footage behind the scenes of Dark Moon.

She walked around the bed to the opposite side of Ren "Hello Kyoko-san. My name is Atsuko. You're currently in the hospital at the moment. Don't try to talk for now, just nod if you understand."

Kyoko nodded slowly and Ren squeezed her hand.

"Can you remember why you came to the hospital Kyoko-san?"

Again Kyoko nodded the nurse smiled at her.

"Do you know who is holding your ,Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko slowly turned back to look at Ren and his heart stopped. Didn't she recognise him? _Had she suffered brain damage? The doctor said that when she went into cardiac arrest during the operation there was the smallest chance it could affect her brain due to the lack of oxygen._

Yet his heart released as soon as she put the tiniest of smiles on her face and nodded. The hand in his own fluttered again as he held it tight in his own.

"Very good, Kyoko-san." she said as the doctor and nurses arrived.

All of them smiled, seeing her eyes open Ren tried to move away to make room for the doctor, but as he tried to release her hand with the tiniest bit of strength she could muster she held onto him, her eyes screaming don't go. Seeing this the doctor just nodded and went to the side Atsuko had been standing.

"Its OK Tsuruga-san you can stay here. This is probably a very frightening experience to wake up to. Hello Mogami-san, my name is Hideyoshi. Do you mind if I have a little look at you? Then we will get you some water and see if you can have a little drink." she nodded slowly as he took a small torch from his pocket and gently held her face while he looked into both of her eyes.

He flicked the torch in different areas and directions to check for function then taking off the mask, he asked her to open her mouth. He checked her mouth, throat and ears before asking her to raise her arms up. She tried, but the effort it took almost broke Ren's heart to see her so weak. It was the same when he asked her to raise her legs, but Hideyoshi seemed very pleased with her. He then asked her about pain in different areas and she nodded when he said head and throat, Hideyoshi seemed happy with that too when he asked if she felt OK to sit up a little.

When Kyoko nodded he slowly used the bed panel to sit her up slightly. She winced once, but when he asked her if she wanted to stop she shook her head and he continued until she was sitting at about a sixty five degree angle. One of the nurses passed Ren a cup of water with a straw. Smiling he offered it to her. As Kyoko went to try and grab the cup, Ren stopped and pushed her hands down gently, "It's OK Kyoko-chan. Let me." he slowly took the mask back off her face and held the straw to her lips.

Sip by sip, she drank slowly, dropping the straw when she had enough. She leant back against the pillow again closing her eyes.

"Is she OK?" Ren asked worried as he placed the water on the small table by the bed.

Hideyoshi smiled "She is doing very well Tsuruga-san. She is just tired, after just that I think that she will be getting stronger bit by bit. I'm very happy that there seems to be no nerve damage to the legs which is always a possibility with these kind of wounds."

So on the 5th day after the incident, Mogami Kyoko woke up.

Ren didn't know who to call first so he just called the last number dialled in his phone which just happened to be Lory. He answered the call very after only two rings "Hello Ren is everything OK? Is Mogami-san alight?"

Ren smiled at the pure joy in the President's voice as he told him about Kyoko's brief awakening and the doctors happy comments about lack of nerve damage to her legs. Lory promised to phone everyone else and for Ren to just go back to her side and stay there which relieved Ren. He didn't want to be away from her for a second longer than he needed to be. Twice more she woke up that day.

Each time Ren would give her a drink of water and the nurses would come and see how she was. She also stayed awake a little longer, but still seemed exhausted. Ren stayed with her refusing to leave. A few people popped in: Yashiro with some changes of clothes for Ren, and also Kanae as she was on her way past for work. Both times Kyoko had stayed asleep but Ren felt gratitude on Kyoko's behalf for their friends.

Opening her eyes, Kyoko again felt the same warmth from a hand. She turned to the sleeping Ren. Carefully she raised her right hand and placed it on his silky brown hair, simply playing with it with her fingers as he slept. Somewhere in her head, she knew he had always been there, not leaving her side for long. When she needed him he would always come running. Her throat felt a little better. The nurse had explained it may be sore due to the breathing tube, but they gave her some warm honey water to drink yesterday and today it felt almost normal again. She cleared her throat experimentally and then tried to say what she had wanted to since the day before.

"Ren."

His name from her lips was like a lyre call. instantly the sleep that had held him lifted as he slowly looked up at her. The hand in his hair slipped slowly back to her lap.

"Kyoko."

_Had he heard right? Did she call him?_

"Are you OK, Ren?" it was slow and stuttered.

But his face beamed as he took both of her hands in his and kissed them. Tears poured from his eyes as he looked deep into her eyes. He had meant to tell her he was fine, but the words that left his lips were spoken with true emotion,

**"I love you Kyoko."**

Dropping her hands, he sat on the edge of the bed still crying as he slowly took her in his arms and held her.

"I love you. Don't ever do anything like that again. You are never allowed to leave me ever. Do you understand?"

She felt hot tears stream from her own eyes. Tasting the salt as they passed her lips, she slowly placed her arms around him and nodded into his shoulder.

"Yes, Ren. I love you too."

**}~~~~**

**Short sweet and too the point, finally there feeling meet.**


	15. Love, friends and Family

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, so finally there feelings meet as the desire of the love in both of there hearts blossoms, White chocolate cheesecake, Lithameaw and ScarletShad0w this chapter is in honour of you all :P**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

That day when Kanae came Kyoko was sitting up in the bed while Ren spooned her warm broth that had been specially made for her by Atsuko-san. The best way Ren could describe Kanae's reaction to this was that she had a Kyoko moment.

"KKYYYYOOOOKKKKKOOOOO!" she screamed.

Dropping her bag, she raced over to the bed. Just as she got there she realised that Kyoko was probably sore so instead of jumping on her like she had just been about to do she took a deep breath before wrapping the woman in a hug instead.

_ Coming_ _back to herself _Ren thought as he smiled at the two girls hugging each other, both crying in their shared happiness at seeing each other again. Pulling away Ren supported Kyoko as she bowed low in the bed to Kanae who blushed profusely as Kyoko using a formal tone said,

"Kotonami Kanae, I am ever in your debt for saving my life by giving me your blood. My life is yours if ever you require it." Kanae took a sharp intake of breath and let rip at her best friend.

"**You stupid moron! Do you think I faced a great needle and them pumping out my blood so you could be indebted to me? Do you really think me that shallow Kyoko?"**Kanae ran her fingers through her long, raven hair as she paced 4 steps over and over before continuing,

"**I'm only going to say this once Kyoko so listen good. The fact is my life just wouldn't be complete without you in it. You mean the world to me, you're the best friend I've ever had. Even though I tried to push you away with all my might you wriggled your way into my heart and stayed there. So don't ever say anything like that again you stupid baka. I love you." **Kanae rested her head lightly on Kyoko's shoulder as she said the last .

After a few agonising minutes Kanae looked up to see Kyoko in streams of tears just staring at her friend with the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"**Why are you crying?" **Kanae scolded as she fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko struggled to contain herself but when she finally did she stammered out.

"Did you know I have never until this day once had anyone say they love me and now today out of the blue two people tell me that they love me!"

Kanae looked across at Ren, "So you finally said it, you big oaf." she said smiling at him as he held Kyoko's hand.

"Well it's a good thing I did before you stole my limelight again, isn't it Moko-san?" they all laughed together as a new voice joined in the conversation.

"Can I be the third person to tell you I love you then?" the three of them jumped at the interruption.

"You just had to say it before me, didn't you?"

"I don't care. Kyoko-chan we both love you too."

"And me, Onee-sama. I love you too." Maria chimed in.

"I'm afraid if I say it I will be killed but in a friendly way much like Kanae-san. I love you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko didn't know what to say as in walked Kuu arm in arm with a beautiful woman who Kyoko hoped was his wife Hizuri Juliena. Next came Lory holding on to Maria's hand but as soon as she saw Ren she ran forwards and jumped into his arms and demanded to be placed on Kyoko's bed. Behind them were the Taisho and Okami and brining up the rear was Yashiro. It took a couple of seconds for it all to sink in, but when it finally did Kyoko was crying yet again. Ren nodded to the President, then his father and mother who looked like she wanted nothing more than to run and hug him. Okami joined Kanae-san on her side of the bed and took her hand softly,

"Kyoko my child you never have to worry ever again about not being loved. So many wonderful people love you and we always will." she stroked her hand softly as Ren, lifting Maria onto his lap so he could sit next to Kyoko put his arm lightly about her shoulders. As she snuggled into his shoulder Maria stroked and patted her hair softly.

This wonderful moment filled Kyoko with warmth. As she looked around at all the people in the room smiling at her, the thought running over and over in her head was I'_m not alone, I'm not alone. _They allowed her to regain her composure as much as she could before she looked all of them over one at a time

"I love you all. Thank you." Kyoko felt exhausted. It was only her second day awake and even without the drugs that had been keeping her asleep for so long she felt tired. Her head resting on Ren's shoulder felt so comfortable and warm she didn't realise at first that Ren was speaking to her. "Huh...Ren-chan? Sorry I wasn't listening."

He hugged her lightly not wanting to disturb her wound. "I asked if you thought you could stay awake just a little longer as we all need to talk."

She sat up straighter in the bed away from his shoulder and nodded.

"Everyone is going to need seats." Ren said as Kuu, Yashiro, Lory and Ren went and brought the four sofas from the next room into Kyoko's.

Luckily it was a big room and without all the life support machines they fit comfortably. Yashiro and Kanae took the sofa by the window while Kuu and Juliena took one sofa on the wall facing Kyoko and Taisho and Okami took the other. President Lory called Maria down from the bed to sit with him on the sofa by the door. Sensing the change in mood, she didn't protest like he thought she would.

Ren stayed by Kyoko's side but slipped into the chair so once again she had the bed to herself. When everyone was seated Ren began his story.

"Kyoko I love you with all my heart and have for a very long time. Today you told me that your feelings were mutual so now before we go any further I need to tell you the truth about my past. I want no secrets between us, or anyone in this room for that matter as you are all very important to me." he looked around the room while a blushing Kyoko nodded at the little squeals of joy that came from different people around the room at the mention of them finally connecting their feelings.

"I've told you this already Kyoko when you were first brought into this room, but I doubt very much you would remember as you were still unconscious at the time. I even got a pretty good whack from Moko-san." he smiled at the young woman as she glowered back while Kyoko looked between the pair shocked. "I'm not denying that I didn't deserve it Moko-san." he said bowing her way slightly. She tilted her head a little, pouted and then finally nodded.

Ren started from the beginning all over again, reliving the terrible pain of being the one to kill his best friend, the bullying, the fights but also about how amazing he thought Kyoko was as an actress and how beautiful his goddess, his world, his princess was. He never left out a single detail even telling her why Kanae had slapped him which finally brought some words out of her mouth.

"I would have chased you to the ends of the earth if you ran away Ren."

No one else spoke as he talked. All of them seemed too stunned at what the famous Tsuruga Ren was telling them. A_n _American delinquent who killed his best friend, the shackle of a watch that bound him to his world, the realisation that he didn't have to be two different people any more when Kyoko accepted him for who he was? It all seemed too much for them to take in.

When Ren paused at the end of the tale, Lory jumped in. "Before we start the rest can I give Kyoko my exciting news?" the puppy dog eyes he threw at Ren and Kyoko were 7X anything either of them could have achieved and Ren nodded slowly. Lory walked over to her bed. Pulling out a silver, engraved tube he handed it to Kyoko and smiled at her. "Mogami-san I remember asking you about your mother once and you telling me she didn't care where you were and what you were doing. You also wanted to know if you still needed her permission to début." Kyoko nodded up at him, her eyes brimming with tears as Lory grasped her hand firmly. "Have you ever heard of an old English ,'Friends are the family we choose for ourselves?'"

Kyoko shook her head as Lory tapped the silver tube with his right index finger. "This is your choice, Mogami Kyoko. In this tube is the power to make anyone in this room your legal parent or parents. I spoke to your mother while you were sick." Kyoko physically blanched at this statement and the President softened his words to try and and make what he was about to say a little less painful, "Mogami-san, your mother has signed these papers so in your hands you hold the key to a new family and you may choose whoever you wish to fulfilL this role. any of the couples in this room including myself would be glad to have you as their daughter. It would be a privilege and an honour for myself and everyone else." The President gave her hand one last squeeze before he sat back down next to Maria, who patted his knee in a loving way. Kyoko looked at her landlords, the Hizuri's then back to the President again before Ren spoke again/

"I would have to request that you do not pick your adoptive father, Kyoko." she looked at him dumbfounded for a second as she stuttered out

"Why not?" he smiled at her worried expression as he continued slowly

"I'm sure there are laws against dating my own sister if you were to pick them." The silence that filled the room at that moment was electrifying as Ren held Kyoko's hand firmly and spoke in a clear voice.

"You know that Tsuruga Ren is a stage name Kyoko. It's time you learnt my true name." he stood and formally bowed to her. Kissing her hand he still held for good measure, "It's good to see you again Princess my name is Kuon Hizuri."

**}~~~~**

**He He so the secret is finally out of the bag, you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what Kyoko thinks of Ren's startling news.**

**He He OK I know I'm a sadist leaving it there but hey I've actually changed from the original story outline ever so slightly may do a 'What if' story arc if people would like that let me know**

**I think I've answer a few question in this story as many people where looking for Kuu and Juliena so as you can see yes they are here :P**

**and I do intend to use quiet a few of the character's from the Skip beat so don't worry if they haven't entered just yet they may do so soon :P**

**ive already explained about the Nee-san/Nii-san thing in my last Q&A session so all I can do is apologise completely for my stupidity :)**

**Also I hate to say this but thank you to faith for calling me up at 4 in the morning to tell me I had Rick's lover's name wrong I have no idea where I got Mandy from but believe me when I say I got some good verbal abuse for not checking it correctly and her name actually being Tina. So sorry Faith (kneels on the floor and begs for mercy seriously this girl is scary when she's angry :D)**


	16. The truth behind the mask

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, so who thinks we have hit another critical point what if after finding out Ren has lied to her Kyoko turns him away? Let's find out**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Kyoko just gaped at Ren as did everyone else, but the President and the Hizuri couple all just smiled knowingly.

"You're who?" Yashiro broke the silence as he stood up sharply staring at Ren in disbelief.

"My true name is Hizuri Kuon. I'm 22 years old born the 10th of February to Kuu and Juliena Hizuri. I'm also known as Corn the Fairy Prince of Hamburger Palace." the last part seemed to confuse everyone but Kyoko, who started to tremble looking at Ren. Feeling the motion through his hand, he turned to look at her fully.

"You're my corn?"

She was visibly shaking now as he looked at her and nodded "Yes Kyoko I am your Corn. Though now I hope you will be able to pronounce it better than when you were 6." he smiled at her as he stood and took out the purse he had in his pocket handing it to her "I'm glad you treasured it just like you promised, this was how I knew who you were when we met again."

Her eyes widened in shock as she took the purse meant for the stone from him and hugged it tightly to her. Ren knew that his most recent statement was going to be the biggest shock to her. He waited silently for her reaction, his heart pounded in his chest making him wonder how it couldn't be audible to the entire room as the silence continued. Everyone looked between the pair. Kyoko's eyes were shut tight as she hugged the purse to her. She had released Ren's hand when he had passed the purse over to her and now he wished he still held it in his own so he wouldn't feel like she was about to flee from his very presence. It took a few minutes for Kyoko to make up her mind as she held that purse close to her. My Corn. My Corn was here all along and I never knew. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes and looked up and smiled a soft smile.

"Your wings really did grow big, didn't they?" she grasped his hand that was lying useless on the bed and squeezed it.

Ren couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice or his face as tears welled up and threatened to overcome him. "Thanks to you my wings grew. I love you Kyoko."

Juliena let out a little squeak, unable to contain herself any longer as she jumped up and rushed at her son. Throwing her arms around him she cried into his shirt "Oh my Kuon, my sweet, sweet Kuon how I missed you."

Kyoko smiled and released his hand as Kuon unhooked his mother's hands and turned to face her fully "Hello Mother. Father." but that was as far as he got before Juliena flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely crying all the time "Kuon, Kuon."

"Julie" said Kuu standing up and untangling her from around Kuon's neck "Please allow him to finish his story as our dear daughter seems ready to fall asleep. Poor thing's only been up 2 days and already we are burdening her with these things."

She nodded knowingly turning to Kyoko who was indeed now leaning back against the pillows exhausted by all of this news and drama. "I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan, but I was just so happy. I can't wait to get to know my cute daughter more." she said winking at her before allowing Kuu to lead her back to the sofa.

Ren sat down on the edge of the bed again and leaned back so he was sitting next to Kyoko, who turned slightly and snuggled into his shirt clinging to it with all her might. Looking up he saw everyone looking at him expectantly as he shook his head "I'm out of things to say I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Lory sighed as he looked up at Ren "Well then let us ask you the questions. " Ren nodded and Lory continued "I knew all about your past and your family, but how did you come to meet Mogami-san when she was 6?" Ren smiled down at the now sleeping form of the woman he loved. He would answer any question she had whenever she liked so he let her sleep.

"Remember dad coming here when I was 10 to film for two weeks?" Lory nodded slowly "Well that filming was done in..."

The rest of his sentence was cut short by Kuu's exhale of breath knowing the answer "Kyoto."

Ren nodded and smiled "When you were filming I used to go and play by this stream and that's where I met her. She used to go down to that stream to cry when everything got too much for her at home. Her mother would hit and scold her if she didn't get 100% in everything she did. It used to break my heart to see her cry, but she never gave up. After she cried herself out she would smile and say she would definitely get 100% next time and make her mother happy. At 6 years old this amazing girl already had more guts than half of the people I knew who were fully grown adults." he kissed the top of her head softly as Juliena and Okami sniffed.

Kuu handed tissues to the two women as Kanae spoke up. "When did you realise that Kyoko was that girl?"

Ren smiled at her "When we came back from the filming of Ring Doh I was walking from the parking lot when a small blue stone fell. I recognised it and I picked it up. Next thing I know Kyoko comes hurtling down the stairs in a cast with no crutches and starts searching the floor calling out 'Corn.' I pretended to find the stone and give it to her. When I questioned her about it she told me it had been given to her by a fairy prince by the name of Corn when she was little and she treasured it."

Kanae nodded, but then asked the question Ren had been dreading "Then why didn't you tell her who you were when you found out?"

Ren sighed as he felt Kyoko's hands dig deeper into his shirt, tickling his stomach and sending shock waves up his spine. "Well to begin with Kanae-san I was still running away from my past. The girl before me at the time showed a lot of myself that I hated with her quest for revenge. I think a part of me also didn't want to disappoint her since she truly believed when we were little that Kuon was a fairy. The longer I pretended, the harder it got to tell her who I truly was. My worst fear was hurting her and never being able to have her be by my side again. I suppose you think I'm selfish, huh?"

Kanae nodded, but at the same time could understand why he felt that way.

"Ren-sama?" Ren looked across at Maria who had sat still listening the whole time which amazed him

"Yes Maria?"

She looked up at him "Did you love onee-san then too?"

Ren chuckled and nodded, "From the moment I met her she became the ideal Japanese woman to me. Strong willed, a fighter, but also not afraid to cry with the most radiant smile."

Maria sighed almost sadly as Lory looked down at her.

"What's the matter, Maria?"

She sighed again before answering "It must be fate then since they met again 10 years later. Two first loves entwined by the red string of fate."

Everyone stared at the young girl making such an adult comment "Oh well I guess I had better give up on marrying you then, Ren-sama, but I'm only doing this because it's Onee-san. If it's anyone else I will not hold back do you understand?"

Ren wanted to laugh at the young girls words, but keeping a straight face he looked at her seriously and replied "I understand completely Maria-San, but there will never be anther girl for me other than your onee-san"

She nodded then smiled "As long as I get to come to the wedding too."

That last comment seemed to break any remaining tension in the room. Ren flushed a deep scarlet as everyone laughed waking Kyoko up slightly.

"Have you all finished talking?" she asked sleepily as she snuggled closer to Ren.

"I think we are just about done, my sweet. Go back to sleep and rest." she nodded her head slightly, but then something must have struck her.

"Ren I need to tell you my secret too."

Ren looked shocked that there was a secret she had been keeping from him, but he nodded, "What is it, Princess?"

She smiled at what he called her. With eyes still firmly shut cuddling him she let out three words as she fell asleep. "I am Bo."

Ren looked flabbergasted as he looked down upon the once again sleeping face of the woman he loved and gawked at her "You're Bo." he whispered almost to himself, then he began to chuckle to himself. As his chuckle ran deeper it became a full out laugh as Kyoko sighed happily and clung to his shirt.

"What's so funny Ren?" asked Yashiro "Isn't Bo the mascot who works on the Bridge Rock show you like?"

Ren nodded stifling his laughter as he tried to put on a serious face "Yes it is, but what gets me is just how dense this girl truly is sometimes. Bo the chicken gave me pointers about love itself and I bet she never even knew." he started chuckling again as he gently held the sleeping girl at his side "I always did have a thing for chickens, I even kept them as pets when I was younger."

Everyone smiled at him as they watched him gently kiss her hair yet again.

Yashiro broke the silence "So when are we going to tell her what's going on outside with the press?"

Lory grinned "Let the hero actress get her sleep first, then we will tell her. Too many shocks at once can't be any good for her."

Yashiro grinned as he looked from Ren to the Hizuri couple and sighed deeply, "You don't need to tell me twice."

Everyone laughed.

**}~~~~**

**He He so all the secrets are finally out of the bags Kyoko has accepted Ren and he accepted Kyoko, but what did Yashiro mean by what's happening with the press?**

**Your just going to have to wait for the next chapter :P**


	17. Juliena

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, I've got a nasty throat infection at the moment which is making me** **really tiered but still at least it means I get to sit down and write :)**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

When Kyoko woke up again there was no one sitting next to her bed and no Ren. She felt lonely. The curtains were closed so she guessed it was night. Looking over at the small table she saw they had left her a glass of water. She turned slightly and tried to reach the glass as a beautiful hand with long, elegant fingers slipped into view holding the glass for her. She looked up slowly to see Juliena smiling at her.

"Here you go sweetie." she said holding the straw to her lips.

As Kyoko drank she felt refreshed. "Thank you, Hizuri-san." she said feeling a little shy in front of this radiant creature.

Juliena pouted slightly "Really Kyoko-chan. You call my son by his name and my husband father surely I should be mother."

Kyoko giggled at her pouting and smiled "OK. Thank you, Mom."

Juliena squealed and hugged Kyoko around the neck "Kuu was right. You're just so cute. I was so jealous when he told me all about you, I just wanted to meet you so much." she continued hugging her as Kyoko let out a little gasp of pain.

"OH my god Kyoko-chan. Are you OK? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" she pulled back, looking down at Kyoko.

Her stomach felt a little hot and sticky so she peeled the covers back to look at the bandage. As soon as she did, Juliena had her hand on the nurse call button.

As Kyoko looked down at the blood soaked bandage, Juliena held Kyoko's trembling hand softly "Not to worry my dear with any wound there is a possibility of bleed through and as you have been asleep for quite a few hours it may not be as bad as it looks."

The nurses arrived and Juliena explained about the bloody bandage. Very carefully the nurses set to work. Scrubbing their hands and getting fresh bandages out, they slowly cut away the soiled bandage to check the wound. Juliena held Kyoko's hand all the way through never looking away or grimacing at the ugly sight that was beneath the bandages. Kyoko wasn't really able to look at the wound as the nurses had laid her down fully to check it. It was very uncomfortable and painful as the nurses peeled away and cleaned the blood off, but she tried her best not to wince or move as the nurses worked.

"I have an idea. Let's talk Kyoko-chan." she smiled at the prone girl.

"OK Mom, what shall we talk about?"

Juliena thought about this for a moment and then said, "Let's play a question game. You ask a question and then I do the same. If you don't want to answer you just say pass. OK?"

Kyoko nodded, "You go first, Mom"

Juliena smiled. "Hmm OK. Wto ask first?" she smiled a radiant smile "When did you fall in love with Kuon?"

Kyoko blushed slightly and even though she was embarrassed she wouldn't pass "Well I suppose I've been in love with him for a long time, it's just recently that I've come to understand what those feelings were. With never having anyone really love me before I suppose I was pretty clueless, especially after having the person I thought I was in love with abandon me like trash. I just never understood until one day it hit me." Juliena nodded encouragingly for Kyoko to continue "I was worrying about something and Ren suddenly took me into his arms and held me tight, saying everything was going to be alright and I realised that it was exactly were I wanted to be. At first, I couldn't accept it. I believed that love was just a foolish emotion that only hurt people and I also really thought I am not good enough for him. He deserves someone at the top like him, not a lowly newbie like me."

Juliena scoffed at this. "Do not put yourself down, you silly girl. My Kuon admires your talent and so does Kuu for that matter. I remember when he came home and told me about a raw diamond he had been polishing."

Kyoko looked at her puzzled "A raw diamond?"

Juliena smiled "He was talking about you. It's an old saying. A raw diamond can be polished to shine. The rarest and most beautiful are those who work the hardest. You my dear are a raw diamond and with all the work you have put in you shine ever so brightly." Kyoko didn't know what to say she felt so touched by her words. "OK Kyoko, your question."

After such praise, Kyoko couldn't remember any of the questions she had been thinking of so she just asked the first thing that came to mind "Where is Ren?"

Juliena laughed out loud. It was a beautiful, melodic sound that Kyoko thought she could listen to forever "Ahh young love, are you missing him already? Am I not good enough company?"

Kyoko felt terrible and she tried to move to look at her more but the nurse placed her soft hand on her shoulder "Stay still please Mogami-san. We need to clean you up properly."

She nodded apologetic as she gulped back the pain from the wound. Her hand was squeezed with a comforting pressure "I didn't mean it like that Mom. You're wonderful company it's just I didn't know what to ask and," she gulped and quietly said the rest embarrassed "He is always there when I need him."

Juliena let out her beautiful laugh again "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I was only teasing. If you would like to know Ren hasn't slept properly for the last 6 days. He refused to leave your side either sleeping on one of those small sofas or in this chair. So I told him off and sent him home for a couple of hours to rest, take a shower and eat something. He was reluctant and refused point blank until Kuu and the President dragged him out with Kanae-chan and Yashiro-san in tow. I think you would have laughed if you had seen it, him having a tantrum like a child as they carried him away." she was laughing again and Kyoko couldn't help, but smile along imagining the scene in her mind. "I promised to stay with you and look after you so he couldn't really say much."

She smiled and the nurses both giggled. "He really was making quite a fuss, the big lug." said one of them swabbing the area clean. "We're almost done Mogami-, it shouldn't be long now. I can't see any stitches missing and there is no infection either. I guess you were moving around a little too much today." she smiled at Kyoko who blushed

"I'm sorry."

The nurse smiled "It's OK, just remember to take it easier from now on. When we have you wrapped back up I will get you some more painkillers too as it probably feels really tender after all this cleaning." Kyoko nodded.

Juliena and Kyoko spent the rest of the time questioning back and forth about what it was like to be a model, how Kyoko had come up with different characters, food, cooking and loads more topics.

Kyoko felt so calm and happy around Juliena "I suppose it makes sense." She thought out loud when there was a lull in the conversation. The nurses had left after rebinding her wound, "The reason Kuon is so easy to talk to. He must get it from his parents and also his grace, beauty, intelligence and balance."

It was Juliena's turn to blush "Thank you Kyoko-chan, but I think Kuon has learnt more in Japan than he ever did from us."

Kyoko looked at her "No you're wrong. He is a credit to you and I know from things he has said before when I was looking after Kuu how much he loves you both. I remember when he was teaching me how to walk like a model he said he had learnt from the most graceful, beautiful model in the world. I know now he was talking about you." Juliena raised her free hand to her mouth as small tears leaked from her eyes.

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She tried to sit up, but was unable to with the bed lying flat. "I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to upset you."

Juliena shook her head "You didn't Kyoko-chan, you just made me incredibly happy." She stood up, bent over and kissed her forehead. "Now you get some more sleep Kyoko-chan, I will be here until Ren returns." Kyoko snuggled back into her pillow as Juliena started to sing.

_**Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,**_

_**Go to sleep my little baby.**_

_**When you wake you shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses.**_

_**Dapples and greys, Pintos and bays**_

_**All the pretty little horses.**_

Kyoko fell asleep to the beautiful melody and in her dreams horses ran.

* * *

Ren slept for a few hours. He had a shower then his dad and the President had forced some food into him, but Ren felt restless. He was at the President's home as they had sneaked him out of the hospital in disguise. The press and paparazzi were everywhere. The news report of 6 days ago was still hitting the country by storm, but all he wanted to do was get back to Kyoko's side. Walking into the dining room where his dad sat, stuffing his face while the President ate a small breakfast he cleared his throat.

"When can we get back to the hospital?" Lory and Kuu looked up.

It was Lory that answered, "When you've had your breakfast like a good little boy. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Mogami-san that you haven't eaten."

Ren sighed, knowing he was correct. He sat at the table and buttered himself a piece of toast. "But as soon as we have eaten we're going back, right?"

Kuu and Lory both smiled "There is no rush Kuon. Juliena is with Kyoko-chan so I'm sure she is fine."

Ren sighed "I know she is Dad, but I still want to get back there."

Lory chuckled. "Young love. Kuu isn't it grand?" Ren blushed and tried to ignore the comment as he quickly ate the toast. It tasted like nothing, but he swallowed it.

* * *

They entered again through a secluded staff carpark. Luckily there was good security here so no paparazzi were waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped Ren was out and striding towards the doors and into the hospital. They followed behind at a more sedate pace, arriving at the room a few minuets after Ren, but they could hear the commotion before they saw it

"Well why didn't you phone me? I would have come straight back, I didn't want to go in the first place." they heard Ren growl

"Don't be stupid Kuon. She was fine, all they did was wash the wound and rebind it. It's not surgery or a major problem it's basically changing the bandages. It just means Kyoko-chan is going to have to be a little more careful and we have to be a little more gentle with her."

Kuu and Lory entered "What's going on?" asked Kuu of his wife and son who were glaring at each other.

Kyoko and her bed were not there, "Nothing really Kyoko had a bit of a bleed through on her bandage so they had to change it last night. The nurse just said she had probably moved a little too much yesterday and strained it a bit."

Lory looked at the space where she was supposed to be. "So where is Mogami-san now?"

Juliena walked over and hugged Kuu "They have just taken her down for some tests, an x-ray and a scan. All normal procedures which were planned for today, but the way Kuon talks it's my fault." Juliena hid her tearful eyes in Kuu's Jacket.

Ren sighed seeing his mother close to tears and felt bad. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm just anxious to see Kyoko is all. It was a big shock when she wasn't here, I'm sorry."

Juliena pulled away from Kuu slightly, "That's OK Kuon, but please remember you're not the only one that loves Kyoko-chan. I would have called you if I felt there was need to, but there wasn't." Ren nodded slowly.

"OK, enough of this business. Let's get this set up for when Mogami-san gets back."

Ren looked over shocked as two security guards carried in a box with a 50 inch TV. It only took them a few minutes to attach it to the bracket already mounted on which Ren hadn't noticed before.

"I asked the nursing staff about it. Seems they moved the TVs from these rooms to the wards, but they were more than happy for me to put a new one in. I got one for their restroom and all the other rooms on this floor too."

Ren looked at Lory. "So are we planning on telling Kyoko today then?" Lory nodded "No time like the present Ren and it's not like it's a bad thing."

Kyoko's eyes lit up when she saw Ren back in her room. The test hadn't hurt, but had been uncomfortable and seeing Ren made her feel recharged. He let the porters and nurse get her set back up before he came walking over with a dazzling smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"I missed you Kyoko. Are you OK?"

She smiled up into his shining eyes "I'm all the better for seeing you Kuon." he caressed her hair much like he would have done if they were playing the Heel siblings.

Leaning forwards again, he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I love you Kyoko."

To which she blushed bright red and mumbled, "I Love you too Kuon."

"OK enough of the sweet lovey dovey. I want to say hello to my daughter if I may." Kuu walked over and kissed Kyoko the same way Ren had on her forehead. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

The President smiled over at her from the sofa they had left in the room after yesterdays meeting. "Good morning, Mogami-san, do you like my present?" he said indicating the TV.

"It's very nice Takarada-san, but I don't normally watch TV much."

The President chuckled. "Depending on how long they keep you in here you will be hooked to this TV, trust me. Hospitals are boring places and anyway there is something we need to show you." Lory switched on the TV and tuned it in. Switching it to the local news station, Kyoko gasped at the scene before the camera.

}~~~~

**OK guys have to say I'm sorry I really was planning to do about the Press ect in this chapter but when I was writing about Juliena and Kyoko together I kinda got carried away so next chapter I promise.**

"**Kneels down and seeks forgiveness"**


	18. News flash Ren-a-side

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, Arg so pissed off so if you don't want to read a rant skip ahead XD**

**After making some format changes to chapters 1 & 2 stupid laptop freaks out on me deleting chapter 1 entirely then to make matters worse even though I have the new document not the old document for some reason its going back into the old format (screams) going to leave it 30 minuets then see if it has changed at all but after it's been deleted it lost the views and reviews so I feel depressed :( to top it all off my throat infection feels worse and I'm aching all over as I have yet to sleep for the last 48 hours Yay! Can you see the sarcasm :$**

**For people that are aware of my writing style can you take a peek at chapter 2 (maybe one if I can get it working and see if you like the formatting in a single line format better as if people do I will change all chapters to that format leave me a review or PM with your answer**

**TYVM.**

**Oh well back to something to cheer me up**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Kyoko stared at the TV screen. The scene before her eyes was familiar yet in the same moment it looked completely different. There was a report speaking about the scenes they were showing so Lory turned up the volume as the report started,

"As you can see by the number of flowers, gifts and letters outside the LME building, the number just keeps growing everyday. It's the same scene outside the private hospital in which the young actress is being treated. Even with the assurance of the LME President Takarada Lory himself that Kyoko-san is now in a stable condition and doing well, the people just keep flocking into the city to leave their gifts and prayers for the brave, popular actress who risked her life to save her senpai. The relationship between the two co-stars Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko is still unknown. Still, we have been told that Ren-sama has yet to leave the young woman's side. We now go live to Ami who is outside the hospital, are you there Ami?"

The scene suddenly flipped to the view outside the hospital and a young reporter standing before another large area of flowers, gifts, candles and cards. Kyoko now covering her mouth with her hand, half hiding her shocked expression gasped in awe.

"Yes I'm here Shinko. As you said before the number of offerings are growing bigger everyday. Every now and then two young women, who appear to be friends of the actress and in the same division within LME dubbed the Love Me section are coming around and collecting the items. As long as they're not too big of course they have promised to personally deliver them to Kyoko when she is well enough to receive them. People have been able to enter the hospital, but the the area where the young actress is being treated is entirely off limits. The staff on duty refuses to say or confirm anything. Though we do sometimes manage to get a few words from President Takarada as he enters and leaves the building. Anyone wishing to see the actress will have to receive permission from LME agency before they are allowed anywhere near."

The TV slipped to a clip of Lory entering the hospital with his aide Sebastian as reporters shouted questions around him. They were asking for news of her condition and whether he could confirm the relationship between his two talents. Could he confirm Tsuruga Ren had yet to leave the young girls bedside? Lory seemed to bat the questions away with ease as he just gave a brief statement saying that his young charge was still stable and recovering well with friends to keep her company.

The picture returned to Ami in front of the hospital as she started to interview the crowd surrounding the hospital behind crowd control railings.

"So why are you here today?" she asked a group of excited teenage girls who held a big sign reading, "Get Well Soon, Kyoko-chan!"

The girl answered, "I loved Kyoko's acting in Box-R. I was so upset to find out about the attack so my friends and I decided to catch the train in just for today to pray for the young actress and to leave some flowers for her."

There were a lot more young women praising Kyoko on her roles and also hoped she would be better soon. Some people were praising her brave actions in saving Ren who they loved and hope was OK too. No one had seen him yet. Some people were saying that they believed Ren was injured too, but they were keeping it hush hush. Lory shook his head, smiling to himself.

Still, there were other people swooning over Ren and how sweet he was to stay by his kouhai, saying it just showed what an amazing man he was and what an amazing actor he was to act out a character in order to act for a movie.

"They know about the Heel siblings?" Questioned Kyoko to Ren who just nodded silently.

The next interview was with a middle aged office worker. When the interviewer asked her for her thoughts she said bluntly,

"Well at least we know now how she got popular so fast. Someone should warn Ren-sama away from dangerous girls like that. They will do anything to get to the top."The intake of breath in the room was sharp as Kyoko's grudge antennae picked up on the angry vibes from everyone, but the woman wasn't done yet. "I noticed last year when Kuu-sama came back that the same girl Kyoko was sent by LME to pick him up from the airport. Maybe that is what this Love Me section of the President's is all about, renting out private girls for his male staff."

Kyoko's grudges feasted on the roiled emotions in the room. Juliena was shouting at the screen, Takarada was on his phone trying to get the woman's details in whatever way possible, but Ren was besides himself. Kyoko could feel his burning hatred and rage. He patted Kyoko's hand lightly,

"I will be right back." Kuu followed him out of the room and Kyoko had no idea of what had just happened.

_What is going on? Where had this press storm come from? Why did they know about the Heel siblings? What exactly was that woman accusing me of?_

Juliena stood and walked over to the bed,

"Just ignore the odd lunatic Kyoko. Mostly everyone is so supportive of you and hoping you get better soon. Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san have been collecting the written items for you to see for yourself when you feel a little better. Pay no attention to those who need to think before they speak." She stopped suddenly as she yelled, "OH GOD!"

The shock in her voice was obvious as the screaming and shouting on the TV intensified tenfold. There walking out of the hospital's doors was Ren followed closely by Kuu.

"What are they doing?" shrieked Lory as he looked at the TV and noticed the famous father and son missing from the room for the first time.

Cameras flashed and Ren hopped onto a bench which was supporting the mound of gifts. Kuu stood stoically behind him. With a gentlemen's smile plastered on his face that rivaled his son's he stood back as Ren addressed the crowd.

"Hello everyone, if I could please just have a moment of your time to speak." the screams subsided slightly as the crowed quieted. Ren waited until it was at a lull then spoke loudly.

"I want to thank you all for your warm wishes and prayers for my friend and co-worker Kyoko. As you have been told she is now in stable condition, but will still be requiring a lot of medical attention over the coming weeks. For the first time today she has sat with her friends and seen for herself just how much she means to us all."

Ren waited as his words brought an enormous shout from the gathered crowd.

"I am also here to quell any rumours of my own death or injury. As you can see I am just fine if lacking a little in the sleep department, but yes I have been with my friend during her difficult times. How could I not? If Kyoko had not been present acting as Setsuka Heel that day I would probably not be here to speak to you right now. The fact is, I would probably not be seeing any of your faces ever again as you would be here today not to pray for ones health, but to pray to God for his deliverance of my soul to the gates of heaven."

No cheers followed this statement. Everyone looked solemn as Ren continued,

"It was the first time for me today also to watch the news channels and see all of this." he spread his arms wide at the people, the gifts and the warm wishes people had brought. "This makes me happy as without a doubt you all realise like I do what an amazing young actress Kyoko is and what she still has to offer not only to Japan, but to the world in ways of her talent and beauty."

People in the crowd cheered and Ren noticed a lot of whispered conversations between people.

_Good I have them._ he thought, smiling again.

"Yet I've also got to tell you of my disappointment when watching a member of the public being interviewed by JNN. Would the reporter Known as Ami-san please make herself known to me?" Cameras turned to face the young reporter as Ren smiled. The lady she had been speaking too was slowly trying to make her way back through the crowd which held her in.

Ren hopped off the bench and made his way next to Ami and smiled warmly at her. The woman that had tried to escape was pushed forwards to the barrier again. It seemed people around her had been displeased with her comments too. Kuu watched his young son and saw the change in him instantly. Even though the man was Tsuruga Ren the smile was none other than his son Kuon.

Ren smiled at the woman pressed against the fence by the crowd as he started speaking again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your interviews Ami-san, but it is very important to me that I clear up this misunderstanding straight away."

Ami just blushed and said how it was fine and she didn't mind. As she fidgeted Ren turned back to the lady pressed against the rails by the crowd.

"May I ask your name miss?" the woman visibly paled under the smile Ren gave her.

"Rika Umeko." she replied looking shocked at being spoken to by Japan's number one star.

"OK Rika-san I just want to clear a few things up about the information you were telling Ami-san a few minuets ago." the smile on his face didn't cover the growl in his heart and eyes. Turning back to the camera he began to speak again,

"I would just like to convey to Rika-san the disappointment of evil rumours being spread about my colleague and friend Kyoko. I can assure you, none of the Love Me section girls are, as Rika-san so properly put it, escorts for LME'S male staff. I would actually warn of approaching them about the word love at all costs. The reason for the section is to show them all that love can be a good thing rather than the cruel image they themselves have of it. It was set up solely to help people who have been hurt and wounded by love in the past. I also doubt very much that anyone in LME would have to sleep their way to the top. LME takes in talented people who can speak for themselves and work hard at what they enjoy doing. Frankly, they would not, no matter what your own personal experience in this matter is Rika-san, sleep their way into roles and a career."

The crowd around Ren cheered and started chanting **"Kyoko-san! Kyoko-san!**"

At this moment Kuu made his move to come up and join Ren by Ami-san. The crowd hushed immediately as he cleared his throat near the proffered microphone

"I have also come to say my part of this tale." he started low and strong, emphasizing his words in ways Ren could only dream.

"I will not deny that I spent time with Kyoko-chan this year. During that time I found her to be an amazing actress with amazing skill. If you want to know the real reason she was assigned to me it is simply because she is an amazing cook."

People in the crowd laughed. It was well known to everyone about the actor with a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Now as most of you seem aware I like my food." a few people called forward how that was the understatement of the year and Kuu smiled boyishly.

"Fine, I like my food a lot." his grin grew as people laughed.

"Coming back to my home country I wanted some good, proper meals. Though Japan has some of the best restaurants with the best food I have ever tasted trust me when I say nothing can compare to home cooking sometimes. As Boss knew about my desire for home-cooked meals, he assigned Kyoko-chan to cook my meals. It was then I realised how wonderful she was and for her help in my feeding I helped with her acting training, adopting her like my own daughter for help and guidance."

The crowed awwwed at the sweet statement from their previous number one star before Ren spoke again.

"I hope we have cleared everything up now. Take care and please continue to wish Kyoko well." Ren turned and started walking away with his long legs, Kuu following.

As they were just about to pass again he heard Ami-san call out to him, "Please Tsuruga-san, one more question before you go?"

Ren turned and smiled at her "OK as long as it is just one question." he smiled as the reporter blushed from head to toe at his smile.

"What is your relationship to Kyoko-san?" Ren had been expecting this and answered completely honestly. There was no point in hiding his feelings any more and he honestly didn't care as long as Kyoko was there.

"I love her, I have since she was 6 years old. If one day I am ever worthy of her I will ask her to return my feelings, but until that point it is Kyoko's decision on our relationship. I am just happy to be able to be by her side."

The crowd erupted just as Ren had expected it to. Ignoring all of the callbacks he just walked back in through the hospital doors and towards the elevator. Once inside, Kuu patted Ren's arm,

"You did well Kuon."

Ren just nodded and thought how much he wanted to get back to Kyoko's side. That was all that mattered to him now.

}~~~~

**Not only has Ren told Kyoko his feelings now he has told the entire world what will Kyoko think?**

**Sorry for the really late chapter guys, so tiered from not sleeping and feeling ill please check out the new format/layout of the first 2 chapters if you get time if you think that is a better way to read the story let me now in a PM or a review**


	19. Time to talk

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, I've been told off for apologising for late chapters as posting a chapter a day can not be classed as late XD or so I was scolded in a PM I received so thanks Gin**

**also a big thanks too Lithameaw for hoping I get better soon been put on some nice strong antibiotics and painkillers by the doctor so I will be better I no time :D**

**and a special shout out to Daredevil Fangirl all work and no play makes the day last longer I think a 15min break is good for you :P**

**I'm hoping this chapter looks OK, I've typed it on my kindle as I stupidly left my laptop in the car and my partner took it to work with him -_- any big silly mistakes I will try and correct later :)**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Ren entered the room first with Kuu in tow. As soon as they entered Ren stopped. Lory was sitting on the sofa counting out loud.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"followed by the sound of salsa music. "Well what do you know?" said Lory completely sarcastic, "I'm guessing this will be damage control calling me about the blatant statement you just addressed at a young woman. Honestly Ren, stating that she would have slept her way into her career. Oh wait! Maybe they're asking about how you have been friends with Kyoko since she was 6 and have always been in love with her."

Ren sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I really am. I lost my temper hearing them say that about the Love Me section and about Kyoko."

Lory's expression softened sightly as he sighed too. "Ren you cannot shield Kyoko from everything. You must think about your own career too as well as hers and you know that appeal means a lot in this business. When Kyoko is better and acting again will director's feel she is still going to be able to draw the male audiences in if they know she is unobtainable?" Lory knew he was being harsh but these things needed to be said.

This was the terrible price of showbiz relationships. Ren went pale but seeing his father and mother embrace and watching the truth they knew would also seep into their son. He knew there was only one answer to that question.

"So we are meant to forgo our own happiness to please others. Even if we are in a relationship that does not take away the fact that Kyoko is an amazing actress and not to brag but I can hold my own against most and soar above others." Ren was feeling guilty but at the same time annoyed that he wasn't allowed to let the world know she was with him.

Lory sighed "No Ren, you're right. You should not have to hold back your own happiness but you should also think how you speak to people in public about it." Lory stood answering his phone he left the room.

"Mom, Dad can you leave us a second please?" that was Kyoko's voice and Ren knew instantly she wasn't happy.

"Sure sweetie." said Juliena as she pulled Kuu towards the door with her. As they were exiting the room she heard Juliena snap at Kuu, "And don't think you're getting away from this either."

Kyoko looked up at Ren as he stood where he was and waited for her to scream or shout or whatever she wanted to do. Kyoko scooted slowly and carefully sideways on the bed then patted the spot beside her

"Sit." It wasn't a question it was an order.

Looking at her Mio like stare he sighed inwardly and moved to do her bidding. Sitting just in front of her on the bed back to her Ren decided he would rather speak first before his scolding began. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I was just so angry at her I wanted to drag her over the fence and make an example of her in front of everyone, so in some respects I held back."

The next thing that happened startled him as Kyoko's hands wound around his chest and slowly pulled him back onto her chest. He was lying on her lap looking up into her loving golden eyes as she stroked his hair just like she had that day on the Dark Moon set in the RV.

"You really are silly Ren." she said stroking down his cheek.

He blushed at where his head was and how close her lips were to him and the soft feeling against his head.

"Kyoko you shouldn't be doing this with your wound. They told you to be careful and not strain it." he said trying to pull away from her grip.

"I was careful." she said smiling at him as she held his head in place enjoying his nearness "The only way I'm going to get strained is if you don't relax and pull away again." blushing at her own words and actions Ren realised he wasn't the only one embarrassed by their nearness.

_Probably for different reasons. _He thought as again he relaxed his head back onto her soft chest. _Even if she's not big busted they're very comfortable: the perfect size. _He thought to himself as he tried to relax. Taking calming breaths he closed his eyes with her hands still running through his hair.

_**What am I doing? Why the hell did I pull him back?**_

Kyoko's head was screaming. even as she told him to relax where Ren's head was resting felt incredibly hot and not in a bad way she thought feeling a blush spread across her face as she played with his hair almost without thinking

_I've done this before. S_he thought as she remembered how soft and silky his hair had felt back then when they had been on the set of Dark Moon. Ren had been feeling ill after Kyoko had made him eat a big meal so she had offered to do anything to make him feel better ending up being a lap pillow for him. She shut her eyes calming down the pounding of her own heart as his soft, silky hair relaxed her before she started to speak again.

"Ren I want you to go back to work." she looked down at him as she said this.

His eyes flew open as he stared at her, dumbfounded. "But Kyoko I can't. I need to be here and I need to stay with you and help you."

She carried on caressing his hair as she spoke firmly as a mother would. "Ren you have just confessed to the country that you love me and would do anything for me correct?" he nodded slightly so she continued, "then I want you to go back to work as soon as possible and show the world that you are still the same amazing actor you ever were. I want you to show them just how good an actor and model you can be. I can't keep you all to myself now can I?"

"I want you to." confessed Ren as he looked into her shining golden eyes and their fire within.

"Yes, I would too but still the actor Tsuruga Ren belongs to everyone." Ren looked into her eyes, hurt plain on his face but Kyoko continued,

"Hizuri Kuon belongs to me and me alone."

Leaning forwards ever so slightly, she placed her lips on his holding them there as she felt him at first stiffen, then relax. Slowly he offered her pressure back from his own lips.

"Well I never thought you would be the one to kiss me first." he remarked.

As he smiled into her eyes once more, she blushed a deeper shade of red as she murmured.

"Me neither." before kissing him once more enjoying the tingling sensation it sent through her body as he kissed her back.

It wasn't an erotic, full out kiss but it still left them both breathless and excited at the prospects it could bring later. Kuu, Juliena and Lory all entered together. Lory looked slightly worn out by his long talk with damage control as Kuu looked a little subdued holding onto his wife's arm. Ren was sitting in the chair next to Kyoko's bedside. Holding her hand, she squeezed his hand slightly offering him her strength as he looked at his family before him.

"I know it will not undo the damage I have already done but I will return to work as of tomorrow under certain conditions." Lory perked up hearing this.

Juliena looked up at Kyoko. "Are you OK with that Kyoko?" she asked knowing how lost the young girl had been the night before.

"It was my suggestion mom. After his behaviour today I think it is best for him to show himself out there now. Show people that even if he does and says some silly things sometimes he is still the Tsuruga Ren everyone loves and admires." she squeezed Ren's hand again and smiled at the people she loved. They all smiled back.

"So what are your conditions Ren?" asked Lory, thinking about how the young man was already wrapped around this girl's finger smiling.

_This will be good for him._

"My conditions are that at least once a day I will get travel time plus at least one hour to spend with Kyoko at the hospital. I will do talk shows and public interviews but I will not lie about our relationship."

Lory smiled "OK Ren we can meet those demands. I think you better go and call Yashiro-san and tell him the good news. With your conditions he is the best man for the job after all." Ren smiled as he gave a pat to Kyoko's hand and left the room.

Kyoko didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes so she looked out of the window. The strong hand that gripped hers made her look up at the three people she loved dearly.

Juliena's smile beamed at her. "You did the right thing darling. None of us could have got him to go back to work. You are correct he needs to do this now for his career."

Kyoko nodded as she returned the pressure on Juliena's hand. "I know Mom." she said smiling slightly at their praise and seeing the complete understanding in all of their eyes.

Lory had loved and lost his wife, Juliena and Kuu had loved yet let their only son go. Otherwise he would have just wasted away. Everyone in the room knew what it meant to have to let the one you loved and needed follow their own path in life.

_At least I will still get to see him everyday._

She thought as she realised that her friends hadn't had that luxury.

"I know." said Juliena eyes shining "Let's do some shopping for when you're better. Our treat." she said hugging Kuu's arm.

Kyoko laughed at this comment. "Mom, I don't think they will be letting me out of the hospital to go shopping anytime soon." Though the idea of shopping with her adoptive mother sent shivers of pleasure through her spine.

"Ah my dear you seem to forget there are other ways to shop." Lory clapped his hands as in walked his aid.

"Sebastian-san" called Kyoko, happy to see the straight faced silent butler.

He bowed to her regally with a large pile of hard backed catalogues in one hand a black carrying bag in the other. "I'm glad to see you doing well, Mogami-san."

She smiled at him as he placed the items he carried on the end of the bed

"Sir it is time for us to be going. The limo is outside waiting." Lory sighed as he nodded his acknowledgement.

"Have fun you lot, and Mogami-san don't overdo it. I need my top little Love Me member back ASAP you understand." she smiled at him as he winked back at her.

"I understand, sir." she said as they left together.

Kuu was pulling a laptop out of the black carry case while Juliena sorted through the catalogues talking to herself as she did. When it was all set up on the bed table the three, then four of them, when Ren returned from his phone call with Yashiro, spent the rest of the afternoon doing the type of shopping she could never have dreamed of. Surrounded by her family as they talked about what would look good on her, what fashions were in, make-up and more. Kyoko's last thought as she drifted to sleep with the others still talking about a white, off the shoulder dress with a simple red rose as decoration on a belt with rouched material by a leading designer was

_If I died now I would be dying happy._

"You do realise that she was just play shopping, don't you?" Ren said as he smiled at the woman he loved sleeping with the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuu looking up from the list he was adding the dress to.

Juliena smiled mischievously "I realised that about 5 minutes in. The fact is once we have brought them she can't not wear them now can she." Ren smiled at his mother's mischievous face.

"You can bet she will have a bloody good go trust me." as he went on to explain about the 10 pairs of trousers he had brought her and how she had made him take 7 pairs back. Then realising he had just swapped them for 7 tops, he had to use Setsu's fashion sense as a reason for her to keep them all. Juliena and Kuu just laughed at their adoptive daughter's antics.

"Ah but I'm her mother so she won't dare upset me."

Ren smiled again at his mother. He knew how she could work people, she did it to him enough in the past. He didn't doubt Kyoko would be any different.

"It's a good thing really, as I intend to spoil her in whatever way possible for the rest of her life."

They all smiled at the smiling, sleeping girl with the same thought in all of their heads.

_She deserves it._

_}~~~~_

**she really does deserve some nice loving now :)**


	20. I'm not dense, Understatement!

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, been so busy today in the land of nod almost forgot how much fun writing this story was :D**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Over the next few days Ren was true to his word working a couple of hours each day with modelling, talk shows, interviews. Yet every day he came to the hospital and they would spend a few hours together. Even though neither of them spoke the words it wasn't enough, but still it was needed.

_I wonder if our life will always be like this? _Kyoko blushed wondering if she was taking this for granted Ren being with her forever, but she fervently hope that he would be

_I suppose we have busy lives so it's not like we will always be able to see each other _she sighed. But still she was happy just to have Kuon as hers.

No matter how many people asked him, no matter how hard they tried all he would tell them was that he and Kyoko were now a couple and no it was not just because he felt indebted to her for saving his life. He had in fact loved her for a very long time, other people who were known to be close to them said the same things. Whether Ren or LME had spoken to them she didn't know, but watching her two co-stars and friends from Dark Moon Momose Itsumi and Kijima Hidehito talk about their relationship on a popular daytime talk show 'Loose Lips' Momose just answered very calmly.

"To be honest I thought they had been together a long time. They had always been so close yet still very professional in their work. It had been more of a shock to me that they had only recently started dating."

Which Kijima completely agreed with in his statement.

"He was always so protective of her and warned me off a few times I might add." this made the hosts and Momose giggle as it wasn't a hidden fact he was a playboy at heart even if he was the nice kind. "But I'm happy for him. Ren has always been a friend to me. I've never seen him so besotted over anything other than his acting. He's a lucky man, she's an amazing actress and woman."

Momose nodded and then with coaxing from the hosts they went on regaling backstage stories of the actor and actress together.

"I remember this one time Tsuruga-san had arrived halfway through the day for a Dark Moon shoot. He had been working elsewhere in the morning. As always Mogami-san was there to greet him after enquiring to his health. It then shocked everyone to watch Mogami-san start berating Tsuruga-san and his manager about how an appropriate diet for the star could not consist of fast food onigiri or bentos from the local store. I remember laughing so hard as she scolded the two older men who completely looked defeated by the small woman before them."

The hosts laughed along then saying that as the young girl played the majestic and terrifying Mio who wouldn't be?

Momose thought about this question then replied,

"Actually Mogami-san is a very sweet, polite girl. She isn't at all like Mio and that's what makes her such an amazing actress. She completely becomes her roles, falling into her character so deeply it can take her quite a while to become herself again. I hope one day I will be as good as her in that respect. Even though she calls me senpai and I have a little more acting experience in ways of film time and drama, I learnt so much from the young actress and she is one of the people I would happily love to work with again."

Kanae switched of the TV, looking at her best friend.

"Baka if you're going to cry every time someone compliments you this much, we will not be watching the TV again."

Kyoko was sitting there tears pouring down her cheeks as she had listened to her friend's comments. Juliena giggled as she sorted through cards, letters and other bits and pieces as she read the thoughts and wishes of Kyoko's fans to her, tossing away any that seemed like hate mail. Kanae and Chiori had been bringing it to the hospital now for 2 weeks and slowly with the help of her friends Kyoko was making all of them into a scrap book which Kuu had made especially for this purpose.

"But it's just so nice of them all. Momose is such a good actress I can't even compare to her, but she is being so kind." Kanae just shook her head wondering when her friend would really see her own talent.

_Hell even I am jealous of your talent_

She thought not for the first time and not for the last. A thoughtful look came over Kyoko's face at that time as she looked at the blank TV screen.

"What now baka?" asked Kanae who tossed hate mail into the bin while watching her friend.

"I was just thinking if it was really that obvious that Ren liked me. I never noticed."

To begin with Kanae just stared at her with flat eyes.

"That is because you are completely dense." she stated as she looked down at the next letter in her hand.

"I'm not that dense Moko-san." she said almost pleadingly at her friend. Juliena made no comment as she knew that Kanae knew how to handle her best friend well.

"Sorry to break your obvious illusions Kyoko, but you are well and truly dense. You panicked and freaked when all Ren did was give you a kiss on the cheek on Valentine's Day as a thank you. You cook for him at his home and have stayed over there, you go to him for all your problems and have told me numerous times that you feel safe with him yet it took you this long to realise that these were normal for a girl falling in love. Now don't even get me started on what he has said and done to show you he cares. That special smile he holds only for you, the way his eyes light up when he sees you, his very jealous nature when you stupidly and unwittingly let a guy throw himself on you like at the Dark Moon after party. Not to mention the way he holds you when you're upset or the fact he gets angry at you for putting yourself in danger or too close to Sho. You are a very smart and talented actress Kyoko, but you are still a complete beginner at love hence why you are and will always be Number one in the Love Me section."

Kyoko was silent, digesting this information before speaking again.

"I suppose I was just too scared to see it all. I boxed my heart away and left it in the most deepest confines of myself. I was just so scared. Would I still be able to stand the next time I was hurt by love?"

Kanae felt a little cruel in what she had said. She never meant to upset her friend to this extent, but Juliena saved the situation

"I feel a little stuffy in here. How about we take a walk down to the nurses restroom and see who's on duty this afternoon?" Suggested Juliena smiling at them both. Kyoko nodded and Kanae agreed saying they could all use the break.

As Kyoko swung her legs out of the bed and Juliena helped her slip on her slippers and then stand she said in little more than a whisper for both of them to hear

"See Kyoko, even when you're hurt by love you are the type of girl who can stand back up again. Didn't you know that's one of the many qualities I have to listen to my wonderful son brag about?" Kyoko blushed scarlet as the two women supporting her laughed and they made their way along the corridor slowly.

* * *

The man in question at that time was standing in the study at the home of the Takarada family,

Lory and Kuu were both looking over the file he had brought them, their eyes growing wider with each page they turned. Yashiro stood behind Ren waiting for their verdict. He could hardly contain his excitement at what this prospect would bring for his friend.

Lory sighed and pushed the file a little away from himself before lacing his fingers together and resting his head on them.

"So when are you looking for this project to be completed by?" Ren smiled at the older man.

"I would like it to be completed by Kyoko's birthday so we can celebrate properly with everyone." Lory nodded and Kuu smiled before adding his own thoughts.

"In some ways I like this and I think it will be a wonderful project for you, but I still wish you would consider the country more." Ren just shook his head as he nodded towards the file.

"That is the perfect set location and with what is already there I think with your help I could turn it into something magical." Yashiro couldn't help but squeak his excitement at Ren's words.

Lory and Kuu both nodded again. Neither of them could deny it looked good, but Lory had to say it.

"You want to achieve all of this in four and a half months so you can spend time with your beloved on her birthday?" Ren just nodded.

"But as I said the reason I am showing you this now is I will need your help if you're willing to give it."

Lory and Kuu both smiled at the young man before them. Neither of them could say no to this new project. It would be a big step forward for him, it already was a big step forward for him to come here asking for their help, something he would never have done before.

Both men answered at the same time,

"We're in."

**}~~~~**

**I'm sorry if some chapters feel like fillers too some people but trust me they are necessary when building up background for future advances in the story.**

**So what I want to ask you is what do you think Ren's new big project is?**

**A cookie for anyone if they think they can give me the right answer :P**


	21. The funny Fan and shopping

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, such a nice quiet afternoon both my partner and 3 year old are passed out on our bed after falling asleep watching a film together peaceful bliss for writing :D **

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

The laughter coming from the room was infectious. Atsuko entered the room and was unable to keep the smile off her face looking at Kanae, Yashiro and Kyoko all on the verge of tears because they were laughing so hard whilst Ren looked rather upset for some reason, and not for the first time she realised.

_I'm going to miss them all when Kyoko goes home soon._

Kyoko had been told with all her toxicology reports all settling back down to normal and her wound healing well she should be able to go home in the next two weeks which had made the actress and all her friends beam.

"So care to share the joke?" asked Atsuko. She had come to realise that even though most people thought celebrities above themselves, the people that came and sat with Kyoko were never like that. They were all down to earth, normal people.

_Yeah some of them have their little quirks like the President and Kanae, but they're still nice people._

Ren dipped his head even lower to the bed. It seemed yet again the four of them were going through fanmail. Her question had just added yet again to the mirth of the three people and now she realised it was at Ren's expense. She waited for Kyoko to catch her breath once more then, while still laughing, she told Atsuko.

**"Ren's just been propositioned by a nice young lady." **that was all she could say before she and her two laughing companions were yet again rolling with laughter.

Kanae had her head on Yashiro's shoulder holding on to her chest while Yashiro still laughing was taking off his glasses, wiping tears from his eyes.

Atsuko didn't get the joke, but still couldn't help smiling broadly at how much it seemed to have tickled them. Ren handed the nurse a thick envelope addressed to him.

She guessed it must be something left by a fan. Opening it up she pulled out 3 items inside, first opening up the letter she read:

**Hello my dear Ren-sama,**

**I cannot tell you how your recent behaviour has upset me, talking about your love for that other girl when we are simply meant to be together. I have enclosed some presents from myself and am awaiting your favourable reply.**

**If for your job while with me you have to keep up that façade relationship with that woman I will not complain as long as you hold me in your arms each night my dear.**

**Signed, **

**Your dearest lover**

**Sakura**

Still unable to see this letter as funny, she turned to look at the people around the bed. She honestly found the letter quite disturbing. Whilst still giggling uncontrollably Kanae indicated she should look at the enclosed items. Atsuko gasped at the picture before her eyes. Putting her hands to her lips she fought back her own laughter

"Well she's very, erm...Nice looking."

That was all she could bear with before her sides split and she had to laugh, which brought on new waves from everyone including Ren now as he watched the nurse doubling over. He took the letter and items back from her as he looked back at the picture.

"How can you say that?"

His statement just seemed to make it even more funny for everyone else as Ren looked at the middle-aged man in the photo in a horrible cosplay as a young schoolgirl. He quickly stuffed the letter, picture and, to his horror, the thong back into the packet before he thought about it any more.

It took almost 40 minutes for them all to calm down and even after they had all regained control the three friends plus Atsuko only had to smile at each other in a knowing way before setting them all off again in fits of giggles. Ren took advantage of this good mood to speak to Kyoko

"Kyoko I actually need to speak to you about tomorrow."

Yashiro instantly stopped his giggling and Kanae thought he looked nervous as did Ren.

"I know I said I would be here every day, but I've been offered a new role, a very important one that I just don't think I can pass up. I need to arrive for the start of the meeting tomorrow really early and won't be getting back until really late, but I promise you I have told Yashiro to clear my schedule for Sunday so I can spend the entire day here with you."

Kyoko looked a little disappointed, but she knew how much acting meant to herself and Ren so she asked the only question she could ask of the man she loved who looked so worried,

"What type of role is it? How long will you be filming? Who's directing it?" she started asking loads of questions really excited for the man she loved.

"I can't really tell you much about it. I'm under contract you see not to disclose any information."

Her face fell as she looked at him carefully. No one in the room was laughing now.

"It's not another role like BJ is it?" she enquired, her voice sounding rather flat and cold.

Ren grasped her hand tightly.

"No my love, it is not a role like BJ. What I can tell you is, it is the type of role I have been waiting to play my entire life. It will be my greatest and biggest achievement to date and most likely the biggest one ever."

Her eyes shone at his words. She could see the fires of passion burning in his eyes as he smiled at her so lovingly she felt her heart skip a beat.

"OK Ren, I understand. But promise me when the time comes we will go and see your biggest achievement together."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The next day Kyoko was thrilled when not only Juliena and Okami walked in, but Maria and Momose too. She hugged them all, so happy to see them. As they sat down to the tea Okami had brought with her, Maria sat on Kyoko's lap as they sat around her bed, chatting together. Kyoko enquired about Kuu, Taisho and the President, but Juliena just shook her head.

"It appears we have been ditched by all the men today sadly." said Juliena with a mischievous smile. "So I have brought some more new catalogues so we don't get bored." she pointed to the 2 bags by the door as Kyoko laughed.

"Grandfather and Uncle Kuu have gone with Ren-sama to see about his new big project." Maria said knowingly as Juliena nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what it is?" Kyoko jumped at the chance to know more about it. "All Ren has said to me is he is under contract not to tell me and that it will be the biggest role off his entire life!" She couldn't keep the love out of her eyes and voice for the man she loved to have been offered such a part she felt so proud of him

"Grandpa wouldn't say." said Maria rather moodily. "And when I tried to listen in Sebastian-san caught me." she said using Kyoko's nickname for the President's special aide.

They all giggled at the girl's announcement. Juliena just shook her head at Kyoko as she looked enquiringly at her adoptive mother.

"No idea darling. Kuu just said it was a man's role and he and the President wanted to check out the paperwork as the President hasn't gone over any of it yet as it has been done in such a rush."

That made sense, Any script or new job for any of the LME talents had to go through the President first. She just nodded as she smiled at her second adoptive mother and repeated her earlier question.

"How's Taisho?" Okami smiled as she patted Kyoko's hand.

"He is fine my sweet, but we have closed the shop for the day as he has gone to see a friend of his who is sick. He just said it wasn't like we did it often and he really did want to go and see him. So I got to come and spend the day with you."

Kyoko smiled a warm, bright smile as she turned again to Momose and started talking about her acting and how it was progressing. She had already thanked her profusely for her kind words on 'Loose Lips' saying she had learnt so much from her and never saw her as anything but an amazing actress. No matter what anyone said Kyoko wouldn't agree with her so they gave up and spent one of the most enjoyable days looking through the designer catalogues. Juliena wrote down sizes and numbers for each of them to see what they would buy if they could, including some very nice lingerie.

It was around 2 am when Kyoko woke again. She wasn't sure why to begin with, but as she looked across at the side of the bed there sat Ren cradling her hand with his killer sparkling smile filled with so much warmth and love she could feel her whole body heating up. She swore her entire body was blushing.

"Ren?" She asked quietly looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. Did I wake you?" he stood and kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"But I'm glad I woke up, as I got to see you." he bent again this time pressing his lips to hers. She matched his kiss and her heart filled and overflowed with not only her own happiness, but also his.

"I love you Kyoko." he said as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Ren." she said as she made room for him on the bed to lie beside her.

The nurse on the night shift smiled an hour later when she went to check on her charge who was wrapped in the arms of her love asleep on his chest. She didn't wake them. There was no need as she silently walked away and back to the nurse's station to the Dark Moon special box set she was watching on the TV Lory had given them.

Her job was to look after the young woman and she saw nothing quite as therapeutic for her young charge as sleeping in the arms of the man she loved could give her.

}~~~~

**ARR such a sweet picture :D**

**So does anyone have any more idea's what Ren's great role could be?**

**There was a special little thing in there for Cana99 hope you spotted it :P**

**also thank you to my friend Paul who when telling me about his own experiences as a semi professional football player, gave me the laugh of my life to date telling me the story of the cross dressing middle aged man who did actually send his picture plus Thong to him in the mail, I think we all, almost died laughing when he told us this story and I hope I wrote it in a way that you could enjoy it too :) **


	22. Release and the perfect outfit

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties, 3 chapters in one day? Why not :D **

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

She woke to a heartbeat that was not her own. For a moment she was slightly confused, but as she opened her eyes stroking her hands slowly down the silky shirt she remembered Ren coming to her hospital room in the early hours of the morning. She looked upon the still sleeping face of the man she loved.

_I truly am the luckiest woman alive._

She thought as she looked up into the most handsome face of the most amazing man to ever grace this planet, or so she thought.

_But I suppose I'm kinda biased._

She thought and giggled as she ran a finger lightly over his abs which were visible below his shirt.

Ren moaned slightly in his sleep as she did it again with just a little more pressure. The arms holding her tightened as he moaned again. She was really enjoying herself, running her fingers over all the parts of his body within reach. She explored every dip, curve and muscle with her fingertips.

"If only I could wake up to this every morning." she sighed out loud to herself.

"You can if you like?" she jumped at his sudden voice. Looking up Ren's eyes were still shut, but he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" she pouted, slightly embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"From about my elbow." he said finally opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"It's rather ticklish there you see." feeling like she wanted to torture him a little for pretending to be asleep, she slowly ran over his elbow with her fingertips never truly putting force behind her touch as he shivered, delighted.

"I didn't say it tickled in a bad way." he looked at her, staring into her golden depths as she recognised the eyes of the Emperor of the Night.

She pushed him away lightly without much force so his body only rocked slightly. "You big bully" she scolded as she ran light fingers down his right side. This time he did giggle so she did it again. The giggle became a covered laugh. Smiling to herself she took a deep breath and attacked his side, tickling him with no mercy as he bucked and rolled on the bed laughing hard as she laughed herself at his ticklish pleasure.

When he could take it no longer and his breath was coming in ragged gasps he grabbed both her hands with one of his pulling her head back towards his chest where she rested it gently, his hand holding hers placed above his heart as they lay together in a loving embrace.

"So what do you say to my offer?" he asked her once both their breathing rhythms returned to normal.

She looked up into eyes, "Your offer?"

He smiled at her gently. "Move in with me then you can wake up in my arms every morning. It's the only place in this world I want you to be." she looked at him, startled.

_What should I say to Okami and Taisho?_

She thought as his wonderful embrace surrounded her with gentle folds of love, warmth and safety. It must have shown on her face as he kissed her hair gently.

"Don't worry about it at this moment my love. You have time to think about it."

His soft love which enveloped her so wholly was all she needed as the breathless answer left her lips,"Yes, Ren."

Two weeks later the day had come. She sat on the edge of her hospital bed looking at the outfit laid on the chair before her, the light bandages that cradled her stomach were now there just to stop the almost healed wound from rubbing or peeling the last of the scabs away. She felt herself and if anything the last few days had been restless. She thought to the day before when both her sets of adoptive parents had turned up with arms and bags full of clothes. The shock hit her then that all of the outfits they had playfully 'window shopped' for in the catalogues had been bought for her.

She had tried her hardest to protest, but Juliena would hear none of it. All she had said was she had almost 18 years of Christmas and birthday presents to make up for so she had better get used to it and do so fast. The tears they had shed together then along with Okami were those of complete joy. She had found her family and she loved them all dearly, but there was only one outfit suitable for this day. It had not come in any designer label.

It simply arrived folded neatly in a brown paper bag. She looked again at her chosen outfit and smiled. It took her only a few minutes to get ready. A knock at the door roused her as she firmly fitted the belt around her waist so it rested on her hips below her bandages.

"Come in." Atsuko walked in smiling wholly at the sight of the young actress.

"You look perfect!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Kyoko approached her and hugged the young nurse who had fast become everyone's friend. All the nurses had been wonderful, but Kyoko knew that she would always hold a special place for Atsuko in her heart.

"Don't be silly Atsy-san." she chided using her personal nickname for the nurse.

"You have my email address, my real address and my phone number. It's not like we are not going to see each other again." they both laughed as they released each other/

"I know Kyoko-chan, but I still can't help but feel so happy. When you came here there was only a 30%-70% percent chance of your survival, but you beat the odds. You recovered so well and so fast and now look at you going home. It just makes me so happy."

Kyoko hugged her new friend again.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you and all of my friends. With your help and support how could I not get better?" she asked as she smiled.

Atsuko dried her eyes as she smiled back. "Kanae-san always said you would wow us all in recovering and then go on to wow the world with your skill. So are you ready Kyoko-chan?"

She smiled at the nurse, took one look around the room she had lived in for almost 2 months and again smiled her most dazzling smile.

"I'm ready."

The crowd that awaited her at the elevator smiled as she strode out on light feet.

"Good morning everyone. Please look after me from now on." she said, bowing politely.

They all smiled at her warmly as they all said their own greetings in return. A large hand snaked around her waist and she looked up into the loving eyes of the man she loved.

"Your stage awaits princess." he said as she smiled up at him.

Lory stepped forward and offered a few chosen words he had for this moment:

**Acting is not about being different.**

**It's about finding the similarity**

**in what's apparently different,**

**then finding yourself from there.**

His words burnt into Kyoko's soul. This was how she thought of acting and how she built up her character. Looking at the double glass doors at the end of the corridor with the light streaming in and the excited screams she could hear outside, she nodded to everyone around her. She loved them all, and in return they all loved her. Taking a deep breath Kanae and Chiori took their places slightly to her sides one pace behind her as the Love Me girls walked confidently down the hall and out the double doors taking the stage together.

Hundreds of cameras caught the actresses first steps out of hospital. After almost 2 months the first thing everyone noticed was a set of 3 hot pink jump suits with 3 dazzling smiles.

}~~~~

**Yay Kyoko is out of hospital :D **

**so back to filming fun and silly shenanigans.**

**But first I think a nice big welcome home party is in order don't you?**

**You still have time to guess at Ren's big project too :D**


	23. His promise

**Hello my sweeties, not sure how posting is going to be in the next couple of weeks, spent most of the day in A&E with my nan after she tripped over my mom's dog, breaking her arm, nose and fracturing her cheek/ eye socket. So I'm going to be really busy helping look after her for a while, though saying that while waiting stupid hours to see a doctor I did have fun writing the 'What if...' chapter I mentioned before, only thing was when I got started I couldn't stop there are so many 'What if...' stories I could write may even make a thing of it XD**

**There will be a Little Q&A at the end of this chapter and an explanation about one review I have received :)**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Ren woke her gently as they approached the shining lights ahead

"I'm sorry my sweet, but were here" she nodded her thanks as she stretched out a little in the limo

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep she said blinking whilst trying not to rub her eyes Juliena had chosen her outfit and done her make up she didn't want to ruin it, Looking down at the beautiful dress and Jewellery she couldn't help, but smile remembering Ren's face as she had entered the hotel room him and father had been impatiently waiting in.

(Flash back)

Her dress rustled as she stood outside the door shaking slightly,

"you look amazing Kyoko, don't worry so much OK"

Juliena said as she stood beside her adoptive daughter in a long white flowing dress made of fine silk held on the shoulders by thin white straps it clung to her figure in beautiful waves, but the amazing part of this dress was the detail the bodice looked almost black and white striped with black bars above and below in lace, but when you actually approached and looked at the dress, the vertical stripes became clear this was not an ordinary design this was a forest scene the more she looked at the beautiful scene on the dress, the more she saw all in black and white brilliance Rabbits on the forest floor, intricate birds resting in the branches of the tall trees who became the leafy lace showing the pure white skin behind it.

It was a magical scene yet Kyoko favourite part was the netting covering the lower half of the dress this rippled and flowed independently of the lover dress attached at the waist by what would be classed as the forest floor on this, they had added the decoration of a swirling colony of butterflies seeming to spin and flutter in the air every time Juliena moved never truly coming to rest even as she stood perfectly still the slight gentle movement of the butterflies wings could still be seen. Kyoko loved that dress it took her breath away. Juliena nodded too the two maids that had helped them change as they slowly pushed open the double doors.

"How long does it take them to change?" asked Ren for the 4th time pacing the sitting area of the hotel Kuu sat calmly sipping a glass of brandy as he watched his son's antics

"You really need to learn to relax Kuon, they will be ready when they are ready stop fussing."

Kuu said as he pointed to the brandy set out on the table before him

"fancy a tipple while we wait?" he asked hoping it would calm his son's nerves, Ren just shook his head before collapsing onto the sofa opposite his father. With the sound of the door handle turning he was back on his feet in an instant looking towards the door as the Polished wood was pushed open his heart stopped and the only sound to leave his mouth was a gushing whispered

"Wow" Kyoko slowly step forwards into the bright room with Juliena holding lightly onto her arm

Ren's eyes were on stalks as he watched Kyoko approach slowly the royal and regal presentation, taffeta style ball gown his mother has special chosen for this occasion was fit for a princess. In a colour his mother called teal the caught up flowing skirt seemed like shimmering waves that crashed around Kyoko as he followed the waves up, the silk and lace cover bodice decorated with hundreds of tiny crystals and diamonds sparkled magically against the silver stitching forming a beautiful diamond pattern, it was a corset style bodice requiring no straps, as Kuu whistled and Juliena encouraged Kyoko to turn so they could get the full effect he saw the back of the dress was tied criss-cross fashion with a one inch thick lace of the same material before ending at the waistline as a bow with the tail's falling elegantly.

Ren just stood there dazed, marvelling at the beauty before him he glanced at her uncovered shoulders and chest, being simply tied into the dress it hugged her curvaceous body like a second skin he could feel the heat in his body increasing just looking at her taking a few moments to realise his mother was talking to him

"I'm sorry what did you say" he said not taking his eyes away from the blushing beauty before him Kyoko was refusing to look up even though he was desperate to see her face

"I said don't you have anything to say" Juliena said quite exasperated at her son looking purposefully at Kyoko as she did so.

"I'm sorry Kyoko I didn't mean to stare, but the moment you stepped through that door you stole my breath away, you look stunning" he said completely honestly as she finally looked up at him, the make-up was very natural not overly done slight blusher to her cheeks now doubled as she was blushing for real highlighted her delicate cheek bones a touch of eye shadow a shade lighter than her dress flashed above her golden eyes, with her mascara eyelashes framing the golden globes perfectly the touch of a rose lip gloss completed her outfit completely.

"Do you really think it looks OK?" she asked again looking down her blush reaching her neck and ears now. He looked at her steadily as he seemed to ponder something

"Hmm don't you think there is something missing dad?" he asked turning away from her for a moment to look at his father Kuu looked critically at Kyoko who at Ren's words was looking up terrified

"Hmm I think your right son, but what could it be?" he asked with the same contemplating look as Ren

*SNAP* Ren clicked his fingers decisively

As he walked over to the sofa, bending to retrieve something out of Kyoko's view she waited, her body shaking slightly worried she had done something wrong, Ren stood straight again and approached her slowly holding out a leather case wrapped in red ribbon.

He held it out in front of himself as he stood before her

"Go ahead open it" he encouraged as slowly looking into his deep brown eyes she pulled the ribbon bow tails, As the bow untied the expensive silk ribbon fell away the leather case looked almost like a wardrobe 2 doors opening out from the central point, Hands shaking she reached up grasping the 2 small pearls that looked like door handles she pulled open the box.

Inside was the most beautiful jewellery she had ever seen hundreds of tiny diamonds and sapphires sparkled in an elegant necklace it looked like tiny flowers laced together intricately, a beautiful set of earrings and bracelet to match the necklace and then just below these a single small ring which instead of looking like flowers looked like... Kyoko gasped as she looked down at the fairy in intricate detail holding a single blue sapphire instantly she understood the meaning behind this that fairy holding that single stone

"It's beautiful Corn" the smile she gave her, the pronunciation of his name he knew she had seen her childhood fairytale in the jewellery he had specially made just for her no matter what the cost that moment, that look made everything worth it.

"Now let's check it all fits" he said never doubting it would as his mom had got the measurements for him easily when chatting with Kyoko about fashion and clothes, Kuu held the box as Ren slowly pulled the necklace from the box Kyoko turned so he would be able to do the hook at the back for her with ease. Next he slipped on the bracelet for her, before he watched her with shaking hands put in the earrings, Walking back over to him Ren slowly lifted the ring slowly from the box and took Kyoko's hand in his own.

"Kyoko I love you and always have, I am not going to ask for your hand in marriage with this ring as I want to make the moment I do the most magical moment of your life, but this ring is a promise to you that one day when we are both ready I will ask you to marry me, I just hope you will be OK waiting a little longer" Ren said all this as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger never looking anywhere, but those golden eyes he loved so much

"I will wait Ren, as long as you need. I will wait for you" he slowly bent forwards and kissed her lips as Juliena and Kuu clapped and cheered.

(End flash back)

Kyoko looked down at the tiny fairy ring and smiled as Ren took her hand lightly in his own

Kuu and Juliena watched the look that passed between the two young stars as Kyoko rested her head on Ren's chest and he kissed her hair Lightly

They looked at each other grinning a knowing look of there own passed between them

_Those two truly are meant to be_

As the limo pulled up at the red carpet lined steps Ren smiled at them all

"we better not keep them waiting any longer for the guest of honour or they will thinking we are not coming" he chuckles as he exits the car door an attendant has opened for him

Bowing low to Kyoko he offers her his hand to assist her out saying

"Come princess your party awaits"

}~~~~

**:) I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter just for the dresses, most girls would love to be a princess for a day or I know I would so after spending a day looking at Bridesmaid dresses with my friend yesterday for her wedding this year it seemed fitting to blow Ren away with one :P**

**Q&A**

**So I've been asked how long this story will continue and to be completely honest I don't know myself yet I will just get to a point that seems fitting and stop I suppose, but I still have a lot of ideas running through my head so it won't be just yet :)**

**A lot of people are also asking will I be adding new characters or using more of the older ones all I can say is I will use all the characters when and if I need them, I may add more (most likely) and I may use the range of characters already available to me (most likely)**

**I do plan ahead in my head, but I never set anything down onto paper before getting to that point, as I have already proven by changing the original storyline I planned opening the way for my "What If.." chapters if I ever publish them and also a different direction the story can sweep me away with :)**

**Review explanation.**

**I gained a review Yesterday/today (depending on their time zone)**

**by Iris **

I understand if English is not your first language. It is very impressive for you to write in a second tongue. I won't correct the many homonyms that you confused, but I feel I must point out to you that where you meant to type "gently" you accidentally typed "genitally" more than once. That kind of mix up, you might want to fix.

Good beginning. Perhaps you would benefit from a proof reader. I bet there are tons of people who would help if you asked, and it would inevitably improve your mastery of written English.

**I felt I needed to explain this a little so I've put the review above :)**

**Sadly not sure if I should be embarrassed by this or not, but English is my first language**

**Thought I do suffer from learning difficulties the main one being dyslexia which I have suffered with since childhood, I was specially tutored in English from a very early age as I struggled a lot. It wasn't until the age of 10-11 before I was able to read alone unaided simple books, yet when I did begin to be able to do so I devoured books by the hundreds reading all I could get my hands on which helped me enormously and made me want to become a writer myself.**

**It got to the point I'm now classed as a speed reader and can devour a 600 page book in a couple of hours no hassle, BUT still I have problems with my English written work mainly with spelling and grammar.**

**I do have a friend who proof reads my Novel for me, but as she is away for 6 weeks visiting family in America I have been unable to ask her to check my Fanfic for me so have been using a basic proof-reading program designed for people with my difficulties**

**It is a wonderful program, but as with all such things it can only do what it is told to do, I never noticed it replacing the word Gently with Genitally so thank you very much for pointing this out to me as it now means I can go back and change set up of the system I was using to correct this mistake so thank you again and if anyone does see anything they are unhappy with or needs changing please don't be afraid to tell me as I would rather know and give you a better reading experience than be left in the dark :)**

**When I get a free hour or so I will go back and correct the pointed out mistake :)**

**Hope your looking forward to the next chapter Kyoko's welcome home party :)**


	24. Her party, their words

**Hello my sweeties**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Yashiro looked on in awe at the stunning beauty before him as she slipped the black coat from around her shoulders the cascade of Raven black curls bounced, as she handed her coat to the clerk.

"You look beautiful this evening Kanae-san" he said as he slowly looked her over, the floor length Midnight blue dress was beautiful fitting her exquisitely the off shoulder one strap design highlighted her shoulders and neck where a silver chain hug, following it down to just above her chest a simple Moon and star pendant with a single diamond matching earrings and bracelet set the outfit off perfectly as she smiled at him pulling from her bag a Midnight blue scarf covered in stars she couldn't help but sigh

"You'll be the belle of the ball in that outfit make no mistake" he could hardly keep his eyes off her,

walking over as he handed his own jacket to the clerk she laughed playfully smacking him with her silver hand purse

"Mo, don't be silly Yashiro-san we all know the belle of the ball will be Kyoko when she finally gets here" she replied a full beautiful smile alighting her face from his compliments

Offering his arm as escort she accepted gratefully as they made there way back into the crowd for drinks which servers where carrying around.

"though saying that Kanae-san you would look good in anything"

her hair that had been successfully pulled up into a bun with the cascade of curls made her look at least 5 years older he thought as again she turned and adorned him with a smile

"If you keep complimenting me like this Yashiro-san I may not leave your side all night" He smiled back at her as the door heralds called to attention the arrival of Mr and Mrs Hizuri as Kanae turned and clapped along with the rest of the crowd Yashiro started at her beautiful face

_I wouldn't say no to that _

the heralds announced his name as the doors swung open, slowly walking down the stairs Ren walked alone he could almost here the whispered questions

"were is she?"

"shouldn't Kyoko-san be with him?"

_Damn right she should be with me, what the hell does Takarada think he's doing_

even thought he was thinking this he smiled at everyone scanning the room for Lory he spotted him at the opposite stairs, the crowed parted for him as he walked right across the floor straight to Lory still smiling, just as he reached him Lory simply

"ssssshhhhhhhhhh" him a finger too his lips as the lights went off

a single spot light centred on the top of the staircase Ren was now standing at with Lory as the herald announced

"Her royal princess for the night Mogami Kyoko"

the spotlight suddenly slid back revealing the very embarrassed looking Kyoko as she slowly made her way down the stairs it trailed her the room was full of applause. No one could pull there eyes away from her around him Ren now heard people whispering 'beautiful' and 'doesn't she look stunning' he glowed with pride as he walked up 5 stairs to meet her offering his hand he lead her down to the floor below, as they hit the floor more spotlights and floor light erupted creating a dance floor of light in the centre of the room.

"To begin tonight's festivities in honour of our friend Mogami Kyoko's good health we will ask her and her partner to take the floor for the first dance" Kyoko looked stunned up at Ren as slowly the dance floor was cleared and he led her to the dance floor

"But I don't know how to dance properly" she whispered to him looking suddenly more flushed and panicky

"Don't worry they taught you some of the basics at the LME actor school didn't they" she nodded but still looked terrified

"Kyoko I will always protect you no matter what, do not be afraid dancing in a way is just like acting instead of losing yourself in a character lose yourself in the music" she listened and nodded as the orchestra began to play a soft soothing waltz, they faced each other in the centre of the floor Ren raised her right hand in his left while placing his right hand around her waist

"Hold my shoulder Kyoko" she did as asked and as the waltz restarted she did exactly as he had told her to losing herself too the music with Ren leading the way, those long ago dance steps came flooding back they spun and twirled Kyoko smiling the entire time into Ren's eyes

"I feel like a real princess" she told him as he drew her closer slowing down the dance to wrap her in his arms

"You are my princess Kyoko so you have always been a real princess to me." the waltz ended as he tenderly kissed her the crowd cheered stamped and applauded that night would be a night Kyoko would never forget.

"Kyoko" it was Kanae and Yashiro she was sitting just outside of the main hall they had just come walking in off one of the balconies

"Hello Moko-san, Yashiro-san are you having a good time" she greeted them happily but they could both see she was getting tiered

"Are you having a bit of a rest" asked Yashiro kindly

"shall I go and get you a drink some water maybe?" Kyoko smiled up at him, for a split second as he had begun to pull away from Kanae Kyoko had seen the slight twitch of her best friends hand as if she was trying to hold him back but it was only for a moment

_maybe I'm just seeing what I would like to see because I'm tiered _

she thought as Ren returned carrying a glass of water with ice handing it to Kyoko he acknowledge Kanae and Yashiro with a smile before he crouched down before her

"Kyoko are you sure your OK? We can go home at any time if your tiered" she smiled at him lovingly as she caressed his cheek with her hand

"I wouldn't miss tonight for the world, look how beautiful Moko-san looks" she said smiling dreamily up at her friend who scoffed at her and blushed deeply as slowly Yashiro offered his arm too Kanae he looked knowingly at Ren

"we shall go and speak to the president for a moment Ren" Ren nodded and they walked away together arm in arm.

Ren watched as Kyoko slowly drank some of the water it was cold and fresh she thought as slowly it revived here senses she noticed that the freshness was slightly bitter sweet tasting taking another sip she recognised the flavour

"Lemon" she said smiling at Ren, he smiled back happily

"Yes, I asked them to put a few squeezes of lemon juice in for you Are you feeling better?"

she nodded as she lent forwards and placed her forehead against his

"You have always looked after me so well Kuon" she whispered for his ears alone

"That's because I have always loved you Kyoko" they stayed there for a few moments as the sound of someone clearing there throat nearby disturbed them

"sorry to bother you two love birds" It was Kanae she was smiling jokingly at the pair

"but if I could ask you just to step back into the hall for a moment everyone has taken there seats"

Kyoko felt a little confused there had been tables around the room but not really a seating plan would there even be enough chairs for everyone to sit down?

It worried her even more when Kanae led them further down the passageway and around the corner not through the door they had all left by she stopped at a much smaller door, pushing it open for Kyoko she bowed to her inviting her to enter. It was the same assembly hall but now as Kanae had said everyone was seated around round tables a small stage was set up and a larger rectangle table was placed just to the right of it, Ren taking her hand lead her too the high backed chair set at this table and assisting her she sat Ren on her one side Juliena on the other Kuu, Yashiro and Kanae finished that side of the table while next to Ren sat Taisho, Okami and Maria Kyoko guessed he empty chair was for the president but at this moment in time he was gracing the stage before her.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I am so happy you could all join us here tonight we have done the whole party a little backwards I'm afraid, fun and dancing first and now onto the speeches second now hopefully this wont take too long as I know Kyoko is probably now starting to feel the time as are we all but I ask you to bear with us just for a little time as there are people that have a few things to say."

surprisingly at that moment Lory stepped down off the stage and Ren stood to take the stage.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, I'm not great at speeches and such like but there are a few people tonight that I could not let walk away from here without thanking, firstly I would like to thank a brave young woman who even after as Cain Heel I had scared her half to death she came to mine and Kyoko's aid, she never baulked she acted fast getting everyone organised even the director looked to her for guidance would Riona Kamikaze-san please approach the stage"

Riona stood knees feeling a little weak, she had already spoken with Kyoko that evening she was shocked by the girl amazing manners and how polite she was nothing like Setsuka had been, Kyoko had thanked her over and over saying she would do anything and she hoped they could become good friends, Riona had liked the idea of becoming friends with this amazing young actress she fascinated her, the roles she played and how well she met the roles demands she truly was an outstanding actress.

She approached the stage and was directed up the side stairs by one of the servers, everyone in the room was clapping Kyoko was smiling broadly as Riona accepted the large bouquet of flowers from Ren and also a small bag

"this can never repay you for what you have done for us both but I hope you will accept it as a present from us both." the room applauded again and Riona was able to return to her seat

Ren continued thanking people including his parents, the president, Nurses and doctors of whom some who where not working were present Atsuko among them he thanked her Landlords Okami and Taisho and lastly he thanked Yashiro and Kanae.

Kanae stood after her praise and replaced Ren on the stage

"I'm not going to keep you long as asides from Mr-I-dont-do-speeeches then talks for 40 minuets" this brought a chuckle to everyone including Ren

"Well I don't think there is a need for me to tell you why I'm standing up here today, we all know the amazing person who I am lucky enough to be able to call my best friend, even if it was grudgingly at first" another soft chuckle from everyone as Kanae and Kyoko smiled at each other

"after Kyoko's incident I was very scared for one of the first times in my life this wasn't something pride and self esteem could get me through, I think in our own way's as Ren has already said we needed the help and support of everyone around us. I've never been one to depend on others always just expecting to be let down, yet after Kyoko was hurt I found out that not everyone in this world is going to let you down, there are people out there to support you, look after you and catch you when you simply need a shoulder to cry on" Kanae smiled as she said the last part of this and as Kyoko watched Yashiro had a smile on his face to

"The Love Me section which is I must add like my personal curse ***chuckles around the room*** is a place were people go who have lost as Kyoko puts it 'A very important human emotion' whether it be through hurt, through pain, pride or even greed we are all there together to try and understand what it means to be loved and in our own way love others in return, I have here in my hand one of our Stamp books" Kanae holds out the heart shaped note pad for everyone to see

"this pad for a Love Me member is like a diary of sorts 'Marking our failings and accomplishment' was how it was described to me and I had to agree. Upon hearing that statement after Kyoko's injury I was given a Love Me job right there and then by the president, it was my job to seek out any who new Kyoko, anyone that would like to sign her notepad and give her a stamp. No matter if it was something good or bad" Kanae smiled as she looked fondly at the book

"after the first day of running around asking people I was wondering if I could ever get it done in time so many people wanted to write in it, that the time I had left between running to different places made me feel like it couldn't be done and I told the president this, I was so angry when he just smiled at me and told me to wait and see. The second day upon arriving at work Sawara-san sought me out as I was entering the Love Me locker room, he rushed me to one of the bigger conference halls and inside there was loads of people. As soon as I put down the book and stamps they took it in turns to line up sign the book and leave throughout the day I just stood and watched as people filed in,sometimes alone others in groups it wasn't long until her notepad was full and we had started up 3 more notepads so we could get through the people faster" Kanae smiled towards Kyoko again

"It was on the 4th day when still people were filing into the conference room which had now been booked fully for this cause when the president came to ask me how it was going, and I was completely honest with him saying I was amazed I didn't need to chase down people to sign the book I don't think I will ever forget the words he spoke to me that day 'Good people gather people around them like moths to flames they come knowing light, warmth and radiance will be there for them' the more I thought about it the more I saw what the president meant Kyoko is like a candle though I must say she burns brighter longer and hotter than any candle I've ever seen *CHUCKLE*

she offers us all this amazing light which can lead the way out of dark places, she offers us friendship and a warm heart even when we may not start out the best of friends then she gives us her radiance in her talent as an actress taking on any role even when the odds are stacked against her. Kyoko when you leave her tonight you will be going home with not four full notepads but seven notepads full with wonderful words and stamps for you to enjoy and if ever you doubt yourself I want you too look upon those notepads and remember, that five of them were filled without leaving a single room because of how much you mean to everyone." At this point the embarrassment that Kanae had been fighting got the better of her she said a quick thank you and left the stage a few people including Kanae had tears in there eyes at her heart felt speech but Kyoko was openly crying as she hugged her one true best friend.

** }~~~~**

**I hope people don't mind how I'm slowly slightly changing Kanae's character I hoping the changes aren't too big for you all but after going through the life changing experience of losing one of my best friends during high school.**

**I personally know how much it can change people so when looking at Kanae who likes to think she can do everything alone and she needs no-one I'm using the incident to show her own personal growth as a Love Me member learning to accept help and love again.**

**Hope your still enjoying the story and if people would like to have snippets in the story, I am going to give you the chance to write a Love Me page for Kyoko of any character of your choice so if you wanna add your bit of passion leave it as a review of PM me and I will try and fit it in :) **


	25. Her story, Her chioce, Her family

**Hello my sweeties, sorry about no update yesterday life was simply hectic by the time I got home I was lucky to even be able to crawl to my bed before passing out till this morning :)**

**well hope you wont kill me for a one day lapse XD**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Kyoko stood on the small stage looking out at the sea of people before her, she had wanted to say so many things to all these people, but now she stood there all there eyes gazing at her she had no words to express her thoughts small tears began to trickle down he cheeks as she stood then to everyone's astonishment Kyoko simply bowed to them all with one word on her lips

"Thank you" she stayed there in that position for a few minuets showing her uttermost respect to the people in the room as she fought with her own emotions and what to say

a hand in the small of her back snapped her out of her turmoil as a voice next to her ear whispered

"Mogami-san maybe this would be a good time for this" Kyoko looked at what the president was handing to her, the silver engraved tube he had given her in the hospital which she had asked him to keep safe for her was rested lightly in his hand offering her the choice. Kyoko nodded and slowly took the tube from his hand

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen don't worry I think the moment just got too much for Mogami-san but we will be continuing now" Lory didn't leave the stage he just took a few steps back to a seat Sebastian had set up for him there Kyoko was grateful for this she felt his amazing presence fill her with confidence as she stood and looked across the sea faces once more, but this time when she cleared her throat and began to talk into the microphone he words started flowing smoothly from her lips

_Maybe next time I have to stand on stage I should bring out my Natsu she wouldn't freeze up that's for sure_

the idea of standing on this stage as Natsu made her smile she could imagine what Natsu would be like with all the men seated around to room

_well maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea _

"Hello and as everyone has already said thank you all for coming you can not even to begin to imagine what this all means to me to have you all here to think that everyone would be here for the Number one Love Me section girl is to myself rather amazing, but I suppose that now I have begun to understand what love can really be like ***looks across at the table she has just left then focuses on Ren with a smile* **I can begin to understand how much every single person in this room means too me without being afraid of the hurt that up until recently has been my view on love."

taking a deep breath she continues

"Until recently I suppose I boxed away all my feelings not because I didn't want to make friends and be happy but because all I new from love was hurt. ***swallows hard fighting back tears*** When I was younger I was never loved my father died before I was born and I was never good enough for my mother, if I couldn't be perfect I wasn't good enough to be seen as her daughter"

a startled gasp at her words fills the hall but no one speaks

"so she abandoned me at a family friends Ryokan where I was set to work for my living and bored, now I don't want to seem like I'm ungrateful to the family that took me in fed and clothed me as its far from the truth, but as I was never truly there child and having a very busy business to run I was just taken along for ease, I worked hard I learnt things that normal children at my age would never have even considered I didn't want to be a burden to them."

a few of the guest now had tears in there eyes Juliena was crying softly on Kuu's shoulder and even thought Kyoko or no one else had noticed Ren saw Yashiro grasp Kanae' hand below the table comforting her.

"It wasn't a bad life and I had a friend the same age as me the owners son who I played with occasionally when I had the time, he was kind to me which in it's own ways brought me trouble from girls in my school who bullied me daily because of our close relationship they wished they could have with him. Sadly popular people don't see the discord they sow around them by there actions sometimes, but when he asked me to run away to Tokyo with him to follow his dream I jumped at the chance to me he was my perfect prince sadly life is not a fairytale which I love so much"

people grinned around her she was known for her fanciful love of fairy's and fairy tale's

"So after working 4-5 jobs a day to pay for us both to live in Tokyo while he stayed home and worked on his dream, I believed that I truly loved him I was basically a live in Maid and walking cash machine for him but at that time I didn't care he was everything that I wanted, yet slowly as his dream came true I was slowly left out of the perfect picture I had never really been part of his dream just a stepping stone towards it. So after I was cast aside in a cruel and viscous manner I decided never to love again, I would never allow anyone into my heart or even near it the pain that I believed was brought by love made it so that I ran from it and hid my heat inside locks with no keys"

Shoko who had came alone to the party Sho refused point blank to even see Kyoko after the revelation she was now with Ren felt the cold chill and saw again the scene when Kyoko had thrown the food at Ren before saying she would one day rise above him and make him bow down before her at the time unlike Sho she had never taken it as an empty threat

_there is nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned _

she thought as she looked up at Kyoko, yet she smiled

_well maybe things like this happen for a reason_

she watched as the young woman accepted a drink from a serving man before she continued

"I at first entered show business to get my revenge on that boy ***a few people looked shocked at her statement*** but after acting against Ren when on a love me assignment I found out to my own joy that I really honestly and truly loved to act it was the first time in my life I was doing something not for someone else but for myself I was working for my own happiness which makes the world of difference."

she smiled wickedly and Ren wondered what was coming but when she spoke next her had to grin himself hiding his face in his hands

_This girl will be the death of me_

he thought but still even though he thought this he smiled

"There where challenges lots of them, I literally fought my way into an LME audition tooth and claw, then there was the fact I was hated by the number one actor in Japan"

all eyes turned to Ren as out of the corner of her eye she saw him cover his face grinning

"but slowly I made my own mark, I was lucky and fought hard for what I wanted even though most of the time I thought I was fighting alone, I realise now I was never truly alone I had Moko-san who inspired me by her amazing ability, together we got our first job on a commercial ***Kyoko smiled at that memory*** there were always people supporting me even if I didn't realise it the president, Moko-san, Sawara-san and most of all my landlords who took me in and gave me a roof to live under a stable job if I needed it and the most wonderful thing they encouraged me, never gave up on me and when I was at my lowest they would pick me back up again and insist I keep fighting. We all meet lots of people in our lives people who change it for the better or for the worst and since meeting Taisho and Okami-san I've been blessed by them to meet so many amazing people as yourselves"

Kyoko again had to stop take a few deep breaths to control herself before she felt able to continue

"I'm not going to talk more about myself now but I will say keep watching, I'm not going to let a little thing as being shot keep me down ***everyone was smiling now* **I'm going to make my own path in life with my own decisions and the first one is this."

Holding up the silver engraved tube she showed it to the room

"In here is probably the best thing my mother ever did for me, she probably didn't know she was ding something good she probably just wanted rid of me forever ***Lory flinched behind her*** in here is my own choice and from now on I will continue making the choices for my future, I just hope you all will always be there to support me as you have done tonight, and if in anyway I can ever support you in return it would be my honour"

Kyoko bowed again to the crowd a she turned to the president

the room exploded in cheers, people stood and applauded her as she exited the stage walking straight down to the rectangle table but not too her seat she stood before the Darumaya couple and bowed holding out the silver tube

"I would be honoured if you would accept this, accept me"

she didn't dare move from her bowed position her heart felt heavy almost like it was struggling to beat as she waited it seemed like a millennia could of passed as she finally felt the tube being taken by a steady hand, looking up she saw Okami crying and Taisho holding the scroll, she would never forget the words he spoke to her that day, the man who had never really showed her any emotions

"We never needed a piece of paper to love you like our daughter Kyoko you have always and will always be part of our family."

his eyes glistened with tears as he slowly swept her into a big hug Kyoko cried against his suit jacket as she held him back, if other guests in the room had wanted to speak to anyone at the head table they only took one look at the scene playing out there to know there was plenty of time another day to talk let the young brave woman have her moment.

Yet again Ren looked down at the beautiful woman beside him as they pulled up outside the hotel, it was just after 2am after Kuu looked around and signalled there was no one around Ren slowly scooped Kyoko up in his arms and exited the limo carrying his sleeping princess through the hotel front doors and straight to the lifts, his mother and father following a few steps behind arm in arm.

Juliena insisted she helped Kyoko into her night ware telling Kuu and Ren to wait outside as she helped the half asleep girl change

"I'm sorry mom" she said lightly as Juliena helped her into her pyjama top

"What are you sorry about sweet heart?" she asked slightly puzzled by the young woman

"I'm sorry I didn't give you and dad my adoption papers but if I had Kuon is right we wouldn't be able to be together any more" Juliena smiled down at the dozing child as she lay her back gently on the bed she was fully asleep before her head hit the pillow Juliena new she was probably asleep when she was talking bless her, she leaned over kissing Kyoko on her cheek before standing and smiling fondly at the young woman

"There are more than one way to become truly one of our family Kyoko, just make sure when the time comes you say yes."

she watched as a smile spread across the girls face as she turned and left the room, smiling to herself opening the door she looked at her son and husband dearly

_yes one day we will all be a family, I may even get grandchildren_

she thought excitedly as she hugged her son goodnight and he entered his and Kyoko's bedroom

_maybe I should start on a children's range of clothes _

she thought to herself as she and Kuu went to there own bed.

** }~~~~**

**So Kyoko is taking a stand for her own life her freedom, she has chosen her new parents and is about to continue her career as an actress.**

**Yet as she said herself not everything in life happens like a fairytale, I can see bumps along the road ahead **

**thanks for reading xxx**


	26. Notes from the heart

**Hello my sweeties, hoping to make up for my lack of chapter yesterday by two today he is hoping I get this out tonight as I've got to go out for a few hours in a little while XD**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Kyoko watched with tears in her eyes as Kuu and Juliena boarded the privet jet owned by Lory, they where off home they had already been away from work for much too long now with her out of hospital and doing so well they had no further excuses to tell. They had both hugged and kissed her begging to both come and stay with them at there home when ever they wanted, Kuu with his final hug told her they would be coming over around Christmas again as Juliena was hosting the showing of her latest designs so they would have to come watch, it was a tearful good bye for both women and only the fact that they were 'men' kept the tears from spilling from the eyes of Kuu and Juliena

"At least we have an excuse to see you know Kuon, until your ready your dating our darling daughter so we have to make sure your treating her right" Kuu said winking at Kyoko as he pulled Juliena away, Ren laughed

"the way she is I think she looks after me more, I've certainly gained weight that's for sure" Kyoko elbowed him in the ribs as they all laughed

now watching the jet taking off she couldn't help but smile and cry all at the same time waving all the way until the jet was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Ren squeezed her hand pulling her silently into his chest he held her tight, the feel of her against him rousing the true nature of his desire for her the feel of her body entangled in his own

_GOD how I love this girl!_

He looked down at her as she looked up his emotions took over as he softly took her lips, Kyoko felt all the unsaid words in his kiss the sorrow of his parents leaving, the love he held for her, the desire to be with her layered throughout with his own personal contentment, They broke apart reluctantly as Yashiro coughed behind them.

"You know I'm sorry to stop you and everything but Ren we have a talk show in an hour if we don't set off soon we will be late" Ren glared at him for a moment then sighed

"I suppose your right lead the way" they all walked back to the limo the president had assigned for there personal use for the day getting in without a word the driver set off heading for LME

"so what are you up too today?" Ren asked Kyoko as they were pulling away from the air port

"I have some Love Me work to take care off at the office then I'm not sure what's planned but Maria-chan wants to meet me for lunch I'm hoping Moko-san will be there and Chiori-san too we haven't had lunch together for ages." Ren was shocked by her word's

"The president has already allowed them to assign you Love Me work? **FOR HEAVENS SAKE ****KYOKO YOU ONLY GOT OUT OF HOSPITAL YESTERDAY!"** she knew he wasn't angry at her so she patted his hand which never seemed to leave hers when they were together

"It's OK Ren, its not as bad as you think my Love Me work includes sitting down in his office in the plushest sofa he can find me with tea and cake on demand to have a look at my Love Me notepads" she watched his whole body soften as he listened too her reasoning but he still felt a little uneasy

"You could do that at home" he said with slight sulking undertone to his voice, it had been largely agreed by them when Kyoko left the hospital she would be moving in with Ren. It had upset Kyoko at first feeling she was abandoning Taisho and Okami-san but they had both given her there blessing after all they where now her parents she was going to make sure she visited them as much as possible that included helping out with the restaurant.

"Don't worry do you honestly think I will be able to read all of those 7 notepads in 1 day, after reading just 5 pages the night I got them I was in tears I couldn't read any more through the blur I doubt I will be much better today." He placed his arm around her hugging her close as she continued

"And honestly Ren I think its more the president wants to keep an eye on me, you know he has said I'm never to be left alone for long periods of time until he is fully happy I'm recovered your working till late tonight so its best I'm with company" Ren didn't deny the president was right he felt the same way wanting Kyoko t have people around just encase problem was he wanted to be the one who did it. He sighed knowing she was right and there was nothing he could do about it, this was his job after all which he loved

"Just promise me you will be careful and not do anything silly" she nodded and snuggled her head onto his shoulder

"I promise"

as they pulled up at LME Kyoko was ready to jump out of the car and walk straight in the front doors kissing Ren on the cheek she was just about to jump out of the Limo when reporters and paparazzi surrounded the door Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her back

"What's the matter Ren?" she asked as she turned to him

"You cant go out there with all the reporters they will mob you, Driver can you take us to the underground entrance please" Kyoko sighed and looked at Ren pouting slightly

"Ren I have been taught how to handle the press I could of just got out there your going to be even later for your job now" she could see Yashiro checking his watch already

_did Ren think she was incapable? _

"I just don't want to take any chances not so soon after leaving the hospital anyway" she sighed kissing him one last time she jumped out of the car

"I'll be fine silly see you later" she waved as the limo drove off and entered LME with a glad sigh

_I'm back. _

Kyoko had been Right about the Notepads, there where some beautiful messages in them and nearly every single one had a 100 point stamp on it some even had a few, she cried tears of joy at the kind words she was receiving from people she counted as friends, co-workers and some she new only briefly. They all spoke of her character and charm some spoke of her odd qualities that made them like her more she was down to earth and never thought of herself above anyone.

Camera men, sound specialists, make up artist, script writers the list of people and professions was endless thought some stuck with her in bedding themselves in her heart, for the first time she read Moko-san's message after the Curara commercial and called her friend immediately thanking her through waves of tears as Kanae told her to get a grip.

The next was from director Ogata:

**I was amazed when I first met you,**

**so young yet so talented you rose up against all the challenges,**

**making Mio your own you broke through all the worries and doubts**

**I had held for so long, the actors and actresses around you would often say**

**that watching you act Mio made them want to try harder they wanted to like you completely embrace there characters which you did so easily **

**I doubt without you Dark Moon would have been the success it was **

**you truly are an amazing actress and I hope you wont mind me saying**

**a true friend.**

**Ogata Hiroaki (100 point stamp)**

there where many more like it and it filled her heart with joy to read them, at lunch time Maria, Kanae and Chiori joined her and the president for lunch which he ordered in due to all the press waiting outside for a glimpse of her it was an enjoyable lunch Lory showed them the picture of his 3 Love Me girls walking out of the hospital together he had, had it blown up and framed which made Kyoko laugh and Kanae groan, they talked about normal things work new scripts new job offers all the things Kyoko wanted to hear about

_Oh how I've missed this_

She thought as the day wore on slowly yet she was happy and contented she looked at the president and asked the question she had been dying to ask all day

"so when can I get back on set?" Everyone looked at her as she looked back at them all eager

"Kyoko-chan you only got out of hospital yesterday don't you think you should rest a bit?" Kanae asked breaking the silence that had followed her question

"Oh Moko-san I've been resting for the last month you try sitting in a bed ow walking around the same 5 corridors, I want to get back to work I need work" they all saw her burning passion in her eyes and none could deny that this was who Kyoko was she was born to act

Lory smiled at his young charge

"how about we give director Annaka a call and see if Natsu is ready to come back shall I?"

Kyoko's eyes lit up with possibility as she nodded her head

"And bridge rock?" she questioned excited Lory laughed as he watched her squirming with excitement

"OK Mogami-san I will make a few calls"

When Lory gave the Love Me staff there assignment that afternoon it shocked them all when he told them the Limo was waiting in the underground car park to take them all to there next job including Kyoko who practically flew to the car singing and dancing to herself the whole way Maria had asked if she could go along too and Lory agreed as long as she came back in the Limo with them and behaved herself.

It wasn't until the Limo pulled up outside Ren's apartment building that Kyoko started to wonder about there Love Me job as the driver passed Kanae a hot pink envelope through the connecting window she opened it and read out load.

**To my lovely ladies,**

**Your mission today is to make sure Mogami-san is all**

**unpacked, set-up, relaxed and happy in her new home.**

**I have provided drinks and snacks for you all so enjoy,**

**the limo will come collect you at 8:30 to take you all home**

**have fun **

**Lory xxx**

the Letter was surrounded by kisses and hearts and printed on the same hot pick stationary as the envelope Kanae sighed as the driver let them out of the limo passing over 6 bags of snacks and drinks

"Mo, how much does he think we will eat" asked Kanae rather annoyed at the amount of snacks the president had provided Maria and Chiori where talking about how exciting it was to be able to go into Ren's apartment Maria was saying how she had always wanted to come here, while Kyoko had a sinking feeling

_will Ren mind?_

** }~~~~**

**So Lory has invited all of Kyoko's Love Me friends and Maria over to Ren's apartment, what will Ren think of this? **

**Kyoko wants to return back to work as soon as possible but everyone seems against it.**

**What's going to happen?**


	27. Her new home

**Hello my sweeties, so sorry for this chapter being late some stupid boy racer decided to race down the road by where I live and completely take out the connection box for all phone lines and internet in the area -_- so as you can guess not a happy bunny,**

**they are hoping to have it all fixed by the latest Tuesday evening so this chapter will either go up then or if I get chance I will pop over to my parents house and load it there so will have to see anyway on with the show. **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The three rings it took for Ren to answer his phone felt like a lifetime to Kyoko her heart felt like it was ready to burst as she subconsciously held her breath, she stood a little way away from her friends as she waited

"Hello Kyoko, are you OK? What's wrong?" at the concern in his voice she felt instantly better letting out a long breath she explain the presidents request to the Love Me section.

"I will completely understand if you don't want us in the apartment when your not there we could always go to a coffee shop or something nearby"she finished off her explanation breathlessly as she gripped her cellphone tight the white of her knuckles sanding out against the pick cell.

"Kyoko it is no longer just my apartment it is your home too now and the fact is they are your friends they will always be welcome there." Ren sighed with relief when he had seen her caller ID he had instantly panicked thinking there was something wrong but he was happy that her friends were with her

_maybe if we invite them over more often she will feel more at home _

he contemplated as he smiled it was like a dream come true she was going to live with him she had excepted his feelings god how he loved her, he realised she was talking again and pulled himself out of his dream world

"Sorry Kyoko what did you say?" he felt a little foolish sitting there grinning like that but he just couldn't help it

_well at least Yashiro isn't here_

he thought as Kyoko repeated her question in little more than a whisper

"Errm its just that... Ren I don't have a way to get into the apartment" she said almost shyly he could here her blushing and smiled

"Kyoko you have been given clearance to enter my apartment at any time day or night for the last 2 years not even Yashiro has that privilege just ask who ever is on the front desk for a spare key and we will get your own sorted tomorrow morning OK?" he could hear her gulp knowing she was going to argue before the words even left her mouth

"I couldn't do that Ren, in future I will just wait for you to finish work at LME I can wait in the Love Me locker room then go home with you" he cut her off before she could get much further

"Kyoko I have just told you that the apartment is now your home too, why would you not have a key for your own home? Don't you want to live with me?" without even having to see Ren's face at that moment she could see the puppy dog eyes he would be staring at her with at that moment closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath she replied

"Of cause I do Ren, you know I do but I would just feel strange being there alone without you there too what would I do while I was waiting for you?" Ren smiled knowing he had won

"well you could always cook something to eat for yourself, sit down relax and watch TV or take a bath what would you do if you were at your old home?"he wanted to keep it simple if he made it to complicated she would jump upon any reasoning to fight against him

"Well normally I would work on scripts or help out in the restaurant, I don't really watch TV much so..." she trailed off as she considered what he had said to her

"and if I was cooking for myself I would cook us both something to eat if I didn't you would probably not bother eating" Ren smiled she was probably right but coming home to Kyoko in an apron welcoming him home again he was away with his own fantasises he had to control himself again to speak

"Did you know I also have all of my fathers roles he has ever played including drama's and movie's and a few specials you could always watch some of those I know you would love to see his variations on the characters he has acted." If he couldn't draw her in with her own love maybe her love of acting would seal the deal

"Really!" Bingo he could feel her eyes sparkling down the phone imagining the flowers swirling around her petite figure he felt the need to laugh but refrained enough to speak on last time

"Well I've got to go now Kyoko I'm not sure what time I will be home but I will see you later, Love you Kyoko" he said leaving her completely breathless at the words he could say so easily

"Love you too Ren." she replied quietly as she felt the blush over her entire body a tingling sensation filling her as butterflies seemed to suddenly burst to life in her stomach

Snapping shut her phone she turned to see Kanae watching her as she took a slow deep breath Kanae shouted over to her

"Mo! Are we going in or not Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko smiled as she ran towards her friends

"Yeah were going in" she smiled a dazzling smile which made Chiori and Maria look at her shocked by just how beautiful she looked in that moment it was breath taking

"So that's what love does to a person" Maria whispered to Chiori as they followed Kanae and Kyoko through the front doors into the apartment complex

"Granddad always said love makes women beautiful, I can see why" Chiori just nodded to Maria's words as the the security officer handed over Ren's spare key and they made there way slowly to the lifts.

Ren sat opposite Lory next to him sat Yashiro and on his other side sat Ogata Lory was reading thick document which he slowly tossed over to Ren

"It's all there for the most part are you sure that this is what you want Ren?" Asked Lory passing the documents back to Yashiro who happily tucked them onto his lap

"I think that when this is all over and done with that there will never be a perfect time boss she pulled me out of the darkness and released the part of my soul I had been running from for so long,

it made me realise I don't have to be one person and not the other I just have to be myself." Lory nodded slowly looking over at Ogata he smiled

"Director Ogata thank you for meeting with us here today we have a proposition for you."

Kyoko didn't quiet know what to do, as soon as they entered the apartment all of the girls were off exploring

"Come on Kyoko give us the Tour" Shouted Chiori as she looked out of the large windows at the view while Maria checked out the book shelves and Kanae poked her head into the kitchen

"Wow this is a big place" Kanae said sounding impressed as she looked around the open plan living area

"Maybe I should aim for a top actor too if this is the kind of place you get to live in" commented Chiori as Maria didn't really seem to impressed her closet alone was bigger than this room so she just continued to look at the contents of Ren's shelves

"But I really only know a few rooms you guys its not like I've been here much" Kyoko choked out watching them as Kanae turned to look at her Kyoko could see a slight puzzled expression on her face but before she could comment

"even better lets play a game we all pick a door and guess what's behind it before opening it" cried out Maria as she ran towards Chiori

"Sounds fun" Chiori squealed as all the girls met up at the sofa

"OK lets do rock paper scissors to see who goes first" Kyoko and Kanae joined in half heartedly as they played, but still Kanae ended up winning there where 2 doors off the living area plus the hallway with a further 5 doors Kanae looked around walking over to the door on the far right of the lounge she placed her hand on the handle

"I chose this one and I'm guessing it's a Gym or something like that" before Maria could say anything she had pulled open the door

"KOTONAMI-SAN YOUR MEANT TO LET US GUESS TOO!" shouted Maria but curiosity got the better of all of them as Kanae disappeared through the door

approaching the door Kyoko saw 3 steps down then heard Kanae's excited voice

"MO! You guys stop standing around up there and come and get a load a this!" the girls all rushed down the small stairs into a large dark room Kanae found the light switch and thy all held there breath as the florescent lights sparked into life above them, 2 sides of the room were Mirrors it was all white and sparkling clean with all different types of gym equipment you could imagine plus punch bags and punch balls 2 more doors lead off this room and while they all looked at the fabulous equipment Kanae and Maria opened a door each.

The door Kanae opened was a locker room with everything Shower, towels and gym clothes all clean and neat she even noticed a first aid box, the door maria opened was what looked like a store room full of smaller equipment skipping ropes, weights, balls, hoops and loads of things Maria didn't even know what they were stacked neatly on the shelves and floor there was even a large selection of CD's and a music player clicking play she was slightly surprised when the music started playing in the room behind her not in the room she was now standing in, quickly pressing stop she walked back into the Gym.

"Well I've gotta say I'm jealous" Chiori said as she ran her hand over the running machine lovingly

Kanae just nodded as she looked at the settings on the rowing machine

"Suppose this is what the best get at the end of the day" she said in a non committal way, Kyoko was just stunned she had never imagined Ren's home to have a private gym

"You will have to come to my home one of the days, we could all go swimming in the swimming pool then if you wanted too you could use the sauna or hot tub or even the spa along with the gym" Maria said as she looked at them as they all stared back

"I suppose we should suspect no less from the prez" Kanae said as they walked out of the gym shutting off the light

the other room leading off the living area was a laundry room with washing machine and tumble dryer Chiori who chose to open the door had guessed it would be some sort of games room or somewhere he would store all his acting memorabilia so it was a bit of a disappointment.

Walking into the hallway Maria stepped up to the closest door and was about to speak as Kyoko stepped in

"That one is the guest bedroom" she said quietly as she looked at her feet she had slept in that room after her cat walk training and a few times if she had been here to late and slept over they all entered took a quick look around it had a privet bathroom with a toilet sink and shower was nicely decorated with a small closet but nothing special Maria had said as she was leaving the room Kanae and Chiori on the other hand where amazed by the queen sized bed the same way Kyoko had been the first time she had seen it

The door opposite was a door she had never opened it turned out to be a large office space yet again Maria said it was boring and they excited the room

"Your turn Onee-sama" said Maria as Kyoko walked right past one door to the two doors at the end of the corridor the others seemed confused

"aren't you going to open this one Kyoko-chan?" ask Chiori stopping by the closed door Kyoko shook her head slowly before answering in the same quiet voice as when she had told them about the guest room

"That's Tsuruga-san's room" she blushed wondering what they would think about her knowing that room but no one commented on her knowledge but Kanae did stride forwards and open the door entering before Kyoko could utter another word

"MOKO" she screamed as Maria and Chiori followed her in Kyoko didn't know what to do she just stood there rooted too the spot as she heard the girls talking and walking around the room opening the doors inside

"Mo, why does everything have to be so big" she cried as Kyoko stole herself to go after them

"YOU GUYS WE REALLY SHOULDNT BE IN HERE" she cried as Kanae was looking in the on suit while Chiori and Maria where no where to be seen

"Why not Kyoko-chan this is your bedroom too now so its not like we are doing anything bad" Kanae watched as Kyoko visibly paled a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead as she stood like stone her eyes staring into blankness, Kanae rushed over to her best friend

"Kyoko, Kyoko are you OK Kyoko?" at the sound of Kanae's worried voice drew the other two girls out of the closet they had been exploring quick as a flash Kanae slowly guided Kyoko to the bed and sat her down

"Kyoko are you OK? MO, answer me Kyoko" she shook her shoulders quite hard as she tried to get her best friend to look at her Kyoko suddenly looked up into Kanae's eyes

"My room?" her face was pale and the question struck home with Kanae as she lowered her head half relieved half amused at her friends slow uptake

"Yes, Kyoko-chan your room, your going to be living here with your boyfriend who loves you to the ends of the earth were did you think you would be sleeping in the guest bedroom?" Kanae's heart froze as Kyoko just nodded then shook her head then tears started to spill down her cheeks almost silently she whispered

"I didnt really think about it" she admitted a she looked into the older girls eyes Kanae took a deep breath

"That's basically what it means to live with someone Kyoko-chan, You love him don't you?" Kyoko nodded shyly as she looked at her hands which where still held in Kanae's

"And I promise you that he loves you too we can all see it" the 2 other girls nodded in agreement to Kanae's words and Chiori spoke up

"Your cloths are all in the big closet too" she added as she nodded to the double doors she and Maria had come from pulling her too her feet Kanae dragged her into the closet one side was all Ren's clothes she could smell his scent on them as she walked in, the other side was full to bursting with female clothes plus her own clothes she had brought over by Okami-san

"Your mom's really do look after you don't they" said Kanae trying to cheer up Kyoko pulling out some of the dresses and outfits that she had playfully chosen from the catalogues they had looked through together but it was too much for Kyoko her knees gave way as she knelt on the floor sobbing the other three girls not knowing what to do did what any friends would Kanae took her in her arms cradling her close as Maria and Chiori joined in the group huddle on the floor as they let Kyoko cry herself out in there warm embrace.

** }~~~~**

**So has it finally hit Kyoko? **

**What is she going to say or do to Ren?**

**And why will Ren be angry at Kyoko? **

**Hehe just to leave you with something to think about :P**


	28. Compramises and friendly advice

**IM SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER CONFUSION THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 27, THE CHAPTER POSTED AS 27 LAST NIGHT WAS CHAPTER 28**

**Hello my sweeties, I'm just going to keep going with chapters until the net is fixed or I can get to my parents then upload them all at once, what can I say I enjoy writing too much :P**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

The meeting took 2 hours Ogata listened well and was thrilled by the project before him,

"so as you can see this will be done in different parts, from different peoples points of view but all coming back to the main story line so what do you think? You were asked for especially to direct this I understand you have other projects but this is going to be taking place for quite a while until we can get it all together what do you think?"

Ogata looked at the thick document in his arms his princely smile at its fullest her looked right into Lory's eyes as he replied

"Were do I sign?"

a few minuets later it was just Lory, Ren and Yashiro left Ren sighed in relief

"I'm glad he agreed, and he was a lot calmer than I was expecting" he said as he rubbed his temples with the palms of his hands he had a slight head ache which this subject seemed to bring on when ever he spoke about it at length

_It never hurts when I talk to Kyoko about it though_

he thought as he listened to Yashiro and Lory talk about the finer details

"Oh and Yashiro are you still going to be managing Mogami-san's schedule?" Lory asked looking up and Yashiro nodded

"For as long as you need me too I can balance her schedule out yes" he replied the sudden sound of the woman he loves name caught him and dragged him from his thoughts

"OK good until I can find a manager for her with the right type of skill I will ask you to continue as you have been doing up till now, Mogami-san asked me today when she would be able to start up again on her work so I've made the arrangements for Box R this Wednesday and the normal Friday for her Bridge Rock appearance" Lory watched as Yashiro opened up his ever present planner adding in the times locations ect that Lory had passed him on a piece of paper

_too think all this time Kyoko was that chicken _

Yashiro thought as he wrote down bridge rock normally he would of just put TBM Love Me work but now he knew the truth and so did Ren, looking across at his charge he expected to see a happy smile as they where after all talking about the woman he loved but instead of happiness he saw a scowl on Ren's face

"Takarada-san you can not be serious she has just been let out of hospital and you are allowing her to return to work this fast?" Ren asked as his scowl deepened

"and why shouldn't she return to work Ren she has been pronounced fully fit to work the last 2 weeks in hospital she was ready to leave but they kept her in just as a precaution, she will be fine" Ren glared at Lory as he replied

"Forgive me for disagreeing sir but I don't think she is ready to return to the set, she was not just ill she was shot she lost nearly all of her blood and had 4 transfusions to replace it and now you just want her to return back to work as if nothings happened!" as Ren spoke his voice slowly got more angry both of the other men noticed this where as Yashiro shrunk away from the dark aura Ren was admitting Lory just calmly laced his fingers together as he looked over at Ren across his desk

"Mogami-san herself asked for this Ren I don't think any of us are in a better position to say whether she is ready to return to the set or not than she is" Lory spoke in a calm but very firm voice which Ren knew would be dangerous to answer back too almost growling Ren stood and bowed to Lory

"I think I need to speak with Kyoko about this Please excuse me" he said before storming from the office with Yashiro and Lory just watching him go

"I will get Sebastian to drop you off home Yashiro when your ready I doubt you would want to be in the car when that beast breaks loose" Lory chuckled at his own words as Yashiro looked at Lory nodding.

Ren couldn't believe she hadn't spoken too him about this it was too early for her to return to work what was she thinking! He didnt even realise where he was until he pulled into his car parking space and hopped out of the car, walking with quick long strides he reached the elevator without meeting anyone, as soon as the lift came and lifted him too his floor his temper rose slightly

_why the hell does she need to return back straight away its not like she is a main character _

he thought as he walked down his own hallway this quelled his anger slightly as he thought just how popular her character was she may not be one of the main characters but he had to admit she was very important to the role and she had done an amazing job of creating Natsu. He sighed as he reached the door slipping the key in the lock he took 5 deep breaths he didnt want his anger to get the better of him and scare her he would simply tell her he didnt think it was a good idea to return to the set just yet and convince her to wait a little longer.

"Kyoko" he called opening the door and slipping off his shoes he could hear talking from the living area

_She's probably watching TV_

he thought as he walked down to the living area in just his socks

"Kyoko are you there we need to talk" he reached the living area as Kyoko jumped up from in front of the couch were she had been sitting

"Welcome home Ren I hope you don't mind we where watching some of your DVD's" she said in a quick high pitched voice

_Bloody hell she is already scared_

he thought as he looked at Kyoko then down at the other 3 girls around his living room table

_damn I forgot they were all here too_

he sighed looking down at the 2 Love Me girls and Maria oh well he may as well say what he was going to say and he could hope that Kanae would agree with him and back him up.

"Hello everyone" he said with a smile Kyoko flinched as she felt the very slight hint of annoyance but it was quickly gone

_maybe its because that's what I was expecting _

she thought as she watched Ren greet all of there guests

"You said you had something to talk to me about Ren" she asked shyly as she looked at him sitting down next to Maria as she served him green tea Kyoko had made for them all, the fizzy drinks had been pushed to the side by Kanae

"Yes Kyoko Takarada-san said you had been asking about returning to your roles in" he was cut off by her excited voice as she seemed unable to sit still at the thought of her jobs

"Has he said when I will be going back to work then, oh I cant wait" she said all this with such joy and happiness that Ren felt a little disconcerted about what he was going to say

_No she is not ready to go back yet _

his brain protested as he replied

"Kyoko do you think returning back too work so fast is really OK? You have only just come out of hospital you need to rebuild your strength and get yourself fit and well again before you should even be considering work" he watched her face drop her eyes seemed to dull slightly as she looked down into her even moving hands

"To be fair Ren-sama I think Kyoko knows what she is doing, as she said at LME she has been ready to return to work for almost 2 weeks I don't think playing a school bully like Natsu is going to tax her too much and it will be good for her to get back into the swing of things after 2 months off" this was Kanae she was looking at Ren with eyes full of danger as she answered him in Kyoko's place Ren looked back at her his eyes full of concern that he truly felt for Kyoko as she blinked up at him slowly he continued his case

"Fine well maybe not Natsu but what about Bo that chicken costume must weigh a ton and I bet it gets really hot in there I just don't want her taking any risks" he said with finality Kanae nodded slightly as she looked away from Ren finally turning to Kyoko

"He does have a point with Bo though Kyoko-chan, Chiori-san has been filling in for you why you have been in hospital maybe allow her to fill the role till for the next 2 weeks while you do a bit of physical fitness training it's not like you don't have the equipment for it and in doing this both me and Ren will feel better, what do you think?" Ren watched a Kanae acted as mediator from the start wondering why she was treating Kyoko so gently he would have to ask her what was going on if he got a chance Kyoko seemed to be thinking on Kanae's words a bit

"I suppose the suit is hot and its true I've not been able to exercise much in the hospital so I'm a bit unfit" she looked across at Chiori who was looking at her with a blank expression

"Would you mind, continuing for a few more weeks Chiori-san?" she asked watching the girls reaction the smile she gave Kyoko was radiant and Kyoko had to wonder what got the girl so happy about the Bo role

"I really don't mind the Ishibashi brothers are really nice they look after me really well, but they always ask how you are doing" she added almost as an after thought as she looked up at Kyoko eyes sparkling

"They even came to sign your Notepads a second time each individually and as a group" Kyoko smiled she had read the group message too her but she had yet to reach the individual messages she wondered what her Nii-san's would put. Looking back over at Kanae she nodded

"I suppose I can let Bo go for a few more weeks, but I am going to do Natsu I NEED to get back to work its killing me having to wait" Ren sighed and Kanae shot him a DONT YOU DARE look as she looked at Kyoko

"OK I don't see how playing Natsu would harm you" Kyoko jumped on Kanae before she had a chance to do anything Kyoko was hugging Kanae in a death embrace

"Thank you Moko" she cried as Kanae tried to dislodge her

"Mo, get off you baka" she managed to push her away as Kyoko righted herself her smile was full and genuine covering her face pretending to cough Kanae couldn't help but smile over her best friend, but she wasn't counting on Ren's next words

"I can accept you wanting to do your Natsu role Kyoko but you have to promise me you will take it easy and not over work yourself you need to stop if you feel tiered and tell the director if you feel ill in any way." luckily Kyoko didnt seem upset by this but just nodded solemnly letting his words sink in as Chiori piped up

"You don't need to worry Tsuruga-san I will make sure she doesn't over do it, I'm her right hand after all" she smiled over at Kyoko sharing their private joke as she smiled at Ren

"Well that makes me feel better knowing she has friends to watch over her" the genuine smile Ren shot at them all made the girls all silent as he stood and looked at them all

"OK so lets grab some menu's how about some take-out on me" they all agreed as Kanae took the hint followed him to the kitchen with the empty glasses why the others decided what type of food they fancied

"She's feeling unsure at the moment, it would be wise not to push her to far Ren-san" Ren looked up at her as she deposited the cups into the sink

"What does that mean?" he asked confused, she looked at him a complicated look in her eyes

"It's just a friendly piece of advice" she turned and left the kitchen not giving him a chance to question her further.

**}~~~~**

**What meaning is behind Kanae's warning? **

**What will happen when Natsu hits the set once more?**

**Can somebody care too much? **

**Hehe just to leave you with something to think about :P**


	29. Love and care

**THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED LAST NIGHT AS CHAPTER 27 WHICH WAS INCORRECT THIS IS CHAPTER 28.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 27 AGAIN AS THE STORY WILL THEM MAKE MORE SENSE IM SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION IT IS ENTIRLY MY FAULT SORRY AGAIN **

**Neheigh xxx**

**Hello my sweeties, I'm just going to keep going with chapters until the net is fixed or I can get to my parents then upload them all at once, what can I say I enjoy writing too much :P**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

Kyoko really enjoyed herself with all her friends and Ren Kanae made it so she had to sit by him which in a way Kyoko was thankful for she was feeling a little conscious of the situation about sharing a room but when Ren put his arm around her waist and hugged her to his side, her body just seemed to relax like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders as she snuggled into his side she felt his lips brush against her hair the warmth that filled her was better than any drug it seemed to fill her entirely as they ate and talked her hand rested tightly in his she really did love him

Kanae was constantly watching them just checking her reactions, Ren held her softly and after a while Kyoko relaxed and so did Kanae thinking about it everything had gone a little fast for her friend she had gone from being afraid to love to giving her life for the man she loved

_maybe things like fate are real _

she thought as she smiled at her best friend

_she just needs time for it to settle in she will be fine_

Kyoko and Ren walked them all to the front doors at 9:30 the LME limo was waiting as there note had said to take them home Kyoko hugged them all even managing to get a quick hug of Kanae as Ren watch and smiled he didnt realise Kanae had only agreed to the hug to speak with her one last time before she left

"Your going to be fine Kyoko-chan he is a good man, just stay calm and go with what your heart tells you" Kyoko had giggled at this comment

"Isn't that the presidents normal line?" she asked smiling into her friends hair

"Mo the old git is getting too me" replied Kanae Laughing as she released Kyoko but she saw the thanks in Kyoko's eyes that's all she needed

"call me if he does anything unbecoming to you Kyoko-chan, I need practice for my new psychopathic wife role I believe there is even a scene castrating one of her husbands" Ren noticeably flinched as he held his arm around Kyoko as she giggled

"Don't worry Moko-san you will be the first person I call" the girls all laughed as they climbed into the Limo at Ren's face he looked scared

"Does she really have a role like that?" he asked Kyoko looking down at her, Kyoko nodded

"Its a bit like BJ but he is what they call a professional wife she marries in different places and when the husband is insured she kills them" Ren thought about this and blanched

"Why do I think that I would be scared to watch that?" she giggled at him as he looked down at her slowly leaning forwards he took her lips gently kissing her, Kyoko thought is he hadn't have been holding her waist she would have fallen her knees felt weak and her entire body tingled with pleasure at his touch

"come on my princess lets go home" he said finally breaking the kiss and guiding her back upstairs to their apartment. They sat on the sofa together as Ren looked at the DVD's the girls had pulled out of his collection his heart jumped as he noticed one at the bottom of the pile pulling it out he looked at Kyoko who was coming in from the kitchen with drinks for them both.

"Did you watch this?" he asked holding up the DVD for Kyoko to see

"Nooooooo" Kyoko shook her head as if just the look in her eyes and the feeling in her voice wasn't enough

"Chiori was shocked you had that one and just happened to remember that it was a role I played so she insisted we watched it luckily I managed to slip it to the bottom of the pile so we never got around to it" Kyoko looked at the Fuwa Sho PV in Ren's hand

"Why do you have that Ren?" she asked walking around the sofa setting down both drinks before sitting down she looked worried and anxious sitting ram rod straight on the edge of the sofa

"I told you in the hospital, I own every piece of work you have ever acted in I even have a copy of the Curara commercial" he smiled back at her as he slowly took the DVD out of the case and slipped it into the DVD player

"Ren what are you doing?" she asked shocked as he dropped the PV case onto the table and sat next to her on the sofa

"Have you ever watched the PV" he asked knowing that the answer was probably no she shook her head decisively as she sipped her water

"It's not really something I was interested in watching I've been there as the president watched it and seen snippets in music stores but I've never watched it properly " she said placing her glass back down

Ren sat on the sofa next to her holding out his arm to her he summoned her to his side, slowly she moved across the sofa allowing him to pull her back towards him she lent onto hos chest as he held her softly his intoxicating smell filled her nose as she breathed in slowly and softly

"It's always good too watch what you have done, even if the guy you were acting with is a complete and utter jackass" he said kissing her hair lightly he spoke softly not much above a whisper the feel of his breath caressing her ear lobe made her shiver the tingling sensation filling entire body again as he slowly gave her a whispered commentary of the acting of herself Sho and Mimori in the PV showing her in detail were he thought she excelled telling her how beautiful and amazing she looked how she held the stage

"If it wasn't for you I doubt that girl could of done that well" she whispered quietly her body felt like it was melting under his touch her body was burning the whispering wind caressing her she was hardly able to breath she felt like she was floating away

"She told me she hated me and refused to work with me to begin with" she stated breathlessly she forced her fuzzy mind to obey her as she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved she saw the care and love in his eyes feeling it burning into her skin as she slowly pushed herself up claiming his lips for herself in that instant. Ren was always surprised when she took the initiative

_Not that I mind_

he thought as he kissed her back matching her pressure with his own, slowly raising her hand up she sank it deeply into his hair grabbing a handful she played her hand through it deepeing there kiss as she pulled him closer to herself

Kyoko slowly turned her body so she was facing him on her knees never leaving the kiss she leant against his chest pushing him lower into the sofa as she wrapped her second hand around his back as he wrapped her solidly in her arms he felt his heart pounding as she took control licking his lower lip lightly with the tip of her tongue he slowly parted his lips allowing her wondering tongue to enter his mouth dancing his own tongue with hers she moved herself even closer to him her chest now resting firmly on his her hip just inches away from were he wanted her oh so badly, but his brain started to spin as he thought about this pulling away from the kiss smiling at her Kyoko stopped looking into Ren's eyes she suddenly realised what she was doing blushing profusely she pulled away bowing low in her kneeling position

"I'm so sorry Ren, I didnt mean too... I... I …." her sentence didnt seem to have a direction she was so embarrassed she just didnt know what to say at all she could feel her checks neck and ears burning as she looked away

Ren took this chance to wrap her in his arms again spinning her swiftly so she was leaning against his chest again he kissed her hair softly

"There is nothing to be sorry for Kyoko, you don't know how many times I've wanted to do exactly that to you" she snuggled into his chest embarrassed as he held her tightly

"there is no rush for us to do anything Kyoko, we can do everything at your pace so please don't worry" they sat that way for a while watching random things on the TV Ren talked about people he new on the programs people he had been interviewed by and what they were like he made her laugh and giggle and he enjoyed every second of having her in his arms during a lull in the conversation he felt her breathing grow shallow looking down upon her sleeping face he smiled

Turning off the TV he slowly carried her too the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed she was wearing soft trousers and a t-shirt so he doubted she would be uncomfortable changing into his own Pyjamas he got into bed beside her pulling the blankets up over both of them he kissed her forehead gently as he held her close falling into distant dreams with the scent of his beloved filling his senses

Kyoko woke slowly a wonderful warmth against her as she snuggled back towards the heat radiating at her back she sighed contented before she realised what was happening shooting up she looked behind her at the sleeping figure of Kuon his face was soft and sensitive smiling slightly as in his sleep he reached out and held onto her t-shirt grabbing tight and not relinquishing his grip

_Like a child _

she thought as she smiled down upon his sleeping form she relaxed slowly sliding back down under the covers she pulled herself closer to him watching him sleep

_I suppose Moko was right, this is what people who love each other do I just have to take my time_

she thought back to Ren telling her to take her time there was no need to rush she smiled again

"I do love you Ren" she kissed his forehead and closed her eyes settling back into the bed for the first time in a very long time Kyoko returned to sleep feeling safe in the presence of the man she loved, if she had stayed away for a little while longer she would of seen Ren's eyes flicker and the smile light his face become heavenly but to the sleeping girl these details were missed

Ren felt her shoot up in the bed drawing away from him it woke him instantly as her presence left his side he flicked his eyes open barely looking through his lashes at her he panicked was she going to panic and leave was she shocked at were she was she had fallen asleep on the sofa, with all the turmoil roiling through his head he never even realised he had done it reaching forwards and grabbing her t-shirt he felt almost like a small child begging her not to leave him alone he held on to that T-shirt grasping onto the one thing in his life he could no longer live without. He heard her smile as the air passed her lips he felt her moving slowly back under the blankets and the softest kiss on his forehead as she told him she loved him, he listened for a while as her breathing shallowed and he too relaxed smiling at the woman he loved he too drifted back to the land of dreams.

**}~~~~**

**What meaning is behind Kanae's warning? **

**What will happen when Natsu hits the set once more?**

**Can somebody care too much? **

**Hehe just to leave you with something to think about :P**


	30. returning to work and jelousy

**Hello my sweeties, hope your keeping up sorry about the chapter mix up with the last update my parents net is extremely slow and it decided to screw up what I uploaded oh well that should be fixed now :)**

**Enjoy...**

**}~~~~**

The wind caught the girl as she sauntered onto the set, Hair swept to the side and styled beautifully make-up applied with grace not too much and not too little the school uniform she wore was customised to the girls own unique style the crystal that glittered at her chest was nothing compared to the glittering golden eyes.

"NATSU IS BACK ON SET" the director called as the cast crew and everyone watching applauded if Kyoko hadn't already been in character she would of blushed at the attention, whistles and calls she got from the surrounding people but being Natsu she gave her sexy slow smile that had half of the men in the room falling in love with her there hearts fluttering in there chests as her ladies approached Chiori also in role smiled lazily at her as Natsu started to reapply lip gloss to her lips

"Good morning Natsu-sama I hope your feeling better" Yumika (Chiori) smiled at her with a grin full of respect as the other girls falling into character started speaking with her also they spoke briefly for a few moments before the director called over for the start of the scene

"Kaori, Tugumi, Yumika I hope you haven't been complacent while I've been gone I'm in the mood for some fun" the smile she gave the three girls as they took there seats made them all shiver with anticipation the set always seemed so much more alive when Natsu was there the director cast and crew all new this and loved the actress for her amazing talent and life she brought to the set

they filmed for 5 hours, Chiori was good to her word with Ren she would make sure as soon as Kyoko was out of role and waiting between scenes that her manager brought them both drinks and at lunchtime she dragged her and there co-stars to café to eat. Kyoko looked over at Yuka she seemed rather quiet as she ate Honami seemed normal and Rumi was Rumi she never seemed to notice anything Chiori noticed Kyoko kept looking at her co-star and wondered if she should mention to Kyoko to stay off the subject of Ren around Yuka but it seemed already it was too late as Rumi suddenly spurted out

"I cant believe you got Japan's number 1 actor Kyoko-chan you sooooooo lucky" she said as the other two girls suddenly sat up straighter Yuka's chopsticks clattered and Kyoko just sat there looking completely shocked by the sudden change in conversation

_YOU STUPID COW_

Chiori was screaming in here head as she felt the tension building on the table, Kyoko's grudges were basking in the radiant glow of Yuka's anger

_I've got to do something and quickly_

Chiori thought as she looked up at Yuka

_oh well here goes_

"I'm sure Kyoko-chan is fed up of having that conversation Rumi-chan best drop it" she added a little of Yumika behind her words emphasizing the 'Drop it' at the end but it was already too late Yuka was speaking

"Sure lets forget that, we could all jump in front of a bullet and get the man of our dreams shall we, he is only with her because he feels obligated to do so" Kyoko was completely shocked by what she was hearing she didnt speak as she watch the hated in Yuka's eyes directed at her

"YUKA" Chiori scolded as she jumped in to defend her shocked friend

"That's not true and Ren-sama himself has said it over and over how he has been in love with her for a long time just get over your stupid crush and move on" she growled with Yumika's venom Rumi and Honami almost fled the table as Yuka's bento slammed down onto it

"Oh yeah well that's something he has to say isn't it, its probably what LME has told him to say so he doesn't look bad" Yuka stormed off leaving her half eaten bento on the table all eyes turned to Kyoko who looked on the verge of tears

"Its OK Kyoko-chan she's just jealous she will get over it and soon realise what she has said is wrong" Chiori stated as she watched the girl she admire crumble under the words

"Yeah sure" Kyoko answered as Rumi and Honami rushed to console her too but Kyoko wasn't really listening Yuka's words kept running over and over in her mind

_he is only with her because he feels obligated too...it's probably what LME has told him to say_

it felt like a concrete block had been dropped onto her back and she had no way of removing the terrible weight Chiori looked on in fear as she felt Kyoko slipping slowly into herself excusing herself from the table to go to the toilet leaving Rumi and Honami trying to cheer up Kyoko she almost ran full pelt to the toilets as she pulled out her phone searching through her contact list for the number she wanted she dialled and waiting for an answer

_come on pick up the phone pick up the phone_

she begged in her mind as she listened too the ringing

"Hello Chiori-san what's wrong?" Chiori sighed full relief as she heard the older girl answer

"Kanae-san we have a problem are you free"Chiori then proceeded to tell Kanae of what had happened when she got to the end of the tale she waited for a reply

"I will be there in 2 hours as soon as my filming is finished Keep Kyoko away from that vile bitch until then and if possible try and keep her in character if she is in role she wont be able to think on it we all know she becomes the role and its times like this I'm very thankful to that girls talents" Chiori thanked her and hung up the phone as she took a deep breath he readied herself for the task ahead she was an actress and a good one at that she could do this, leaving the bathroom she walked confidently into Yumika's skin and ready to save her friend from the bile and jealousy of stupid little girls.

**}~~~~**

**How will Kanae deal with Yuka? **

**How much will Yuka's words affect Kyoko?**

**Can somebody care too much? **

**Hehe just to leave you with something to think about :P**


	31. Kanae has her say

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**its lovely and sunny here today I've had some really nice reviews and also some very good advice about characters and mistakes I've made so hopefully when my nets is back up and running well I will be able to address those issues.**

**A few people seem to be worried that I dropped Sho from the story and left him to rot as so to speak but I promise you he isn't gone he's just being the spoilt little brat he has always been and when he does reappear I will explain why he disappeared so no worries all you Sho fan's**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The next two hours for Chiori seemed to tick by at a snails pace even between the scene's she kept up her character as Yumika hold Kyoko as Natsu it wasn't hard to keep Kyoko in character she was an amazing actress as soon as cut was called as long as she responded to Kyoko as Yumika would to Natsu she held without fail it was a lot harder on Chiori but she viewed it as good practice she always watched Kyoko act with great zest her Immortal butterfly she could learn so much from.

They had just started the last shoot of the day for Natsu and her group when director Annaka noticed the raven haired beauty standing by one of the stage hands having a discussion the stage hand just nodded and walked away smiling, the girl with the raven hair flipped it over her shoulders as she crossed her arms and watched the scene before her Natsu was standing next to a group of girls who were holding another girls head underwater in a fountain as the girl being tortured spluttered water streaming from her mouth eyes and nose as they pulled her back up by her hair Natsu lent over.

"well well well it seems that the last lesson wasn't enough for you to remember my warning by, maybe this one will make you remember who you serve bitch" as the other girls moved aside releasing the crying girl Natsu placed her high heeled shoe on the girls back and kicked her force ably into the fountain then as the girl turned over petrified Natsu smiled that simple smile that everyone knew meant she had just had a brilliant idea

"Stand up Bitch" the quivering girl stood she new better than to keep the smiling devil waiting, Natsu summoned her towards her with one long slow finger movement the trembling girl approached slowly as Natsu's smile grew as the girl stood before her Natsu reached forwards as if rearranging the girls shirt collar she held her tight breathing out a few simple words

"Now strip" yanking the girls collar with such force half the buttons popped off and a terrible ripping sound could be heard as the shirt half torn away was left ragged showing off the white bra the girl was wearing below the girls watching sniggered as they started up the chant of

"STRIP, STRIP, STRIP, STRIP"as the petrified girl reached up to start taking off her clothes

"**CUT"**

"**OK **that was perfect we will do a replay but I think we can take it from there Natsu well done for today you are free to go the rest of you hang around for a bit we need to do the new scene for before Natsu returns good work everyone" just after the director spoke another voice spoke up besides him it shocked him as he had never heard the person approach but the Ice laced words in the beautiful voice made him shiver

"Chiori-san please take Kyoko to get her things please" Kanae turned to the director as she addressed him

"Sorry but I will be borrowing your actresses for a moment just the three girls left on stage this wont take a moment" all he could do was nod as the raven haired beauty walked forwards the sway of her hips mesmerising she never unhooked her arms from there crossed position the three girls stood stock still as she approached Rumi had a large fluffy towel wrapped around her but hearing that this young woman needed to speak too her she waited with Honami and Yuka for the reason

"Good work today, I very much enjoyed the scene you have just produced." she bowed no more than tipping her head in acknowledgement before returning her icy stare to all three girls

"It appears though that your professionalism does not extend to off stage activity's" her voice dropped slow and cold filling the air with a chill as she looked upon the three girls she new which one was Yuka, she had watched box R with Kyoko before ad she had pointed out the young girl who at the time she had told her she liked. Facing Yuka full on Kanae almost lazily but with the same tone continued

"I would hate to think that your lack of professionalism today does not reach the ears of who you spoke as I'm sure there would be some very stern words towards your company for the behaviour displayed" she left no doubt that this was a threat and a very big one, these girls may have been acting longer than her but neither of them came from a company as big as LME and none of them especially Yuka would want Ren to find out about what she had said

"I can personally arrange for a meeting with the man in question if you still doubt my words" Kanae continued staring at Yuka who could not look at her at all

"Errm that wont be necessary Kotonami-sama" Honami said stepping forwards Kanae nodded slowly as she accepted the girls reply with one last glare at Yuka she turned and started to leave the stage

"I wasn't joking when I said I was impressed by your skills, now go and get change Rumi-san before you catch a chill" was all the words she said as she stepped down towards the waiting Chiori and Kyoko

"OK Kyoko-chan where going, Chiori-san I will call you later" she took Kyoko hand in hers and lead her out of the studio no one spoke or moved as the door shut with a bang suddenly breaking the spell the raven haired beauty had cast on them all, on set Honami looked across at Yuka who was blushing while not meeting anyone's eyes as Rumi was led away to change by her manager she decided to break the silence with the girl she counted as her friendship

"It's pretty amazing to be called good actresses by her isn't it?" she asked trying to think of a topic other than what Kanae had been hinting at she looked at Yuka who blushed deeper shade of scarlet

"**SO YOU THINK I WENT TO FAR EARLYER ALSO DONT YOU JUST SAY IT, I WENT TOO FAR AND I UPSET KYOKO-CHAN"**she shouted tears shone in the Yuka's eyes as she berated herself, she had never thought she could feel so bad or so embarrassed after just a couple of words not like she felt now after Kanae had left taking the crying Kyoko with her Yuka had seen the silent tears streaming from her eyes as Kanae had led her away, It was Chiori who spoke up first approaching the set she stood before Yuka and turned her face to face her.

"It hurts doesn't it, maybe you didnt do something as drastic as me but hurting someone who is innocent for your own selfish purposes hurts a lot doesn't it Yuka-san, That girl counted you as her friend and you hurt her for your own foolish pride, but you know I think what I am about to say will hurt the most of all Yuka as it did for me that girl will come back to the next filming and she will be your friend no matter what you do and say, she will thank you for your work and tell you how she couldn't have acted Natsu without your support and then she will smile your heart will clench when you look into those eyes full of trust and you will feel like your burning from within, but she will forgive you and she will still be your friend Yuka maybe you should think about what type of person you are and who you wish to become because the fact is none of us have the right to make that girl cry." Chiori turned away from her as Yuka sat down on the edge of the fountain sobbing

what Chiori had said the look in Kyoko's eyes as she had been lead away by Kanae it all hurt Yuka in her heart Chiori had described the feeling perfectly what she was feeling was guilt

the crew and the director had watched the scene unfold before them not quite sure of what had happened as Chiori walked away from Yuka who was being comforted by Honami the director grabbed her

"Chiori-san what is this all about what's going on?" she looked up at him and answered with an unusual tone for when speaking to him

"it's nothing for you to be concerned about Annaka-san let's just say we are all learning about the professionalism this job entails and how to uphold it" she walked away from him leaving him with that thought alone, he recognised the Raven haired girl now she had seen her at Kyoko-san's release party picking up his phone he called Sawara-san at LME

"Hello Sawara-san its Annaka Sutoyo, no Kyoko-san is fine she has finished for the day what I wanted to know is who I would need to speak to for information on getting a guest appearance on Box R by Kotonami Kanae?"

Kanae only had to look at Kyoko's silent tears to make up her mind grabbing her friends hand she pulled her towards the door

"OK Kyoko-chan where going, Chiori-san I will call you later" she said as she pulled her friend along Kyoko still seemed to be in a state of shock as she never once said or did anything but follow Kanae

_like a meek duckling _

she thought as the door closed behind them, the car and driver she had spoken too before entering the studio stood waiting this was one of the presidents way's of knowing Kyoko was OK by assigning a driver too her for all her needs even after lots of arguments about it all it took was one call from Juliena and the issue was sorted Kyoko had the private car for any time she was not at home with Ren or Ren was unable to take her.

Pushing her into the back seat she spoke to the driver and got in herself

"so are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked breaking the silence as Kyoko just looked at her feet

"I'm sure Chiori has already told you" Kyoko replied in a soft voice not facing Kanae at all

"Chiori-san may tell me a lot of things Kyoko-chan but I would still prefer to hear them from my best friend who seems the most affected by them would I not?" this wasn't a question that could be argued with Kyoko felt the force behind the words and did what she was told telling Kanae about the whole event Kanae listened closely as her friend relayed the information of the lunchtime conversation to her she noticed and noted to herself the two phrases that Kyoko seemed to be holding onto the hardest

_he is only with her because he feels obligated to, it's probably what LME has told him to say why did she have to pick the most perfect things to hurt her with _

Kanae thought as she lent her head back against the head rest

_well they say only true friends can make you feel true pain _

she thought as she passed Kyoko a pack of tissues

"Wipe your eyes where going back to my place grabbing a few things then we are going to yours getting dolled up and I'm taking you out no ifs not buts we are going out tonight and you have nothing to say you got that?" yet again it wasn't a question to be answered it was a order to be obeyed.

Three hours and lots of outfits later they were ready Kanae herself informed Ren of what the plan was if not the reason while Kyoko took a quick shower she assured him that she would look after her and they were going for a meal and maybe a drink afterwards Ren recommended a local Hotel as the perfect place it was private and used a lot by the more famous stars he himself booked the table calling Kanae back he told her of the reservation and that al there food and drinks were taken care of and too have a good night if they needed a lift home later just to call him and he would pick them up no matter what time.

As soon as Ren had called her back relaying the information she sent the text she had been writing Kyoko exited the bathroom to seen a goofy grin on Kanae's face as she read the text she had just received

"Who's that?" She questioned as Kanae's face snapped back to her normal stubborn look

"Mo, it's nothing important now lets get ready we have reservations for 7:30"

** }~~~~**

**I really do love Kanae as a character with her I can imagine her scaring the hell out of Yuka with just some well chosen words and an icy glare :D**

**I'm going to answer back to a few reviews no so I hope you font mind :)**

**Firstly I would like to say thank you to Cana99, she always lets me now if she has enjoyed my writing and helps me a lot behind the scenes when I have issues about how to carry forwards the story its been so nice to read her views and making a new friend :)**

**thank you also too **

**Vio**

**ai phing**

**ndy**

**for your kind words and praise I'm sorry if I made you cry ndy but at least in doing so I know I gt the feelings and emotions across in the way they were meant**

**A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU **

**Shiroyuki76 your reviews were amazing and you pulled up mistakes I had not realised I had made in my work I'm so grateful to you for pointing them out too me as I want the best reading experience for everyone attempting to read my work, you not only gave me good insides into my mistakes but praised me so than you very much.**

**Then my last thank you goes too**

**Crazygeekweirdo**

**you spotted the lack of the real Kyoko in the chapters after the coma in how easy she was to love Ren and how she just excepted everything so easily :) **

**this was actually a planned process, you said in your first review you thought it to fast to get over her trauma with Sho, but the way I am writing this if from a psychological stand point with a relative theory behind the basis as I studied and love theory of the human mind **

**(very sad I know XD)**

**but while studying this there was a theory that really stuck with me**

**(the theory part at least hehe as I cannot remember the name of the theory/effect) **

**I'm hoping I am correct in calling it the Lawson effect but to be 100% sure I would need to dig out my reference books and I have no idea were they are tbh**

**the basis of this theory is that a humans strongest emotion isn't love as a lot of people seem to think but fear, it is the animal instinct built into us all for fight or flight **

**even in the strongest relationships if the choice was to die for the other person to live there have been multiple cases where one would save themselves the survival instinct to save your own DNA for reproduction at a later stage**

**When Kyoko chose to try and save Ren she not only admitted her love for him, it wasn't solely her heart she was offering to him but her life in that moment she put her life on the line to ****save him from the bullet.**

**This in itself is another type of trauma and one that they apply the theory too inside herself she had already given in to all her emotions and took the only path she saw which was to love and die for Ren which is why she seems to completely except his feelings and his love for her.**

**Yet as you where so happy to tell me now she is able to be up and about and things are happening more with Kyoko in play we are starting to see more of her personality coming through, I hope you will continue to enjoy this more and more as we slowly see Kyoko's fear, reservations and at points utter horror at things that Ren says and does but the fact is now she has accepted her love for him she will not lose that she will still display her love for him but in a more Kyoko way :)**

**I hope that makes sense to people but if not I'm sorry XD**

**just think of it like the butterfly effect on action causes a reaction which in effect never stops as it continues in a continuous chain of events**

**well enough from me**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING **

**AND FOR YOUR REVIEWS THAT KEEP ME WRITING :)**

**Neheigh xxx **


	32. A heart to heart with alchohol

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**I just cant seem to stop going today, well the last two days to be fair but I know tomorrow I probably wont be in the mood to write as I have a funeral to go to.**

**Well saying that I still don't even have internet connection back yet and it may be another 2 days before that comes back online -_- **

**oh well I can still enjoy my writing so I better get back to it**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The hotel they were pulling up in front of was very large and very grand it was a few Blocks away from LME and was very famous as the playground for the rich and famous the security and service they offered was top class and came with a price tag too match Kyoko baulked as Kanae got out of the car in her shimmering Light blue thigh length dress here long black coat open so the shimmering fabric caught the eyes of any looking at the young actress Her long hair was lose and hung down her back in shimmering waves like black silk

"Moko-chan we cant go in there its way too expensive neither of us could afford this place" Kyoko said still sitting in the car as Kanae turned and started tapping her foot at her friend

"Kyoko-chan what did I tell you before we can out" she watched as Kyoko looked down at the floor

"That I'm not to say anything no ifs and no buts" she replied like a child being scolded Kanae smiled at her friend

"Exactly and if I was to tell you that this" she waved towards the hotel

"Is already covered we can eat and drink what ever we desire without concern, then that is what we are going to do Kyoko-chan now get out of that car immediately I'm getting cold standing here waiting for you and I'm sure the driver has place to go and things to do other than standing there holding the door for you" Kyoko literally flew out of the car

"I'm so sorry Moko-chan, Driver-san she said bowing to them both" Kanae shook her head hiding her smile as her friend apologised profusely the driver just bowed told them to have a pleasant evening and left

"Well then lets get going shall we" asked Kanae as she looked at Kyoko the 4 inch black strappy stilettos looked good on her Kanae thought as she looked at the matching black coat to what she herself wore, but Kyoko had chosen to fasten hers snugly all the way to the top hiding the clothes Kanae had chosen for Kyoko, from the outfits Juliena had brought her the dress she herself was wearing came from Juliena too.

"Of cause Moko-san as you wish" she replied they walked side by side to the doors were two door men opened the doors for them bowing them in.

the food was wonderful and as Kanae had said they ate and drank to their hearts content both were on soft drinks and tea's but as they moved to the bar she decided the best way to talk to Kyoko in this situation was to loosen her up a little they had both replaced there coats to move up to the bar that was located 3 floors above the restaurant as they approached the bar Kanae slipped of her black coat revealing that her shimmering blue dress was backless showing beautiful white skin beneath the waves of black hair, Kyoko followed suit and all the eyes that had been drawn to the raven haired beauty where now instantly drawn to the copper haired beauty beside her.

The dress she wore was blood red silk it was a simple dress but hugged her slender figure like a second skin ending just before her knee it slowly flowed up every curve of her body to her chest where it was held up by 2 thin straps no person in the room could have denied that the two woman now sitting on stools at the bar were beauties and their was a certain man sitting in the room who felt exceptionally proud of the two young ladies that caught the hearts and attention of every man their including his companion as he smiled and nodded when asked if that was Kyoko-chan and Kanae-san.

A server took there coats away as Kanae sat herself down at the bar crossing her legs delicately making sure her legs where facing away from the room when she did so she pointed with her eyes to the stool next her her which after a few seconds of embarrassment from her best friend she slipped onto the bar stool back ram rod straight and knees together, Kanae sighed

"Relax Kyoko-chan there is no need to be so stiff" she lent forwards onto the bar supporting her head with one hand while she caught the bar man's attention when he walked over she smiled at him

"two sweet Lucy's on the rocks please" she asked as he nodded and walked away to get there drinks

Kyoko looked shocked as Kanae looked back at her

"Moko-san what is a sweet Lucy" she whispered as the barman walked away

"you know I'm too young to drink and so are you for that matter" he startled words and expressions made Kanae want to laugh but she refrained instead putting on a bored expression

"Kyoko they are not going to stop us having the drink so for once lighten up and just relax a bit wont you" the barman came back carrying the drinks they looked a little like golden cream with ice he set them down before the two girls and Kanae repeated what she had to the server before its to be put on tab 26 for the rest of the evening please the barman nodded and walked away from them leaving them to talk, Kanae sipped the drink and smiled

"well at least it tastes good, its one of the first drinks I've tried and liked even if it is really sweet, but saying that with your sweet tooth you will love it" she smiled at Kyoko as curiosity got the better of her as she sipped the crème liquor her eyes lit up in delight as she tasted the sweet cold drink

"Nice?" Kanae asked smiling at her Kyoko nodded as she took another soi before setting it down

"How did you find out about it?" she asked licking her lips softly Kanae noticed a few men in the room gushing over her friends behaviour and smiled she really pitied Ren this girl would never understand how attractive she was

"A friend introduced me to it, we came here for a break after work and they chose me a drink which just happened to be a sweet Lucy" they talked of work and none committal things while Kyoko continued to sip away at the drink, Kanae watched taking her drink a lot slower than her friend it was 70% prof after all so by the time Kyoko was on her second sweet Lucy Kanae was still on her first she felt sure this would be the right time to confront Kyoko

"Kyoko?" she asked leaving off all honorifics to show how close there friendship was Kyoko looked her way as Kanae continued

"You know what Yuka said today was false don't you" the men that had been approaching them stopped one of them pointed to the closer table as they sat and ordered another set of drinks listening

Kyoko looked down at her drink in the bar

"You mean about Ren telling me he loves me so it doesn't make LME look bad or the fact that he is doing it out of duty?" Kyoko asked with the definite sound of bile in her mouth as she spoke

one of the men who had been listening in grasped his glass tightly his knuckles showing white the second man could see the pure rage in his eyes as they listened to the two girls conversation

"Yes I am talking about that Kyoko, you do realise that with putting it in the most simple way possible is the biggest load of bulls crap I have ever heard spoken by a jealous conniving heifer" Kyoko looked up at her and with her simple words and the fact Kyoko was on the verge of being fully drunk she giggled and then laughed out loud

"HA HA HA HA HA Moko, I love the way you get right to the point HA HA HA HA heifer HA HA HA HA" Kyoko was laughing so hard that Kanae felt the room looking at them so she new she must regain control

"**Kyoko he loves you" **she didnt shout but she spoke with force so that she stopped laughing instantly looking at Kanae Kyoko sat up straighter and sighed

"Moko you have been telling me that for a while now, and he has told it too me, my parents his parents everyone is telling me how much he loves me, but the truth is I just cannot see why such a good man would love me, look at me Moko I'm plain, unattractive and I'm a newbie actress with little more than a year under my belt I'm nothing special while he is...well hell he has got to be the best actor in most of the world even his dad acknowledges his work." she gestured wildly with her hands before returning to her glass bending over the bar dejectedly

"Moko I'm just a no-body you know I don't even get recognised I can walk around the centre of Tokyo at the busiest time of day and no one would even think that this***points to herself*** that this was the famous Mio from the record breaking dark moon, I've only become noticeable since he confessed his love to me before everyone no one wants to know about me its all about him but I can accept that I don't mind as he deserves all the good things that come his way ***tears start to leak from her eyes slowly*** he really is an amazing person Moko" the last part was quiet as Kyoko finished of her second sweet Lucy and looked at Kanae

Kanae took a deep calming breath this is what she had come here to address she needs not to get angry and to address this calmly

"Kyoko do you love Kuon?" the use of his true name made Kyoko jump slightly but she nodded whispering

"Yes I love him" Kanae nodded at least she was now able to admit this part at least now for the more tricky part

"Has he told you why he loves you?" again Kyoko nodded the silent tears still falling as she indicated to the barman for the same again Kanae would have to be quick about this if she drinks too much more she will be incoherent

"Then there is only one cause of action you can take Kyoko" Kyoko looked up at her friend hoping for the answer she had been unable to find for so long

"You have to trust your heart Kyoko you have to trust your heart and believe him with all your might" she saw Kyoko ready to cut in but lifted one hand and stopped her

"Kyoko I know this is hard for you I know better than anyone what Sho did to you, I can feel and understand your pain, but now is the time you will put that behind you. Kyoko what did you think when you saw the real gun? What did you think when you put yourself between the bullet and Ren?"

Kyoko stopped she was like a statue but Kanae could see her eyes thinking about the question her golden eyes that shone with unashamed tears

"The truth Moko, the truth is in that moment when I saw that gun my last thought was Ren it wasn't even a complete thought my body and mind worked together and his name was all I new in that moment he was my world and my everything entirely." Kanae nodded then replied

"Then Kyoko you can finally understand what he thinks of you, listen to your heart Kyoko you haven't listened to it for so long its crying out and for once you must heed its call" Kyoko closed her eyes

_I love him, I love him, I love him _

and at the back of her mind her heart called out in harmony

_and he loves you in return_

the smile that spread across her lips as she slowly opened her eyes was enough to make even the women in the room fall in love with her even Kanae would say her heart skipped a beat as that slow melting smile crossed her tear stained face

"Your right Moko-san he does love me and that's all that needs to be said" Kanae smiled as the long fingers gripped Kyoko's shoulder and both girls spun to face the two men who were finally ready to make themselves known

** }~~~~**

**hehe so would that count as a cliff hanger?**

**Who are the two men in the bar?**

**How drunk is Kyoko?**

**Hehe we will have to wait and see :P**


	33. Drunken fun

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well I'm still going its 6pm on a Sunday afternoon and this will be my 4th chapter today :) **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

"Good evening Ladies would you care to join us for a drink" as soon as the Fingers had touched her shoulder Kyoko had felt a shiver run down her back when Kanae also noticed them they turned as one too the smiling faces and both visibly relaxed

"President, Ogata-san good evening" Kyoko tried to jump of the stool to bow falling straight into director Ogata when her unsteady feet touched the floor and it wasn't only the 4 inch heels causing this, Lory took the new drink that the bar man had just placed on the bar for Kyoko and sniffed before taking a sip his eyes lighting with recognition

"well that would explain her unsteady behaviour sweet Lucy if I'm not mistaken" Kanae nodded as she looked at the president while Kyoko tried to apologise to the smiling Ogata who assured her that it was fine as he held the slightly swaying Kyoko

"That would be her third" Kanae said nodding towards the glass with a slight smile

"Or should I say 6th as I was ordering doubles" Lory raised his eye brows at her ordering a water for the girl Ogata was now leading too there table on unsteady feet

"sorry prez but it was the only way she was gonna speak about today, Mo that silly girl still cant except what's right in front of her I needed to loosen not only her tongue but her heart too" Lory slowly lowered his hand too Kanae's shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly

"I completely understand Kotonami-san, I'm sorry to say we were eves dropping on your conversation and over heard what occurred do you know what agency this Yuka-san you spoke of is from?" he made the question sound light and airy but Kanae could feel how mad the president was

"Takarada-san for someone so hooked up on love you should now a woman's jealousy when it arises it is nothing more than that give her time and she will forget all about it she will find a new man to obsess over, I will not let her hurt my friend again and if she does we will handle it as women not through the agency or with money" Lory looked into the eyes of his Love Me number two girl and he smiled

_of course she is right _

he thought letting the last of his anger recede into nothingness as he took the water the barman place beside him

"Well I trust you Kotonami-san, lets get this to our young lady friend I think she is going to need it"

Kanae smiled at the president finishing off her own sweet Lucy and moving onto the one Kyoko had ordered but would be unable to drink the president raised his eyebrows at the young woman

"Cant let good drink go to waste now can I" she said sipping the drink he smiled as she got down off the stool and stood normally on the 4 inch heels this seemed to still Lory's nerves as he nodded

"Nope I suppose we cant can we" he bowed in the general direction meaning Kanae should lead the way she accepted his courtesy and walked towards the table just as Lory asked with a mischievous smile

"So how is it going between you and Yashiro-san" he watch Kanae's back stiffen s he followed behind her even if she denied it now he had hit the nail on the head and they both new it.

It was just before 2am Kuon was starting to feel anxious

_surely if there was any problems Kanae would of contacted me by now _

he looked again at his watch and then at his phone on the table

_should I call her just to make sure, but she said they were having a girly night and that Kyoko needed to let her hair down a bit_

his mind wandered to a few nights ago her body pressed against his, her lips teasing licking away at the self control he had built up against her the moment of longing in her eyes before she realised what she was doing god how was he going to cope he new he needed to be gentle with her she wasn't ready and hell she had just come out of hospital

***DING DONG***

Kuon ran to the door without even checking the spy hole he pulled it open to find Kanae supporting a very drunk Kyoko

"Mo hurry up and move out of the way she's heavier than she looks" Ren step out of the way instantly as Kanae walked straight down the corridor supporting the singing Kyoko all the way finally depositing her on the sofa as Kyoko wrapped her arms around her waist pulling Kanae down on top of her laughing

if it wasn't for the fact that Kanae was shouting at Kyoko to let her go

"Mo you baka let me up"

he would of sworn he had just walked in on something indecent Kanae had fallen over Kyoko her knees resting either side of her best friends groin as both of their coats were open from the position they where in both of their thigh length dresses had ridden up and if Kanae didnt control the situation hers was about to show more than Ren was willing to see

walking over and removing Kyoko's hands from Kanae's waist he looked down at his beloved as she looked up smiling

"Hello Kuon we've been drinking, but shhhhh as we are not meant to" Ren couldn't help but smile down at the face of the girl he remembered from his childhood she looked about 6 years old again telling him of a magical secret

"I can see that princess was it fun" Kyoko nodded in a very exaggerated way as she smiled a big smile

"I got to meet a sweet Lucy" Ren thought about this sentence for a moment before replying

"Is that a new friend?" Kyoko visibly scoffed at him as she batted her hand in a funny fashion almost as if she had gone to buffer him for joking with her

"No silly, She comes with ice and is very sweet kinda like ice cream" Ren suddenly laughed realising she must be talking about a drink he turned to Kanae who was looking on smiling at her friends drunken ramblings she wiped her smile as soon as she saw Ren looking at her she nodded at her friend

"You owe me big time for tonight, put her to bed and hope she doesn't have a hangover tomorrow" she started walking towards the door as Ren stood

"How are you getting home?" He asked as she stopped in the hallway she turned and smiled

"don't worry the president is waiting down stairs in hos private car he will drop me off" Ren looked at her confused as she popped Kyoko's shoes she had been carrying on the shoe rack before she answered his confused look

"Him and director Ogata were there for a friendly meeting and bumped into us we had a few drinks and chatted then prez offered to bring us home as Kyoko-chan was in no fit state to get a cab and prez said as he was already out and Sebastian was already driving it would be a shame to call you out at this time" she stood at the door as she looked back at him

"Look after her for me, she's had a rough day emotionally" Ren looked at her again

_first she is saying I owe her even though I paid for their entire evening now she is saying to look after Kyoko as she is emotionally drained for heavens sakes what's going on here _

"I wish you would stop speaking in riddles Kanae-san" Kanae just smiled at him as she shut the door behind herself

"That would just make this too easy for you Ren-san you both have obstacles to overcome, I'm just here to pick you up if you stumble" the door shut and the lock clicked into place he returned to the lounge and his very drunk girlfriend who was completely passed out on the sofa

shaking her shoulder gently he roused her

"Kyoko, Kyoko come on princess its time to go to bed" half carrying her he got her too the bedroom sitting her on the bed he told her he would find her some nightclothes, he found her nightclothes in a draw on her side of the closet it was a definite that most of these were brought by his mother he looked at the light silky slips imagining Kyoko in these made him shiver as his little Ren started to look forward to the show

Kicking himself mentally he picked out a long plain white silk slip and returned to the bedroom, he half wished she wasn't drunk in that moment as he watched her trying to pull off her lace bra her dress already laying in a heap on his bedroom floor

"Rennnnn" she whined drawing out his name in a sexy whimper

"I cant get this off help me" the puppy dog eyes she threw him made his heart stop as he fiercely forced little Ren to stay down and under control god she was so sexy did she even know what she was doing too him at this moment he smiled and slowly walked forwards controlling his every thought as he struggled to remain calm

"Sure princess" he said reaching behind her to undo her strap for her slightly brushing her back she moaned arching her back to get more pressure from his fingers

_god she is so erotic, breath breath you cannot think like that she has just come out of hospital!_

He helped her slip out of her bra and into the silk slip, she moaned and groaned at every little touch, no matter how much he tried to ignore it that fact was he was aroused and as he helped her into bed all his control over little Ren already gone she noticed

"hehe" she chuckled lightly as she looked up at him with those amazing golden orbs she slowly reached up and held his manhood in her small hands he couldn't help it he groaned with pleasure as her small hands caressed his long shaft, but he couldn't allow this no matter how good it felt not matter how many dreams and fantasises she was fulfilling in that single moment she was drunk she was delicate

reaching down he pulled her hands away kneeling he kissed her lightly on the forehead

"That's not a good thing to do princess" he said as she pouted at his words like a spoilt child who had just had their toy taken away

_GOD STOP BEING SO DAMN SEXY _

his brain screamed as he looked at her face trying to remain calm

"Now now princess"he said trying to console her as she looked so down trodden

"I didnt mean it was something we will never do, but at the moment in time the alcohol you have drunk tonight is clouding your senses and I would not want to do anything until you are completely healed and ready" she still sulked and he wanted to ravish her on the spot but he held back laying her down on the pillow he walked back to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her, when he returned she was already asleep popping the glass of water on the bedside table he changed into his own night clothes before sliding into bed next to her

"Goodnight my goddess he said in a husky voice as he tried not to remember any of the images he had seen that night as he drifted into intoxicating dreams of her and at some points kanae was even present his only continuing thought was

_God I'm going to hell._

** }~~~~**

**HEHE I like drunk Kyoko I was considering playing with Ren's mind a little more but after seeing more drunk friends than I care to remember (I was always the designated driver as I don't drink) I wrote exactly what I thought would happen they fall asleep XD**

**so who expected the guys in the bar to be Yashiro and Ren did I surprise you :P**


	34. Good friends, Good company

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well I'm still going its 9pm on a Sunday nigh and this will be my 5th chapter today :) **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Kyoko's head was one solid ache it pounded as she rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table it was almost 11 O-clock

_what the hell_

she thought as she tried to sit up suddenly and only moments later realised how stupid this was as she threw up the entire contents of her stomach over the large King sized bed.

Ren heard the gagging he had left the door open so he would be able to hear if she woke up, he sprinted down the hall and into the bedroom he didnt look twice at the soiled sheets just ran straight to Kyoko's side rubbing her back with his large hands he held her steady until the convulsions stopped handing her the glass of water she looked away from him with tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Kuon I will clean it all up right away" she tried to climb out of the bed but he pushed her back as he gathered all the bed sheets up in one and carried them out of the room

_God he probably hates me now, look at the mess I made of his bed and now it stinks in here_

the tears flowed down her face as she imagined Ren sending her back to Darumaya not that she didnt want to see her mom and dad but she loved being here with Ren she only realised it then and there in that second but she was happy living here with him, even if it had only been for a few days.

Ren walked back into the room with clean sheets slung over his arm seeing Kyoko crying on the bed he rushed forwards dropping the sheets on the end of the bed he sat beside her eyes full of concern

"Are you OK Kyoko what's the matter does your head hurt? Do you still feel sick?" she shook her head softly the motion itself making her feel nauseated

"Your going to send me home aren't you" Ren looked completely puzzled by her question as he held he shoulders in his hands she felt clammy so reaching back he flipped out one of the clean bed sheets and wrapped it around her tiny frame

"What are you talking about princess, you are home?" just those simple words were enough for Kyoko she flung her arms around his neck crying into the crook of his neck as he slowly held her close to him consoling her tears

"What's got into you princess are you still feeling a little drunk?" she shook her head lightly and quietly replied

"I thought you were going to send me back to my parents house" she sobbed as he held her close her arms holding on with what little strength she had onto his solid strong body he felt so safe she felt at home in his arms, Ren chuckled as he stroked her back softly the silk shift feeing flush against her clammy skin

"You thought I would throw you out for being sick, oh princess you are silly" he said holding her close so happy that he could hold her like this and hear her upset at the thought he would be leaving him

"I wasn't only sick I came home at a stupid hour and I was drunk under age and I've probably ruined your bed sheets" She sounded so small and fragile as she spoke but his chuckle made her feel at ease

"The bed sheet are already being washed, you coming home drunk is the very last thing I would be bothered by you had a fun night out with your best friend and if I was to shout at you for drinking under age I would be damning myself 5 times over I was already drinking at the age of 14" Kyoko pulled away a little shocked at his words

"14 but that's so young" she whispered at him she smiled at her with a cheeky smile

"What can I say I was a very bad boy" she giggled as he made a mischievous face at her gently wiping away the last of her tears with a soft thumb he kissed her head gently

"Now here is something for your bad head, and when you are feeling a little better I will go grab us an early lunch what do you think?" she smiled at him as he handed her some pain killers and reached again for the water she had replaced on the bedside table

"Your to good to me Kuon" she said smiling as she knocked back the tablets with the water gently laying her back down on the bed he opened up the other sheets and placed them over her as he opened the window slightly to give her some fresh air he sat and watched as she slipped back to sleep

_I really am the luckiest guy in the world_

he thought as he smiled down at her

***Ding Dong***

Ren dried his hands quickly on a towel as he walked to open the door and smiled when he realised who it was pulling it open Yashiro and to Ren's shook Kanae entered

"Hello Ren-san hope I'm not intruding I came to see how Kyoko-chan is feeling and met Yashiro outside" Ren smiled at her

"You are always welcome here Kanae-san" she smiled and looked around

"Still in bed" Ren nodded

"go on through though I'm not sure if she is awake yet, and be careful I think her head is feeling a little delicate" Kanae chuckled as she took of her shoes and padded silently through the living room towards the bedrooms, Yashiro looked a little bit startled by Kanae's instant knowledge of Ren's apartment and Ren knew instantly why

"Don't worry Lory sent all the love me girls over plus Maria-chan to help Kyoko settle in, they had great pleasure in telling me how they left no door unopened and no cupboard for that matter Yashiro chuckled as he walked forward carrying the bag of food Ren had asked him to pick up on his way over

"I brought loads, I thought we could all eat together" Ren smiled at his manager and what he couldn't help but realise in moments like this his best friend

"Sounds great" he started pulling plates from the cupboards and glasses for drinks as he heard Kanae burst into laughter from the bedroom Yashiro cocked his eyebrow in a wondering way as ren replied

"What's the bet she has just told Kanae that she thought I was going to send her back to her new parents house all because she was a little sick on the bed this morning" Yashiro looked at Ren dumbfounded as he thought about what Ren had just said

"she thought you were going to send her home" Ren nodded smiling as Yashiro chuckled shaking his head

"If only she new now you have finally caught her she will never be let go" Ren nodded smiling as the fell into companionable silence each intent on his own task

Ren was right Kyoko had indeed just told Kanae about her morning when she burst out laughing at her friend

"Mo! you baka, Ren-san is not going to send you home for something as silly as that" she chuckled more as she watched Kyoko squirm in embarrassment

"now why don't you go have a shower and I will pick out some nice clothes for you" Kyoko looked at Kanae's smiling face

"You seem happy today Moko-san" Kanae looked back at her from the entrance to the closet

"Mo! What are you trying to say I'm never happy?" Kyoko shook her head forgetting the terrible aching that the tablets had lessened but not taken away, Kanae giggle as she grasped her head

"Lets just say I have a very silly best friend who has made me smile by doing and saying silly things now go...shower...you...now" she pronounced each last word slowly as she pointed first to Kyoko and then to the bathroom

"Baka" she said giggling softly as she chose pulled out a pair of skin tight black jeans a nice light white flowing top which was off the shoulder with three quarter length sleeves and pair of flat red pumps also grabbing a casual suit jacket she placed them neatly on the bed.

15 minuets later Kyoko entered the living room looking a little brighter her 2 friends and Ren were sitting around the table laughing and drinking tea and coffee

"Feeling better?" Kanae asked as she looked over her handy work picking out Kyoko's cloths for her she looked good even if she did say so herself the outfit made her look mature and sexy all at the same time and from the look in Ren's eyes he approved

"Come sit down Kyoko-chan I've brought something to fight off the evil hangover" said Yashiro pointing to a tray full of New York style bagels with different fillings she could see salmon, cheese, bacon and so many more she didnt know what to think

"Ren asked for these specially for you, he says he was quiet fond of them when he was living at home" he continued as she looked at the selection, Ren stood and pulled out a chair for her as she sat down he asked

"What would you like to drink tea, coffee juice or water?" she smiled at him

"I think coffee would be good" he poured her a cup before sitting down himself

"well don't stand on parade dig in everyone" it was an enjoyable lunch everyone laughing and joking together as they slowly made their way through the tower of bagels

It was 5:30 and Kyoko sitting in the front of Ren's car with Kanae and Yashiro in the back seat wondered what was going on, Kanae had insisted she let her do her make-up before going out and she had done a really nice job she wasn't so sure about the bright red lipstick but Kanae assured her it looked good so she didn't moan.

Pulling up in the underground parking lot for TBM studio's Kyoko looked around

"Why are we here?" she asked as the other 3 excited the car

"I thought you may like to come and see how your senpai's are and to cheer Chiori on don't forget she's not been playing Bo as long as you have" Kyoko blushed at Ren's hint to her secret time as the chicken mascot Bo as they all entered TBM studio's together he held her hand and squeezed it lightly

"I always did have a soft spot for chickens" she laughed leaning her head against his shoulder Kanae following behind with Yashiro smiled as he took her hang squeezed it and let go.

** }~~~~**

hmm who thinks Ren may not be being entirely honest with Kyoko?

Oh well better wait and see what happens :P


	35. His first mistake

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well had a long day today now to unwind I'm coming home to write :)**

**It's amazing how this calms me but I really do love it **

**and YAY I have my inter-webs back**

**(celebrates) **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

It wasn't long before Kyoko found out the truth

"**WERE WHAT?" **she shouted tugging back on Ren's hand as the Ishibashi brothers just stood looking at her not knowing quite what to say

_hadn't she been told about this already? Really it was a big thing there first TV appearance together as a couple!_

"don't worry Princess, it's fine" Ren smiled at her clasping her hand over hers Kanae and Yashiro had half expected this but it was Ren's idea not to tell her and Kanae was damned if after this she wasn't just going to laugh in his face and say 'I told you so!'

"Why didnt you tell me that we were doing this today?" the look she threw Ren was full of rage Mio was slowly creeping in and Yashiro could feel the storm coming as he carefully drew Kanae a few steps back

"Because I didnt want you to worry, it's not a big deal the president thought as you new the hosts of the show and you have been working on it for over a year now that this would be the best place for our first interview" Kyoko seethed

_HE DIDNT WANT TO WORRY ME! SO DROPPING ME IN HEAD FIRST AT THE LAST SECOND WAS BETTER THAN ME BEING ABLE TO FULLY PREPARE MYSELF!_

Her head was screaming in rage at his did he think her so fragile that she would crumble under pressure of an interview, did he really see her as so incapable of handing herself that he had to keep it a secret from her, Mio now fully living in Kyoko snatched her hand away from Ren as she glared at him

"I believe I should have a say in what I do and don't do, how dare you think that doing this would be better than not telling me now I am going to the dressing room to prepare if I was you until we are called to stage I would stay out of my way" Kyoko stormed out of the hallway towards the dressing rooms her dark aura making people literally jump out of her way through open doors when possible if not they would make themselves as small as possible pressed against the wall.

Kanae sighed a long exasperated sigh looking at Ren he could very well see the 'I told you so' look in her eyes as she started to follow Kyoko calling back to the men standing dumbfounded

"I never new you where this bad at obstacle courses Ren-san, if I had known I would of brought a net"

Ren and Yashiro waited patiently they had been placed in the second dressing room normally used by the musical act for the show that night but as this was to be there first TV appearance together as a couple the entire 2 hour show was going to be devoted to them. Ren had tried hopelessly to talk to Kyoko but when he had knocked on the door Chiori had answered already dressed in the Bo costume but without the head all she had said was

"I'll call you when we are ready for you" and shut the door in his face Ren put his head in his hands and sighed

"Why the hell didnt I listen too you all, you all said this was a bad idea and I should tell her! Why the blasted hell didnt I listen?" Ren pounded his hand on the small coffee table in the centre of the room feeling fully pissed off with himself as he berated his foolish choices Yashiro looked at him and decided just to be honest

"Because when it comes to Kyoko-chan you are blind, you believe that what you do if for the best and refuse to listen to anyone else's advice on the matter, but what you fail to realise is sometimes what you think is also confused by your love for her meaning its not always the wisest choice" Ren looked up at his manager and friend leaning against the back of the sofa behind him

"Any more fuel to throw on my already burnt out pride Yashiro-san?" Yashiro looked at him and smiled

"I don't think I need to add any more fuel your beating yourself up enough without it, your like a love sick teenager in love for the first time" Ren sighed deeply as he turned to look up at Yashiro with a look her had never seen before almost begging

"That's the problem Yashiro I've never been in love before. Not like this at least anyway what should I do?" Yashiro feeling pity for his friend and charge sighed as he placed a friendly hand on his friends shoulder

"You learn from your mistakes and apologise, there is such a thing as loving someone too much you need to let Kyoko-chan make her own decisions you are not her keeper Ren you are her partner." the two men stayed in a companionable silence Ren taking comfort from the strong hand gripping his shoulder as he considered the understandable truth in Yashiro's words

"OK, so that's what happened " Chiori stated as she listened to Kyoko relay what the commotion had been about she had listen quietly as Kyoko and Kanae had explained why she had shut the door on Ren

"well to be honest I don't blame you, I would be pissed if it was me if I had know you were unaware I would of told you myself" Kyoko just nodded, as soon as she had entered the dressing room Mio had left her and now she was sitting there feeling rather hurt but unable to cry as her own anger still coursed through her body

"why didn't you tell me Moko-san" Kyoko half pleaded with her as she looked at Kane with eyes that pricked at her heart so strongly she had to give the girl sitting next to her a one armed hug

"MO, Kyoko-chan I wanted to tell you I really did, but the prez said we would do it Ren's way we argued against him told him he was being stupid but he was too pig headed to listen to any of us!"

Kyoko leant her head against her best friend

"Why does he see me as incapability of knowing the truth? Does he really think me that delicate?"

Kanae looked at Chiori begging her with her eyes to help her

"Kyoko-chan I don't think he wanted to hurt you, I just think he believed what he was doing was in your best interests" Chiori said hoping this was what Kanae had been trying to say wordlessly it seemed right as Kanae jumped on the subject like the hunting tiger Kyoko had named her

"Mo, Chiori-san is right Kyoko-chan Ren's just made a silly mistake Yashiro told me himself that men do crazy things when their in love" Chiori looked at Kanae wondering too the context of Kanae's conversation to bring that subject up between them but decided to drop that for another time, a Knock at the door broke them from their conversation as Chiori answered it

"Chiori-san we will be ready in 10 minuets for you all" the assistant director said as she smiled at Kyoko through the door

"Its good to see you back Kyoko-chan" Kyoko smiled and nodded

"It's good to be back" the assistant director bowed and returned to her own jobs as Chiori shut the door

"Now Kyoko the basis of this entire argument is there is a man next door who loves you so much, he sometimes goes overboard to protect you. Were as in some situations this isn't a bad thing today it was OTT to the max, But I have got to say I have never seen Ren-sama look so lost as when I answered the door to him just now, the president told me once that truly loving someone sometimes means we had to forgive them for the stupid things they do in ignorance and just accept it was a act of love that got out of hand" Kyoko sighed and then smiling looked up at Kanae and Chiori her anger melting away

"That is the second time by a Love Me member I have been quoted on of the presidents lines maybe he really is getting to us" they all smiled and chuckled at this it was Kanae that broke to companionable silence

"Sometimes I wonder if that in the truth of reality isn't such a bad thing" they all nodded as Kyoko stood

"Oh well I better go" Both girls spun there heads too her

"Go! Go where?" Chiori managed to get in there just before Kanae as they watched Kyoko opening the door

"To get my boyfriend ready for the show of course" she smiled and the two girls just had to smile back as Kyoko exited the room

"Do you think they will be OK?" this was Chiori's question that she had been dying to say out load for a while to Kanae she watched the older girl's thoughtful face, Kanae had been a lot easier to talk to and be around since Kyoko's accident it felt she had now accepted Chiori as a friend and had opened up a little more to the people around her, but she was still the ice heart queen to most others

"I hope so, I think Ren just needs to relax a little the shock of almost losing her without ever confessing his feelings was a big hit to him and him realising that she had similar feelings for him well I suppose its a lot for anyone to take in all at once." Chiori looked at Kanae and replied

"but I thought it was Ren who confessed first" Kanae looked up at her with dark haunted eyes remembering the moment the president had told her about the incident

"in theory it was him that spoke the word's first, but physically what screams I love you better than being willing to die so he could live?" Chiori had no answer to that the two girls just stayed in companionable silence each wrapped in their own thoughts.

Kyoko had opened the door silently, Ren and Yashiro were talking , Ren head in hands looking lost lonely and scared.

"Any more fuel to throw on my already burnt out pride Yashiro-san?" she heard Ren say as she listened quietly

"I don't think I need to add any more fuel your beating yourself up enough without it, your like a love sick teenager in love for the first time" she saw the smile of a fan girl on Yashiro's face a grinned to herself still not ready to make her presences known

"That's the problem Yashiro I've never been in love before. Not like this at least anyway what should I do?" Kyoko's heart wrenched she wanted to run over too him and tell him

_heck I feel the same way, never in my wildest dreams did I think I could feel this way about another person, I happily would of died for you that day just so I knew you would feel no pain_

her heart seemed to stop as she strained her ears hoping Yashiro would be able to answer this question not just for Ren, but for her own heart also

"You learn from your mistakes and apologise, there is such a thing as loving someone too much you need to let Kyoko-chan make her own decisions you are not her keeper Ren you are her partner."

the last word spun around Kyoko's head like a fluttering Bird

_we are partners, not just friends, partners_

Grabbing her phone from her pocket she did something she rarely did opening up the internet she typed the word into the search bar, reading the descriptions that popped up she was ready speaking out loud she entered the room reading the small print out off her phone

"Partner

a friend who shares a common interest or participates in achieving a common goal

a sexual partner

a significant other in an intimate relationship

wife or husband in a family

a member of a partnership

There are many other terminologies that make up this one simple word did you know I can read you out 9 or more from just this one page" she leant lightly against the door frame reading from her phone not looking up at the two men now goggling at her, Ren jumped up

"Kyoko how long have you been standing there" he asked looking rather embarrassed as she flicked her eyes over his face and back down to her phone pretending to still be reading the information acting indifference as she replied

"Long enough"

_god Chiori was right, he really does look upset and lost_

she had seen Yashiro place the comforting hand on his shoulder before she had broken there silence in the room one look at Ren and she new he was sorry, every inch of his body showed dejection and worry 

_almost like a lost puppy _

taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she counted to 5 allowing her over flowing emotions that wanted to fling herself into Ren's arms at that very second calm before she turned to Yashiro

"can you go keep Moko-san and Chiori-san company Yashiro there next door" Yashiro just nodded and left through the already open door which Kyoko shut firmly behind him, Ren hadn't moved his mouth had opened and closed a few times but each time words had failed him standing before this cool and confident Kyoko who wasn't any character but her true self

_if slightly more mature_

he thought to himself as he watched her look at him with those thoughtful golden eyes she broke the silence almost as if she was born to walk like the beauty she was she walked over to Ren placing one hand on his left shoulder she pivoted him on the spot and pushed him back down onto the sofa he had stood from in one swift movement before sitting down next to him and picking up his right hand in her own entwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry" Ren finally managed to choke out as he looked down at the small hand in his own

"I made a mess of things, you were right I had no right to not tell you about the show tonight." Kyoko just nodded leaning her head onto Ren's shoulder

"Ren we are both beginners when it comes to this you say you have never been in love with another like you love me and I have to say I feel exactly the same way. It scares me the thought that one day you may realise just who you have fallen in love with and realise that I'm not as good and as perfect as you thought me to be" Ren looked up into Kyoko's eyes and wanted to interrupt telling her this was a simply impossible thing but the slightest touch of her finger on his lips silenced him

"Let me finish Ren" she said taking another deep calming breath

_God why does being close to this guy set my heart alight I feel like I'm burning from within_

"The fact is I will probably never get rid of my insecurities we all have pasts with different experiences and emotions that go with them you have Rick even though you have realised now that he would not want you to live a half life without warmth or love you will never truly lose the guilt because it is part of you just like my pain of never being truly loved is part of me"

breathing was becoming difficult as she felt tears building behind her eyes but this needed to be said

"we both have the same fear, now we have shared our feelings to the other. We are afraid that the other will one day fail to be their any more, we fear the lonely emptiness we have both felt before the breaking of a heart as it crumbles beneath the weight of our memories"

she stroked his hand caressing every inch of the large strong fingers the soft skin memorising every inch it was part of the man she loved she never wanted to forget how that had felt in hers the way it felt touching her bear skin the shivers of pleasure it could produce from the lightest touch

"But if we Hold on to the past Ren I'm scared we will never be able to move forwards together as true partners" suddenly dropping Ren's hand she stood and stepped away from him Ren's thought at that second almost killed him as he watched her step away

_she's going to leave me_

** }~~~~**

**Hmm does that count as a cliffie :P I'm not sure**

**HE HE HE**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews as always I love reading them and honestly they do get you in the mood to write more and more so keep them coming **

**AND IF YOUR LOOKING FOR A LAUGHT TAKE A LOOK AT MY FUNNY FRIENDLY COLLABIRATION IVE STARTED WITH CANA99 CALLED **

**PUNISHMENT FOR REN: THE PINK CURSE **

**SO FAR WE HAVE HAD LOADS OF PEOPLE COMMENT TELLING US THEY ENJOY IT I HOPE YOU ALL WILL TOO **

**(THIS IS ON CANA99'S STORY LIST)**

**Crazygeekweirdo:**

**Don't worry about your review I'm a very level headed person and at the end of the day if people cannot point out what's bad with something how is anyone meant to know what their doing wrong?**

**I'm a believer in looking at your weak points and improving upon them so I like being told I'm wrong :D (very strange I know, but that's just the type of person I am hehe)**

**Also as I studied physiology sometimes my reasoning gets lost on other people until suddenly it clicks my friends Faith included says I don't just look outside the box I live their hehe sometimes I have to wonder if this is a compliment or what it was said by Maya Angelou**

"**If one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can transform a million realities" **

**this is something I firmly believe and live too its just that my reality tends to be a little abnormal I suppose and my way of thinking is weird hehe**

**you can review as many times as you like with as many thoughts and feelings crammed in as you can I'm also open to PM's **

**HE HE HE **

**I'm afraid not even Walt Disney believes in happily ever after any more and I certainly don't **

**HE HE HE **

**but I'm guessing the last few chapters have already shown this XD**

**Faith in reality:**

**for those of you that don't already know this ^ woman here is the whole reason I even started this fanfic in the first place so beat her to a pulp if you like :P **

**(joking of cause)**

**so to answer your questions for the 100th time today my dear**

**Were is my beautiful Reino , I DEMAND REINO SEXYNESS?**

**You know how I feel about this character my dear and unless I'm am flooded with Reviews and PM's about the lack of this char he will not be seen in the near future **

**When is Sho getting his ass whooped and handed to him on a silver platter?**

**You will have to wait and see for the plans I have for Sho it's not far away now so be patient**

**Will they go to America? I wanna see Julie dragging Kyoko through New York like Lizzie did to me! Hehe I think I still have the blisters to prove it XD**

**Faith you have no patience at all do you?**

**Will Kyoko become a model for Julie or am I thinking up the wrong road? I know what your mind is like you skip through stories like Kyoko's heart skips a beat hehe**

**again my previous statement! **


	36. I'm not going to break and Bo

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**I'm sitting here begging that tomorrow I have my internet back, managed to see my parents today hence the 4 chapters I uploaded but it would be so much easier to do it from home so fingers crossed :D **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

_she's going to leave me_

Ren watched as Kyoko crossed to the door, his heart felt like it was being torn from his chest the further she walked the more it was pulled, opening the door Kyoko stuck her head out looking both ways before backing back into the room and clicking the lock

_what is she doing?_

Now Ren's brain was running in over drive

_she wasn't leaving and she had just locked the door what was she planning?_

Kyoko walked back over and stood before Ren

"Close your eyes Ren" Kyoko said in a soft voice she looked a nervous and Ren wondered as he closed his eyes whether it was such a good idea, but if this meant Kyoko would stay with him a moment longer he would go to the ends of the earth to please her

the sound of something falling onto the sofa next to him caught his attention but he wouldn't open his eyes no matter how curious he sat there breathing deeply catching her gorgeous intoxicating smell with every lung full of air he took he felt his heart slowly gaining speed.

Kyoko felt nervous she had to do this, she felt at that moment in time that this was the correct path, Kanae had told her to follow her heart to really listen to it, Chiori had taught her that love was not just based on want, need and desire but other emotions also forgiveness, stupidity and jealousy all emotions could be connected with love it was not just one emotion but a formulation of all of them rolled into one big exhausting bundle, it could cause hurt and pain being a heavy burden on your heart, but at times it could lift your spirits and make your heart fly like a newly dry butterfly rising its just dry wings it could take flight in an erratic fluttering, swirling whirlwind of amazing feelings and caresses never touching down.

It had been Ren who had taught her just how amazing love could truly feel, but now she needed to take that step up and make him realise that in love you needed partnership she wanted to be his partner and to fully achieve that he needed to understand

Taking Ren's Right hand she brought it up slowly to touch her bare skin just above her left hip leaning forwards so she was almost kneeling on his lap she braced herself on the back of the sofa resting her head against his

"Open your eyes Ren and answer me this. Do I look or feel as fragile as you are treating me?"

Slowly opening his eyes Ren gasped all he could see was her creamy white skin and the white lace bra she was wearing he now realised what had landed on the sofa beside him her suit jacket and white blouse. Apart from her bra Kyoko was completely naked on her top half Ren's right hand moved slowly as he felt the slight bump in the skin it was very faint and the skin was a slightly different shade of white but still it was unmistakable this was were the bullet had penetrated her body over 2 months before

The skin was fully healed, the doctor had confirmed her fit to be released he had even kept her in hospital two weeks longer than really necessary just to confirm this her forehead leaning on his felt a little warm catching sight of her burning red cheeks he realised just how embarrassed Kyoko felt in doing this

"Why Kyoko?" he asked running his finger gently over the healed skin she looked into his eyes from above they never left the scar his fingers were making tingle with his fiery touch

"Why what? Why did I push you out the way?or why am I showing it too you now?" she felt a little hot and breathless both she new were nothing to do with embarrassment Ren's touch just made her feel so alive!

"Both" he whispered for the first time looking into her eyes, the sadness there broke her as she slowly lowered herself to his lap kneeling between his open legs she faced him fully wrapping her hands around the back of his neck making sure his eyes would not leave hers she answered honestly and truthfully

"Ren I would take any type of hurt for you no matter what the consequences may be for me, I love you Ren that day I saw the gun and my heart stopped no only my heart but the world seemed to be travelling in slow motion in those single moments I chose you it didnt matter if I died as long as you lived and even if you tell me I'm crazy and stupid and call me every type of baka I would do it again and the only reason I can give you is because in that moment in time I valued your life more than my own I wanted you to be safe." her words stunned Ren even if he had wanted to deny her to tell her how silly and foolish she was her eyes held his body heart and soul hostage as she continued

"and I'm showing you this Ren because you need to see this since I came out of hospital you have been treating me like I'm made of glass one false move and I will shatter, you have tried to control me and my life this isn't what a partnership is Ren as Yashiro said I'm not you pet you have to protect from harm, I'm not a child you need to protect from the world, I'm your woman and all I want is for you to treat me as one." she placed her hand over his pressing it flat against her scar

"so I will ask again Ren, Do I look or feel as fragile as you are treating me?" How could he have missed something this important looking at her lean muscular body, yes she had lost a little muscle yes she was scarred, but at the end of the day she was healed.

_She was the Kyoko he had always loved and admired for her passion bravery and courage. _

It was only in that moment in that position he realised how much his treatment of her the last week must have rankled her she was strong, proud and above all else she was the woman with guts of steel nothing would stop her in this field not even he could control this amazing woman when it came down to it

silently the few tears he felt for the wound he had caused this amazing woman came unbidden cascading down his cheeks these would be the last tears he cried for this wound she was right even if he had finally found peace with Rick he needed to find peace with the fact it was not his fault Kyoko was injured to the point of near death it was her choice, he could mourn the loss of her perfection but still in his eyes she was perfect she wiped away his tears with her left hand

"I'm sorry Kyoko, your right I was holding onto my own pain I hated myself for causing you any type of harm, but I cannot chose your path for you it is your path and your life to walk all I can do is stand beside you and hold your hand." She kissed his lips softly, sweetly the gentleness in her caress filling the last remaining darkness caused by the incident to melt away with her warmth as she broke away leaning her forehead against his she replied

"That's all I want Ren, is you by my side"

_she almost seems to have grown up right before my eyes and I never even noticed it, god Yashiro was right yet again high school girls grow up fast._

A knock at the door was all they needed to break there moment

"Kyoko-chan, Ren-sama it's time" Chiori called hoping she wasn't disturbing there make up session two minuets later Kyoko and Ren left the dressing room hand in hand Large genuine smiles on there faces as they looked at the now fully dressed Bo

"Lead the way Bo" cried Ren winking as the pair laughed at the private joke Kanae and Yashiro watched as they passed before falling in behind the loving couple who Kanae gently scoffed as

'Love sick idiots'

"And please would you all welcome for this two hour special of Bridge rock Japan's hottest most talked about new couple appearing tonight for the first time since his amazing confession live on Japanese News Network Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko" Yuusei introduced them both as the audience erupted in to tumultuous applause they walked on to stage hand in hand, the noise of the audience was sky rocketing staff and security crews where trying to control the mass of fans screaming and shouting.

Bo quickly raced over rushing straight through there connected hands he made them release their hold while with one wing he tried to push Ren back to the edge of the stage and out of sight with the other he smoothed back his cocks comb and bowed over Kyoko's hand as if kissing it, Kyoko giggled as Bo turned his tail on Ren and offered Kyoko a wing bowing low, knocking Ren almost off his feet as the mascots bum and tail bumped him out the way still smiling ignoring Ren's sad treatment she took Bo's wing and let him lead her to the sofa's Ren stood and did his best to look dejected as the crowd calmed slightly Laughing at Bo's antics and arrrrring at Ren's sad puppy dog face.

"Now that wasn't nice Bo, we know you and Kyoko-chan are old friends and that she is beautiful but did you have to be so mean to Ren-san?" this was Hikaru's turn to speak scolding the mascot slightly Bo turned to look at Ren who threw a full box full of puppy dog eyes at the crowd and at Bo who looked slightly sheepish as he mimed brining Ren over to the sofa and for the audience to clap if they wanted him to.

The clapping and stamping was so loud Bo mimed a deep sigh as he dragged his over large chicken feet all the way over to Ren grabbing his hand unceremoniously dragging him back over to the sofa were Ren sat down Next to Kyoko looking forlorn Kyoko stood and looked at the giant rooster

"Thank you my old friend" she said kissing him lightly on the beak, Bo stood as if hit by lighting then began miming staggering around the stage as if love struck by her kiss, the crowed was loving this

"Oi Bo we have another beautiful woman to introduce yet, so don't go kicking the bucket on us now will you?" Shin'ichi shouted as he watched Bo suddenly stand up straight and salute like a solider

"well who would be better to dish the dirt on these two lovely people than the people who know them the best would you please give it up for the amazingly talented Kotonami Kanae and Yashiro Yukihito Ren's manager and best friend" Yuusei called as Bo yet again acting dumb stuck like he had been hit with lightning he staggered over to Kanae Kneeling before her Bo mimed serenading her as Kanae just shook her head and walked around the grounded rooster to the sofa were she sat down with a slight blush alighting her cheeks

"ARRRWWWWWWWW" screamed the crowd as they watched Bo hang his head Yashiro patted the rooster on the back and offered him a handkerchief from his pocket as the crowd once again cheered as Bo pretended to blow his beak before placing a brotherly wing around Yashiro's shoulders and guiding him to the sofa.

When all were seated the interview began in real

"so while breaking the hearts of not only the women of the nation but also the men we need to officially confirm that you are really a couple" Yuusei asked looking between Ren and Kyoko

"Yes we are" replied Ren with no hint of hesitation Kyoko just smiled judging from the reaction of the audience this wasn't seen as an entirely bad thing

"So Ren-san you told the JNN that you had been in love with Kyoko-chan a very long time can you tell us how long exactly?" Yashiro snorted sightly trying not to laugh at this question as the hosts all looked at him

"well this one seems to have an interesting answer" remarked Yuusei as Hikaru and Shin'ichi pushed Ren for details

"Well truth be told we meet the first time when I was 10 and Kyoko was 6 we played together for 2 weeks and then were separated by life until we met again at LME" Ren looked down at Kyoko who smiled taking up the story

"To begin with not remembering each other as we had both changed so much we actually didnt get along" Yashiro and Kanae both this time had to stifle giggles as Shin'ichi looked at them

"come on you too spill, you can't laugh and then not explain" Yashiro looked at Kanae who nodded as he started the tale

"Well to say that they didnt get along would be an understatement" him and Kanae burst forth stories about Ren carrying a injured Kyoko to a movie set her screaming at him, an angry Ren scaring Kanae half to death when Kyoko had said something wrong too the older actor. The hosts and the crowds loved all the stories laughing along at the pairs antics

"But it was after Kyoko acted at that very set that I noticed the change in Ren, Kyoko acted out a full tea ceremony with a broken ankle the entire time seated on said ankle she smiled and remained completely in character and composed, she was simply amazing too watch that's when things started to change." they spoke like this for the first 45 minuets asking when Kyoko realised her feelings Kanae helped her out by saying how Ren's feeling were clear to everyone close to Kyoko but herself it was friendly banter the 3 hosts and the 4 friends simply chatted, but the audience lapped it all up.

"OK we are now coming up to what would be our normal music section, yet as we don't have a musical guest this week we asked a selection of audience members for music type questions for you all, bring out the eggs Bo!"

strutting onto the stage now dressed in a rock style outfit with a guitar and black shades Bo handed Shin'ichi the basket of green eggs

"So after this short break looking like a rock star maybe Bo will sing for us so don't change the channel folks"

_so far so good _

thought Kyoko sighing with relief

** }~~~~**

got to say I love writing Bo :D

well we will continue Bridge rock next chapter :)

what did you all think about Kyoko's behaviour? Too much or can you except that she is now growing emotionally?


	37. Music

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**regarding rights to the song in this chapter I would like to state that I do actually own them :D **

**the song is called **

**Confusion of a broken mind**

**it was written by me and preformed by my friends Band**

"**Every bleeding heart"**

**I also want the readers Vote on whether you would like me to add Reino into this story, with the story I have planned there are so far two points at which he can enter this being the first so please let me know I personally am not overly fond of him,though he does have his uses as a **

**interminable character that you can bend and shape other characters around so please let me know **

**:)**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

"welcome back ladies and gentlemen we are still running with our 2 hour special tonight we are the lucky enough to have with us Japan's hottest most talked about new couple appearing tonight for the first time since his amazing confession live on Japanese News Network Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko, then dishing the dirt they refuse to tell us themselves there best friends the stunning amazing actress who broke Bo's heart tonight ***audience giggles as Bo looks depressed*** Kotonami Kanae and also Ren's loyal Manager, side kick, love doctor and god knows what else Yashiro Yukihito" the audience still ecstatic by the guests stamped cheered and whistled

President Lory sat his beloved granddaughter on his knee as they sat in the specially arranged chair for his viewing of the show, he was sorry to have missed the first part but the meeting had dragged longer than expected but now he was going to sit back and enjoy his number one actor and actress on their first joint appearance

"well now we would normally have our musical act and have some amazing music, but as we don't have a musical guest we have the green eggs of musical question's instead. I would like you each to take an egg and answer the question within" Hikaru said as he held the basket out for them each to take an egg

"so lets start off with Ren-san what question have you got for us?" asked Yuusei as he watched Ren open up the egg and read the question out loud

"What is your favourite type of music?" Ren looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered

"I don't think I really have a favourite type of music I do like a few American and European artists but nothing I could hold my hands up and say its my favourite" Yashiro-san looked at him within an odd expression as Ren answered his question Yuusei noticed this

"You look like you have something to say Yashiro-san are you going to spill some dirt for us" all 3 hosts smiled as the attention turned to Yashiro who just shook his head

"I have only ever seen Ren listen to music once in all the time we have been working together, but it makes me wonder what was on that one CD he listened too it for hours that day." Ren straightened slightly as he looked at his manager

"Your memory is to good Yashiro-san"Ren growled as a slight blush annotated his cheeks "OOOOH this looks interesting so Ren-san what was on that CD" asked Shin'ichi smiling deviously

"that CD is actually a compilation of love songs that I brought in America a long time ago, I was listening to it that day and thinking about certain issues I was facing with Kyoko at that time" Ren's honesty seemed to shock the hosts but Yashiro just nodded smiling

"yes I guessed that was the case" he said laughing slightly the hosts had missed their opportunity the conversation closed by Yashiro

"OK Kyoko-chan what's your question" asked Shin'ichi smiling at her they had all really missed the girl they counted almost like a little sister even if she had never realised Hikaru was infatuated by her and was nursing a broken heart from finding out she was with Ren they all could agree they where happy for the young girl she deserved happiness, opening her egg Kyoko read out her question

"Can you sing?" she smiled and then let out one of her heart melting little chuckles as she answered

"well I sing in the shower sometimes or when I'm working in the Love Me section but I don't think I would say I'm good at it" she chuckled again as Yuusei jumped on her answer

"How about you sing for us?" as soon as the words left his mouth Kyoko was already shaking her head

"nope sorry but no way I don't want to deafen you all" even with all the crowds encouragement Kyoko refused until Hikaru feeling sorry for the girl he had once loved dropped the subject by moving onto Kanae

"We can come back to that in a minuet Kotonami-san what is your question?" reading out the piece of paper already in her hand she spoke clearly answering straight away

"Can you play any musical instrument? The answer is yes I can play the guitar and the piano my nan taught me how to play the Piano when I was little I am blessed with a photographic memory so once I had learnt the simpler chords and then some simpler songs I found myself bale to play more difficult pieces, then my brother who plays the guitar taught me in pretty much the same way" she said this in a way that seemed to say

_'I can so what, its no big deal' _

Everyone was amazed by this young actress who was playing off her own amazing skills as nothing

Kyoko broke the momentary silence

"Moko-san I never knew you could play an instrument that is so cool" she cried as she stared open mouthed at her best friend forgetting were they were for a moment she had even used Kanae's nickname which Yuusei picked up on instantly

"Moko-san? Kyoko why are you calling Kotonami-san Tiger?" after a quick explanation of the origins of Kanae's nickname no one had noticed Bo had wondered off stage but they did notice when he arrived back on stage carrying a very expensive looking electric guitar

He stood in front of Kanae bowing while handing her the guitar.

"I don't think so birdie" she said shaking her head as the crowd cheered even Kyoko was on the edge of her seat excited

"Go on Moko-san show us please I really want to hear you play." looking at the longing in her friends eyes she had a sudden idea

"OK I will play as long as you sing along with me" the studio exploded even Maria was up off Lory's lap screaming for her Onee-sama to do it, a large hand in the small of her back made her look back at Ren who whispered in her ear

"I would like to hear you sing to Kyoko why not just give it a go?" sighing she finally nodded smiling at Kanae

"OK deal" she said smiling as the audience screamed it took only a few seconds to get the musical stage set up as Kanae and Kyoko had a whispered conversation

"Mo, Kyoko stop looking so scared your making me nervous" cried Kanae in an exasperated whisper

"If it helps, you character is named Sanya your an amazing singer and have been singing for most of your life, your parents noticing your talents got you lessons and you have been preforming on stages larger than this for some time now but this being a small intimate show your just going to sing up there and be happy about it." Kanae just spoke the first words that came to her head, but as she watched Kyoko breath life slowly into Sanya she new this was the right thing to do Kyoko was never as good as when she was acting so why not use it against her stage fright when it came to singing.

Kanae had heard Kyoko sing more than once this girl really was oblivious to herself when she was working she would always be singing under her breath especially when cleaning Kanae had always thought how good her voice was now she just had to show everyone else

"OK we ready to go Sanya" the confident young girl before her just smiled a slow confident smile

"As always my little Moko" shaking her head slightly at her best friend she plugged in the guitar to the lead a stage crew handed her as she stepped up to the mic placed for her she nodded at the smiling girl before her

"Lets knock them out" Kanae hit the first few chords slowly building up the melody and beat of the song before Sanya's voice joined the singing guitar

It's hard, hard to explain why cant you see

its killing me.

The cracks in the walls are getting longer

my heart is yearning to be free,

I'm trying so hard

feeling so empty suppressing the loneliness inside

why cant you see I'm getting angry and the reason is

I'm trapped inside my mind

Somebody find me, somebody free me

take my hand and pull me out,

Somebody hold me, somebody need me

before I scream and shout

I am needing, I am bleeding

lying broken on the floor

Somebody find me, somebody free me

I'm feeling so unsure

There are monsters coming at me through the darkness I can't see,

there is no one around me, no one holding onto me

I am needing, I am bleeding

in this cage within my mind

no one to hold me, no one to need me

confusion of a broken mind

Somebody find me, somebody free me

take my hand and hold on tight

somebody hold me, somebody need me

destroyed that cage inside my mind

I am needing, no longer bleeding

sitting resting on the floor

Somebody found me, somebody freed me

no longer feeling so unsure

there were monsters all around me, that ran from your Lights grace

as you put your arms around me

let me cover up my face

no longer needing, no longer bleeding

no more cage within my mind

someone to hold me, someone to need me

confusion of a broken mind.

Confusion of my broken mind.

As Kanae let the guitar carry the last note to its entire, the biggest cheer of that night went up from not only the audience but the crew, stage hands, host and fellow guests all stood to clap Kyoko dropping Sanya blushed as Ren asked the Ishibashi brothers if he could change his mind about not having a favourite music of musician

"It seems I' just found my love for music" he said clapping along with everyone else as Kanae and Kyoko bowed before returning to the sofa's and the hosts

Lory looked up at his two love me girls

"Will they ever cease to amaze me" he mumbled to his self as he watched Maria bouncing around cheering for her Onee-sama and Kanae-sama

the show continued after Yashiro talked about his favourite song which he admitted in full Fan girl mode was called 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars and he liked it as it reminded him of someone very special too him but refused to elaborate any further as he didnt want to upset them on live TV giving some managerial answer he avoided the question brilliantly he wasn't Ren's manager for nothing now was he.

The rest of the show carried on hitch free, when the hosts asked about future plans Ren and Kyoko just said for the time being they were living one day at a time and enjoying there shared love of acting, but Lory wasn't really listening any more seeing his two love me girls like that gave him an idea

_This is going to be very useful for that thing..._

He thought as he clapped along too at the end of the show

_very useful for that thing indeed..._

** }~~~~**

Hmm so what do we think?

What's has the prez got in store for our love me girls now?

And will it make Ren want to kill him?


	38. Invertation to the Starr

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**Hehe I have a big thank you to Cana99 as always, she has let me skip ahead a little in my story with her to see her views on were I'm taking the story next,**

**she is so excited by the prospect I don't think I can get through the chapters fast enough for her XD oh well, lets get on with the show as they say and find out why Lory seems so interest in the new talents Love Me 1 and 2 portrayed :P **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The office was dark the curtains all drawn Lory sat at his desk looking at the sheet of paper before him, this was to be a major event and he was hoping it would bring a lot of new business and opportunities too his 'children' if all went well not only the singing section but all the sections if he could pull this off or should he say if Love Me section could pull this off.

It had taken quite some perseverance on his part it had taken all his persuasion to get Nakazawa and Matsushima to agree but now he had he was pressing forwards with his plan

_Full steam ahead my lovely ladies lets show the world what makes talent _

the knock was small, Sebastian heard it opening the door he welcomed in the three girls

"He's been expecting you, please" Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori entered slowly walking to the desk they saw the president sitting in a full station masters outfit red and green flags tossed onto the desk with the big silver whistle on a chain around his neck they all bowed as he motioned for them to sit.

The room was silent the atmosphere tense Lory could sense the three girls nervousness as he refrained from making any play of emotion at all, not even speaking for the moment he controlled himself as he looked at each girl in turn slowly very slowly. Too slowly for Chiori infant who unlike the other two girls who had already had almost 2 years experience with this man still thought that asking for straight answers may get her a straight reply.

"Is everything OK President? Did you need us for something?" Kanae winced watching a spark in Lory's eyes he had been waiting for one of them to speak first

_Oh god it better not be another stupid assignment not like the last time_

"I'm glad you all could make it at such short notice ladies" he said with a soft smile

"and yes Amamiya-san I do have a job for you well for all of you infant" Kyoko didnt want to talk, she could hardly breath as she watched the president thoughts of what the last assignment had led to filled her mind like a frozen slab of ice, Kanae saw it out of the corner of her eyes the colour draining from Kyoko's face

_OK as the oldest suppose its up to me to set a few ground rules for the prez once and for all_

"President not to be rude but before you go one step further I need to confirm a few things?" Lory nodded so Kanae continued

"I need to know that none of these jobs are going to be dangerous, if you are splitting us up I need to know that both of my colleges and friends will be safe" this was her first concern above everything else she saw out of the corner of her eye Kyoko relaxed slightly

_neither me or Ren will ever allow you to be hurt that way again _

she thought as she watched the colour come back to Kyoko's face again, Lory looked a little sad himself as he replied

"I can assure you that this job is safe, I will not be splitting you girls up it will be a team effort from the Love Me section as a whole. Kotonami-san no one regrets that incident as much as me I assure you if I had honestly thought the assignment was dangerous I never would have let Mogami-san do it" Kanae nodded as finally Kyoko spoke up

"President Takarada-san it wasn't your fault it wasn't the assignment that hurt me" Lory nodded at her with a sad smile

"Your right my dear but I put you into a situation and you got hurt as a result of it so it is partially me to blame, if you had not been there then" Kyoko cut in which shocked everyone

"If I had not been their Ren would probably be dead I think your placing me in that situation was the correct route so I will not accept you taking any responsibility for my own choices." she stated it firmly with a hint of 'It's over, there is nothing left to discuss' finality too it

Lory was impressed

"You have really grown a lot Mogami-san" he said quietly as if to himself but making her blush for his praise non the less

"OK ladies are you ready for your assignment" they all nodded knowing that there would be no escaping it but all of them, looked depressed none the less pressing a button on the remote control on his desk the curtains suddenly opened filling the room with radiant light Lory pointed to the wall just behind them to the right as one the three love me members stood and turned dreading what there task would entail but none of them, quiet understood even when they did see the large billboard poster that Lory pointed out to them.

Starr's charity ball and auction

December 1st

See some of the biggest names in showbiz as they sing dance and act in the limelight

raising money for the Starr's children's fund

Helping all children have a merry Christmas.

It was a very busy poster with pictures of all three performances singing acting and dancing. There was a large gold star surrounded by a sparkling starry spiral in silver with a large letter S in blue in the centre

"OK, so are we acting helping what?" questioned Kanae as one again they turned back to the president

"you my dears are going to sing" the looks of complete horror on the three girls faces was a picture Lory just hopped that Sebastian would have caught it before on film for him before Kanae spluttered

"Pardon president but I could of swore you just said we were going to sing for this performance, we ***points to herself and 2 companions*** are actresses we are not idols." Lory smiled

"You ***points at all three of them*** are my Love Me section and I am telling you for the up and coming charity event you three will become a band unlike any other this country has ever seen making a lot of money I hope in the process for a very worthy cause before your graduation and début fully under LME and in Chiori's case an affiliated contract through soft hat as actresses"

He smiled as her saw all 3 jaws nearly touching the floors as they stared at him in horror and awe

"Sir so you're saying if we complete this assignment as a band we will each get a full début as an actress in our own respects" Chiori blurted out dumbfounded by the possibility of what he was telling them

"That is correct Amamiya-san you will receive your Début and your graduation from members of the Love Me section." all three girls sat back down still stunned

"President Takarada-san why not use one of the idol groups already under the agency for this task? We have lots of talented performers that could fill this role why chose us?" Kyoko asked looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and shock still clear on her face

"Because Mogami-san in this business to make money you have to do the unexpected, you have to take what's available and make it something spectacular new interesting and above all else it has to make people stop and stare. Yes I could put someone like Ruriko-san up on the stage and she would be loved and adored by the thousands but the fact is people have already seen her they know her and her music, but if we go up there with something people have never seen or heard before which do you think they would chose to buy? Which do you think would be more interesting?"

they all sat and thought for a moment at the presidents words before Kanae asked another question

"What is this Starr's charity that the event is being held for?" she asked looking back at the poster

"that would be the new children's charity that has been set up, they hope two raise as much money as possible to give all the underprivileged, ill or orphaned children possible a Christmas present this year. Which is the main reason I am so focused on the making money aspect of this venture normally I wouldn't care two hoots of a trains whistle how much money we made, but its for a good cause so I want to do my best to get the best possible result"

the quiet that filled the office was absolute, this subject could be accorded to each member of the love me section, even thought Kyoko hadn't had to live in an orphanage she had been abandoned,

Kanae's family was one of those that would have fallen under the underprivileged section if she wasn't working so hard she doubted that her brother and sisters, nieces and nephews would of all had presents this year or the last for that fact.

Chiori fell under the hospitalised section after her accident as a childhood actress where she was servilely burnt she had spent almost 2 months in hospital, for any child this was a sad and could be a lonely time she had seen her family everyday but for children who's parents needed to work to support their family or for people who lived so far away making commuting every day difficult she had seen their children's tears as they sat and watched the others get visitors she had spoken to children who had been their for months and would be their months still after she left.

Then there was the children that would never go home again, those who would never get better tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about those children dashing the tears from her face she looked up at Kyoko sitting next to her and Kanae beyond her each girl the same determined sorrowful expression she new she was probably showing at that moment in time.

"just tell us what we need to do sir" their was no need to ask had the other two girls decided they would of done it for this cause alone never mind the début and looking into all of their faces now he new that and he was proud to call these girls his.

** }~~~~**

Bit of a short chapter, but if I had continued I would have not been able to stop!

So the Love Me girls are going to be forming a band for the charity ball

if they are successful all three girls may get there début as fully fledged actresses

but how will they face the challenges to come,

how will they cope with the music world?

when there are so many people apart of it that Kyoko would rather not deal with?

Big thanks to my reviewers

Crazygeekweirdo: your always a welcome sight :)

Lasaints2015: welcome and I'm glad your enjoying our journey together

Lithameaw: it looks like your wish is my command as the 5th person to ask its all thanks to you :P

Shirnyl d: for not thinking me a complete and utter crazy person

(though that's probably closer to the truth)

and lastly

Faith in reality and Cana99 without who I would probably lose heart

Thank you xxxxx


	39. Birth of the sisterhood

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

His fingers tangled in her hair as she arched her back to meet his demands, the touch of her soft skin against him made his heart race as he kissed boldly down her neck, Her hands found his belt opening it in one swift movement as he slid the silk dress down her glowing form.

Bound for the land of no return there bodies entwined in love and lust as the moon shone through the open curtains.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ren looked up at Kyoko as he placed the two glasses down on the table as she carried the food to the table

"So let me get this right you are doing a new Love Me assignment as a group with the other two girls but you cannot tell me what it is or what you are going to be doing?" Ren felt rather pissed off at this he had listened as she had answered the phone to the president this morning but now he wasn't even allowed to know what his own girlfriend was working on this had to be one of the presidents cruel jokes.

"I'm sorry Ren but we all signed a contract to say we would not speak of the assignment to anyone, anyway aren't you not in the same boat with your new role?" she asked placing his food before him it was a simple dish pork cutlets with rice and saffron but it was something she had found he enjoyed so she had cooked it specially, he sighed she was right of course

"I hate all this secrecy between us" he sighed as she smiled at him across the table,

"it's not going to be for long on my end, just until December" Ren's head shot up at her across the table

"You don't need to go anywhere for this assignment do you as don't forget our parent come back November 28th I'd hate to think what mom would do to me if I let you go away when she wants to spend time with you shopping and what not" she chuckled as she ate

"No I'm not going anywhere, and would it be only your mom upset if I had to go?" Ren smiled at her knowingly

"well no of cause not dad would be upset too of cause" he said

"No one else?" she enquired for the rest of the meal Ren listed off names of people that would be upset if she was to go anywhere going as far to say the audience who watch her as Bo for bridge rock he watched her growing more and more silent.

As she took the plates to the kitchen she was running the water into the bowl when the large hands and arms enclosed around her holding her close to him as he whispered into her ear

"and no one would miss you as much as me" his breath on her earlobe was tantalising her breath caught and she feared her heart would never beat again as slowly he ran his nose down her neck before kissing her collar bone with feather light kisses.

The breath she had been holding released as she slightly pulled away from him to turn in his arms

"You're a bully you know that" her voice was husky as she took his lips in a passionate kiss his hands where instantly exploring her curves her hands tangled into his hair and down his chest, his well built body felt like the most intoxicating aphrodisiac her heart felt like it would explode from her chest as he licked her bottom lip seeking entry.

Her lips parting his silken tongue slipped through as she tangled her tongue with his they didnt fight for dominance but danced together in complexed patterns, as they pulled apart seeking the oxygen their brains so desperately needed she could here him gasping his eyes were half lidded a dreamy expression as he looked into her golden eyes and lost the self control he had been yearning to hold

Grasping her firmly he lifted her body to sit on the counter as there lips met once more this time with much more force they clung to each other desperately moaning all thoughts other than each other evaporated in that instance as her hands swiftly started undoing the buttons of his shirt as his hands slid up her short denim skirt, it was the sudden wetness on her bum that alerted her moans became an started exclamation as Ren released her

"I'm sorry Kyoko did I hurt you? were we going to fast?" but the bubbling laughter erupting from her was all it took for him to look thoroughly confused

"That look is so cute" she told him as she kissed him lightly on the lips

"and to answer your questions no and no but I do have a very wet bottom" both looking back Ren realised his mistake she had been getting ready to wash up, he had sat her on the counter before the sink, finally the water level had rose to the point of overflowing soaking her ass.

"Hmm that is a problem" he said with that husky voice she loved the emperor shining through as his phone started ringing, they both sighed as he let her drop down to the floor one last swift kiss and he went to answer his phone while she to change her skirt.

_I wonder how far we would of gone with no distractions_

she wondered with a slight shiver of excitement and a smile she heard his office door open and close as she returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes

***DING DONG***

Kyoko walked slowly to the door it was 11:32pm who would be calling at this hour checking through the peep-hole she saw a tall young blond woman standing their pulling open the door the attractive woman smiled at her as she spoke with very polite English

"Hello madam is Ren-san available, I've just spoken to him on the phone he said it was OK to come up I just have some paper work for him to sign" the woman was beautiful there was no mistake about that, her long blond wavy hair bright big blue eyes with never ending lashes her lips were rosy and plump with ample chest being emphasised by the v neck top she wore.

"Please come in" she answered in her perfect English as she bowed the guest through the door

"One moment why I get Ren for you" the woman bowed back as she stood with a large file in her hands as she waited politely

Kyoko knocked on Ren's office door

"Ren you have a visitor" she called through the door, he pulled the door open

"I'm sorry about this Kyoko I forgot to sign some paper work for my new role so they've had to bring it too me" she smiled up at him eyes full of love and trust

"Even the best actor inn the world makes mistakes" she said walking back to the kitchen as Ren went to the door, she heard the tinkling laugh of the beautiful woman as she washed and dried the items they had used.

She was just getting herself another drink as she heard the door close walking to the kitchen Ren entered the living room looking very flushed and embarrassed

"Are you OK Ren?" she asked a little concerned he smiled his flushed cheeks slowly returning to normal

"I'm fine Kyoko just a little embarrassed I forgot something so important, oh well I suppose as you said even I make mistakes. I've got some work to do so I'm going to use the computer for a little while go to bed if you're tiered OK you have a busty day tomorrow I suppose with your new assignment?" she just nodded slowly at him

"Yes it's going to be a busy two months" she admitted as he kissed her sweetly and headed back to his office

Kyoko looked down at the piece of paper before her,

"OK where do we start"

she asked the 3 other girls seated around the table, Maria had joined there little planning group being one of the few people aware of there new assignment in detail.

"Well to begin with read out the Love Me request again onee-sama" said Maria said smiling at Kyoko

"Your assignment is to create a new unique and original Band with music to match, you may ask for help from anyone on the attached list to help you, but you must not reveal your assignment as contracted to anyone outside the list."

Kyoko waved said list that they had already read twice then continued

"you need to write your own lyrics, music and choreography your own routine for 3 songs to be preformed at the charity event which will be show on live TV, all other Love Me work has been cancelled Good Luck." Kanae snorted

"we need more than luck we need a piggin miracle!" the other two Love me girls sighed in agreement as Maria looked between them all

"Why are you so down beat, surely this is a good thing, you can each play to your own strengths" they all just started at her

"What do you mean Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked the young girl

"Well isn't it obvious, Kanae your an amazing musician you learnt to play music by sight with your amazing photographic memory skill so you will be the one writing the music of course as your the main guitarist. Chiori-chan I've seen you in the dance studio working out your a very good dancer so for you choreography for the band should be your forte as well as being the keyboardist"

***Lory had asked Chiori earlier in the week if she could play any instruments and she admitted to learning to play the piano since she was small***

"and so as the lead singer my Onee-sama will write the lyrics I think the hardest part will be picking the band name if anything and the band style" she sounded really thoughtful at the last part and sat their frowning in serious thought

"You've got to be kidding Maria-chan I wouldn't know the first thing about writing Lyrics!" said Kyoko her voice really high pitched in fear of the thought

"Mo you lived with Sho for how long surely you watched him write all the time?" cried Kanae as she looked at her best friend

"Moko-san there is a big difference between watching someone write lyrics and writing them yourself, and as much as I hate to say it Sho is a genius when it comes to music it just naturally flows from him. I wouldn't even have the first idea how to write lyrics" Kyoko said putting her head on the table between her arms

"Hikaru-sama says its all just about feelings and thoughts putting them into a story or words that haver meaning to you that you want to portray to your audience" Kanae raised her eye brows in a meaningful way

"So that's why you wanted to stay as the chicken I did wonder ***Chiori blushes*** but that just makes me even more confident that you should do the writing Kyoko-chan even if its in bad ways you are the most emotional person I know and you don't mind showing your feelings" Kyoko blushes scarlet as she looks down at the table

"Your not trying to say I should write a love song for Ren are you? Because honestly I don't think I could" Kanae jumped half off her chair

"Mo no soppy love songs I refuse to be apart of it if were doing that type of music either maker it rock or punk" Chiori nodded in agreement

"So you now your style as well then I want to do your outfits if you'll let me" Maria said happy the girls were now seeming a little more interested

"Mo I'm not wearing anything frilly if I have to play" Kanae insisted looking at the young girl who sweetly smiled I was think more like this, she tossed a photo onto the table, Kanae grabbed it and smiled wolfishly

"Mo now that I can do" Kyoko and Chiori just gulped and looked at each other

"So now roles are assigned lets work on the bands name" Maria said litterally brimming with happiness

_she's really enjoying this_

Kyoko thought as she watched the young girl

_and so is Moko_

looking at Kanae she could see a spark in her eyes, the spark of a challenge this was how she felt when acting and as it slowly sunk in, she herself now felt it too.

"So what would we call our merry band of love lost misfits" she laughed statistically

"well that's actually quiet a good name in itself the love lost misfits" pipped in Chiori as she wrote it down on a piece of paper

"Mo NO I refuse to have the word's Love or Me in the band name, just NO" Chiori quickly scribbled out the line she had just wrote as Maria chuckled

"hehe oh what would grandfather think of his daughters of darkness if he could see them now" Kyoko looked up at those words

"Daughters of darkness, that sounds pretty cool don't you think?" she said looking at Kanae who thought about it for a moment but shook her head

"I don't think it really explains this cursed twisted woman's club" Maria gasped at her words and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper

"What's wrong Maria-chan" Kyoko asked worried at her behaviour but when Maria lifted her head she was smiling a big true smile

"I HAVE JUST NAMED YOUR BAND FOR YOU" she screamed almost jumping onto the table as she held up the paper for all of them, too read.

'The cursed sisterhood'

Kanae looked at Kyoko and Chiori

"I don't know about you but I like it" they both just nodded smiling at last the fire burnt in all there eyes as they looked back at the young girl who had named them

"It's perfect Maria"

** }~~~~**

comments and reviews please :)


	40. 1st song and Sho

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**If any of you have ever tried writing lyrics you will know**

**that sometimes when inspiration hits it's easy and other times its like pulling teeth,**

**yet sometimes a word or a phrase will make you realise**

**exactly what it is you want to say. **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Kyoko looked at the words she had written on the piece of paper before her

_why cant I get those words out of my head_

looking down at the paper she sighed

_and why the hell did I agree to write the lyrics ahhhhhhhhhggggg this is going to drive me completely insane _

looking at the paper again before her she spotted one of the love me notepads she had been reading earlier picking it up she flipped it open randomly looking at the message on that page

**Today is the most memorable day in my life,**

**I hope this advertisement will help us**

**to be one step closer to our dreams.**

**Let's work hard!**

**Thank you**

**Kotonami Kanae **

the message touched her heart with warmth at the memory, of that day she had never new that Kanae had not only written in her notepad but she had also given her a 'worked very hard 100 points' stamp, remembering that day and the fighting talk they had so strongly believed in to go forwards and win their first ever acting gig together as partners.

She picked up the pen without thinking just letting it flow through her hands the story of that day

in words and feelings she let the pen roll across the page as she held onto the emotion of having a friend to work with confide in, then she thought about Chiori she too was part of there team now she was their friend.

***the image of Chiori after pushing her down the stairs flares in Kyoko's mind***

_really people can just be misunderstood _

Kyoko had been think about this for a long time now, No one had ever tried to understand Chiori's pain the pain of losing her love of acting to a terrible accident, Kanae had been backed into a corner by the one person who thought as long as she paid she could have everything Kanae had and more.

_You cant buy talent_

Kyoko's own words sounded in her head as she let the words just flow through her she never really looked down at the paper just feeling her way across the page as she breathed and thought about her two best friends. The knock at the Love Me locker room door made her jump as she realised she had been fantasizing

"Come in" she called looking up at the door as Yashiro popped his head in

"Sorry Kyoko-chan I was just looking for Kanae-san is she around at the moment?" Kanae had gone to talk to the music department about lending a guitar of one of the list named people but as Yashiro wasn't on the list she just smiled and told him a partial truth

"Sorry Yashiro-san she went on a Love Me job to the music department can I take a message for you?" Yashiro looked a little flustered but just shook his head

"no it's OK Kyoko-chan can you just tell her I stopped by is all thanks." he was just about to leave as Kyoko called after him

"Yashiro-san if your here in the offices does that mean Ren's here too?" she asked a little embarrassed but hopeful all the same, Yashiro shook his head sadly

"sorry Kyoko-chan he went out for a meeting with Yui-san" she looked at him a little confused as Yashiro hurriedly added

"She is one of the people directing his new project, she is helping to organise everything to schedule" Kyoko looked at him a little confused

"well as his manager shouldn't you be their as well?" she asked if it was Ren's schedule who was better for the task than Yashiro who sorted his schedule for him on a daily basis

"Oh he said he would be fine without me so I could come back and make a few phone calls and check up on a few jobs is all, I've not had much chance lately with all the press control and everything" she thought about this for a moment and nodded

_well I suppose Ren can take care of himself as long as he eats properly _

she thought as she waved goodbye to Yashiro-san looking down at the paper in front of her she was amazed at what she read, grabbing a new sheet she carefully started to write out neatly the words adding one or two here or their taking one away or exchanging it, it took a few pages and 7 timed of writing it out before she looked at the writing before her with a happy smile. The door opened and there stood Kanae with a guitar slung over her back

"MO your still here I thought you would have been off looking for inspiration or something" she said placing the guitar in the bag onto the table and sitting down opposite her best friend

"Mo so what have you been doing while I was away?" Kyoko smiled at her sweetly before remembering Yashiro's visit

"Oh Yashiro-san came by looking for you he asked me to let you know" Kyoko never noticed the slight blush that lit Kanae's cheeks as she coughed to clear her thraot and looked at her friend sternly

"Are you telling me in the hour and thirty five minuets ive been gone you have spoken to Yashiro and that's all!" she could feel Kanae's anger building as she looked at her best friend again with her sweetest smile

"No Moko-san its just I didnt have to go anywhere to get inspiration" she passed the still open notepad across to Kanae as she looked at her best friend

"I will never forget that day Kanae." the use of her true name said in such a way her heart felt like it was floating made her look at Kyoko then down at the pad before her at her very own message

"Oh Mo! I forgot all about that message" she said sighing as she looked at her own writing again

"You know I still think of that day sometimes if I'm feeling down or worried about a role I think back to what you told me and I always feel better, you know one day I may even look back on my life and realise that when ever my life changed for the better it was always you besides me making me change, making me fight for my own dream and pushing me to try harder." Kyoko smiled at her friend she never needed Kanae to say how much she cared for her, it was just something she new deep in her heart but hearing her say them just made it that much more as she took Kanae's hand she let a tear spill from her eyes, the tears in Kane's eyes threatened to run over as Kanae tokk back her hand laughing

"Mo we don't half look like fools if someone was to walk in" Kyoko slowly pushed the finished piece of paper towards Kanae as she wiped away her own tears

"So what do you think Moko-san?" Kanae picked up the paper and started to read the lyrics on the page

"You wrote this while I was gone?" Kyoko just nodded slowly

"while thinking about you me and Chiori-chan all because of Maria's words and your message it just kinda flowed out of me" Kanae looked up at her friend and sighed a deep long sigh

"you know what Kyoko-chan you will never cease to amaze me ***she flipped the paper bringing Kyoko's attention back to it a true smile playing on her lips*** but this I can work with"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sho looked down at the paper before him

"What is this shit?" he asked Shoko as she sat opposite him

"That is the Charity ball and auction you will be participating in 2 months time, you will need 3 new songs and decide on what you are going to auction off for the cause in the mean time" Sho just scowled he had been terrible to work with since the news had hit, refusing to go anywhere near Kyoko and refused to even go see her when he had been invited to go to her welcome back party after her hospital release.

"and why the hell should I do any of that, its just a pile of shit" Shoko was losing her temper as she looked on at her charge

_Yes he was disappointed, yes he felt hurt and betrayed but this was no reason to hate the rest of the world for his own foolish mistakes in the first place. He was the one who threw her away, he was the one who called her nothing but a maid._

her anger was at boiling point she new if she didnt walk away now she would explode at the spoilt little brat before her

"Well Sho you have a choice you either participate in this event as part of Akatoki agency or the president says your fired its your choice"

she had already shut the door when she heard something flung at the door behind her, leaving the baby to his temper tantrum she decided it was about time she went and had a coffee break and maybe look at some holiday brochures.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyoko phone rang as she and Kanae got into the elevator looking at the caller ID and smiling she answered her phone

"Hi Ren, you OK?" the sweet and gentle smile she held would break any guys heart as answered her phone to the man she loved

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry I just needed to tell you I'm going to be late home tonight I need to go sort a few things out with my role as some problems have cropped up I hope you don't mind" she felt a little disappointed but would never tell him that as she replied

"That's OK Ren it cant be helped, I was thinking of asking Kanae and Chiori to pop out with me anyway as we have to work on our new assignment so maybe we can get some of that done tonight" she heard him sigh down the phone as he replied

"I miss you Kyoko" she smiled blushed and whispered

"I miss you too Ren" Kanae just clucked her tongue in a 'how sad' manner before Kyoko insisted she would be fine and Ren ended the call.

Chiori was waiting at the bottom of the elevator for them, Kyoko hadn't been lying she had planned on seeing them both but now she had a bit more time she looked at them both

"How about we go out to eat my treat?" the two girls looked at her and smiled

"OK why not, I've got nothing planned and you can show me this new song I'm so excited" Chiori cried almost bouncing up and down on her toes as Kanae sighed

"Well as your beloved will be late home I suppose we have no choice but keep you company lets go" she said sweeping them all outside into a waiting taxi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chiori chose the destination it was a new place that had opened up, it was a mixture between a restaurant, bar and club all rolled into one. They sat at a table near the wall as they watched people Laughing and drinking, the waitress that came and got their order seemed polite and friendly and the whole place had a nice atmosphere.

Kanae lent forwards to Kyoko,

"the people who own this are supposedly the same people that own that hotel we went to last time so maybe they will have something to make us feel better" she smiled a devilish smile as she stood and sauntered to the bar

"OH god no" Kyoko gasped in realisation as Kanae flirted with the bar staff who was pouring out 3 shots of the crème liqueur

"Just please don't let me drink too much tonight OK Chiori-chan" Chiori looked across at Kanae then shrugged and smiled

"Sure thing"

they spent a pleasant meal pouring over the lyrics Kyoko had come up with when the meal was finished and the plates had been taken away all three girls were slowly drinking the sweet Lucy's as well as water Kanae pulled out the acoustic guitar she had borrowed from the music department as she strummed out a few cords and asked Kyoko to hum the tune she had been thinking of while writing the lyrics which she obliged.

None of them ever noticed the commotion as a young girl ran out looking thoroughly upset, neither did they see the older woman arrive 20 minuets later and speak to the waitress who pointed them towards the back rooms, what they could never fail to notice 5 minuets later was a drunken Sho hanging over there table glaring at Kyoko

"Oh look it's the slut section" he slurred as he swayed were he stood all eyes at the table glared at him

"OH I'm soooooo scared" he said sarcastically when none of them spoke

"So who are you sleeping with pretty face" he said reaching towards Kanae but his hand never made contact as Kyoko had stood smacking his hand away

"Sho you are drunk go home" she ordered in a low growl as he started at her with half lucid eyes

"Don't you tell me what to do you stinking whore, your the slut who is sleeping with the famous actor just so you can look good" Kanae and Chiori leapt to there feet ready to defend Kyoko as she just waved them down

"Go home Sho your drunk" Sho grabbed Kyoko by the wrist so hard she couldn't help but gasp in pain

"Oh I'll go home alight but your coming with me, being a bed warmer I'm sure you wont mind"

**********SLAP**********

** }~~~~**

Who hit Sho?

What's going to happen next?

Who is Yui-san?

comments and reviews please :)


	41. What she saw and Shoko

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well just 5 seconds ago left it at a cliffie for the last chapter depending on how I feel I may leave you a day to suffer or I could be really nice and write the next chapter now and upload it hmm choices choices **

**meh its 3am in the morning and I couldn't finish till I finished this chapter**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

****************SLAP****************

The noise resounded around the quite area, everyone had be watching the scene play out between the drunk and what everyone had believed to be his new prey.

Shoko's hand shook violently as she held it back for another strike if necessary

"You dare hurt this Woman again Sho and I will make sure you never work in show business again" she growled low so that the watching crowd wouldn't hear here

"**How dare you call her any of those names you spoilt little stuck up ass hole, do you even know what you are saying right now or has the evil green jealousy of what can never be yours clouded your judgement completely" **She never shouted or raised her voice but the power behind it would of scared anyone

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU TRATEROUS BITCH, HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME FOR TOUCHING MY PROPERTY" **Sho showed no self restraint as he flung Shoko aside right into a table before he made another attempt at grabbing Kyoko this time Kyoko didnt hesitate grasping his right arm she twisted it swiftly side stepping his forwards momentum she got his arm fully behind his back and pushed up.

Ren had taught her this trick when playing as Setsu now she put it to full use

"Kanae look after Shoko-san I'm going to take the garbage out" Kanae nodded as she knelt by the semi conscious woman Kyoko made Sho walk he was whimpering in agony trying to release her grip on his arm, the more he struggle the harder she pushed holding him at bay with the pain and pressure she was giving him.

She didnt even look to see what was there she tossed him through the door the security guards who had been following her looked on in awe as this small woman man handle the larger man like a doll he flew to the curb were he lay sprawled for a few moment's before he sat up and stared straight into the cold dark eyes of Mio she raised herself up to a full proud hight before she berated him fully

"You have no right to to touch or even speak to me Shotaro Fuwa, you will never come near me or my friends again unless it is to apologise for your outlandish behaviour at this moment to me you are nothing, not a man not even worthy of being called a cockroach be gone from my sight" she turned and stormed back in without even a second glance back Sho completely lucid now just watches as she walks away from him crawling to his feet he stumble off down the road the security watch as he gets into a taxi and drive away.

"How is she?" Kyoko asked walking up to Chiori, Kanae and the waitress who was now holding a towel filled with ice to the bump on the Shoko's head

"Its a nasty knock I think maybe we should take her to the hospital just encase" Kanae answered as she held onto Shoko's hand talking to her keeping her awake

Kyoko flipped open her phone considering calling Ren but he was probably still working and she didnt want to disturb him thinking she looked through her contacts and hit the call button on the only name that seemed to make sense

"President we need some help" she stated clearly and without remorse as Lory answered the call

it took only 25 minuets for the Limo to be their, Lory assisted the girls to get Shoko into the car before they all set off towards the hospital Shoko kept insisting she was OK but none of them would hear any of it.

They were driving past the hotel she and Kanae had been to only the week before, Kyoko's heart stopped as she recognised Ren's car he was dressed in a dinner jacket and white shirt as he helped a young woman out of his car as she turned slightly and before they drove out of view Kyoko realised it was the same woman who had come to the apartment the night before

her heart contracted tightly

_he said he was going to be late sorting out work on his new role, even if she is part of the new team why is he driving her around in his car? What does that mean?_

She tried to think about it but couldn't just then as Shoko was violently sick luckily Lory had handed Kanae the empty ice bucket just moment before but still the commotion brought her out of her thoughts and too the task in hand.

The hospital decided to keep Shoko in for observation, Kyoko offered to stay with her but Lory refused telling Sebastian to take the girls home he would stay with Shoko.

Chiori's manager had come to collect her after she had called to tell her of the situation just telling her one of her friends had, had an accident and she was at the hospital. So she didnt need a lift home as they got into the limo again Kanae noticed that Kyoko was acting very strange and quiet

"Are you OK Kyoko-chan?" she asked softly Kyoko suddenly yet very softly snuggled up to the older girl seeking comfort like a child would her emotions were in too much turmoil with Sho, Shoko, Ren and Yui she didnt know if she was coming or going the only thing she knew as she slowly rubbed her swollen and bruised wrist Sho had grabbed her by was that she didnt want to be alone tonight.

"I'm just feeling a little scared Kanae, I don't want to be alone tonight will you stay with me?" Kanae watched as Kyoko's hand had rubbed her fast swelling purpling wrist

_anyone would have nightmares after what happened tonight, she wasn't even sure if she wouldn't __herself_

placing a comforting arm around her friends shoulders and kissing her hair she sighed

"Of cause I will Kyoko, theirs nothing to be scared of I will always protect you"

when Ren entered the silent apartment later that night early morning he started to panic when Kyoko wasn't in the living room or the bedroom he was just about to call her mobile when he saw the guest room door was slightly ajar peeking in he saw the two sleeping figures in the bed Kanae held Kyoko in a tight embrace as both facing each other, if he had been able to see under the covers he would of seen Kyoko's fists tightly balled in Kanae's borrowed pyjamas. If he had been home an hour sooner he would of seen Kyoko cry herself to sleep her best friend not knowing what to say to comfort her just holding her gently until she drifted off to sleep from pure exhaustion.

Kuon felt a slight stab of jealousy at the closeness of the two girls embrace, remembering they way he had seen them after there night out drinking together he wonder if it was possible but Ren shook him out of this line of thought she had said she loved him and him alone he truly believed her Kanae was just special to her in a different way.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

four days later, Kyoko was summoned to the president office wondering what she could of done she excused herself from the 3 other girls who were talking planning and writing there first song was coming along nicely Chiori had figured out the dance routine making it rather risqué but they all agreed they need the wow factor to get the attention, Maria had then started discussing costumes with her so that it could all run smoothly to plan.

She knocked 3 times and heard the call to enter

"Good day President Takarada-san" she had come straight to see him the day after the incident and thanked him for his assistance and asked of Shoko's health it turns out she had been staying with him at his own house until fully recovered he felt it safer than sending her home to an empty apartment, which Sho had a key too but he never mentioned this to Kyoko and he had already had the locks changed for her.

"Hello Mogami-san how are you today" he asked politely as Kyoko bowed

"I'm well thank you sir, how can I be of assistance?" she asked falling into service girl mode she didnt know why but the atmosphere felt a little different today

"well now Mogami-san it is more of how I can be of service to you" she looked at his smiling face a happy glint shining behind his eyes he looked at her fully

"Mogami-san I would like to introduce you to your new manager she will be working with you on all your projects, she is new to LME so I want you to take care of her and make sure she knows her way around the building, she will of cause be added to your safe contact list for your new assignment and of cause keep in contact with Yashiro for you for Ren's schedule"

the last part made her shudder slightly but she didnt know why Ren had been really busy the last few days so even thought they were home together he was always busy on the computer of working at the table, most nights she went to bed alone and woke up before him never feeling the need to lie in bed she would get up cook breakfast then leave for work if needed some mornings she would see Ren other she wouldn't but after seeing him 3 more times with Yui in the 4 days since the incident she felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach growing.

"OK then Mogami-san, let me introduce you too your new manager" he said snapping her out of her thoughts as from behind a scene in the room none other than Shoko stepped

"Hello Mogami-san I hope we will get along well together." Kyoko was gob smacked to say the least as she stood there staring at the older woman

"But...but your Sho's manager" she said quietly

"ahhh well you see Mogami-san after that incident lets just say I persuaded the Akatoki agency to let her go I think she was wasted on a child like Fuwa-san so I offered her a bigger goal." he smiled at her sweetly as she registered his words

"I'm the bigger goal?" she asked point to herself as Lory nodded

"You are Mogami-san that you are"

Shoko walked slowly around the desk and looked at Mogami-san, she realised long ago, long before Sho how truly talented and beautiful this girl was and now she wanted to help Kyoko shine

"Will you except me as your manager Kyoko-san I promise I will work hard with you to reach any goal, I will help you in any way I can and support you when you need it" Kyoko looked at the older woman at one point she had despised her thinking she had stolen her Sho away, then she had pitied her being stuck with that ignorant fool, then she had admired her as she pushed Sho ever onwards with his word and finally she had become a friend who Kyoko enjoyed spending time, she was a friendly and engaging woman who Kyoko new would make a wonderful manager

"Only if you will except a newbie actress like me Shoko-san" she said as the older woman smiled brightly

"Oh Kyoko if only you could see how much you shine" the president watched 30 minuets later after all the paperwork was completed the new manager and star leave his office he was glad to have scooped up such a prize as Aki Shoko-san she would be wonderful for Mogami-san who was now starting to gain fame at an alarming rate, but she still wished after seeing the deep bruises on her body from where she had been hit that she would of pressed charges against the spoilt little brat.

Oh well it would only be a matter of time before he either grew up or burnt out all Lory could hope was he didnt take any of his children down along the way.

** }~~~~**

Anyone else think Sho deservers what he got?

What's happening with Ren and Yui?

What's going to happen next?

comments and reviews please :)


	42. 2nd song

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**So has everyone seen the raw's for chapter 200? **

**Cana99 pointed out the release to me last night, not sure what to think as of yet,**

**but we will see when the translation comes out.**

**So if you have seen the raw's who do you think the man is at the end?**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Kyoko gave a little running commentary of things and places they passed as they made their way back to the Love Me locker room Shoko just happily listened to the young woman smiling at her own enthusiasm for her work place and the little stories she told of things that had happened in certain places, when they reached the locker room and opened the door to the 3 girls inside Kanae and Chiori gasped as they stood and welcomed the older woman

"Its so good to see you Shoko-san how are you feeling" Kanae asked bowing to her as Shoko bowed back she smiled

"I'm much better thank you, I'm glad I could see you all today as I wanted to thank you for your help 4 days ago" they all told her it was nothing but she insisted she buy them all a drink including little Maria, so chatting happily they made there was to L.A Hearts true to her words she brought them all a drink and even ordered some little cakes to be brought to there table as they all sat together.

"Mo don't tell me you came all the way here just to thank us Shoko" Kanae said sighing with happiness at her iced mocha

"No actually she's here because of me" Kyoko confessed quietly the three girls looked at her as Shoko smiled warmly

"That's correct as of today I am officially Kyoko-san's manager" she added happily all the girls were really happy and Chiori just shouted at Kyoko

"Why didnt you say anything sooner Kyoko-chan this is a big day for you?" Kyoko looked up slightly embarrassed first at Chiori but then Kanae noticed her gaze fall upon her before returning to the table

"Mo don't tell me it was because you didn't want me to feel left out Kyoko I will not forgive you if you think I'm such a bad friend as to not congratulate you" Kyoko flinched at the hurt in Kanae's voice as she almost shouted back with her urgency

"NO MOKO of cause not it's just your such a better actress than me, I was thinking maybe I should of told the boss for Shoko to have managed you instead" she looked down at her hands again as Kanae just sat there dumbfounded she would never have even thought about it that way.

"BAKA" she shouted at her making a few people around them stare at their table

"do you honestly think that you are not as good as me? You are my rival Kyoko we rise to each challenge because we have each other as support, do not tell me that you think yourself below me or this friendship ends here and now" Kanae had stood up she was so angry ans Kyoko tried to find the words to apologise but it was Maria who broke the tension and calmed the situation instantly

"Don't worry Onee-sama grandpa is just finishing off the contracting for Kanae-sama's manager as soon as it is complete she will be able to meet with them and Kanae-sama will be very pleased im sure" Kanae sat down with a bump onto her chair staring at Maria

"Maria-chan is correct managers are chosen for their skills to suit each personal persons temperaments I'm afraid me and Kanae-san would not work well together even if we were place as manager and charge" this shocked everyone at the table but Maria who sipped her strawberry milkshake nodding her head

"Why do you say that Shoko-san" asked Kyoko a little worried

"Because they are too much alike" it was Maria who answered and Shoko nodded with a happy smile

"That's correct, it please me to say see a little of myself in Kanae-san of what I was like at her age, to make a good team or combination you need a mixture of different types, in some occasions same types can work well together but in this case we have the tendencies which would not work together well" Shoko smiled at Kanae and she smiled back she could understand what Shoko was saying their personalities in the end would eventually clash just like they had done with Sho, but for different reasons

looking at Kyoko who still didnt seem to understand the situation or the explanation Kanae decided Shoko would be the perfect manager for her, maybe even dragging a little more confidence out of her to stop all this self hating self doubt, looking between the two she smiled

_this is defiantly a good thing_

the small bit of jealousy she had felt melted, not because Maria had told her she would soon have her own manager, but because of the good that would come for her best friend who she cared for deeply.

As the table calmed and the people around them lost interest Shoko turned to Kyoko

"OK Kyoko I want you to tell me a little about yourself and what you are and what you want to accomplish" she watched Kyoko tilt her head slightly in a cute way as she thought about this

"My names Mogami Kyoko I'm 17 years old and born on the 25th of December, I'm currently a member of the Love Me section with LME, but I also attend there actress and actor training school which I pay for with monthly instalments, I have 2 roles I am currently filling as the chicken mascot Bo for bridge rock and Natsu for Box-R. I aim to one day be a well known actress with the ability to act along side others who I admire, other than that theirs is nothing to say really I'm rather plain boring and ordinary" All three girls went to but in at this point as Kyoko played herself down, But one commanding finger from Shoko stopped them dead as Shoko swivelled in her chair to face Kyoko a stern look on her face

"According to who are you plain, boring and ordinary Kyoko-san?" Kyoko felt confused by her question

_According to who?_

She thought running the question over in her mind not fully understanding why she needed to ask such a thing wasn't it obvious

"Let me phase the question differently Kyoko-san" Shoko said with a sly smile

"I was their on that day almost 2 years ago, I heard every single word he said to you and I myself thought him a spoilt obnoxious pig, I also warned him to be careful of you. Yet I never knew just how right I was Kyoko-san you blew us away with your skill and professionalism the latter being something he himself lacks. So we know who told you those things?" Kyoko new she meant Sho and nodded for no words seemed to want to come to her mouth as she looked at the older woman

"so now I will ask you in a different way according to Ren what are you" Kyoko's heart stopped at his name it constricted slightly at the though of him and Yui together so much but she knocked it down as the same words ran through her head

_According to you...According to you _

Jumping in her seat literally it struck her as she looked around with begging eyes

"does anybody have a pen?" Shoko slightly puzzled handed her one as the three other girls looked on in the same boat as Shoko, but as the young actress grabbed a Napkin and began to write in quick fluid movement she bent and grabbed a notepad from her bag handing it too Kyoko who nodded thanks and began again in the fast almost blinding speed

"Mo what the..." Kanae was cut off again by that commanding hand as Shoko raised her finger too her lips and held them all silent. It took only a few minuets before Kyoko's hand stopped writing and she began to shake violently Kanae couldn't hold it in any longer

"Mo what's wrong with you? What did you just do?" It was Shoko that gave them the answer picking up the pad and passing it across the table too the three girls she said clearly but quietly so as not to be over heard

"I believe Kyoko-san has just written your second song for you" Kyoko just nodded feeling exhausted as they looked down read the words then looked back up at the flagging Love Me number one

"Are you sure you can do this one Kyoko?" Kanae asked as she looked up at her best friend, it was brave and daring yet showed just how much she really had grown in the last 2 years Kyoko nodded with a sly smile across her lips

"I think I need to do that one Moko-san." Kanae smiled and nodded

"I cant wait"

** }~~~~**

hehe a new song she just has to sing?

Shoko will she bring out the good the bad or the ugly in Kyoko?

What's going to happen next?

comments and reviews please :)


	43. New hurt

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**The little language**

**When I am near you, I'm like a child,**

**I am still and simple, I am undignified.**

**I speak my love in a forgotten tongue,**

**and use words I knew when I was young.**

**My Love! Yon have restored me in a hundred way's,**

**You gave me back my happy childish days.**

**By Anna Wickham **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

It was strange having Shoko drive her home but she enjoyed it, they chatted as they drove about cooking which Kyoko was happy to find out Shoko enjoyed doing. They had just pulled up outside the apartment building when Kyoko looked over towards the door's hand on the door handle to open it, her heart stopped as she watched Ren bend only slightly and Kiss the woman she new to be Yui softly on both cheeks as she smiled at him happily she turned and left a slight sway in her step.

Shoko saw the exchange as well as Kyoko did, seeing her young charge stiffen then crumple she did what she new she had too

"Shall we go?" she asked the now silently crying actress who simply just nodded, pulling out onto the road Shoko drove to the only other place she new that would be safe for Kyoko at that moment the Takarada house.

Sebastian was surprised when he opened the door to Shoko-san who was supporting a tearful Kyoko-san he didnt ask questions just bowed them in and shut the door.

"is the master her tonight" Shoko asked as she walked Kyoko into the lounge

"No ma'am he is away for the evening with mistress Maria they will be back in two days" Shoko nodded in understanding

"Is it possible.." Shoko cut off not sure of how to phrase her question to the normally silent aide

"adjoining rooms are already being set up for you Shoko-san" he replied as a young maid entered with a tray bearing tea for the guests, she thanked her then forcefully got Kyoko to take the cup taking a deep breath she stood and walked out of the room Sebastian following without a word

"Sebastian-san I need to know what you know about a Yui-san who is currently working on a project with Ren-san" Sebastian's eyes never flicker he answered in the same tone he always did

"Yui-san is working with Tsuruga-san on his current project with is protected by contract on a need to know basis there is truly no more information I can give you about this as I do not know myself" Shoko sighed even if he did know he would never tell her it would be seen as betrayal to his master she new this as well as he did, keeping her voice calm

"I need to contact the president immediately, is there a way I can reach him?" Sebastian nodded

"Is it an important matter?" Shoko looked at the eyes of the aide she saw concern lying their

"tell him it holds the sanity of miss Mogami-san I'm sure he will think that important enough" Sebastian nodded and went to try and contact his boss

_Ren you prat what the hell was that tonight _

she doubted it was anything to do with love, but her young charge already scared by betrayal already hurting so badly. She saw in that friendly kiss what she wanted to see and nothing Shoko, Kanae or anyone for that matter would be able to change her mind only Ren.

Ren had been pacing his apartment for almost 2 hours he looked at the small cake he had placed on the table, the president had told him all about the incident with Sho from the president that morning he had been seething with fury as he had sworn to find and kill the bastard their and then. But hearing how Shoko had stood up against her charge, of Kyoko controlling the situation and then later how Shoko-san would be becoming Kyoko's manager he was willing to forget his anger and celebrate with the woman he loved looking at his watch again he startled as his phone began ringing he didnt even look at the caller ID he just flung it to his ear opening it as it flew

"Kyoko?" he asked as he listen praying it was her

"I'm sorry Ren but I'm not Kyoko though she is the reason I'm calling." Ren registered the voice with some surprise.

"Boss what's happen to Kyoko is she OK? Nothings happened has it? Is she in hospital?" his mind began to race as he began to panic he was rushing for his coat and car keys as he heard Lory sigh

"Ren calm down and listen, she is physically OK but had a nasty shock today so she is staying at my home tonight with her new manager" Ren's anger boiled as he heard that someone had upset her

"Who was it boss give me their name and they wont ever harm her again" yet again Lory sighed

_Hell this was gonna hurt him but it needs to be said_

"It was you Ren, it was you yourself that hurt her" Ren collapsed back onto the sofa

"What...what the... what did I do?" he sounded so lost and confused Lory felt his heart it felt tight and uncomfortable

_has this gone to fast? to begin with I thought it was a good thing, but now I'm wondering where Kyoko's wounds deeper than anyone could ever imagine_

Lory explained Kyoko seeing the kiss between him and Yui and how she had reacted so Shoko had done what she thought was for the best and removed Kyoko from the situation.

"Ren you have never thought clearly when it comes to that girl you revert back to a child, in ways so does she what would a child see is a man kisses a woman?" Ren sighed

"she would think their was something going on" he replied shortly Lory nodded even thought he new Ren couldn't see him

"Well she is correct Ren isn't she?" Lory added as he spoke like a father too a son and for a long time Ren just listened.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm so sorry I'm late Ren I over slept Yashiro said jumping into the car looking flushed and excited as soon as he felt the mood though is happy grin faded as Ren drove a slight scowl on his face. He didnt even dare question his charge the tension was already ready to snap at the tiniest movement as soon as they got to LME Ren walked straight to the love me changing room up to Kyoko's locker and left a note inside it for her before walking, going into his dressing room and flopping down on the sofa lost in thought.

Yashiro could feel the pressure of Ren he stood next too the sofa and looked down at him

"You want a drink?" Ren just snorted which Yashiro hoped was a yes they both jumped as a phone starting ringing Ren stood and pulled his phone from his pocket at the same moment Yashiro did neither of them saw it fall to the floor but Yashiro tried to hide a smile as he said it was his and walked out to get the drink and answer the call.

Ren just collapsed back on the sofa his life seemed dark and dismal without her and it was his own fault it had turned out this way, he himself the one who had promised never to let anyone hurt her had done just that for his own selfish needs

I better sort that side out too he thought picking up his phone and dialling the number at the top of the call list

"Hello Yui, we need to talk."

It was 1:45pm she really didnt want to do this, but after finding the letter in her locker that morning from Ren asking her to come to his dressing room at his lunchtime which was 2pm he had a modelling shoot today for a new vanity product she wasn't sure what it was but she would be a little early but is she didnt just get up and go she knew she wouldn't be able too her heart stopped as she hid in the shadows Ren exited his dressing room followed by Yui she was pulling on her cream jacket she was laughing that light tinkling laughter she had heard before as Ren passed her a large black case and a long tube. She smiled at him he smiled back then they went their separate ways

_Shoko insured you their relationship was completely professional and that Ren wants to explain this to you so just stop hiding and get out their _

bracing herself she walked out of the shadows to the dressing room door opening it she let herself in before shutting the door behind her she had already scanned the room, Ren's bag was there and Yashiro's case everything else looked just like the dressing room always did she had used it before when she had done a shoot for Setsu but being taught from the age of 6 to take in every tiny detail she noticed what both men earlier had failed too walking to the sofa she picked up the rubbish and read the packet.

Her world stood still, yet again she saw the kiss from the night before she watched as Yui had put on her jacket Ren had looked flushed she realised as Yui had laughed no amount of words could begin to explain the torrent of emotions that assailed her as she looked at that wrapper in her hand clutching it tightly see stormed to the door and flung it open, anger in every sinew

"Kyoko?" the voice was so soft and tender the anger completely disappeared replaced by a terrible loss and longing she turned to him

the tears were flowing down her cheeks her eyes showing her roiling emotions as she fought for control of herself he had never seen her like this it scared him, he was completely petrified by the look in the eyes of the woman he loved as she looked back at him

"Kyoko" he said again reaching out slowly to touch her she shrunk away the loss was replaced by fear for a moment before her eyes roiled again

"Don't touch me" she hissed hardly audible as she turned and fled

What the...

I in those few seconds of hesitation before chasing after her Ren had already lost sight of her calling the front desk he told them to alert all staff to not allow Mogami Kyoko to leave the building if she was found to call him immediately as he forgot the rest of his shoot and began his slow long search for her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9 HOURS LATER

She was cold, hugging her legs to her chest she sat huddled in the corner the room was dark it smelt of mice and old material as she huddled their in the corner her mind was blank, she had turned it off

not wishing to think any longer she just was there not in mind not in soul but her body sat there cold afraid and completely alone she sat there broken.

Lory had raced back as soon as he had heard what had happened no one knew why Kyoko had reacted the way she did to Ren but everyone's thoughts were that same what would the young over emotional girl do. Kanae's hand was held in the tight grip of Maria-chan as Chiori followed up behind they checked every place they could think Kyoko would go while Shoko and Yashiro scrutinised every single piece of CCTV footage they could get their hands on, no answer too it one second Kyoko had been running down corridors the next second she just vanished she never left the building but the building being so large she could be anywhere too begin with they had kept it to a minimal search but as the word spread that the young actress was missing more and more people joined in the search

12 HOURS LATER

Her body wasn't moving refusing her commands but she didnt care, why should she? She didnt feel the cold it no longer mattered to her it just was, the hand that grabbed and shook her violently the voices that screamed out her name as the scream filled the air didnt matter how could she even know if they were really real as the angry hand smacked her face in a solid slap she never even flinched but slowly as the water trickled onto her own cheeks from above something stirred within her

_tears, crying …...Kanae..._

** }~~~~**

before I get the comments of Kyoko's reaction being Over the top I want you to stop and think about what I said before about her trauma over Sho being replaced by her need for Ren,

at the moment she has locked not only her heart away but her mind this is a form of shock

much alike what Ren experiences think of what happened with Rick

this does actually happen in real life it is a trauma induce shock

(not all trauma is physical!)

In Stage II of shock, these methods of compensation begin to fail. The systems of the body are unable to improve perfusion any longer, and the patient's symptoms reflect that fact. Oxygen deprivation in the brain causes the patient to become confused and disoriented, while oxygen deprivation in the heart may cause chest pain. With quick and appropriate treatment, this stage of shock can be reversed.

This is a scary situation to be in and very scary for the people involved as I have tried to describe

and as in the manga shows it is literally like looking at a shell, life sings can appear normal but there is no light on inside if that makes sense

comments and reviews please :)


	44. Hurt and love, Hand in hand

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**Shock can be treated with a shock but I would not advise this method,**

**as it can in some cases make it worse.**

**in any case of people going into shock call an ambulance, **

**get them into the recovery position and keep them warm**

**while talking to them to try and keep them conscious.**

**Bare with it I promise this is the last *major* drama for a bit. **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

"Kanae.." her voice was broken and faint as the black curtain surrounding her eyes moved away something had been leaning on her forehead she felt the trickle of tears in her cheeks as again

***SLAP***

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU TRY MY HEART AND RIP IT TO PEICES, I HATE YOU" the anger the frustration the fear, the complete and utter loss fell in word as she berated the girl she loved as her best friend but the hot tears that flew from that face scorched her skin feeling like burning irons as the ravaged her replacing the empty head with anger and her own despair her stiff body lurched forwards and she grabbed the first thing it came to contact with,

Kanae's hair she screamed as she kick out at the girl now holding on to her

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" adrenaline was pumping through her body now her limbs that had been frozen almost like a ice statue thawed the two girls tussled and fought for dominance over the other anger clouding there eyes and judgement they fought like wild scared trapped beasts till lack of oxygen forced them both to the floor, there bodies entwined blood sweat and tears mixing as they cried out their pain and hate.

Kanae was the first to start coming back it felt almost like she had been beaten within an inch of her life as she looked across at Kyoko's eyes, they were both panting hard but her eyes, they were no longer empty the utter terror and fear that had filled Kanae at the sight of those empty eyes left her as she gave way to pure joy and love

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again do you hear me!" if she would have had the breath she would of screamed it at the prone girl lying opposite her on the dusty dirty floor, the little hand stretched across the gap as the small voice rang out again

"Kanae..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maria was being comforted by Jelly, who was holding the young child tight

"But I just don't understand why did she attack Onee-sama? why did Onee-sama attack her back? I thought they were going to kill each other" her eyes were red her face was raw the scene between the two older girls had scared her and jelly couldn't blame her in the slightest she had been with Lory as they raced down the unused corridors on the basement level to the screaming they could here finding Chiori desperate holding onto Maria who was beside herself they had looked into the room that looked like a desperate struggle had taken place then to the two girls lying on the floor holding hands.

They had to be carried out, taken straight to Lory's mansion a doctor had been called treated them both and just said they needed sleep and ice for bruising.

Chiori had tried to explain as best she could finding Kyoko how she was blank then Kanae's reaction and then her attacking Kyoko which seemed to snap Kyoko out of what ever held her to attack back the pursuing fight and then there final collapse

it was Shoko that answered Maria's question coming into the room she relieved Jelly of the young girl and held her tight as she relaxed on the couch with her in her arms stroking her hair softly

"I was fear Maria-chan, seeing Kyoko cold and unresponsive scared Kanae just like it scared you and Chiori, the thing with fear is it controls all emotions not only itself fear can make impossible things possible in a single moment, when I was younger I saw a man almost rip a door off a car to get to his wife who had been trapped after a car crash.

That would be impossible normally but fear drove him to it, fear is part of human and animal instinct do you know what instinct is Maria-chan?" Maria nodded so Shoko continued

"In that moment I think a part of Kanae's instinct kicked in, she new Kyoko needed help but in her fear she didnt know what so she reacted upon her fear which resulted in anger. That anger made her do as she did, but even though it was scary and they both got a little bruised neither of them was badly hurt Maria-chan and through their anger it snapped Kyoko out of her shocked state which I assure you is more dangerous than a cat fight"

she felt Maria's body slowly relax upon her as she looked down at the now sleeping form it was 4am she herself felt exhausted so closing her eyes she slept too

_what a welcome to LME and my new charge she thought with *__**a rueful smile***__ at least the job wont be boring _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How you feeling?" Kanae asked Kyoko as they looked at each other Kanae had been awake only a few minuets longer than Kyoko

"Sore, stiff and hungry you?" she answered with a dry voice Kanae smiled

"The same to be honest" she touched her tongue too her split lip as she winced Kyoko shivered

"I'm sorry Kanae I never..." Kanae grabbed her best friend hugging her in close to her chest

"I think it was a good thing Kyoko do not regret it just remember if you ever do anything that stupid again I will never forgive you" Kyoko nodded as she hugged her best friend back

"why did you run away Kyoko, what happened?" she felt Kyoko shift slightly thinking she was avoiding the question until she saw her hand dip into her pocket and pull something out after it

"I think Ren has been sleeping with another woman" she said slowly the weight of the last 4 weeks since she had found out about Yui seemed to lift slightly as she told her about all the times she had seen them together then what she had seen and what she now held in her hand was her proof. She opened her hand out to Kanae who looked down at the crumpled wrapper in her hand

"Oh Kyoko you baka" she said holding her tight as she berated her friend

"why didnt you tell me about this? Why keep it locked inside? Did you even give Ren chance to explain?" she new the answer to all these questions no matter who loved her the scar was still too deep this girl had only ever been abandoned no one had ever stayed in her life you could love her hold her cherish her but still there was that scar she held her tightly as she comforted loved and held her friend.

_Can she ever learn to trust? _

the thought scared Kanae, the thought that her friend may go through life alone for the fear of being abandoned but she would never be alone no matter what happened she would always be their for her friend.

"Kyoko that wrapper isn't proof that Ren is cheating on you, and it is not even Ren's, I can tell you this over and over and hope one day you will listen to me. Ren loves you and only you he has done so for over 2 years and then when he was a little boy he loved you. I myself commented on his relationship with Yui-san when I saw them together at LME" she looked down at the girl in her arms

"Kyoko Yui is Juliena's niece which makes her Kuon's cousin" Kyoko felt her heart flutter at Kanae's words

"She's what?" she asked disbelieving

"She's his cousin Kyoko, the thing is Ren when he is around you doesn't think, it's kind of like me around you, you have this way of making me feel happy by just being you your one in a million Kyoko but unless you can see how loved you are I don't think you will ever be able to move on with your life remember the words you wrote the new song?" Kyoko nodded

"when you wrote them you felt drained didnt you" Kyoko nodded

"yeah it kinda felt like I had spread myself onto the page but it left me feeling thin" she replied the warmth from Kanae's body felt nice.

"Kyoko when is the last time you sat down and simple let Ren hold you?" this question shocked her as honestly she had to think about it

_they had been so busy, he had been so busy, she had been...she had been avoiding him, his warmth his touch had she pushed him away, was it her that had made the distance?now I think about it as soon as she entered the apartment the first time..._

"Kanae am I broken?" she asked as she lay there realising it had all been her she had pushed him away, she had never asked him to explain she had just hidden away inside herself

"No Kyoko you are not broken, you have just been running away for so long that you do it without thinking" she replied quietly

"So how do I fixes this then? How can I stop running away when I don't even know I'm doing it?" Kanae took a deep breath looking at Kyoko

"You stop running, you turn and you fight Kyoko just like you told me too but this time I will be your support I will not let you run away any more that's my job as your best friend" she slowly let Kyoko go pulling away she sat the stood up

"Wait their do not move" and she carefully walk out of the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

he hadn't slept, he had sat their all night with Lory,

"why is everything so messed up?" Ren asked for the 100th time head in hands he felt drained

"You knew when you started this secret it wasn't going to be easy, we just thought Kyoko would talk to her friends more, we were wrong and now we are paying the price"

"er hmm ***Kanae coughed*** now gentlemen if you would point me in the direction of the bed I wish to be in I would be ever so grateful, and Ren she is waiting for you don't say anything she doesn't need to hear it just hold her. Now Yashiro's room is...?" Lory just started at Kanae as she lent in the door frame she looked a little bruised the cut lip swollen but she looked contented

"Third door on the left from where you came" she smiled and nodded as she turned to leave

"Oh and Ren don't make her wait long she gets cold easy" she walked out of sight

Ren didnt speak he didnt know what to say but Lory chuckled

"Do as your told Ren, that girl is like your mother and farther combined when it comes to Kyoko-chan" Ren stood and walked slowly to the room he knew this room it was the room he had lived in when first coming to Japan the door was ajar breathing deeply he entered the room and walked over to the bed.

Kyoko saw him coming, words failed her was this what Kanae had meant by she would not let her run away any more he stood next to the bed eyes slightly averted, he looked tiered warn and older than Kyoko had even seen lifting the covers and holding out her arms like he had done that time playing the heel siblings he slowly slipped into bed and held her tight. Their are some very rare moments in life were words are not needed, hold your child for the first time, the moment you exchange rings to become man and wife. This was one of those magical moments as the piece of the puzzle seemed to slip back into place no words were needed they could be left until later at that moment just the arms around each other was all that was needed.

** }~~~~**

God I never thought this chapter could be so hard and mentally draining to write

and I'm not even sure if I'm 100% happy with it,

but for the moment it is the best I can do.

For people that have never seen situations like this it can be very hard to comprehend the complexity of the situation.

I tried to explain through Shoko's explanation to Maria but not sure if

that will be enough.

Oh well I need to cook dinner and have a break so please

comments and reviews please :)


	45. confessions and moving forwards

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**OK enough *BIG* drama lets have some fun **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

When Ren woke again he sat up with a start

_she was gone she wasn't there, where was she?_

"You OK Ren?" she was sitting not far away on the window seat but stood and walked over when she saw him sit up he swallowed hard as the knot in his chest lessened slightly at the sight of her, he had been so busy with his plans he had forgotten about the reason he was planning in the first place.

"I am now I can see you" he said softly opening his arms to her she placed the pen and notepad on the bedside table and entered his arms happily lying partially on her stomach she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as she twirled his shirt through her fingers his hand stroking her hair and back.

he started to giggle then laugh full throated for what seemed like no reason at all

"What's so funny?" she enquired as she turned her head looking up at him from his chest not wanting to break their contact

"I've just realised my little sweet heart that our best friends have been doing the dirty behind our back" she looked at him confused

"they've been doing what?" he smiled at his still naive yet mature partner

"I think a better way to put it is they have been seeing each other in the romantic sense" Kyoko's eyes grew wide as she took on board what he had just said

"Yashiro and Kanae are a couple?" she thought about this for a moment then pushing herself up she looked angry yet burst out laughing in the next second he looked down at her rolling around on the bed

"Now your doing it my dear what's so funny" she looked up at him and smiled

"Now if time to talk, then we can laugh when we get to it" so they talked Ren apologised so profusely for not explain his relationship with Yui better he still could not go into details about his work but he told her stories of when he was younger Yui was 4 years older than him and when he was little she had bullied him like crazy and still did in fact, Kyoko spoke about seeing them together the feelings and how hurt she had felt, he held her close as she described that night with Sho how she had seen them at the hotel getting out of his car.

When Ren told her they were there for the project and he was forced to consume 5 courses by Yui and their dinner companions she felt a little sorry for him but didnt say anything

_at least she knows he needs to eat_

"then I come home to an empty bed can you know how jealous I was to see you in the arms of Kanae and not me?" he showed her the picture he had taken of the two of them in bed together and she giggled

"Better not let Kanae know you have that she will be pissed" Ren agreed and smiled at her

"But you do look exceptionally cute in that picture so I hardly notice Kanae-san is there at all"

"Mo" she said imitating Kanae and they both laughed

and so the stories continued the kissing outside the apartment Ren explained as she was from America that this was a normal greeting or goodbye for her so he never even thought about it

"You've seen what mom's like" thinking about it Kyoko did realise Juliena did the same thing to people she new

"Saying that I bet its ruined now" Ren said looking a little sad

"What's ruined?" she asked softly looking into Ren's sad eyes to her amazement he blushed deep scarlet before mumbling a reply

"I didnt hear that Ren what did you say?" he sighed he wasn't getting away from it so he may as well tell her

"I said that I had invited her over that day to help me bake you a cake" the blush had spread right to his ears and neck he couldn't look her in the eyes as she stared at him in amazement

"You actually baked a cake?" she couldn't help it she through her arms around his neck burying her head into the crook feeling the warmth of his embarrassment she giggled

"God I love you, you big dummy and I will eat your cake when we go home" he felt the tears on his neck sitting up and pulling her with him he manoeuvred her so she sat on his lap so he could hold her close and look at her

"I'm so sorry Kyoko I promised never to hurt you and now here you are crying because of me" he cradled her softly kissing her hair and head as she giggled

"we are both as bad as each other Ren, our feeling always crossing getting confused and messed up when really all I want to do is hold you tight last time it was you this time it was me" so she explained about seeing him and Yui leave his dressing room while replacing her jacket then what she had found when she entered the room on the floor by the sofa.

She pulled to offending wrapper from her pocket and Ren just sat in silence as he looked at the wrapper then to him

"That's not mine" he said very seriously as she smiled

"Yeah I kinda realise that now but at the time you can understand how it looked to me" he nodded slowly as he looked thoughtful

"I doubt it would be Yui's either I doubt her husband would approve" Kyoko looked at him

"She's married?" he nodded

"She got married last year but as I was here I couldn't go" he smiled a kind and sweet smile

"You know seeing her has made me realise how much of my family I have missed being Ren" he said seriously as he looked at her with those loving soft eyes

"But I wouldn't change my life for the world the good the bad and the ugly all lead me too you" he kissed her it was soft sweet and sensuous as a knock came at the door he pulled away and sighed

"Come in" he called as the door opened admitting Kanae, Yashiro, Maria, Lory, Shoko and Chiori

Kanae smiled seeing Kyoko in Ren's arms

"OK please take seats everyone and we will begin this little meeting" she said standing in the centre of the room as Maria ran over to the bed and hugged Kyoko who hugged her back the rest took seats on the sofa or window seats as Yashiro went to sit down Kanae grabbed his hand

"MO no you don't you have something to say first" she said scowling at him

he mumbled and she shook his hand

"talk properly or I tell them everything" she warned him in a growl

"Kanae" he lengthened her name and no one failed to notice how he used no honorific as he whined

"Mo.." she glowered at him

"OK OK" he said really flustered as he blushed a deep deep red no part of his body seem unaffected even his hands turned red

"Kyoko-chan it was mine, it has nothing to do with Ren-san" he looked at the floor the entire time as Kyoko started to shiver in Ren's arms

_was she crying, what's wrong with her is she having some kind of seizure or fit?_

He quickly turned her to look at him and he stopped dead as she saw not tears of sadness running down her cheeks but the tears of suppressed laughter he looked at her for a few seconds his own meter going slowly up until it reached boiling point and at the same time they both burst out laughing.

"He really was doing the dirty as you said Ren" she blurted out as she realised now what that saying must insinuate this just made him laugh more, watching the two young people on the bed laughing Shoko felt her heart lighten a bit as the infectious laughter spread it wasn't long before she was chuckling along as was Lory and Chiori.

Maria just looked at them all as if they had gone mad and Kanae now feeling a little embarrassed herself as she was involved too tried to stop them

"Mo it's not that funny" she said looking at Kyoko but then she did something silly looking into the eyes of her best friend she saw the pure joy of the moment and that was that she dissolved into fits of giggles too as she sat on the bottom of the bed leaving the very red Yashiro in the centre of the room and the very confused Maria looking on.

They returned home that day after a large fun breakfast with everyone luckily the love me girls all only had their love me assignment to go that day so as they were leaving Kyoko passed Kanae a folded piece of paper and smiled

"Number 3" she whispered as Kanae smiled knowingly and pocketed it smiling.

Yashiro had already cancelled all of Ren's work as all the staff not involved in the actual finding of Kyoko had been told she had been found lost in the older parts of the building ill with a high fever and that was the story they would stick too so Ren was now home nursing his ill partner back to health.

When they arrived back at the apartment Ren sat her on the couch and almost ran into the kitchen walking back slowly he cradled a cake with 4 lit candles on it the words

'Congratulations Kyoko'

in pink icing she smiled as she blew out the candles and he cut her a slice taking the the fork he slowly broke a piece away with the fork and held it to her lips she opened them willingly and was surprised by the soft texture and flavour

"Its a carrot cake" she cried smiling at his ecstatic face

"I remember you told me when you were little it was your favourite so I got Yui to teach me" her heart skipped at the gesture he had worked so hard for her just to make her happy.

Taking the plate from his hands using her fingers she broke off another bite sized piece and fed it to him brushing her fingers lightly across his lips she smiled as he shivered continuing she ran her fingertips down his neck then straight down his chest, his eyes closing as he groans slightly at her touch. When she reached his belt she shuffled forwards using her free hand to cup his face she kissed him with all the passion and heat her body was now feeling.

Rolling her tongue on his lips they parted and she entered swiftly taking full control, she monopolised his mouth tasting savouring enjoying him, Ren was too occupied by Kyoko's dominance he never felt his belt slipping away until as the last inch slipped out it caught and she tugged, he looked down at the belt in her hand

_how the earth had she taken it off without him realising _

she smiled taking the belt in her hands she slipped off the sofa pushing him backwards onto the floor she straddled him with a very sexy grin on her face she leaned in yet again taking the dominance she desired so badly he was in a whirl of lust and desire as he felt the belt suddenly tighten around his wrists and pull tight

_WHAT THE HELL!_

He thought as she leaning on his chest licked her lips and smiled at his now restrained hands, he had no idea how she had done it or were she could of learnt such a trick but he was completely at her mercy and loving every second of it she lay down fully on top of him and lazily fingered his hair,

"you are always so very kind to me Kuon, allow me to return the favour" she slowly kissed him with grace and deliverance to his swollen lips slowly still kissing him she undid each button on his shirt kissing down his neck and chest as she followed her fingers down kissing all the way, Her kisses felt like fire as they burnt and cleansed his body all in one moment his excitement at being held back only doubled his sensitivity.

Never had a woman restrained him like this, never had he not been able to touching what he wanted too so badly. As if for good measure she had looped and tied the belt to the coffee table leg so he couldn't even bring both his hands down together to touch her she slowly spread her fingers running them back up his body the way she had done that night in the hotel room slowly skilfully sinfully.

She kissed licked and sucked ever inch of his now bare chest leaving little marks all over him, she sucked on his pert little nipple and he moaned, she like that sound she tried with the other nipple the same Moan escaped his lips as she ran her tongue back up to meet his mouth again for the sweet passionate kisses.

His trousers were unfasten before he could even blink in recognition as she kissed down his body yet again the idea of were her kisses were leading too made him moan louder she tugged of his trousers and boxers all as one and tossed them to the side. Finally looking in at his fully naked flesh she felt the wetness between her legs double

taking his sex in one hand she slowly rubbed it as she made her way back up ton his mouth kissing him with all her might she slowly continued to stoke away his tension and stress her kisses leaving him in a slumped heap on the floor her touch rendering him in heaven.

** }~~~~**

hehe sorry if its OOC but I really wanted to have a dominant Kyoko for this bit

I've never written a lemon in my life so sorry if it disappoints but it will be carried on in the next chapter as long as you don't tell me to stop trying that is XD

comments and reviews please :)


	46. learning to love

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**Cana99 how can you say looking forward to the next chapter makes you sound like a pervert after what I wrote for our co-lab story XD**

**If people haven't taken a look yet me and Cana99 have been writing a little fun Skip beat fanfic**

**Punishment for Ren: the pink curse **

**if you wanna see Ren put through torture by an innocent Kyoko take a look :P **

**truly in that story we are letting out our inner sadist sides XD **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

God he wanted to touch her, he wanted to rip off black top that covered her delicate skin, he wanted to be able to run his hands over her body and pull off jeans she wore but he couldn't his hands were tied literally. H pulled against the belt wondering is he could wiggle out of its grasp it was that moment her small hands wrapped around his shaft, he was in heaven no woman had ever made him feel this way from just a touch he felt he was ready to explode.

Her lips met his again as her hand still stroking made him unable to breath, the whisper in his ear was like a stone tossed into a still pond

"So quiet now and I thought you would enjoy this" she purred like a cat that was playing with its prey

but that stone cast caused ripples his breathing increased it was harsh demanding as he tried to pull away from the bonds holding him, Ren had never been the one to be played with he was the one that played, he wanted her now utterly entirely, he would make her scream his name.

How could he tell her from just her touch she had rendered him unable to speak, from that small grasp he felt like he could eject his seed all over her. He struggled against his bonds pulling the table towards them as he tried to rip free, she raised her head from his neck were she had been kissing sucking him

"Naughty boy who said you could try to escape me" she said checking the belt around his wrists was secure she smiled at him with a wicked smile

"Until I release you, you are mine I will do with you as a please..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unbeknown to Ren she had spoken to Kanae about this little problem after breakfast that morning

"Mo what do you mean how do you do it?" Kanae looked embarrassed and flushed at what her best friend was asking her Chiori who was also in the room was giggling

"But Kanae I just don't want to do anything wrong and now we know you have with Yashiro I thought you would be able to give me some advice?" numbers of thoughts and feelings ran through Kanae's head she was happy her friend was now trusting her with her relationship problems she was happy she felt comfortable enough with her to ask but hell it was embarrassing to talk to Yashiro about that one night when not only their hearts had connect but their body's also.

"Mo stop that!" she said glaring at Kyoko, who looked back at her shocked

"but Kanae you told me to talk to you if I ever needed anything, anything at all you said" Kyoko was feeling indignant now she had told her to trust her, to tell her everything and now she was telling her not too! What did this girl want from her.

"Mo its not the questions I want you to stop" she said quietly looking down at her feet Raven hair covering the cute blush that lit her cheeks

"It's the name Kyoko please stop with my name" both Chiori and Kyoko now were stunned

"Do you not think we are close enough to call each other by our names Kotonami-san?" Kyoko asked her voice full of the sadness she felt deep inside at the rejection from the girl who had not many hours ago said she loved her held her tight

"MO don't call me that either Mo!" Kyoko could see how distressed her friend was getting and had no idea why

"So what am I supposed to call you then?" Kyoko was dumbfounded if she new what was going on

Chiori giggled at the scarlet faced girl the blush standing out even deeper against the black hair as she whispered her reply

"What you've always called me" it was faint but Kyoko heard it and Chiori's smile reached her ears both sides

"God your both so cute" she rushed forwards and grabbed both girls in one armed hugs both girls were now blushing like crazy as Chiori laughed

"I'm sorry Moko" Kyoko added softly

"I just thought it would be more grown up to call you by your given name rather than a childish nickname" Kanae looked at her friend for a moment then too the floor

"I kinda like that childish nickname" this made them all giggle the three friends were together as they should be.

"and to answer your question before I really am, not sure myself how it happened it was just after you had woken up Yashiro cam to tell me at work, I was so happy I couldn't hold back the tears.

Yashiro said he felt the same way he held me as I cried and said we should go out and celebrate, he took me to the same hotel I took you and introduced me to the same drink I gave you." she smiled at Kyoko

"well I'm not sure how it happened but one second we were laughing the next I'm in his arms and all I remember thinking is I was meant to be there... Mo!...don't make me continue" she said covering her blushing face as the two girls just watched her with large expectant eyes like puppy's begging for a treat she thought as she spun from Chiori's grasp and sat on the bed

"Mo! Well one thing led to another we were both drunk we booked a room and here we are today happy!" the last sentence was rushed and she was crimson in the face

"wow Kanae-san those hotel rooms are like stupidly priced" Kyoko said sitting on the floor at her friends feet, Kanae lost it

"HERE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY FIRST TIME AND YOUR MORE INTRESTED IN HOW MUCH THE HOTEL ROOM COST...MO!"

Chiori sat at her feet the other side of Kyoko as she giggled Kanae flopped back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Moko" after a few seconds a quiet she braced the question she was dreading

"Did it hurt Moko" she felt Kanae's body shiver slightly

"Yeah it did, but not for very long I suppose it may have been different if I hadn't been drinking first but I don't know they say its different for everyone" the three girls sat and lay in silence for a few moments

"Do you regret it?" Kyoko asked quietly

"No Kyoko, I don't regret it, as long as its with the right person their can be a lot of pleasure before and after the pain." Kyoko hugged her friend s hanging leg

"I'm scared Moko, I feel like I want Ren so badly at times I could just grab him and ask him to take me, there have been times we have been close to taking it a step further at those times I just don't think about it but after what's happened I just don't wanna be scared any more I want to give myself to him entirely." this was a big thing for her, she had never spoken about these fears to anyone before but she new neither Chiori or Kanae would laugh at her so she felt better for just talking.

Kanae chuckled but not unkindly

"I bet if you were drunk you would have no problems" she said remembering the night she had got Kyoko drunk on sweet Lucy's

"But I suppose you don't want to have to be drunk to do it for your first time" she new this was true as Kyoko was very proper young lady she was surprised she was even considering this before her wedding night, but it was Chiori who came up with the solution

"I think your lucky Kyoko-san you have a amazing boyfriend who loves and adores you, he's got a smoking hot body and he cherishes you, maybe you just need to get the initial time over and done with and then you wont feel so worried about it...I know why don't you just take him like you said you want too" this made Kanae sit up and stare at the girl at her feet Kyoko just looked into space in complete terror of the thoughtful

"Chiori your brilliant" Kanae cried as she grabbed Kyoko's shoulder snapping her out of it

"Kyoko I have a new Love me assignment for you"

so that was how Kiyoko was born, who Ren was now dealing with this sleek sexual panther of a woman new what she was doing, she new how to please a man and in return she new how to get a man to please her. The conditions for the activation of her role had been met, they were in a safe place alone together, the moment she felt like she wanted to ravish Ren Kiyoko had taken over her body becoming the dominant demanding seductress of Ren's wildest dreams.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Until I release you, you are mine I will do with you as a please..." His eyes were suddenly covered as his trouser leg was used as blindfold god he needed her and she was teasing him, playing with him

"Please let me play too" he pleaded, regain the use of words now her hand was no longer stroking his shaft

"Patience Kuon, I will make you beg for me first"

_he was already begging for her, what was she going to do worse than she already had! _

His question was answered a few moments later as she shimmied down his body kissing as she went before Kneeling between his thighs and grasping his shaft with both hands again

"what a big boy" she purred as he felt her tongue lick his throbbing shaft head, the moan that escaped his lips filled her with a new vigour tighten her grip with her hands she stroked lick and sucked away at the throbbing swollen thing in her hands.

The more she sucked the louder her moaned at points he was so loud she would wonder how the neighbours didnt come knocking on the door to tell them to keep the noise down.

She purred deep in her throat as she laughed at this thought, that was too much for Kuon he called her name as he exploded in her mouth, she choked slightly as she hadn't been expecting it and coughed, Kuon felt amazing but at the same time he felt bad for what he had just done to his beloved

"Kyoko I'm so sorry I never meant.." his words were cut of as her lips crashed into his again she had crawled up beside him as he couldn't see her, her lips shocked him but as he felt the restraints on his wrists loosen and the whisper words in his ears all his apologise were forgotten

"Take me Kuon" she purred

the blindfold was torn way viciously as he grabbed his prize, his hands were all over her never stopping for long as he tore off her Black top releasing her black lace bra holding her mounds he kissed licked and ravished her body she tingled, screamed, cooed, moaned and groaned. He was like an animal the beast within him released. No inch of her tender body was forgotten every inch of her skin was kissed sucked licked as he made her his own.

When he finally released her mounds her nipple were already solid begging to be touched he rolled one between his fingers as the other he took in his mouth, she was so responsive he could feel her withering at his touch back arching bucking against him as he made sweet music using her own noise to make the it.

He cherished her but he needed her pulling off the black skirt he saw for the first time the black lace thong and groaned in awe at how beautiful she was and the fact she was all his pulling off the thong he returned to her lips playing with her folds he slowly found the sweet spot and tickled her hips rocked her cries became pure exhilaration as the feeling inside her got tighter oh how she loved him oh how she felt at his touch, the pressure build inside her made her need him more as she dug her nails into his back she clung to him.

"I want you Kuon" she panted trying to control herself but being unable too she screamed louder as his finger slipped inside her wet core

"Do you really want me Kyoko" that voice, the voice of the emperor she no longer feared the pain as soon as she had told him to take her she had fully lost Kiyoko she no longer needed a character to release the desires in her heart she wanted him and if he had doubted this ever the kiss she gave him now crushed any of his fears.

He had wanted to please her first to show her the pleasure of a release before he hurt her, but she was begging him she grabbed his hand that had been slowly exploring her inner depths.

"Take me Kuon" he was gone his ragging shaft was throbbing as he slowly caged her between his arms and legs

"I promise I will never hurt you like this again Kyoko, I love you and will never ever hurt you intentionally after this" she nodded her eyes glazed with the lust for him reaching up she pulled him down as he plunged into her virgin folds. No scream tore from her lips but her felt the tears, on his shoulder as her nails dug into his back with renewed vigour he held her not moving stroking her

"Relax babe, just relax" he cooed as he held her tight he would not6 move again until he new she was OK he felt his heart was breaking at hurting her but the feeling of him inside her was beyond his own imagining he seemed to fit perfectly her wet slippy folds tight around him as if they were two pieces of a puzzle finally connected to form the perfect picture.

After a few more moments she felt her wiggle slightly below him and her hold on his back lessened

"Try moving Kuon" she asked quietly as he slowly slid out then back in again she purred and he smiled looking deep into her golden orbs as he continued the slow and steady pace watching her slowly enjoy the feeling of being one, kissing her he increased his speed slightly he didnt want to be connected for too long knowing she would be sore tomorrow but now he had her, he wanted her to experiences the joys of a release before he let her go.

As she gasped she pulled herself close to his ear

"faas...ster" she pleaded as he increased his speed again she was almost there he could feel the tightening as well as she could the spring was fully wound with the last of his energy he pounded her small body hard 3 times before as one they released together as his seed mixed with her juices they collapsed in each other arms

Pulling the throw of the sofa he covered them both and held her tight

"I love you Kuon" she whispered as she snuggled into his chest

"I love you Kyoko" he replied as he kissed her hair and they stayed their in each other embrace as sleep took them.

** }~~~~**

Well I've done it XD

finished my first ever proper lemon,

even if I did add a little in between I hope you wont mind :P

let me know what you thought good enough

needs more work?

comments and reviews please :)


	47. Kanae's sisterly side

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**spent a lovely afternoon getting our miniature pony ready for a horse show tomorrow**

**now to relax and write :)**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

the continuous ringing off her phone woke Kyoko she felt warm and safe but a bit uncomfortable at the same time opening her eyes she was lying in Ren's arms which would be the comfortable part, they were lying on the lounge floor on top of scattered clothes which would be the uncomfortable part, wriggling partially out of Ren's arms she sat and grabbed her phone off the coffee table just as it stopped ringing flicking it open she was shocked

**19 missed calls Moko**

_god I must have been tiered _

she thought rubbing her eyes as her phone started ringing again

"Hello Moko, What's the matter?" she asked sleepily

"Mo finally you answer I've been calling you for the last hour, I'm guessing you haven't eaten and I'm also guessing your hungry so wake up Ren we will be at yours in 40 minuets and we are all going out for tea together OK?" Kyoko yawned she did feel hungry now Kanae had mentioned it

"Hmm OK Moko" she said yawning again

"Mo! Kyoko repeat to me our plan then" she said sounding a little amused

"I'm to wake Ren up and be ready to go out to dinner with you and Yashiro in 40 minuets time" Kyoko repeated as she shook Ren lightly

"OK good girl" Kanae said sound a little mothering which was something that Kyoko would never have associated with Kanae before she had always been aloof with family loving

_she's grown up too, probably why boss thinks we are ready to graduate _

Kyoko realised with a start just how much they had both grown up but Kanae speaking again brought her from her thoughts

"Oh and Kyoko" Kanae's voice was little more than a whisper

"It's best you refrain from doing anything for the next 24 hours in that sense your going to be sore and its best not to stress your body out too much" Kyoko felt embarrassed that her best friend had guessed but happy that she was giving her some good advice

"Thanks Moko we will see you in 40 minuets." she replied as she hung up the phone

"Kuon" she shook him again

"Come on Kuon time to get up were going out to dinner with Yashiro and Kanae come on" his eyes fluttered open as she shook him again

"But I'm not hungry" he pouted cant we just stay here he asked as he started kissing her thighs running his hands around her waist to pull her closer

she shook her head as she pulled away

"No we cannot just stay here, and anyway" she lowered her voice a little embarrassed by what she was going to say next

"Moko says its best we refrain from doing anything like that for at least 24 hours to give my body time to adjust" Kuon sat up looking at her with concern written all over his face

"I'm sorry Kyoko of course, are you in any pain can I get you anything?" he asked as he pulled her into his embrace

"Its a little uncomfortable but not too bad" he smiled at her embarrassment and kissed her hair tenderly

"Well you go have a shower first and I will tidy up how long till they get here?" he asked as he wrapped the throw around her naked form putting a barrier between him and his desires

"There gonna be here in 40 minuets well say 35 now" he nods kissing her sweetly on the lips before picking her up and pushing her off towards the bathroom

"Go on shower, did Kanae say what we needed to wear?" Kyoko shook her head slowly

"I never thought to ask" he nodded as he picked up some clothing revealing a bloody patch on the white carpet

"Oh god Kuon, I'm so sorry let me clean up" Kuon just looked at her a face that clearly said Cain Heel he pointed to her then to the bedroom and back to her again.

She just had to smile at him

"OK I get it, I'm going in the shower now" she shook her head smiling

Kuon cleared away the cake popping it back in the fridge the poured some carpet cleaner over the blood it was a powered so after rubbing it in he left it

_Maybe I can just buy a new carpet if that doesn't work thought she would probably kill me _

he was smiling at the thought of Kyoko pouting over the carpet while he called Yashiro tossing all the clothes from the floor into the washing basket he walked slowly too his bedroom hearing the shower running he new he was safe.

"Hello" Yashiro answered after only a few rings

"Hello Yashiro we have received higher orders to say we are off out for a meal tonight but not as to where we are going so what we should wear" he heard Yashiro chuckle at his turn of phrase

'higher orders'

"Well I think she wants to go to the Kagayakashii Hoshi" Ren laughed

"She has expensive tastes your girlfriend, that's were she took Kyoko out on my tab I may add bringing her home drunk" Ren smiled at the memory and he heard Yashiro chuckle once more

"Oh yes she told me about that night, it's my fault sadly I took her there after Kyoko awoke after the incident she always wants to go know if there is something special happening or happened" Ren didnt mind he loved taking Kyoko places she wouldn't normally let him take her

"So what's the special occasion he asked taking a sip of water from the bottle he had just opened" Yashiro giggled like a fan girl and replied sweetly

"Kyoko becoming a woman" Ren spluttered as he spat the water out all over the floor blushing madly

"I will not say anything Ren but you asked so I answered. All I will say is I'm happy for you as a friend you caught your princess" Ren smiled Yashiro really was happy for him and he new this

"You also got your queen out of the bargain too" he couldn't see it but he could hear the genuine smile that spread across Yashiro's face

"Your very right there, apart from you I think I'm the luckiest man in the world..." he trailed off a bit and Ren could hear the female voice in the back ground and Yashiro answering back he must have cover the speaker as he couldn't hear either voice clearly, but the next second he was back

"Kanae says please get Kyoko to either wear the pink flush dress with the heeled pink lace sandals or there is a black and white piece that is by Deco with the black heels" Yashiro said slowly as he repeated Kanae's commands, Ren smiled as replied

"You know I think we are both wrapped around their little fingers" as he pulled out the beautiful pink dress and the pink lace high heels

"OH and don't we know it, I've got to go need to have a wash before we leave see you soon Ren" and he hung up the phone

"Was that Yashiro?"Kyoko asked coming into view around the closet door wrapped only in a bath towel Ren couldn't help but want to rip off that towel but refrained her blushing cheeks made him remember he was also still fully naked

_OK lets get away before I do something I shouldn't_

"Kanae has suggested you wear this dress or the black and white one by Deco" she looked at the dress he had lain on the bed

"Which do you like she asked as she walked over and grabbed the Deco dress off the rail she had spent so much time admiring the clothes her mother and farther had brought her she new them all by name

"Honestly I prefer you the way you are now" he growled softly as she smiled at his words with a sexy grin on her face she was embarrassed but seeing him standing before her his muscles rippling the eyes of the emperor gazing down at her full of desire she began to feel hot and wet.

"But we need to go out, and they will be here soon so which dress do you prefer" Ren thought seriously the black and white dress was very nice but the pink dress was more Kyoko, it screamed modern day princess and he new she would love it with the pink lace up sandals

"The pink with the pink lace up sandals he said as he picked up the sandals tossing them next to the dress on the bed before he walked to the bathroom before he could no longer control his urge to grab her and ravish her on the spot.

Their evening was wonderful as the four friends talked laughed and ate together, they were just moving off to the bar when Kanae told the men they would be right back they needed to go freshen up, they both just nodded as Kanae dragged a confused Kyoko to the bathroom

"are you OK Moko?" Kyoko asked as Kanae plopped her bag down next to the sink and started to rummage through it

"I'm fine but you may not be" yet again this confused Kyoko no end as she wondered why she may not be OK

"Why may I not be OK?" she asked as Kanae handed her what looked like 2 tablets in silver wrapping.

"What's this?" she asked thoroughly bewildered as Kanae looked a little uncomfortable at how to say what she needed to say

"Well no use beating around the bush, we both now what you and Ren did today, to make you so tiered and well I'm not sure but I doubt that you used protection so this is just a precaution I picked up for you earlier" Kyoko looked down at the silver wrapped pills

"OK so what is it painkillers or something?" Kanae just smacked her palm into her forehead as she blushed scarlet

"Mo you silly baka, its a morning after pill" she blushed deeper it spreading down her neck and ears

"Morning after what? Does it take away hangovers or something? Are you trying to tell me we are going to be drinking tonight?" the door swung open at that moment thankfully before Kanae could slap her stupid friend silly pulling her further along the lines of sinks Kanae whispered slowly and carefully as if explaining to a child

"Mo now listen Kyoko you are not silly, you know how babies are made right ***she didnt wait for confirmation and just continued* **these are what people use if there are accidents or like with me and Yashiro we didnt use protection the first time either, so I had to take these two pills ***Points at the pills in Kyoko's hand*** to make sure that I would not end up pregnant and I suggest if you don't want a baby just yet you do the same just encase" It finally hit home to Kyoko just what Kanae had done for her, in her own simple way it showed just how deeply Kanae cared for her and she loved every irritable inch of the amazingly beautiful woman

she threw her arms around her neck

"Thank you Moko" she cried as Kanae half heartedly tried to push her away feeling very happy at her friends reaction really

"Mo get of me baka, I'm lucky in ways I've seen this in my family so new what to do is all I doubt you would have thought about this otherwise and I don't want you to regret this" she smiled as Kyoko let her go

"To be honest I didnt even know there was such a thing, I used to see condoms when I worked for the Fuwa's but I've never really had anyone to talk to about...well this kind of thing" she blushed and Kanae smiled her own blush starting to fade from her cheeks

"well you have me and Chiori now and I'm sure Okami and Julie would only be too happy to help you especially if it means grandchildren for them" Kanae laughed as Kyoko paled further

"I could never be a good mother Moko I wouldn't even consider bringing a child into this world" Kanae looked at Kyoko shocked but it seemed to register why she would think this way taking Kyoko's fallen in her hand she raised her head so she could look into her eyes

"Kyoko you are not you're mother, you are yourself and I know for a fact you will make an amazing mother when the time comes look at how amazing you are with Maria-chan. No one else could of got her to celebrate her birthday like you did, no one else could of won her heart so truly that she would give up on the man she loved for your happiness, you may share the same family name and blood but you will never be her Kyoko, so that is why tonight when you get home you will talk with Ren about your future and tomorrow I will take you to the clinic I use and get you some protection OK?" Kyoko had tears in her eyes but she nodded slowly to Kanae

"You are not your mother and never will be" Kanae needed to make this clear to her so she repeated it again as Kyoko tears fell there was only a few of them but Kanae caught them on a tissue and held her while she calmed herself

"thank you Moko what would I do without you?" Kanae smiled as she let go laughing

"Well without me you probably wouldn't be in this situation just yet so maybe its best you don't think about it" they both laughed and returned to the men they loved.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She did speak with Ren that night in bed, he felt very foolish for not thinking of what could of happened without Kanae for guidance and was very thankful to the young woman who took such good care of the woman he loved, when Kyoko came to the point about her not being like her mother and Kanae saying she would make a wonderful mother Ren pulled her in tight as she cried and he told her that he and everyone that new Kyoko now would never doubt her being anything but a loving supportive mother

"Kanae was right princess you may share her name and blood but you are not her and you have never been"

the next day Kyoko, proudly showed Ren yet secretly the contraceptive injection mark it would last 3 months before she need to have a top-up as Kanae called it but she didnt really want the long term 3 year implant Kanae had opted for and with her job and schedule she worried that taking a pill the same time everyday might not be very appropriate for her so the 3 month injection seemed the perfect choice and as Ren embarrassed her she felt the warmth and love in his arms, one day she would be ready to have his children and when that day came they would face the challenge together.

** }~~~~**

Well after ever lemon

we sometimes need the more serious note

of what happens in the aftermath

I never did truly believe my granddad when I was 6

about babies being dug up in cabbage patches

and the idea of a baby Dumbo being carried by a stalk

completely boggled my mind ;)

I think Kanae was the perfect choice to act as the older sister/ mother role model for Kyoko in this respects we have to remember she was brought up in a very old fashioned manner by the Fuwa's

she has no mother to talk to about this, and as she didnt go to school we can bet no sex Ed lessons

so I can see it very likely a new thing like the morning after pill being new to her

also im not sure now if in all countries you can buy these over the counter at a pharmacy or is that just something you can do in the UK now?

Oh well either way just imagine you can buy them over the counter for me :P

comments and reviews please :)


	48. Enter Ice-Blue

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well I'm up a bit early so I thought I would write a little more :)**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The next few weeks just seemed to fly by Kyoko and Ren were together as much as possible in each others arms every night waking up to each other each morning, he taught her the true pleasure of being in love and having a lover.

Even if people didnt know the full reason they did say love suited her, she simply glowed and even the new reports chat show host's and lots more commented on how good she looked she had grown her hair out since the incident just having it trimmed here and their now being just below shoulder length and Ren never failed to tell her how much be loved it.

Apart from Box-R which was now in its second season and the every other week Bo, Chiori and Kyoko now shared the role which Kanae said was a good thing as it still gave Chiori time with Hikaru she had said with a knowing smile.

The closer to December it got the more time Ren spent on his new project some days he would be gone for the entire day and even though she new that he was hers and hers alone she still felt uneasy until he called her some times more than once when ever he had a break.

The biggest thing was their band, the cursed sisterhood worked tirelessly everyday they had the songs the music an amazing routine and they had even chose there backing band as unlike a few of the acts they had decided not to use the recording route and play fully live on the night thought they had recorded there 3 disk CD which would go on sale as soon as they entered the stage that night and all the profits would be going to the Starr's charity.

So on the afternoon of Friday the 29th of November when a familiar figure slaked through the photography studio halls in LME Ren couldn't help but stare he was there for a shoot himself but when that woman stalked past he couldn't help but stare.

"SETSU" he shouted as she walked away from him, Turning and seeing him she smiled twisting her body around to face the two men now approaching her she crossed her arms lightly below her chest smiling sardonically.

"hello Nii-san she said as she saw Cain slip into Ren's eyes" he looked her up and down and her curvaceous body slipped into a comfortable position showing of every inch of it Cain wanted to growl it was just so wrong what he saw before him, that amazing body cover

_by that...that dreaded cursed suit of pick_

"Did you need something Nii-san as I'm kinda busy" the way her hips swayed

_GOD what is she doing dressed like that as Setsu, Setsu would never wear that ghastly thing _

but as he looked closer Setsu was different her hair was still blond with pink tips it was layer so the top could be almost spiked giving off a very punch feeling her ears nose and lips were still pierced but even the jumpsuit she wore looked different he just couldn't put his finger on why looking down at the chunky high heeled buckled boots

_they were defiantly Setsu's_

"Um Setsu can I ask you what your doing dressed like that here?" he asked looking back up at the girl he loved, she smiled at him like a cat flipping her hair slightly tilting her head in an endearing way she took a few steps closer so she was almost touching him as she slowly leaned her head up gently blowing on his ear which she new he loved she whispered

"Its a S...E...C...R..E...T Nii-san" she said drawing out the main word as a voice called her from near by

"OI SETSU GET YOU ASS OVER HERE WE NEED TO GET THIS STUFF WRAPPED AND PACKED" the voice he recognised but as he and Yashiro looked up to the pick clad girl leaning against the closest photo booths door frame their jaws dropped

"Kanae?" Yashiro called as he looked over the tall raven haired beauty it was surely her but like Kyoko she had the punk rock style make up and hair, her long hair was streaked with Blue in her lips was a set on snake bite piercings her posture screamed allure and under the suit the High heeled leather boots added to her hight

"OI SETSU LETS HUSTLE" she shouted again ignoring Yashiro completely

"Don't worry about Ice-Blue Nii-san she's a good girl" Setsu seemed to trying to say in a way to reassure Yashiro as she turned and sauntered away towards the girl as she reached her they linked hands possessively before entering the studio hand in hand and the door slamming behind them.

"ERM what just happened here?" Yashiro asked as they both stood stunned unable to move

"I really have no idea but I'm sure there is someone who does" as soon as the shoot was finished Ren and Yashiro were found in the presidents office before his desk

"**What the hell is going on?" **Ren demanded at Lory as he turned to face his two guests

"**I've just seen Setsu and Kanae acting as someone called Ice-Blue in studio number one, what the hall have you got them doing now?" **Ren was clearly in shock the last time he had seen Setsu was the day she nearly died seeing her now must have hit a nerve for him, but Lory had expected this

"Sit down both of you and I will explain" they both sat slowly Ren still seething and Yashiro wasn't in a much better state as he glowered at Lory

_how could he be calm when he saw Kanae like that _

he finally understood just how hard it had truly been for Ren as Cain and that was with those skimpy provocative outfits not that dreaded jumpsuit

"So you met Passion-Pink and Ice-Blue did you" he asked smiling as he looked at the two clearly distressed men

"I'm guessing you never got to see Envy-Green then?" they had no clue who he was talking about and both just shook there heads, Lory passed a poster across the table to the two young men as he started his explanation

"What you saw were the Love Me girls assignment roles I have told them if they pull of this last assignment all 3 of them will graduate the Love Me section they will be helping out at this event and I expect you to both be their" looking down at the paper Ren saw it was the poster for the Charity ball and auction he had already received an invitation too, He had noticed when he had received the invite Kyoko had been happy and smiling he thought she was just excited to go but to find out she would be working their.

"What are they going to be working as here may I ask?" Ren said no longer growling remembering how happy Kyoko had been he hoped it was nothing bad,

_yet she had Kanae with her so it couldn't be; Kanae would never do anything like that would she?_

Ren just had to wonder as he sighed seeing the glint in Lory's eyes he new the answer before it came

"I'm sorry Ren but this is their choice they decided it would be on a need to know basis so when we wrote out the assignment sheet we gave them a list of people they could talk too and sadly your not on it" Ren sigh putting his head in his hand as she could here Yashiro mumbling beside him probably about the many ways like himself he wanted to beat the truth out of Lory

***Knock Knock***

"Come in" Lory called as he looked over at the door Shoko entered with a beaming smile noticing the two men seated before the desk her smile only grew as she had watched the exchange between the foursome in the photographic department hallway she beamed at them then to the president

"It went very well President and I think you will be very pleased" she handed over the flash drive to Lory who looked like Christmas had come early, looking up at Ren and Yashiro he smiled

"Now if you will excuse us gentlemen, me and Shoko-san have some wonderful decisions to make" he stood leaving the two men seated going into one of the private meeting rooms as Shoko bowed to them smiling she followed Lory a few moments later and as the door shut all they heard was the president scream like a fan girl before the door shut behind her.

"Do you get the feeling we are missing out on something big?" Ren asked Yashiro who was now grinding his teeth

"I bloody well do" he snarled as he stood and stormed out of the office Ren stood more slowly realising he had never really seen Yashiro angry until now.

Neither of them got a word from either of their women that night or the next day, they just flat out refused to talk about the matter but the fact Kyoko have her real hair cut and dyed blond with pink tips and that both Kanae and Chiori had hair dyed streaks in blue and green everyone noticed how could they not, but none of the girls paid any attention to the whispers that followed them the next day they just continued as normal.

December 1st

That morning Shoko picked Kyoko up as she had to be starting early it was going to be a big day for her so after kissing Ren goodbye at the breakfast table, he had refused to stay lying in bed even is it was 5am if she wasn't their he didnt want to be.

"you will defiantly come tonight?" she pleaded eyes full of fear excitement and the fire of a challenge that he loved so much about her

"I told you 100 times already I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied stealing another kiss from her lips as she beamed at him

_how could I not go I want to know what the hell Lory has been making you do!_

"OK well I better go Shoko is waiting" she literally skipped to the door radiating her excitement

_well it cant be something too bad_

he thought as he slowly drank his coffee and waited

**That night**

Ren excited the Limo which had been sent to collect him and Yashiro, they slowly walked up the red carpeted entrance to the giant venue no one failed to notice that Kyoko wasn't present and when the reporters asked he just gently told them she would be making an appearance later in the night

Oh how right he was and hell what an appearance she made...

** }~~~~**

well we are finally here at what Cana99 has been waiting for

since I talk through my idea with her

I hope you all enjoy it as much as she

did when I told her but until it really starts I will leave

you to wonder :P

comments and reviews please :)


	49. The Cursed Sisterhood

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**this may just be a small chapter as I know the next few chapters are gonna be pretty descriptive hehe **

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The security guarded watched as the girl with green streaked hair shrunk away from the the young man with blond hair if he so much as touched her he would be their in an instant to stop the young man he had been warned earlier in the night of the high alcohol consumption the older teen had been drinking making him more pushy and angry with each swig.

Chiori knew who it was and she hated him, but without her friends she felt scared of the now towering Sho

"Come on sweetheart any girl would love a piece of me and I'm offering it too you, can you really turn me down I'm famous you know I could get you anything you wanted you just have to say."

"Then why not get a woman who can handle you fairly in return" Sho turned man this new girl was H.O.T the long raven hair streaked with blue her grey eyes shining a sexy smile on her lips

"Run along Envy-Green I will deal with this" Chiori just nodded as she flew off down the corridor to their dressing room, the security guard had seen the tall beauty arrive she had stood taken stock of the situation and looked around noticing everything including him she had smiled before sauntering over to the pair in the corridor. He watched as the raven beauty confronted the young man, how the other woman had ran off then he watched as the taller girl drew the young man into a shadowy nook.

_You sly little fox_

he thought as he realised she had taken the young singer out of the view of the camera's he strode forwards just encase he was needed, he saw them again now the raven beauty was leaning back against the way seeming relaxed but he knew different her right Knee was bent her right foot pressed hard and flat on the wall bracing herself, just as the young man moved in for her lips the young woman sprang forwards left knee lifting in a flash as she rammed her knee into his precious parts.

Sho crumpled to the floor

"You bitch what the hell?" Kanae looked down upon him as she towered over him without speaking she raised her right foot pressing her 3 inch heel into his private parts she growled down at him

"Did your parents never teach you respect for women, If I ever see you anywhere near Kyoko or Chiori again I will make sure you will never reproduce" to emphasise her words he lent into her heel his hands already trying to hold his throbbing person now being pushed and twisted by that heel, he could hardly breath the pain was so great making him sick to his stomach as he tried to twist away from her and curl up she pressed down harder.

"Do you understand me Shotaro Fuwa? I can make your life a living hell, I have friends in high places that could put your parents out of business so you listen to me and you listen good if you ever come near me or any of my friends again I will personally see to it that you can never work in show business again." she turned in one fluid movement and walked away smiling at the guard as she passed

"You what are you doing didn't you just see she assaulted me grab her do your job you stupid moron" Sho screamed at the guard as he watched Kanae get further and further away down the corridor the guard turned to look at him slowly

"I saw nothing wrong sir, just a woman teaching a man what his father should have taught him a long time ago" with that he turned and left the collapsed Sho in pain

_serves him right_

was all he thought as he smiled at the girls cleverness, it would never be able to be proved if he kept his mouth shut and it seems she knew he was the type to do just that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ren and Yashiro were led to their table by a suit clad waiter as they approached Ren smiled at recognition

_Of course they would be here_

Kuu Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri sat chatting with President Lory they were guided to join their table where they greeted each other politely there were too many people around to talk much but they spoke about Kyoko as a safe topic it was well known she was like an adoptive daughter to them so they would be friendly with her partner so they chatted about work and life in general sharing knowing smile and loving glances between parents and son.

Ren had watched most of the shows without seeing it was getting close to 10 o'clock when the Host stood up before the room to announce the next performance Ren watched as Jlory nudged Kuu who grabbed his wife hand body full of excitement.

_So this is it_

Nudging Yashiro nodding towards the silent body conversation that his parent and Lory were carrying out Yashiro nodded and sat staring at the host this is what they had been waiting for, they had come here this night just for this so now they would find out just what those girls had been up too.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have had some amazing acts and some amazing items added to our Auction pot to be auctioned off later this evening. Next we have for you a very different act these 3 ladies are known for their acting skills, all three of them have taken the acting scene by storm lately especially one of them, who recently was tied to our very own number 1 not so longer bachelor Tsuruga Ren after she risked her life to save him. Really these Ladies need no introduction they are the Pink ladies, the Love Me ladies but tonight for the first and very maybe the last time I give you from LME talent... **The cursed sisterhood." **the host shouted out the name as the lights darkened.

_Let the show begin_

Lory thought as he waited with eager anticipation

** }~~~~**

**so here we go**

**let the cursed sisterhood blow you away :)**

**comments and reviews please :) **


	50. Daughters of darkness

**Hello my sweeties, hope your all well :) **

**well we have got to the charity ball and here is the first song**

**to get the full effect of what I'm portraying I suggest listening too the song **

**its on you tube here**

** watch?v=-t5hD4DP2Xc**

**the song is:**

**Daughters of darkness **

**by Halestorm**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The stage was completely pitch black as the throbbing sound of timpani drums reverberated around the hall it wasn't only a sound as the beat grew you could physically feel the music as one spotlight a lit the stage to the far left

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

Chiori Stood there singing the the simple Tune with the one sound she was wearing the Pink Jump suit facing the centre of the stage her head down green streaked hair in a punk fluff style as she sang to the beat of those drums stamping on of her heeled feet to the rhythm as another voice took up the call.

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

This time it was Kanae on the Far right of the stage the same tune the same syllable repeated and the same posture as her raven hair with blue streaks glimmered the pink jumpsuit harsh she faced centre stage as finally the last voice added too the two already sounding.

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

The next spotlight hit centre stage their she was in that terrible pink jumpsuit her blond and pink hair waving as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music taking up the almost methodical chanting but her voice was surround not only by the Timpani drums but also as the stage lights flashed to life the band sitting behind the three girls kicked in as together they continued their chanting

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
**

As they sang together to the hypnotic beat that was vibrating their very beings of everyone in the room the two girls, who had been standing at the sides of the stage walked to the centre to stand with their leader, As Kyoko started on the chorus along Kanae and Chiori danced sensuously around her touching her stroking her then slowly taking down the zippier on her pink Jumpsuit to reveal the velvet and Pink corset beneath with the lace choker sporting a black cross sitting neatly on her chest, Ren's heart fluttered at the way the two women stripped his girlfriend, it was so sexy and sensuous as they slowly slipped her arms out of the suit to leave it hanging from her hips

**We came to battle baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender  
Till we get what we're looking for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstood**

As the verse was sung the stripping of each other continued as using both hands on both friends Kyoko slowly zipped down their zips as they sensuously felt their own body's they too slipped their top half's out of the lucid pink suits Chiori slowly revealed her black fishnet long sleeved shirt wearing underneath a neon green ed hardy shirt she looked good and Lory noticed a lot of admiring glances, Kanae had now revealed a leather corset style top but it seemed to continue down below her waist Yashiro's jaw dropped as he realised it was an all in one shoulder and sleeveless leather cat suit partially covered by a tiny white shirt rolled up to her elbow and tied at the front to hold it together **  
**

**We can turn you on  
Or we will turn on you**

The way the two girls clung to the tall figure of Kyoko as she sang those lines the way they stared into her eyes looking hungry and needing as they slipped her jumpsuit a little lower touching her as they would a lover as Kyoko turned to each of them inn turn giving them her body as the three danced together.

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness**

As the chorus came to an end for the first time Kyoko reached out ripping off Chiori's jumpsuit completely with one hand as she threw it off the stage before them revealing the rest of Chiori's outfit entirely. Tight black leather pants tied up the front and the legs with green strings tucked into Black leather boots which cut off just below the knee, the silver buckles, jewellery and studs stood out of belts boots bracelets and the black fingerless padded fighting gloves she wore around her right arm wrist to elbow was a silver glittering Snake with green eyes as her body moved it seemed to sway as if alive and was dancing to the music with the three muses

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**

Chiori and Kanae took over that unearthly rhythmic sound again as they chanted too their goddess before them, as the verse hit again the dancing became more between Kanae Chiori Kanae touching Chiori were her suit had been as if begging for her own release from her own curse

**We're all survivors somehow  
We just broke out the pack  
And I don't need no dogtag  
My name is on my back  
**

Kyoko who had been a little forward of her girls called them forwards with one hand to each which they took stepping up to her

**We can turn you on  
Or we can turn on you  
**

Kyoko then turned swiftly to Kanae grabbing her Jumpsuit in one hand she tour her jumpsuit from her revealing the Leather cat suit Yashiro had been expecting he groaned as he scanned her body it was like a second skin you could see every curve every dip and Yashiro was getting pretty annoyed at the way the men in the audience had reacted to his girlfriend, 3 belts twisted criss-crossing over her waist the boots that were laced with blue laces were over the knee she looked like a leather clad goddess

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness  
**

As Kyoko continued singing it was her turn again for the girls to administer their touches they were all over her every inch of her body just touching lightly as she swayed and twisted too there touches, it would be said later in reports it was like watching three lovers embarrassing the need the lust and the desire portrayed thought touches and motions. Then that unearthly chant rang again through the air as Chiori and Kanae grabbing one side part each of Kyoko's remaining jumpsuit tore it away.

**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
**

There stood Setsu hey tight black tight jeans hot pants swinging with her hips the pink studded belt there for decoration only as it hung lose from one belt loop hugging her ass gently her over the knee leather boots buckled and chained she looked every bit the rock goddess, as the style changed slightly as if Kyoko was speaking out the words in her melodic intoxicating voice no eyes left her as Chiori and Kanae as one strode away towards the edges of the stage

**Never down  
Never out  
Playing hard  
Living loud  
Keeping up  
With the boys  
Making out  
Making noise**

And you better get me home  
Before the sun comes up...up...up

As the beat increased Kanae appeared again this time ice blue guitar in hand rifting the music returning to Kyoko's side as Chiori also re-entered the stage with what Ren thought to begin with was another guitar but looking at it closely it was a a keytar in the same green as she adjusted setting with her right hand she keyed out the music with her left adding to the music as they reached an overall crescendo of music with Kyoko's voice leading them through the last verse as one, as a band they preformed, while out in the wings Sho turned and left no word to his new manager or to anyone else he had already preformed his allot slot he was gone.

**Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
We're the daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of Darkness**

they stood together, riding out the music as they either played or sang until the final note where they stood still together in a simple pose Chiori leaning forwards legs apart her head on the top of her keytar she had a seductive smile on her lips as she looked out at the entire audience, Kyoko had her hand lightly resting on her shoulder one foot flat to the floor while her other rested on the tip of her toe her back arched seductively her head thrown back full exposing her Kissable neck as she lent her head against Kanae how stood back to back with her guitar tight to her chest as her other hand grasped Kyoko's which you could see between the two arched backs the simple act of all of them staying in contact as the audience exploded.

It was the first time that night that amount of noise had been heard the TV crews doing the live recordings decibel metres automatically deadened the sound tension so as not to deafen the TV watchers as the audience clapped whistled and stamped there feet whilst standing, it was the biggest reaction of the night, as Lory stood clapping too the Hizuri's in fits of elation at there amazing clever beautiful daughter he thought just how well they had done, in just three months they had gone from nothing to a sensation he quickly flicked his eyes too the two men standing on his other side.

Even though during their performance in their eyes he had seen annoyance jealousy and even hatred for the men goggling their girlfriends neither of them could deny how there music had made them feel, how it had echoed through there very being calling them drawing them into the sound itself.

The Three girls then each taking the drink offered to them and Kyoko removing the headset mic she had used for the first song the stage was set for the next song as the audience chatted taking their seats again in eager anticipation.

Ren watched as Kyoko thanked the female stage hand who had handed her the water and the towel drying off her neck and taking a quick sip Kanae said something to her and she nodded her acceptance.

"They really look like a proper band don't they?" Yashiro was saying as he watched Kanae not taking his eyes off her

"I've never heard that song before" he commented as Lory spoke

"That's because that song was specially written by them for them" He said as if it was something people did everyday his 4 table companions stared at him in amazement

"Well I say they wrote it I should have said she wrote it, my little Love Me number one girl wrote all three songs they will be preforming tonight, then Love Me number two wrote the music and Love Me number three did the choreography" Ren was glad he wasn't the only one stunned by this he just had to know

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked Lory who smiled

"Since your appearance on bridge rock" he answered with a coy smile

"Your telling me they wrote produced and choreographed a song in under 3 months" this was Kuu he was completely gob smacked they all were

"No my dear man they didn't the wrote produced and Choreographed three songs in under 3 months, Nakazawa owes me a drink and wanted to sign them immediately but they all refused saying this was a special one time only thing as there all actresses not musicians" he smiled a large smile at all of there stunned faces as Juliena turned back to the people on stage who now seemed ready for the next song to begin

"Could of fooled me about them not being musicians" she said quietly as the lights dropped low once more

** }~~~~**

**Well I had really been looking forward to writing these chapters,**

**but when it actually came too it, **

**it was a lot harder than I expected.**

**Since I've been little I see idea's in my head as pictures **

**not words I see a picture or like little movie's**

**would be more precise.**

**That's actually the reason I write so fast,**

**it flows through my head never stopping but occasionally **

**it will twist or change in the way things happen or **

**come around.**

**I really hope you can see what I'm trying to describe to you **

**comments and reviews please :) **


	51. According to you

**Hello my sweeties, hope you are all well :) **

**well we have got to the charity ball and here is the second song**

**to get the full effect of what I'm portraying I suggest listening too the song **

**its on youtube **

**the song is:**

**According to you**

**by Orianthi**

**P.S I'm slowly going back and editing correcting mistakes with my friends help if anyone has noticed anything other than word miss usage or he hat has already been stated in A/N's and reviews let me know as it makes her job easier though I have made another SB convert in one night**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

Ren watched as Kyoko walked over and lent on Kanae's shoulder with her forehead leaning on her she spoke and Kanae smiled and nodded as Kyoko laughed, the lights died and the show continued.

The sound of the keytar sparked the first spotlight to Chiori, as Kyoko's voice sparked to life and Kanae's guitar sang out its first note the lights hit them both

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

Kyoko lifted her head off Kanae's shoulder as the beat hit into the song and she started to let the music flow through her body letting her body flow too it.

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.**

Kyoko started to walk forwards across the stage as Kanae stepped up to the standing mic to add back up vocals the harmony they created astounded the audience such beautiful voices

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**

But as Kanae's voice silenced and she rifted the guitar Kyoko's body seemed to jump to full life as she started to dance more substantially running her free hand not holding the mic down her side past her hip to then flip into the air pointing ahead of herself on the stage, If people had thought it nothing more than a show as he hand and head snapped to the right singing with all her feelings into the words. They would of noticed that she had in fact pointed directly at Ren the rest of his table companions noticed and smiled as the next few lines made them smile even bigger.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
**

Her dancing had the sexy swinging hips the eyes closed as she moved her voice not only to the rhythm but too her own inner emotions towards the man she loved

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

Kanae's guitar rifted the inner torment of the human soul as the lyrics turned back to what he had said was bad about her, Ren and all the people that new about the relationship between Sho Fuwa and Kyoko new who this song was about, Shoko now standing in the wings smiled as she bobbed her head along to the song

_You go girl, you tell him._

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.**

Again the duet of beautiful voices the rifting of Kanae's guitar marked the rising of the singers soul as she sang about the person that loved her cherished her Ren couldn't help but smile as he knew all the words she used where words he himself had told her about herself

_maybe she does listen to me _

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

Kyoko was suddenly dropped into darkness at the centre of the stage as Kanae's voice rang out singing for her friends worth as Chiori joined in for the second half of their small piece

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

Kanae's Guitar was the song then weaving and wavering through feeling and emotions faster and stronger like the racing hearts of the audience it sang making them look nowhere but at Kanae

Yet as the light hit centre stage again the audience was awed by the now completely different Kyoko looked her wig was gone her copper hair shining brightly under the lights shaking her head and dancing around the stage she sang with all her heart Kanae playing her duet with music.

But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

as Kanae kicked the flip for her guitar the song became softer almost acoustic as slowly her and Chiori walked to her at the centre of the stage and the three rested together contented as the last few words died

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

The audience erupted once more as on the large screen behind them their performance was already replaying without sound.

"How?" was all Kuu could shout as he clapped along with the standing ovation for the second time

"You should never underestimate my Love Me girls" cried a now crying Lory as he cheered and whistled

Ren stood beaming as he caught Kyoko's eyes a special smile only for him as she tilted her head to lean on Kanae's shoulder

no one noticed a door slamming at the back of the room with the tumultuous noise in the hall as the Love Me girls got straight into position again the audience sat down expectant.

Lory could not have felt more proud at this moment as his girls controlled the stage and the hearts of every person in that room.

** }~~~~**

**Well my dears I finally got it to look somewhere near OK XD**

**its taken me two days to write this chapter it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it too in that time I've started another long term story**

**Kyoko's Baby Bother!**

**And written a one-shot but that one doesn't seem to be going down to well **

***ups oh well* **

**'Swings and Roundabouts' **

**may be a bit much for a lot of people I suppose XD**

**Shiroyuki76: don't worry my dear I swing and sway with my story we will be coming back to Sho as he does have a very big part to play but the little bit at the start of the charity ball was a touch point shall we say for what is to come later, I did the same in chapter 38 right at the start just a 2 sentences which was actually Kanae and Yashiro having fun shall we say so please bear with me and if it doesn't work out after all you can punish me justly and I will rearrange the order :)**

**comments and reviews please I wont ask for so many review before I put the next chapter up but I do like to get them :D **


	52. In your room

**Hello my sweeties, hope you are all well :)**

**well we have got to the charity ball and here is the final song**

**to get the full effect of what I'm portraying I suggest listening too the song**

**its on youtube**

**the song is:**

**In your room**

**By: Halestorm**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The hush in the room was like sitting in the eye of the storm Tension all around as you sat in the silence waiting watching for the storm to hit.

Ren's eyes grew wide as Kanae grabbed the laces on Kyoko's corset and pulled them lose, Kyoko then preceded to zip down the corset slowly not paying attention to anything slowly peeling away the corset Ren felt like screaming at her

_**what the hell was she doing!**_

But in the next moment he saw it, she had looked naked under the corset but as soon as she tossed it to the side a long pure white flowing dress dropped to around ankle length the crowd gushed at the change as a mic stand was placed for her in the centre of the stage. Later people would say if you hadn't been there to see the change you would have believed a new singer had got onto the stage in her place, but Chiori new the truth she simple was The immortal butterfly.

Kanae started softly Kyoko voice joining her, the screen behind them sprang to life showing pictures and clips of the girls practising and rehearsing it was like a backstage video showing the story of their backstage lives there bond there friendship Maria was there Shoko and lot of others including Lory its seems the girls had been given the camera were running around LME trying to get funny shots of each other doing silly things.

**Let me in your room**

**I've seen the rest of you**

**But I know there's something more in your room**

**I'm right outside your door**

**Show me things you've never shown before**

Ren loved watching the girls play around and was amazed when he was even in a few of the video's, they must have been filmed secretly. There was even one of Ren kissing Kyoko in the parking lot which made him blush while a grinning Chiori pointed the camera at herself giving it a big Thumbs up.

**A few pictures from your past**

**And those walls you painted black**

**And the secrets that you keep under your bed**

**All you have to do is let me in your room**

The next little section where all taken in Lory's office, they must have done it every day for a month gone in his office filming, each day a different costume a different decoration it raced through the days the girls music giving voice to a quite different song Kyoko wasn't dancing now she needed all her breath for the power she was putting into the words she sang

**You can be yourself**

**You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell**

**I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down**

**And you don't want to come out**

**And show me, show me**

The video suddenly stopped flipping between clips and pictures it focused on Chiori standing there in her love me uniform Holding a large piece of card the video was in black and white which only emphasised the writing on the white card.

"I was a childhood actress"

she dropped that card

"You probably don't recognise me now"

she dropped that card

"I was badly scarred for life,

In a filming accident"

she dropped that card

"I was hospitalised for a long time"

she dropped that card

"I saw children smile who were dying"

tears were streaming down her still face now as she dropped that card

"I saw children whose parents couldn't come everyday"

**A few pictures from your past**

**And those walls you painted black**

**And the secrets that you keep under your bed**

**All you have to do is let me in your room**

the video suddenly flicked to focus on Kanae she too held white cards the video was still caught in black and white and her card read

"I was brought up in a underprivileged house"

She dropped that card

"some days there wasn't enough food to go around"

she dropped that card

"My parents worked hard but had too many children"

she dropped that card

"I worked hard against people who brought themselves fame"

she dropped that card

"I had no friends"

she dropped that card

"I hated my family for what wasn't there fault"

**You know every part of me**

**I let you in, I let you see**

**All the dark and every colour of my room**

**Let me do that for you**

**And tell me all about your past**

**Why you painted those walls black**

**Baby it's all right, you're safe in here with me**

**Open up so I can see**

Ren had known it was coming but Kyoko face flashed onto the black and white screen he wasn't ready for the pain in her eyes

"I was abandoned at 6 years old"

she dropped that card

"my mother never loved me unless I got 100%"

she dropped that card

"I was never good enough for her"

she dropped that card tears falling

"I had no friends and was used as a maid"

she dropped that card

"I worked 4 jobs to support a man who abandoned me"

she dropped that card

"after I was shot my mother put me up for adoption"

The silence in the room wasn't like anything Ren had ever experienced before he couldn't really even tell you if he had heard the beautiful underlying song with the power of the words being shown in that film, he understood now why Kyoko stood still singing her heart out putting power into the song just so it wasn't completely drowned out by the video. People around him were crying the he himself felt on the verge of tears,

he himself had a sad story like these girls the bravery it took for them to stand up on that stage and sing about it to show their true selves. He had yet to get that courage but her admired these girls even more so for what they were doing.

**A few pictures from your past**

**And those walls you painted black**

**And the secrets that you keep under your bed**

**An unopened letter from your dad**

**A poster of your favourite band**

**It don't matter I'll take every part of you**

**All you have to do is let me in your room**

The last video flickered into view still in black and white but with all 3 girls standing side by side there cards blank until Chiori dropped a card

"Children are our future"

Kanae dropped a card

"If we don't help them grow we are wasting our hope"

Kyoko dropped a card

"please we are proof it is possible"

all three girls dropped a card

"PLEASE" "GIVE" "GENEROUSLY"

**Let me in your room**

**Let me in your room**

Even after the song ended and the music died the room remained silent entranced by what they had just seen.

What could anyone say about the three women on stage? Who stood there and waited not even the host had spoken Kyoko was breathing a little heavily Kanae was fiddling with her guitar strings, Chiori had taken of her keytar and was looking at her two friends none of them knew what to do until from the wings Shoko began to clap it broke the spell

a few more people started clapping but slowly the audience got more excited realising what they had just witnessed the noise grew and grew people, started standing in a standing ovation for the three amazing role models on stage, everyone in that moment knew why their music had captured their hearts so fully they had truly believed in the cause they had been singing for as the host recovered he stepped back onto the stage he was wiping tears from his own eyes like so many others as he approached the three women in the centre of the stage

"Well what can I say.." his sentence trailed off as he looked at the three of them standing there they laughed at his gob smacked expression. He really was lost for words he just shook his head over and over again so in the end Kyoko took a deep breath

_she's getting into character_

Ren and his table companions realised as she took the hosts mic and smiled at everyone

"HELLO" she shouted into the mic

"we are the cursed sisterhood did you all have a good time?" applause stamping whistling screaming the noise was deafening as she strode to the very front of the stage and signalled for quiet, she instantly got it

"Well I'm very glad to hear that" she smiled again and looked around the room again

"We are all here tonight in aid of a good cause, as you have just seen it has affected all three of us, as individuals so this is a subject very close to our hearts"

Ren could see people in the audience nodding and some clapping

"Everyone has their own sad story, but it does not mean that we cannot help make other peoples sad times better."

more clapping

"Tonight we are going to be auctioning later a few of our things firstly" she gestured to Kanae

"Ice-Blue will be auctioning" she waited as Kanae grabbed a marker pen from by the drum kit ans signed the guitar in her hand before holding it up

"Nice so her guitar is our first lot, what about you Envy-Green" Kanae tossed her the marker and she did the same Signing her keytar she held it up for the audience to see

"Very nice" she also unwrapped a snake wrap bracelet from around her arm it reached from the head on the back of her hand to the tail at her elbow 2 green jewelled eyes glittering

"OH HO she's raised the stakes a bit more" Kanae laughed at Kyoko hyping up the crowd

"OI passion -pink what about you" she shouted into her own mic, Kyoko seemed to stand in thought, lifting her hand up to her Choker around her neck she carefully removed the lace choker it was a beautiful piece of work made specially for that night a large cross in black hung from the front covered in tiny black stones that shone

"I will donate this one of a kind piece, made by Cana studio's" the audience gasped it was a very well known designer make to have a one of a kind piece by them was something rare even in this rich society

"OK so our last item for the auction will be this" she turned pointing to the big screen behind her

a picture flashed up it was the pose they had made at the end of the first song but before they could fully remove their Love me uniforms Kyoko's top half of her jumpsuit was hanging limp the Velcro on the trousers half undone showing a lot of flesh the sex appeal was immense

Kanae had one arm and her legs out of her suit even without the show of skin again the sex appeal screamed off the page Chiori was out of her suit unlike the other too but holding it with one hand she had it slung over her back it had the words

**'The Cursed Sisterhood'**

written across the top of the picture and then he could see all three girls had signed it

_god he wanted that picture_

if only to stop other men being able to see his beloved in such an erotic pose

"Well then ladies and gentlemen our time is nearly up but I will say one last thing the one's that dig the deepest for this cause and our items tonight will receive either a passionate kiss on the cheek from one of us or if there are pretty ladies in the audience wanting to give a go for a good cause I'm sure I can persuade Ren to do the same instead" the women of the audience erupted into cheers at this thought as T he Cursed Sisterhood left the stage handing the host back his mic on the way past.

** }~~~~**

**Well my dears I finally did it all 3 songs**

**and god I have to say that wasn't easy -_-**

**yet saying that it was enjoyable :D**

**so what did you think?**

**The more I write FanFic the more I'm enjoying it**

**Kyoko's Baby Bother**

**is going well and today I had an epiphany for a new story**

**My co-star is scary**

**so check it out and let me know what you think,**

**next will be the auction and a bit of action/drama to look forward too**

**so look forward to it :)**

**please review as I love reading them all**

**and I try to answer all questions**

**Neh xxx**


	53. Authors note

**Hello my sweeties**

**you can not imagine how angry I am right now**

**yesterday I did the new chapter for Living for her**

**only to have my laptop crash due to some stupid **

**virus -_- **

**I'm having my laptop sorted as we speak **

**but it may be another few days before I**

**get the next chapter out for this story**

**i can write my other stories on my kindle**

**but as you have all seen**

**living for her is a little more complicated**

**and its only going to get more so**

**oh well**

**again I'm really sorry **

**I will get a chapter out for you ASAP**

**Neh xxx**


	54. Sho's breaking point

**Hello my sweeties, hope you are all well :)**

**I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK :D**

**and in record time too :D**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The room buzzed even after they left the stage the next 2 performances where good but it seemed nothing that night could compare to the three actresses, the hotline for the CD purchases all the money going towards the charity had not been so busy all night there wasn't a single line free and the Starr's group got more people in to meet demand.

After the last act preformed they where having an 30 minuets interval before the auction began meaning that the TV crews could now pack up as they were only showing the performances though th general public could still bid on items using the internet system available.

They came out during the interval all three in beautiful dresses the assembled all at once tried to gain there attention tell them how wonderful how inspiring, but Kyoko only had eyes for one person she could see him above the crowd smiling. She excused herself from everyone that tried to speak to here saying she first needed to speak to someone else as she approached Ren looked her over she was truly stunning the golden dress that matched so perfectly with her eyes was fitted snugly on the top half of her body with a wide skirt that reached almost to the floor cut diagonally from left thigh to right ankle.

She smiled at him and all his warmth and love filled her, the Photographers who had been ushered out along with the recording crew missed the picture of the evening them as Ren scooped her up in his arms spun her around then kissed her soundly. The room applauded this action and laughed when Ren put down a very embarrassed Kyoko.

"I have never seen anything like it in all my life, you astound me with how simply amazing you truly are, Boss even said you wrote the songs yourself?" she nodded as Chiori and Kanae approached

"Mo, why did thy let you get through and not us?" she gasped looking at bit annoyed towards Kyoko, but smiling at the blush on here cheeks it was Shoko that answered her following up behind her 3 charges as the temporary manager for the cursed sisterhood

"That my dear is because you still have the possibility of being single, you are extremely attractive and have just may I say kicked ass on stage of cause the men are going to flock to you." she chuckled at th look Kanae threw her all the girls liked Shoko and her no nonsense points

"Hmm OK then Chiori-chan I'm really sorry but your on your own with this one" Chiori looked at the girl in the long light blue fitted dress who could hold her own with the likes of Julie with a slight confused look, but upon seeing the direction Kanae walked she sighed noticeably Kanae walked straight up to Yashiro who couldn't keep his eyes of the woman she snaked her hand around his neck seductively his hands coming to her waist

"Yuki please show these people how totally not single I am will you?" Yashiro didnt have to be asked twice

"Of course madam, but I must warn you I will not let you out of my sight for the rest of the night" he said in a soft purr that only Ren and Kyoko heard which made Kyoko blush and Ren chuckle

"That sounds perfect" Kanae said as Yashiro kissed her with passion another missed picture, but this news would spread to the tabloids like fire 'Tsuruga's manager and Kotonami Kanae a couple?' Chiori sighed again as people around clapped the young pair

"Fine I suppose I will just have to look for a man myself" Chiori said with a small pout

"Heads up Chiori-chan" Julie said as she smiled at the young woman Chiori turned as Hikaru walked towards them a large bouquet of roses in his hand and the other two Ishibashi brothers cheering him on as he approached the group he was red with embarrassment he had told his brothers he couldn't do it in front of such famous people but they insisted he did it now before anyone else got her like they had with Kyoko.

"Erm Chiori-chan Errm these are for you" he said handing over the flowers with the cutest blush on his cheeks Chiori smiled as he continued

"You were wonderful out there and I think you were really brave coming out about your past like that" he looked lost for words Chiori took his hand in hers and gently kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Hikaru-san I'm glad you enjoyed my performance" she added when h looked tongue tied even after the kiss she didnt let go of Hikaru's hand so that was that Kyoko watched the other two brothers giving him the thumbs up and walking away as Ren smiled down at Kyoko it was the president who spoiled the moment making them all laugh.

"I cannot believe you three have just completely destroyed my love me section in under 5 minuets what am I going to do now?" he asked pouting thy all laughed and Kanae answered

"Well president you did say if we pulled it off our débuts and graduation where assured anyway or had you forgotten" the latter part was in a mock serious tone as she smiled at him fully, Lory sighed

"Oh well you are correct looks like I need to find some new people who lack love excuse me h said bowing as they all laughed again and off he went to mingle with the crowd, that was there cue and with there respective partners they mingled talked and chatted there way around the large room.

It was about 20 minuets into the interval when it happened everyone in that area stared stunned at what had just taken place, Sho stood there he was swaying on the spot everyone could see he was drunk as he shouted at Ren who he had just punched

"**She's mine you bastard I own her, she my possession give her back to me" **he screamed at the older taller man Ren just looked at him eyes full of contempt Lory, Kuu and Yashiro tried to start heading too him from were they were in the room scared that the more evil side of Ren's personality would come out but they need not of worried Kyoko was with him she squeezed his hand as he stood before her protectively he new what she needed him to do. Rising to his full hight he faced th drunk singer the punch on his jaw had smarted a little but no more than that

"See that is were you are wrong Sho I do not own Kyoko there is no one on this earth that has the right to own this woman, she is her own person who makes her own choices the same as you and me. It is just a shame for you that you choose not to realise what an amazing person she was before you used her as a personal cash machine and maid before you threw her away" he said it in a very firm voice that carried across the room Sho went berserk trying to strike out at the actor who had taken what was 'his' but he was too late the security was already there dragging him by his arms as he screamed at her calling her a whore a slut yelling she had slept her way into the industry and she would never defeat him Ren held the sobbing Kyoko in his arms as they removed him from the room the one thought that flashed through everyone's minds was the cards Kyoko had held during there music video

"I had no friends and was used as a maid"

"I worked 4 jobs to support a man who abandoned me"

was it truly Fuwa Sho she spoke off?

** }~~~~**

**Well my dears there we have it**

**Sho has finally snapped if I do say so myself**

**and the next few chapters are going to be about Sho **

**from his point of view**

**so I hope you all look forward to it :)**

**please review as I love reading them all**

**and I try to answer all questions**

**Neh xxx**


	55. Growing up and letting go

**Hello my sweeties, hope you are all well :)**

**I hate having a sore throat yet **

**again -_-**

**Enjoy...**

** }~~~~**

The auction was going better than anyone could of imagined everything was selling really well yet the best was yet to come the host's the charity worker everyone was waiting on there items, the internet bidding had already started taking the country by storm the cursed sisterhood where going to make history that night even if they were not aware of it.

Kyoko looked across at Ren the slight swelling on his cheek showing the impact point of Sho's fist

"I'm sorry Ren" she said not for the first time placing her hand on his thigh, he looked at her with a sweet smile

"Kyoko I would never blame you for that boys actions he chose his bed now he must lay in it, as I promise you I will never let you go so he can never have you or hurt you again" placing his hand on hers and leaning his head down against hers she smiled up at him

"I love you Ren" he smiled and was about to reply as Lory coughed meaning fully, the host was coming up too there lots

"And next we have 4 very exciting pieces the bidding on these so far internet bound has been very fierce so lets s how the room takes them, First we have this wonderful bracelet and signed keytar played by Envy-green or as she is better known Amamiya Chiori we start the bidding at …..."

it was completely the wrong time for Chiori to have taken a drink she chocked and Hikaru who had been talked into joining there table had to give her a few Sharpe pats on the back to make it so she could breath again by the time she had calmed herself enough so that they could actually here the host it was already at a higher price than any item had sold for that night the auction was being carried out in American dollars and Kyoko hated to know what the amount was in Yen as the gavel came down Chiori was completely and utterly speechless as the host announced the final bid to be $125,500,00

Next we have the signed guitar by Ice- Blue or as she is better known Kotonami Kanae again this item has gained a lot of interest on the internet so we are starting at …..."

Kanae gave none of her feelings away but Kyoko saw Yashiro flinch knowing her friend must have grabbed his hand hard under the table as the bidding war started the price again was higher than it had been all night and when the gavel came down and the finishing price was read out Kanae's eyes reeled

$147,000,00

"Next we have the one of a kind piece by Cana Studio's and boy do people want this piece badly we start the bidding for this piece at …..."

the audience gasped at the price and if she hadn't have been worried about Ren, Kyoko was pretty sure she would of fainted right about now as the price rose and rose, Ren wanted to place a bid on it but Kyoko stopped him saying she would never wear it again so it was a waste of money Ren sighed and resigned to watch the bidding he was planning on buying on thing tonight and of that he was almost certain the gavel came down and the room exploded with cheers as the finishing price was announced $323,000,00 Kyoko was reeling too now you could buy houses, car's even a small business for the prices these little things where selling at what was wrong with these rich people?

"And now ladies and gentlemen it seems that this piece" he pointed to the large signed poster that was being lowered onto the stage for all to see

"This piece right here I am pleased to tell you has already surpassed the amount for the highest signed poster to ever be sold in charity auction the bidding will start at a whopping …..."

to begin with the audience sat stunned that was until 3 hands went up at the same time to bid on it, Lory Ren and Kuu all glared at each other

"Oh come on Ren-san you don't need it you get to see her every day" Kuu demanded as he stared at his son

"And boss you have the negatives of the poster for heavens sake let me have a picture of my daughter to hang in the house!" the rest of the audience laughed as they watched the furious bidding war between the three men

"Well do you honestly think I like the idea of anyone having a revealing picture of my girlfriend in there home even if you are married Kuu-san" Ren retorted as he bid again

"and the president just wants it to add to his collections which I believe he has enough off" so the war continued as Kyoko had a sudden idea grabbing Ren's arm she stood and whispered in his ear which stopped him dead as she smiled at him and they both sat down

"I conceded defeat" he said as he nodded too the two men both fighting the bidding war still

"What? Why? what did she offer you?" that was Kuu again as the people audience and the hosts laughed out loud as Kyoko went bright red Ren wanting to save her pride laughed

"She offered me nothing actually she threatened me that if I won that picture she would kiss all the men that had brought anything tonight and not on the cheek" this brought another round of applause and a few sighs from the men that had brought something Kyoko just beamed at Ren for his quick thinking

"Well that's enough of that" Julie said standing raising her own number she called out loud and clear

"$400,000,00 and if either of you bid against me there will be hell to pay" she said turning to the two men at the table who sat instantly neither dared go against this woman she smiled and the host stood shocked

"Well do we have any increases on that amazing amount checking the internet and the room, going...going...gone sold for the staggering price of $400,000,00 to Hizuri-sama well played" the room clapped and cheered as Julie sat back down to the two sulking men

"Oh quit your moaning children, I only wanted the kiss off Ren" and Kyoko burst out laughing

the night was a huge success Lory even introduced to Mr William Starr the owner and founder of the charity who was thrilled by the wonderful women asking if when the presents and gifts were sorted if thy would like to help deliver them to the local hospitals families and orphanages they all agreed instantly and the offer was extended to the rest of the table too who all agreed it would be a wonderful honour for them all.

The girls true to there word gave kisses to each person who had brought an item from them and even those who had brought an item in general, Ren was true to Kyoko's word too and kissed each lady who had made a purchase Julie was even so bold as to kiss Ren on the lips which made all the women squeal and Kyoko laugh though if she hadn't been his mother she would of been worried which is what Chiori was so with Ren's acceptance Chiori was taken aside by Yashiro and Kanae who explained the situation to her and returned later with a very shocked yet happy knowing smile for Ren and Kyoko who just smiled back.

the next day the press where all over the auction the sad thing was the headlines where deadened by the shocking news:

"**A drunken Sho attacks Ren after claiming the young actress**

**Kyoko belongs to him!"**

to begin with the story was just accepted by LME Ren just avoided making a comment but he could see the headline upset Kyoko, but on the 3rd December the story was revealed that they could not ignore

"**Fuwa Shotaro teenage runaway, drunkard,**

**woman abuser"**

They had the entire story everything from his youth right through there first few years in Tokyo together, his betrayal and treatment of Kyoko even the incident with Shoko, with reports from Sho's parents and Mimori about his behaviour it was easy to see where these reports had come from and it had an instant reaction on his career, by 3pm that afternoon the Akatoki agency had released a statement saying they would no longer be working with the young star and that he was stricken from there books entirely.

Ren and especially Kyoko were approached by reporters wanting to hear everything offers where coming in left right ans centre for Kyoko to do interviews TV shows everything in less than 24 hours Sho's music and professional career was crushed.

Kyoko was watching news reports that night when Ren got home tears streaming down her face as she cried for her one time friend, he may have hurt her humiliated her but that was between the two of them not between the whole of Japan and them, Shoko had told her about how worried he had been how scared after she had been shot. About how he was going to visit the hospital again when she woke up but after Ren's nation wide confession he had become sulky and unmanageable which is when the drinking had started even though Shoko would never say it the reason for him drinking was because he had lost Kyoko to Ren and Kyoko new that quiet well.

"Kyoko sweetheart what's wrong?" Ren asked joining her on the sofa and cuddling her to his chest

"This.." she said pointing at the TV Rn could see more than sadness in her eyes now

"this is wrong no matter how much I hate Sho no matter what he did to me he does not deserve this" she pointed again at the screen as a woman was talking about how she had always thought he was a bad egg to begin with

"They are treating him like a talentless monster Ren" her anger frustration and sadness all amazed Ren this guy had destroyed her life he had pushed her to a point she could no longer Love to the point she had no confidence in herself and he himself hated the guy why was she so angry for his sake?

"Sweetie there not going to look badly at you for this.." she cut him off mid sentence

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF THEY LOOK BADLY AT ME FOR THIS OR NOT REN THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS THIS IS WRONG!" he could believe her anger SHE STOOD she was like a Mio not even dark moon had produced and he felt Kuon's temper rising in himself

"HE USED YOU, BROKE YOUR HEART AND ABANDONDED YOU AND YET YOUR STILL STICKING UP FOR HIM!" Kyoko stared at Ren with those wild eyes

"YES I AM AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?...BECAUSE WITHOUT ALL OF THOS SAD YET TRUE THINGS I WOULD NOT HAVE FOUND YOU" her words struck Ren like a hammer in his shock she was able to continue

"WITHOUT THAT IDIOT I WOULD NVR KNOW WHAT A JOY IT IS TO ACT, I WOULD NEVER HAVE GONE TO LME NEVER AUDITIONED NEVER MEET ANY OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE I HAVE TIODAY I WOULDNT HAVE A BEST FRIEND AND YOU AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE MET AGAIN, LIFE ISNT ALWAYS HAPPY EVEN IN THE FAIRYTALES I LOVE SO MUCH THERE IS GREIF AND SUFFERING BEFORE YOU REACH YOPUR OWN HAPPILY EVER AFTER YOU TAUGHT ME THAT REN SO DO NOT TELL ME THAT THIS ***points at the TV again*** THAT THIS IS NOT WRONG, I MAY NO LONGER LOVE HIM REN AND I MAY HAVE MY PERSONAL ISSUES WITH HIM BUT HE WAS AT SOME POINT MY ONLY FRIEND AND AFTER WHAT HAPPENED I'VE REALISED THAT IT IS A WASTE OF MY LIFE TO LIVE ON THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED THAT I CANNOT CHANGE AND TO LOOK FORWARD" she sat back down next to him her anger her words all spent

_OH sweetie you astound me even now_

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I did not understand your feelings you have a very valid point both of us have decided to move forward with our life and not to live in the past, so maybe its time we showed the world that" standing he grabbed his jacket of the back of the chair he had tossed it too before he sat down

Kyoko looked up tears in her eyes as she watched him

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled out his mobile phone he smiled at her

"I'm calling the only person in the world that can help that stupid lug now" she went silent as he waited for the call to connect

"Hello boss we need a favour..." Kyoko's face broke into a large smile

** }~~~~**

**Well my dears I do promise **

**the next chapter will be from Sho's **

**point of view and it will be going back in time a little so **

**I will be labelling it nicely for you till we get to **

**current day **

**I love the way Kyoko has grown, not only physically**

**but emotionally too, even though I know**

**I'm the one creating the story her growth for **

**me as a writer is so easy to do she is just flowing**

**Question and answer time **

**1. Do you hate Sho he always seems to be really nasty in your story?**

OK this one is hard for me to answer but yes in ways I do hate Sho, but in the same breath he is a very good character he is almost just like a template we all have or will have someone like him in our lives at some point which is a sad but true fact there will always be someone that will hurt you even if its not in the same way.

Yet it is also true that person can grow up and become a better person

so even though I hate Sho he is also someone I would like to grow and mature in this story

the same as Kyoko has

**2. I liked your first two choices of songs but I was pretty confused by the last one how did that song fit with the video?**

This song is very metaphorical, you really have to listen to the words and think about them deeply

she is not singing about being let into anyone's room but into there heart,

she is asking for permission to see all the bad things as well as the good the lyrics tell of how she has bared her own heart and soul so now its there turn to do the same.

So when on the video they are baring there inner secrets the bad things

that have happened to them the things that before they would of kept hidden.

The music almost subconsciously is asking Not Ren who the song was written about

but the audience there at that time, it was asking them to bare out all the hurt and pain they themselves may have felt as a child or older making them emotionally aware of the suffering of the children's they are raising money for that night.

This is a used method by lots of charities for example the English 'children in need'

in between performances, acts, shows they show you real life stories of the people your money will be going to help ect making sure you are not only watching you are emotionally involved also which most of the time means you will be more generous ****

3. Are you going to continue this story on so are they going to get married have kids ect?

Sorry for all the questions I'm just curious as to we're your heading

HEHE OK lets out it this way with all my stories I can never really say I have a stopping point I could honestly write the wedding the kids and all that jazz and honestly probably writ all the way to the death do us part of Kyoko and Ren

**I honestly swear that the only part of my brain that works sometimes **

**is the creative part XD**

so I beg of you all if you think the story is going too far just shout **Stop** XD

**I really love all questions and never apologise for asking them :D**

**I love any length reviews even if there 2 pages long I will read them**

**and if you like I'm happy to chat with anybody so PM me and we can have a good old chin wag :D**

**so **

**please review as I love reading them all**

**and I try to answer all questions**

**Neh xxx**


	56. Sho's view's

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I am working on getting a beta reader for assistance :)**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**this may get a little confusing but I will try and tie it into the story as best I can :)**

**now we see Sho at his worst and maybe even a little**

**at his best.**

**Thank you for the three people who reviewed my last chapter**

**one guest**

**ShadowHawk**

**Crukay25**

**without you guys support I doubt I would have been able to write this chapter at all**

**and many thanks to Faith in reality my friend for her shock tactics to get my frozen mind working again though I must say please use different tactics next time XD**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sho and Shoko's POV**

he had planned on going to see her he was sorry he hadn't been able to go as soon as she woke up but he had been away with work now he was dashing around the apartment the TV was on in the background he wasn't really paying attention as the channel but when he heard crowds screaming he turned and saw Ren and he even watched his confession.

**"I love her and have done since she was 6 years old, if one day I am ever worthy of her I will ask her to return my feelings, but until that point it is Kyoko's decision on our relationship I am just happy to be able to be by her side."**

_Since she was 6 but how could he, he had never seen the young Ren he must be lying he was her childhood friend not that overgrown Ken doll!_

Sho was seething when Shoko came to collect him they never got to the hospital again.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

they received their invitations from Lory a few 2 weeks before Kyoko was released, the man had been true to his word as thanks for Sho tracking down her mother he kept them informed on everything though Shoko only told Sho the really important bits. He was getting too hard to handle these days she had to be careful what she did or said controlling him with words and jibes as the young singer became a demon himself.

It only took the photo 2 weeks later for him to finally flip, Shoko found him passed out cold a bottle of Vodka in his had a copy of the local paper in the other crumpled as if he had tried to destroy it but been unable too she looked at the picture of the 3 girls in hot pink jumpsuits and noticed that one of the faces in the back ground had been scratched out blacked in marker then it even looked like he had tried to burn away that face, the face she knew to be Tsuruga Ren's.

She was the only one to attend the returning home party she had also stopped by on her free time to again sign Kyoko's notepads at LME Sho refused point blank and his behaviour got worse, in drunken rages he would hit her, she told herself it wasn't intentional that he was just angry and upset, but as the beatings got worse she started to fear for her charges sanity

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

he wanted to posses the girl before him he wanted to show that good for nothing ex friend of his that he was all man and didn't need her, this girl had thrown herself at him so he would take what was his from her by force if needed downing the last of his glass he threw himself upon her ruthlessly even when she cried out no and ran all he could think of was her she filled every pour of him eating away at his heart even if he was with another woman she was constantly there and he hated her for it.

They had called Shoko they had been here many times before but when they told her his behaviour was unacceptable she was there in a flash they lead her to the private room and she grabbed the drunk under-age youth.

"You stupid child get out to my car this instant do you even realise what you're doing?" she had shouted at him for the first time so angry by what she had seen in that poor young girls face as she had run by her crying Shoko would not stand for his behaviour any longer, she could not stand for it. When he pulled away from her and left she sighed and followed only to see her worst nightmare coming to life before her eyes as Sho screamed insults at the girl he had now realised he was a fool to let go of she lost control herself in that moment think of nothing but this stuck up little brat, when he grabbed her and denounced her as a bed warmer she hit him with full force.

This bitch how dare she, she had shouted he had shouted back before Sho had flung her away from him not caring his head was fuzzy with alcohol but he felt the pain as she twisted his arm like a stab in the chest. He had squirmed he had tried to fight it, but the more he moved the more it hurt as he whimpered and she forcibly removed him from the building tossing him onto the street luckily she had used a side door so not many had seen his disgrace but he remembered her words the echoed in his head

**"You have no right to to touch or even speak to me Shotaro Fuwa, you will never come near me or my friends again unless it is to apologise for your outlandish behaviour at this moment to me you are nothing, not a man not even worthy of being called a cockroach be gone from my sight"**

He finally realised what he had done and said not only to her but to Shoko, it was no surprise when a very angry president summoned him to his office the next day and screamed at him for pushing one of his best managers away he had shouted scolded and raved, but Sho never spoke the president just told him he better not read about this in the news or it would be his last day with the company, assigning him a new manager he insisted he give a good performance at the charity ball as LME were taking part as well he wanted to beat them at all costs.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When he arrived at the venue he took and used his 2 hour stage time to set up with the stage crew get all the lighting and stage directions right, before they went to lunch he noticed on the stage set-up schedule that the LME performers for music where called 'The cursed sisterhood' he had never heard f them before maybe he would take a look after he had eaten.

When he arrived back at the venue hall he entered silently through the back door and was astounded at the sight on stage the three girls he wished never to see again stood there laughing and talking as instruments were tuned and finally the woman before the stage called up to them

"Do you want a run through?" they all nodded and got into position as Sho was nudged on the shoulder from behind

"This is LME's stage set-up slot, I believe yours has already been used Fuwa-san" he knew that voice and turned feeling guilt in his body and hands as Shoko stood before him

"Though maybe this would be a good thing for you to listen too, Kyoko-chan wrote it herself after all" she said no more he didn't even get time to apologise before she turned and walked away from him towards the stage and the girls. He stayed and listened though with each word he wished he hadn't it was obvious with every word what the song was about and who it involved anger blazed and his mind clouded at the end of the song he left silently, he needed a drink with the words she had sang making his anger burn all more fiercely

**But according to me**

**you're stupid,**

**you're useless,**

**you can't do anything right.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you. (you, you)**

**According to you. (you, you)**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He would show her what she was missing that bitch his little doggie trailed eagerly at his heels Mimori trying to talk to the drunken angry star both their managers were considering what to do with the drunken fool when they heard the ***BANG*** staring in disbelief at Mimori now sitting on the floor where Sho had pushed her he screamed at her.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH DON'T YOU GET IT YOUR NOTHING IN COMPARISON" Mimori looked up into his angry drunken eyes

"AS IN HER YOU MEAN KYOKO? SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK TWICE AT YOU HAVEN'T YOU REALISED THAT YET? YOU HAVE NO CHANCE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE CAUGHT HER THAT DAY" Sho was dangerous the managers tried to step in, but they were too slow

"SHE IS MINE I OWN HER, I MADE HER SHE BELONGS TO ME JUST GET LOST BITCH" and he stormed off as the two managers helped Mimori to her feet tears streaming down her face

_I will get you back Fuwa Sho just you wait and see I will get you back for embarrassing me!_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

he saw her standing there on her phone she was one of her friends, she had been there that night, he would show Kyoko what a man he was by stealing her friend away from her, making her jealous so she would come running back to him!

How silly he had been this was the perfect plan she would never refuse him once she saw he could have any girl he wanted she would soon leave that oversized platform wearing Ken doll, he approached her slowly thinking himself looking cool as he stumbled drunkenly

"Thank you for wishing me luck Hikaru-sama I will see you after the show, yes please come find me OK bye now" she put down the phone and smiled happily at her phone as he approached

"Hello beautiful are you looking for a good time?" he slurred at her as she backed away from him his hand trying to come under her chin as he wanted to lifted her head for a kiss she was still stepping back

"Come on sweetheart any girl would love a piece of me and I'm offering it too you, can you really turn me down I'm famous you know I could get you anything you wanted you just have to say."she looked terrified but a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Then why not get a woman who can handle you fairly in return" Sho turned man this new girl was H.O.T the long raven hair streaked with blue her grey eyes shining a sexy smile on her lips

"Run along Envy-Green I will deal with this" the girl he had seen first just nodded as she flew off down the corridor as he turned to his new prey he knew her she had been with Kyoko too he had liked her on first sight she led him to a darkened corner

_Finally a woman that knew what and who he was_

but his dreaming never lasted long as a sharp sickening pain shot from his jewels up to his stomach and out his mouth he felt like as her knee connected violently with maximum force

_How the hell could she hit so hard_

he wondered as he collapsed

"You bitch what the hell?" she looked down upon him as she towered over him without speaking she raised her right foot pressing her 3 inch heel into his private parts she growled down at him

"Did your parents never teach you respect for women, If I ever see you anywhere near Kyoko or Chiori again I will make sure you will never reproduce" to emphasise her words he lent into her heel his hands already trying to hold his throbbing person now being pushed and twisted by that heel, he could hardly breath the pain was so great making him sick to his stomach as he tried to twist away from her and curl up she pressed down harder.

"Do you understand me Shotaro Fuwa? I can make your life a living hell, I have friends in high places that could put your parents out of business so you listen to me and you listen good if you ever come near me or any of my friends again I will personally see to it that you can never work in show business again." she turned in one fluid movement and walked away smiling at the guard as she passed

_what the hell how did she know his name and his parents for that matter, and why was that guard jut smiling like that as she left_

"You what are you doing didn't you just see she assaulted me grab her do your job you stupid moron" he screamed at the guard as he watched Kanae get further and further away down the corridor the guard turned to look at him slowly

"I saw nothing wrong sir, just a woman teaching a man what his father should have taught him a long time ago" with that he turned and left

_I WILL GET YOU ALL BACK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!_

His head screamed as she tried to breath through the sickness and the pain

if only he had realised it was his own head that was sick, sick with jealousy envy and despair.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He somehow got through his set, the drunken haze and the people before him meant nothing to him and it seemed they were not very impressed with his performance either as they politely clapped a few die hard fans cheered, but it was nothing compared to when they hit the stage the audience went wild as Sho watched the girls strip off those lurid jumpsuits his heart clenched he hated them so much he hated her...no that was wrong he hated him he turned to stalk away from the stage wings.

"You touch any of my girls and I will not stop a going to the press with pictures of the injuries you caused me" that was the last threat he had expected from the woman beside him, how had she got there but he scowled at her his face red

"I don't even want to be near them right now" he stormed away and Shoko sighed Kanae had told her about Chiori and her encounter with Sho she was going to make sure he got no where near them again.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He watched for a time at the back of the room, unable to leave but when he had finished watching the song he had seen them practising earlier her smile at

_THAT GUY, THAT BASTARD_

He slammed the door trying to block out the tumultuous noise of how much they liked their performance he never saw the final song, but he did find himself at the bottom of a vodka bottle.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

His right fist connected as people around him screamed

"**She's mine you bastard I own her, she my possession give her back to me" **he screamed at the older taller man Ren just looked at him eyes full of contempt

"See that is where you are wrong Sho I do not own Kyoko there is no one on this earth that has the right to own this woman, she is her own person who makes her own choices the same as you and me. It is just a shame for you that you choose not to realise what an amazing person she was before you used her as a personal cash machine and maid before you threw her away" he said it in a very firm voice that carried across the room he felt his temper rise at those words striking out at the actor who had taken what was 'his' but he was too late the security was already there dragging him by his arms as he screamed at her calling her a whore a slut yelling she had slept her way into the industry and she would never defeat him he watched as Ren held her close and his anger boiled.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

the next few days flew by, he remembered only snippets his parents telling him to come home, being fired and told he would never work in music again bottle after bottle of any type of booze he could get his hands on he was in a constant state of complete drink induced stupor and he didn't care, he had lost the one thing he had cared for and there was no way he would get her back, at the back of his head the entire time was the same voice repeating the same thing over and over again

_And it was my fault, it was all my fault._

On the 4th December at 4:23am the police were called to the building of Fuwa Sho, a specialised task force was called in as the public were ushered away watching and waiting, the sergeant got the urgent call through his radio and he made the call.

"Hello this is inspector Takori we need to contact Mogami Kyoko immediately..."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well my dears this chapter was a pain**

**I have to say it, I don't know how many times I wrote this**

**then deleted it, then rewrote it but finally**

**I hope we have something to show**

**the complete deterioration of Sho's**

**mind .**

**So what's happened?**

**Why do they need to contact Kyoko?**

**We will find out in the next chapter**

**please review as I love reading them all**

**and I try to answer all questions**

**Neh xxx**


	57. The weight of a life

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I am working on getting a beta reader for assistance :)**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Well are we ready?**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**4th December **

the ringing of her phone broke through her pleasant dreams pulling away from Kuon's warm arms she sighed when she spotted the glowing time on the alarm clock next to her bed4:39am scooting away towards the bedside table she looked at the unknown number on screen.

_Who would be calling at this hour?_

She wondered as Ren murmured something along the lines of hang up and come back to bed, but ever the polite woman she was she answered the phone

"Hello.." she murmured the tiredness and sleep evident in her voice as she yawned, Ren listened in half asleep just wanting her to return to his arms so he could sleep once more as suddenly she shot up in bed the covers slipping from he naked body her voice was fully awake as she answered who ever was speaking on the other end of the phone

"Of cause Inspector I will be there as soon as I can yes...please do" she hung up the phone and almost flung herself out of the bed as Kuon grabbed her wrist

"What's wrong Kyoko?" he asked staring into her scared eyes he was fully awake now and could sense the urgency in her as she looked back at him

"Some thing's happened with Sho, I need to go I need to get to his" Ren was out of bed immediately and getting dressed in the clothes that lay scattered around the bedroom floor

"I'll drive you can tell me on the way" he said as she too started to pull on her clothes from the night before

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

almost one after another the 3 cars arrived and were admitted through the barrier of police Shoko was their first as Kyoko and Ren arrived next then not shortly after them Lory arrived with Sebastian, Lory watched as the young woman and her manager where being led into the building quickly by a police officer as a second officer walked over to speak with them both.

"I want the full story Inspector Takori, no details are to be missed" the officer bowed and began.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Shoko and Kyoko stood their shivering the adrenalin pumping through their veins caused by the fear they were both feeling was overwhelming as the officer pushed open the door and they walk through it...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"It appears his parents have been here the last 4 days telling him to come home, we have our suspicions maybe they are the reason behind the recent outburst against the young talent in the news, well according to another resident it seems tonight they tried to take him by force we were made aware as these are agency property he had until 12pm today to remove himself from the property. There was a very loud fight between them it seems and residents were telling us of the screaming and shouting.

On further inspection of Fuwa's home it appears his alcohol consumption has been large and also there was evidence of damage in his home whether from a struggle a fight or some other reason we are

unsure." Lory nodded as the inspector finished turning to the sea of people watching a few of them he noticed were reporters they started shouting questions at himself and the young actor beside him, Lory sighed and turned slightly to Ren

"It appears the first stage of my plan has started in a very unexpected way, but now it is time to put my silver tongue to use" he smiled at the actor as he walked across to the crowd

"I hope your famous silver tongue will work" Kuon thought as his gaze was set upwards towards the building and the woman he loved.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"You go first" Shoko said as Kyoko adjusted the equipment the officers had fitted on her before stepping forwards with a courage even she herself never knew she had, she could see his form in the half light as she approached he turned slightly and looked at her with cold dead eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she approached the officer in plain clothes taking a few steps back giving them privacy.

"Well its a pretty view and I felt like some fresh air" she said as she approached the roof wall 3 meters away from were Sho was standing on the edge of the roof he let out a mirthless chuckle as he looked at her slowly

"Come to say good bye have you? Glad I will be leaving this world forever no doubt so you can live in happiness with your new love without a worthless man like me hanging around you" he turned to look down at the people below in the crowds surrounding the Akatoki owned apartment building

"I'm surprised there not chanting Jump jump to be honest a worthless human like me they probably want rid of me, they are already calling for my arrest" again that mirthless chuckle it was like the laugh of a dead man grating on her soul as she to tried to look over the wall at the people below, but she was too short Sighing slightly she jumped placing her Knees on the wall she slowly manoeuvred herself into a sitting position her legs hanging over the outside wall 25 floors above the street.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" cried Sho as he looked about to run over too her and push her back down onto the roof top

"Chill Sho I just wanted to see what was so interesting down there for you and this is the only way I could get a better look she could here the crowd below they had started shouting and crying out at the appearance of a second figure on the rooftop now Ren's heart stopped dead as he realised who the small figure was,

_when she gets down from there I'm going to kill her myself _

he thought as his heart beat raced as he watched his lover and her one time friend on the rooftop

"WHAT IF YOU FALL YOU STUPID WOMAN!" he screamed as he stared at her anger in every line of his body she ignored him completely as she looked out across the city they were facing east and she could already see how the sky was beginning to get lighter

"How do you measure the importance of a life Sho?" she asked as she stared out across the big wide city and into the distance as if not seeing them at all

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped back at her, but she noticed he was no longer shouting

"How do you measure the importance of a life? You know you said twice now that your a worthless man, I was just wondering how you came to that conclusion?" he really did stare at her now

"How can you sit there and ask me that when you are one of the people I hurt without thought or feeling, how can you honestly say anything like that after what I did to you? Or to Shoko? Are you stupid? Or is this your way of trying to make me remember all of the bad things I've done?" he was crying now tears cascading down his face as he looked away from her at the gradually lightning sky ahead of them both, they were both silent as the black sky went from black to blue to yellow and pick it was a beautiful sunrise and in any other situation they both could of enjoyed it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"President Takarada-san can you explain why you are here?" one reporter shouted as he approached them

"Was that truly just Kyoko-chan we saw enter the building?"

"Is it true what we have heard about her and Fuwa Sho's past?"

"Did he really hit both her and his previous manager Aki Shoko?"

Lory raised his hands steaming further questions as he stood before the reporters a very sad smile on his face as he faced them all

"You know it actually saddens me greatly to stand before you like this, I know better than anyone that this is your job just like mine is to try and control you all and keep secrets from you about the people I care about my talented children as such, But do any of you feel happy standing there watching a scene such as this? Do any of you feel guilt at knowing what you have been saying and writing may have pushed this young boy, yes I say boy because no matter how talented the child is he is still only 17 years old do any of you feel even the slightest hint of responsibility?" he watched them silently as they all shuffled uneasily under the gaze of one of the most influential men in Japan.

"I see maybe that you do" Lory sighed as he looked about them all just his gaze was keeping them all silent as he showed his slow sad thoughtful smile again

"Today here and now I wish to put a few things right, I am not going to stand here and deny all of Fuwa-kun's wrong doings, but I am hopefully going to shed some light on what really has occurred for the fact is the truth is rarely what people hear when they go on the words of the jealous or bereft." he paused for the words he spoke to sink in as the crowd started gasping and pointing up at the roof of the building as another figure appeared they manoeuvred there self to a sitting position on the roof outer wall as Lory sighed inside

_What will I ever do with you Kyoko _

he thought as he turned back to the now avid reporters drawing their gaze back to him

"I will not deny that my young talent Kyoko where childhood friends, after her abandonment at 6 years old she was left in the care of the Fuwa's where she worked for her keep as a waitress and was later trained as a possible candidate for Fuwa-kun's wife." the press exploded at these words as Lory just raised his arms to calm them all again

"This was not though there idea for their own futures they shared a fully platonic relationship and when his parents refused to allow their son to follow his choice of a career in music the two of them at 15 years of age ran away and came to live in Tokyo together. Now as all of us are aware we all grown and develop as do our relationships, Kyoko worked hard for both of them to make a life in Tokyo while Fuwa-kun at her blessing concentrated on his dream of entering the music business." he took a moment choosing his words carefully as he watched the reporters who were amazed by the story they were receiving from this normally eccentric man who seemed so serious even if he was standing there in a nightgown and slippers

"sadly Fuwa-kun became drunk on his own success, this is something we see on a daily basis with children its almost like a child getting a new toy the old one may get forgotten for a while, it was during this time that their relationship became unstable and Fuwa chose his own career over his friend and she herself hurt by his actions decided it was time she found her own way in life joining LME as a talent."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Are you going to answer my question Sho?" she asked quietly as they looked out over the city

"well isn't it obvious? I have hurt so many people Kyoko you most of all I feel it now the heart ache that you must have felt that day, the ripping pain in my chest as if its going to fall apart and never return to how it once was, and I truly hate myself you know even if I was drunk I hit Shoko! Can you imagine how much pain and suffering I put her through yet it wasn't until she protected you that night that she stopped me, it wasn't until then that I realised just what I had done, but the anger clouded me the drink was the only thing that deadened that pain. Kyoko you where right I'm a man not even worthy of being called a cockroach" she looked up at the tears still falling she wondered if they were hitting the pavement below or if maybe the star like jewels where flying back up into the sky reclaiming there place in the heavens.

"Do you want to know how I measure the importance of a life Sho?" he didnt move or speak so she just continued

"I don't think the worth of anyone is measured by how many people want him, I don't think it matters where he comes on any hot man pole, or the man people would want to hug. Yes he can be measured by the bad things he does in his life, but the fact is I think that the good things are to be measured too. Not only the good things he does or says, but the good things such as how he makes people feel how he inspires them to be the best they can be no matter what, do you ever think about what your music does for people? How it makes them feel? Because honestly if your weighing up your good things against your bad I think you bad points are overly outweighed by your good." this was the moment a new voice broke into the conversation it wasn't speaking rather narrating as Shoko stepped forwards from the shadows reading the text off her phone

"Sho, I just want to tell you what your music means to me, the fact is I'm going through a very bad time in my life right now which you seem to be doing also, but your music lifts my spirits it makes me feel like there is still so much out there for me to see and do so keep your chin up and know that even though times seem hard there are still people out there who believe in you and the brilliant music you make."

she paused as she flipped to a different page on her phone

" Sho don't give up on yourself you still have so much to offer I have loved you from the very beginning and will always be waiting for you next album even if its not released by the big label that ruthlessly abandoned you!" Shoko looked up from her phone as she stood watching the Sho before her

"There have been no fewer than 8,000 posts on your Fan page in the last 4 days yes some of them are not nice but as with yourself the nice posts far outweigh the bad post Sho, everyone makes mistakes Sho it is how we stand up and correct them which make us who we are not the mistake itself."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory looked out over the reporters

"I am not going to plug the talent of either of the two as we all know they are both in their own way amazing, but now I want you to stop and think for a moment how you would feel if someone you loved as a close friend was to be attached to life support machines in a hospital with only a 30% chance of survival after she chose to give up her own life to save another person and that person being someone you have counted as one of your biggest rivals? Its not a happy feeling and you may even blame the person who made them choose that decision, I believe this is what Fuwa-kun did in his hurt and pain at seeing the person he loved in that condition he choose to blame someone else we have all done it at some point in our lives laid the blame on another to try and save ourselves from the pain we are all only human after all." Lory watched as most of the people listening to his tale nodded not only the reporters who where hanging on his every word but also the watching public his words made sense where maybe some of the gossip had not

"It is not uncommon for people to turn to other means when they feel the weight of the world is getting to much for them to bear, Fuwa as I have already said is still just a boy living in an adult world where he chose drink as his new companion which led to the problems that started happening later."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Sho I have been there for some of the most important parts of your life, I was their when you started out in this business. I was their when you carelessly in your own egotistical blindness threw away your best friend and I was also their the moment you realised what a mistake you had made." Shoko let her words sink in

"Then there where your firsts the first time you played before 50,000 people, your first album release your first number one and even the little things that may seem tiny to you the first time you showed me with pride your report card from school the first time you stood up for the girl you loved and against greater odds to beat the Vie ghoul bunch who had so scared you to begin with. I never said anything about what happened between us Sho as I saw the pain you were going through I know you not only as a person but as a man Sho the only reason I stood between you and Kyoko that night was not because I wanted to hurt you, but because I wanted you to stop hurting yourself."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I do not want to elaborate on Fuwa's personal life this last few weeks as I myself don't know about it, but I have seen and been around people enough to know when I see someone who is on the point of breaking and maybe that is what has now occurred, but I feel the need to ask you all now if Fuwa really has been this violent womanising man why would the two people who are meant to be at the heart of this allegation, why would those two very people be the ones now talking to a hurting heart?" again pausing for his words to take effect he watched then continued

"Also maybe you should ask yourself what kind of people would try and force their own son to return home and give up on a dream he has worked so hard to achieve? And were in the first place the information you have been printing comes from? Maybe then you will see the boy with a broken heart that has been their all along rather than the monster you have all been so eager to portray. Thank you for your time" and with that Lory turned and walked away back to the waiting Ren who was still staring at the roof mumbling to himself

"I'm going to kill that girl" Lory chuckled as he too looked up

"Please don't otherwise all our work and patience will be in vain"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Please just leave both of you" his voice was hard cold and dead the sobs racking his body made him look so small as the cascade of tears increased Kyoko looked at her oldest friend and placing her hands on the wall stood turning so she was now facing Sho the full light of morning lit her figure making her shine like the goddess he believed her to be now

"How could I ever have called you plain and boring" he sobbed as he looked at her, he was no longer handsome his dirty tear stained face wreathed in hurt pain longing defeat made him appear more like a child it pulled at Kyoko's heart strings as she slowly walked along the wall towards him every step delicate taking each step with purpose and honesty

"I will weigh your life for you know Fuwa Shotaro I will weight your life in my hand and see if you have the right" she took a step

"I see before me a boy becoming a man who has hurt me, ripped away from me a emotion I thought I would never be able to regain again" she took another step

"I see a boy becoming a man who has raised his hand to not one woman but two leaving the marked" she took another step

"I see a boy becoming a man who stood up for a friend in need when she was in danger who came to her rescue" she took another step

"I see a boy becoming a man who ha wowed the world with his musical talent and genius" she took another step

"I see a boy becoming a man who has gave hope and feeling to millions just through the power of his words" she took another step and she was now within reach of Sho she could if she wanted to reach out and touch him as for a single moment she stood on the brink of her choice

"I see before me a man who will not let his friend fall" with the last word she stepped not onto the wall but off the edge of the building

In that moment the hearts skipped not just the people in the crowd watching not just the police or her friends and lover below, but all those people who where watching the live news report that was filtering out and for that single moment in the blink of an eye maybe they all saw that young life slipping out of existence. That one shining brightly star that would die away never to bee seen again, but it was only for that instant that one immeasurable second when all hearts skipped.

The strong hands grabbed her before she had even dropped a foot pulling her backwards as the two bodies made contact with the rooftop the wind knocked out of both of them Kyoko pushed herself up from the strong hard chest she had fallen onto and looked deep into the eyes of her childhood friend

"I see a man Shotaro and one that has so much left to give" before she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried their tears and the tears of Shoko who had also embraced them both mixed as their shared hurt pain fear and finally understanding melted into new feelings Love, trust and friendship"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well my dears **

**now more than ever I want your feedback**

**please review**

**even if you only want to tell me how I'm destroying my own story XD**

**I honestly don't think this chapter needs any words from me. **

**Neh xxx**


	58. Never again

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I am working on getting a beta reader for assistance :)**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**So who is waiting for Ren to kill Kyoko XD**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He was just finishing cleaning his teeth when her scream from the living room brought Yashiro running to Kanae's side

"What's wrong dear?" he cried as he grabbed the now choking woman and patted her firmly as she coughed and pointed at the TV screen just as the new reporters replayed the image of Kyoko stepping off the roof only to be pulled backwards by Sho.

"**I'm going to bloody kill her" **she shouted as she managed to clear the cereal from her throat

"**She is going to bed deader than a dodo when I get my hands on that stupid cow, what the hell was she thinking?" **Yashiro had gone white and just sat onto the sofa pulling Kanae down beside him he swallowed his heart which seemed to have jumped into his mouth

"I think you will have to wait in line my love or simply hope Kuon doesn't get there first" and at that moment as Yashiro held Kanae tightly his words were becoming reality.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They had been told not to allow anyone onto the rooftop without clearance but no one tried to stop the tall dark hair man with raging eyes who had just run up the stairwell of 25 floors as if it was nothing more than hop skip and jump. He stormed onto the rooftop and without hesitation straight over to the girl who was wrapped in a blanket standing talking to her manager, grabbing her shoulders he shook her like a dog shaking a naughty puppy his eyes blazing

"**DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN" **he was shouting at her one moment the next she was wrapped securely in his arms as she felt hot tears dripping onto her neck and shoulders

"Ren?" she tried to pull away a little but he held her firmly

"If you ever do anything so stupid again I will never forgive you" his words were choked and brittle as he held her even tighter but suddenly a jingling noise and cold metal touched his stomach as his shirt rode up a little, she pushed him again and this time she was able to make the smallest bit of room between them both.

"Ren I was perfectly safe even if I had fallen" she replied as she pulled the the climbing harness she wore below her jacket then in a swooping bending motion she showed him the length of climbing rope that was still attached to a thick metal pole that appeared to be in-bedded in the building itself.

"Do you honestly think I would've even let her sit on that blasted wall if she wasn't protected? What kind of manager do you take me for you clot?" Shoko smacked Ren around the back of the head lightly as she too wore a climbing harness with rope attached a light chuckle behind them made them turn as Lory stood there watching the scene before him.

"I don't think any amount of knowing could've stopped my heart leaping at the sight Shoko-san even if she was protected that was I think one of the times in my life I can honestly say my heart stopped for a moment" he was smiling but his face turned serious

"Don't do that again Kyoko I don't think all this drama is doing my old heart any good at all" she lowered her head

"I'm sorry President but it did get the desired result at the end of the day" she said slowly as Lory looked over at the young man wrapped in blankets talking to the negotiator and two police officers

"Oh well I better get things sorted there too" he said as he strode away to join the small group, yet again Kyoko was dragged into Ren's arms as he held her tightly she held him back feeling his body shaking she knew it wasn't cold but pure fear that had driven him he was now on the verge of collapse his body had been pushed to its limit to get to her.

"Kuon" she whispered into his ear softly so no one would hear thought Shoko had walked away to help Lory and give them some privacy, he sank to his Knees and she followed him down scooping his big form into her arms as she held him close his head on her shoulder as he tried to control his breathing to ease his screaming muscles.

"Kuon I would never leave you! I love you, but this was something I had to do can you understand that?" he nodded slowly

"I know Kyoko, but that doesn't make it any easier" he whispered as she pulled the blanket around them both.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

the newspapers that day exploded again, but this time as gossip usually does the wind had changed direction from hating Sho to pitying the young teen with over protecting scheming parents who wanted to destroy their sons dream so he would return home with them pushing him to the point of a complete nervous breakdown ending with what people had seen on the rooftop.

The clips from that morning were shown again and again especially the lip of Kyoko taking that 'leap of faith' as it was now being called, the papers news teams magazines where all now changing their view on the young teen and so where all the fans who now guiltily came back over to be Sho supporters none wanting to doubt they had ever not supported him.

"How about we call in sick princess?" Kuon asked as they stumbled out of the elevator walking slowly to their apartment

"I'd love too, but today my first day filming with Moko-san on box-R" Kuon remembered Kyoko telling him about the 5 episodes cameo with Kanae and knew she had been really excited by it so he didn't say another word, though as a voice in front of them spoke up both of their blood ran cold

"You may have to call in sick when I'm through with you" Kyoko and Kuon looked up right into the eyes of Kanae as she and Yashiro who was looking worried stood before their front door scowling

"Do not make me say what I have to say outside" she growled as Kuon swiftly opened the door and ushered them all in for the next hour during breakfast Kanae shouted, scolded and called Kyoko every type of baka under the sun as they cooked and ate. By the time they came to leave it seemed Kanae had ran out of complaints after hugging her friend she checked that she truly wasn't injured in anyway and then said she would drive them both to the set as Kuon and Yashiro had to be at his new project for the whole day today and were already running behind schedule.

"Mo, come on Kyoko-chan" Kanae called a little impatiently as Kyoko kissed Kuon goodbye for the 5th time she could still see he was feeling insecure about her little stunt that morning, but she followed Kanae's insistence and got into her car with her as they watched both men drive away

"Mo, I wish I knew what this new project was Yuki is really excited by it but can't say anything as their both under contract" Kanae said mirroring Kyoko's own feelings entirely

"I don't know" she replied sighing

"He just keeps telling me to be patient and we will know soon enough" she said with another sigh as she leaned back into the chair she really wished she could've called in sick today the morning already felt like a week to her tired head but she was still looking forward to today

"I'm glad I finally get to work with you again Moko-san" she said softly as he drove towards the studio, Kanae smiled across at her friend

"So am I Kyoko-chan" and the rest of the drive passed in comfortable silence Kanae could see she was tired they didn't need to talk their friendship was such that at times like this there silence was words in itself.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Sho was surprised by how warm and comfortable he felt, he hadn't felt this way in a long time opening his eyes slowly he looked around the large grand room he was sleeping in the furniture alone was probably worth more than the large apartment his last agency had brought him sitting up he looked around and saw some of his clean clothes at the bottom of the bed plus what looked like everything from his old apartment plus his favourite guitar sitting there neatly packed in boxes.

The door slammed open a tall man wearing a bright red t-shirt and torn jeans strolled in and looked at the young man.

"Do you want to break out of here? If you intend to do so I will set the stage ." he was looking directly at Sho as he spoke slow yet firmly

"We can just forget your whole background and allow you to become a different person"

"a better musician, in a country that's crying out for people with your talents"

"whether you yourself can open up your own way and climb to the top and whether you, as an musician, can once again step upon the land of your home country."

"Depends on your own ability, I won't help you in any way with anything work related"

"How about it? Will you try it?" Lory watched the long scene through the spy camera he had placed in the room, Lory listened and smiled as he recognised the words he had used altered slightly to fit for the new man he watched as the young man thought for only a few seconds before nodding.

30 minutes later the silver Bentley pulled away from the Takarada house nothing was said to either staff or Lory himself but when he entered the room the young man had been staying in he saw that all the man had taken was his guitar and passport and maybe a change of clothes or two but not much else, Lory read again the letter he had found on the bedside table and smiled.

**I would like to thank you for your help and hospitality,**

**but I'm sorry to say for this moment I am unable to stay where**

**my memories are so painful.**

**It hurts me deeply to see the one I love in another's arms**

**so when I was offered a new path a new life**

**I have taken the gamble, I will take this chance**

**and I will make it right.**

**All of my possessions you can dispose of as you wish**

**or if you would be able to find a place for storage**

**when I have settled I will happily settle**

**any cost.**

**Yours thankfully**

**Fuwa Shotaro**

Lory smiled as he called Sebastian

"Can you put this in safe keeping somewhere? We need to keep it for when our young man fulfils his wish" the aid just nodded as he went about finding a place to store the young man's possessions Lory was very happy about how this had gone, but he had known really that boy in strange ways was a lot like that silly man himself, even if neither of them would ever admit it.

They had both hurt someone close to them, realised their own mistake and had both taken steps to make there own failings right, Lory sighed as he thought about the last point

"And they both fell in love with the same girl" smiling he turned from the window, 2 hours later Sho was on a flight towards America with his new agent and president he was now under contract with the agency group Ltd, and he would find out years later one of Lory's best friends.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Its 1:30am I had a really busy day but just had to get at least 1 chapter out today**

**now I'm gonna stumble off to bed :)**

**Neh xxx**


	59. Box-R with Emiko

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I am working on getting a beta reader for assistance :)**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**made a new skip beat convert in my friend**

**go and tease Scarbarx as much as you like :D**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_The slightly taller girl slammed the smaller frame into the lockers_

"_I've heard a lot about you Natsu and sadly none of it has been good" Natsu smiled up at the Raven haired beauty before her_

"_Oh Emiko you flatter me, tell me another?" Natsu said as she slowly wrapped a silken hand around the back of the beauties neck, the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as the flare between the two girls sparked and ignited in passion as Natsu pulled Emiko forwards into a passionate kiss._

"CUT" called the director as the two girls on set stepped apart, the studio was silent this was the first scene with Emiko played by Kotonami Kanae for her cameo appearance in box-R as a new rival for Natsu.

Natsu smirked her small smile tilting her head slightly she leant back gently against the lockers she had just been slammed into.

"Welcome to Box-R Emiko-san I'm looking forward to working with you." with that she pushed of the lockers and walked away, Not even Kanae seemed to know what had just happened but the chemistry on set had seemed to draw the act out of them, this had been an improv scene as most of Natsu's bullying scenes were but the director would never make the mistake of thinking he new Natsu ever again Natsu had always been sexy and hot, but this shot alone had taken it to an entirely new level Half of the men on set would be having wet dreams tonight.

"Kanae-san?" Chiori asked as she approached the silent figure

"You OK?" Chiori half expected Kanae to be angry but when she got near her she was what looked like deep in thought, Chiori touched her shoulder

"Kanae?" Kanae jumped a little startled

"I'm sorry Chiori-san did you need something?" She said her usual self

"I was just checking you were OK? You just seemed to freeze after...after Natsu kissed you" she ended a little slowly waiting for Kanae's reaction if she was going to blow a fuse she hoped to minimise the damage

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about my character" she answered in the same slow way just not for the same reasons

"In what way Kanae-san?" Chiori asked as she watched the tall girl sit on the bench of the girls locker room set, she patted the bench beside her and Chiori sat

"I'm not bother by the way Natsu reacted if anything I'm impressed when I was acting alongside Kyoko-chan I really did feel like I was Emiko and she was Natsu there in that school, its not the first time I've felt this way but it was so long ago that I did, I had forgotten how good it was to act alongside Kyoko it makes me want to make Emiko bigger and better to work against Natsu I want to be the best I can be, and give Natsu hell..." her words trailed away as she looked thoughtful again

"We all feel like that" the two girls looked up at Honami and Rumi who had approached them unknowingly Yuka was nowhere to be seen which worried Kanae who instantly started looking around for Natsu

"Relax she wants to apologise" Honami said quietly

"she really feels guilty about what she did and said" Rumi added it seems Honami had filled her in on her own shortcomings during the whole affair

"If she upsets her.." Honami smiled

"If she upsets her we all get to say something" Kanae smiled through it all it seemed Kyoko had made more admirers or friends

"I will not let he beat me with her acting skill" Kanae promised as they waited for the next scene to be set up

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Natsu held her as she stalked through the corridors the scene they had just filmed held a new type of exciting for her as she had been getting a little bored Emiko provided a new challenge, a new challenge she would overcome. She was nearing her private dressing room when she saw the tall figure standing nervously by the door the figure turned to her as she approached

"Hello Tugumi to what do I owe this pleasure?" Natsu asked as she stood in her stereotypical pose hip cocked gracefully showing off her wonderful curves smiling her sardonic smile at one of her cronies

"Erm would it be possible to speak with Kyoko-san for a moment in private." Natsu nodded as she strode forwards opening the door she held it open for the young girl who entered after her Natsu could feel her nervousness and enjoyed the notion, but as soon the door shut behind them Natsu closed her eyes dropping her posture she returned to herself Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Yuka-san you wanted to speak with me?" she asked politely as she walked over to the couches and sat looking at the slightly older girl she offered her a seat.

"Erm yes err I wanted to... I wanted to..." her cheeks were bright red but Kyoko waited patiently as she watched the older girl sit on the edge of the offered seat she could see she was nervous

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" she said finally as she dropped her head into her hands and burst into tears

"Yuka-san?" Kyoko shouted as she stood up and sat next to the girl comforting her as around he shoulders she shushed the girl telling her over and over it was OK everything was going to be OK, but that just seemed to upset the girl even more?

"She...said you...would be ….like this" she said between loud sobs as she leant into Kyoko's shoulder

"Who said I would be like what?" Kyoko asked really confused as she held onto the trembling girl

"Chiori-san she said you would be all friendly like it had never happened, and you would even comfort me and here you are doing it! How can you do this Kyoko-san? How can you look after me when I hurt you so badly? When I said such terrible things too you? How can you sit here and cuddle me when I said that Tsuruga-san was only with you for pity's sake when its not true Kyoko-san its not true! You are not like any girl I have ever met you are kind and caring. You think of others before yourself, you risked your life for the man that brought you all the way here from your home and abandoned you without a second thought! How can you sit here and console a jealous hurtful person LIKE ME?" her last two words were a shout as she looked up into Kyoko's face tears spilling from her eyes she was begging for an answer she couldn't understand.

"Because I know what you said was your opinion Yuka-san and no one has the right to force there own opinions upon you." Kyoko answered as she smiled at the older girl who looked just as shocked by this statement as she did the fact Kyoko was being kind to her

"But I was wrong Kyoko-san I was wrong, I was jealous I was angry why did you get someone like that what made you so special? I was full of so much hurt and rage, but I was so wrong Kyoko-san you are perfect together I saw you on Bridge rock, I have seen you on all the chat shows in the magazines you looked so perfect together and the way he looks at you how could anyone deny he loves you." Kyoko smiled at her tears sparkling in her eyes as Kyoko nodded her head

"I know he loves me, and though I disagree were perfect couple I will say I love him too Yuka-san I love him with all my heart. There are always going to be people that think we don't belong together, But at the end of the day I have to trust in my feelings I have to trust in him. Do you understand Yuka-san?"Kyoko smiled at her as she took the girls hand Yuka nodded

"Yes I understand and from now on Kyoko-san let me help tell those people how wrong they are, let me tell them how perfect you are for each other even if they or you don't see it Kyoko-san. I realised your friendship means more to me than my own jealousy, greed Kyoko-san and I really am sorry." Yuka grabbed her into a tight hug and Kyoko hugged back

"I'm glad your my friend Yuka-san."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When Kyoko and Yuka returned laughing to the set 30 minutes later Kanae smiled as she watched the two girls laughing returning to the set together, she was glad they seemed to have sorted out their differences her phone rang in her pocket she pulled it out reading the caller ID and smiled the call she had been waiting for.

"Hello Yuki, hows your day going?" she asked quietly as she smiled into the phone

"Hello Kanae, my day is going OK how is your first day shooting with Kyoko-chan going?" Kanae smiled even broader as she thought about Kyoko's acting

"Well I think its going to be interesting, she really is an amazing actress even if she does kiss me on set in front of all the cast and crew" Kanae waited she wanted a reaction and she got one

"SHE WHAT?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry for the long wait guys I've been so busy the last 3 days **

**thank you too Trinity1012, Cana99 and ai-phing**

**for all their kind help and encouragement to write when I've hit a wall**

**its always nice to know my stories are enjoyed and that people care**

**enough to send me a PM asking if I'm OK when I go missing without leave :P**

**I hope to update all my stories soon **

**Neh xxx**


End file.
